Histoire surprenante
by shalimare
Summary: Ava Potter Black vient de finir Voldemort et en a marre du monde sorcier. Une dernière trahison fait déborder le vase déjà bien plein et elle quitte l'Angleterre pour une Amérique et une vie tranquille. Mais si ses plans étaient mis en déroute par nos zombis bien aimés? Venez lire si vous voulez en savoir plus. Attention mention de violences assé M par précaution.HATIUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ava Potter Black**: jeune femme d'un mètre soixante trois. De longs cheveux noirs à mèches rouges et de grands yeux verts Avada, surmontés de longs et beaux cils qui n'ont pas besoin de maquillage. Des formes généreuses où il faut, sa poitrine à fait baver les garçons de son école de sorcellerie: Poudlard.

L'histoire se passe à la fin de la guerre du sang deuxième édition. La bataille vient de se terminer avec la mort, puis l'évaporation en poussière de Voldemort, accompagnée de la mort de presque tous ses fidèles.

Attention mention de violence sexuelles!

(Ava m'appartient car elle est peut-être Harry version fille mais son caractère est complètement différent. Son bébé m'appartient également!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** **INTRODUCTION ET SOUVENIRS. PERTE ET DÉCOUVERTES.**

° PDV Ava °

Et voilà, j'ai vaincu face de serpent! Mais a quel prix? ... Je m'appelle Ava Potter, je suis l'héritière des Potter mais aussi des Black par mon parrain, Sirius, qui m'a fait sa fille par adoption de sang avant de mourir, mais aussi par ma grande mère paternelle Doréa Potter née Black.

Les Potter sont les descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de sa femme Rowena Serdaigle, d'où mes excellents résultats académiques ces six dernières années. Mais aussi le doute du choixpeau qui ne savait pas dans quelle maison me mettre à Poudlard: Gryffondor ou Serdaigle? Il à même envisagé Serpentard, sans doute à cause du morceau de Voldy dans ma tête ...au final il a choisi les rouge et or: Gryffondor.

J'ai appris par hasard il y a quelques mois, en cherchant les horcruxes de Voldemort, que ma mère: Lily Evans descendait des lignées Serpentard et Poufsouffle dont les fondateurs auraient donnés naissance à une longue succession de cracmoles. Je suis donc l'héritière des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et propriétaire légitime du somptueux château bâtit par mes aïeuls. Le vieux fou shooté aux bonbons au citron ne m'avait rien dit! Heureusement que j'avais les reliques de la Mort avec moi au moment de mon affrontement avec Tom et surtout merci à l'horcruxe dans ma tête sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu revivre après m'être pris l'Avada de tonton Voldy en pleine poitrine! Et la lignée des fondateur aurait cessée d'exister.

Je me suis faufilée dans la grande salle une fois les morts rassemblés et les blessés entrain d'être soignés. Je cherche des rouquins du regard, depuis mon arrivée au château je me suis toujours bien entendue avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Leurs frères William dit Bill et Charles dit Charlie m'ont également adoptés comme leur petite sœur. Comme m'a dit Charlie _"on peut-être déjà une sœur mais dans notre famille on à un grand cœur et on te déclare tous les quatre notre sœur préférée!"_ j'ai beaucoup pleuré après cette déclaration mais je les considère également comme mes grands frères. Je ne peux par contre par supporter leurs frères et sœurs plus jeunes: Ronald et Ginervra ainsi que leur mère dont je me tiens le plus loin possible. Dumbledord à toujours voulu que je sois meilleure amie avec Ron et une autre fille Hermione Granger, tous les deux à Gryffondor malheureusement pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais pu rester près d'eux aux grand dame de tous. Fred m'inquiète, il est allongé sans aucune réaction...je tends l'oreille après m'être rapprochée discrètement et capte les conclusions de Pomfrey sur son état.

-Mister Weasley ira bien Molly! Il s'est juste cogné la tête mais aucun dégâts ni commotion, vous allez pouvoir le ramener au Terrier! Il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures, je lui ai donné une potion de régénération sanguine ainsi qu'un filtre de paix pour qu'il reste calme au réveil et que mes sorts de guérison puisse agir correctement.

-Merci beaucoup je suis rassurée! Je vous laisse aller vous occuper des autres blessés.

-Encore merci madame Pomfrey, je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre mon jumeau!

-C'est mon travail Mister Weasley! Je dois y aller!

Je vois Pompom s'en aller soigner d'autre sorciers et je continue de chercher ma famille à travers les blessés et les morts. Je vois Bill, il à été profondément griffé par Greyback d'après ce que je vois et entends, mais ça ira ce n'était pas la pleine lune! Arrrrg je haïe ce loup! Et pourtant j'adore Rémus alors qu'il est lui aussi un loup et mon filleul à les gênes alors je ne suis pas raciste! Mais Greyback à mis les loups garou au banc de la société sorcière alors qu'avec du temps et de bons loups cette race ne serait plus ostracisée! Et puis il y a ce qu'il m'a fait... heureusement j'ai réussi à le tuer mais ça n'effacera pas du tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir! Je plonge dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit qui a changé ma vie pour toujours.

_Flash Back._

_J'étais partie avec mon incroyable et fidèle ami elfe de maison: Dobby pour rechercher tous les horcruxes de Voldemort. Un horcruxe est un objet ou un être vivant dans lequel vous avez placé un bout de votre âme après l'avoir déchirée en effectuant un meurtre de sang froid, puis à l'aide d'un sombre rituel dont je ne connais pas les détail, et Magia merci, mais après ce rituel un bout de votre âme se détache de votre corps et se place dans le récipient choisi. Vous pouvez vivre éternellement si le contenant n'est pas détruit! Et Tom Jédusor en avait créé 6. Après maintes recherches je les ai tous découverts, non merci à Dumby qui m'a plus embrouillé qu'autre chose! Non mais c'est vrai, il le sait depuis la nuit où je l'ai vaincu et il n'a pas daigné faire de recherches approfondies._

_J'ai découvert, en prenant en compte le parcours de Jédusor depuis sa naissance, qu'il en avait créé un dans le _**_journal intime_**_ à Poudlard, avec le meurtre de Myrtle dans les toilettes du deuxième étage avec son basilik. Il a créé le suivant dans la _**_bague des Gaunt_**_, la famille de sa mère: Méraup Gaunt, en tuant sa famille Paternelle les Jédusor. Ensuite nous avons le _**_médaillon de Serpentard_**_ que j'ai trouvé à Square Grimmaud chez Sir...non chez moi depuis la mort de mon parrain._

_Je ne sais pas comment mais j'en ai découvert un dans le _**_diadème_**_ de mon aïeule, _**_Serdaigle_**_ dans la salle sur demande. Quel malheur de le détruire, c'est une relique magique des plus importante, du coup je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas l'apporter à Gringotts à mon conseiller et ami en qui j'ai toute confiance. J'ai finit par les lui apporter tous au fur et à mesure de mes découvertes. Les Gobelins ont un rituel qui purifie des objets mais pas les êtres vivants malheureusement, et ont été ravi de le faire contre un dédommagement bien sûr!_

_C'est à Gringotts qu'ils ont découvert la _**_coupe de Pouffsoufle_**_, dans les voutes de Bellatrix Lestrange. Autant vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas été heureux d'avoir gardé cette ignominie à la magie et l'ont purifié en premier. Le dernier, enfin celui que je pensais être le dernier fut _**_Nagini_**_, le familier de Tom. J'ai par la suite découvert que j'en étais un, créé par accident la nuit de la chute de Voldemort. Cet enfoiré s'est placé dans ma tête au niveau de _**_ma cicatrice_**_, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu faire d'occlumencie lorsque papa a essayé de me l'apprendre. Bref je les ais tous décodés et trouvés puis finalement les gobelins les ont détruits, tous sauf celui en moi. Mais j'avais un plan...un plan qui nécessite ma mort! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, loin de là, mais si je suis touchée par un Avada de Voldy ça va détacher ce morceau de lui en moi, et le tuer. De là normalement je devrais "revenir à la vie"...de ce que j'ai lu...j'espère que ça fonctionnera!_

_Papa? Oh c'est Séverus Snape ou Prince vu qu'il en est le lord, en secret bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledord et Voldemort ait accès à une grande somme d'argent et de pouvoir comme ceux des Prince. Une grande lignée de sang purs. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, si petite, si craintive, si blessée et si maigre...Severus a reconnu les signes de maltraitance. Ayant lui aussi vécu ça ainsi que sa mère de la part de son père moldu durant toute son enfance, il n'a pas pu me haïr comme il le faisait pour James Potter, mon père biologique. Au lieu de ça il m'a pris sous son aile et petit à petit il est devenu comme un père pour moi...non...il est devenu mon père! Tous les Serpentard ont acceptés de jouer le jeu et aucun mal ne venait à moi dans les cachots. Une sorte de trêve cachée...je les ignore et ils font de même. _

_Bref pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'étais partie avec Dobby pour trouver tous les horcruxes et nous campions dans une tente magique à l'abri sous de nombreux sortilèges de protection et de non détection. Nous avons mangés dans le silence ce soir et Dobby est partit se coucher, épuisé, après avoir beaucoup utilisé sa magie elfique au cours de la journée. J'entends du bruit dehors alors je vais vérifier si quelqu'un nous a découvert. Je ne veux pas réveiller Dobby, il fait déjà beaucoup pour moi depuis le début de notre périple. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu mais je me suis retrouvée hors des protection d'un seul coup, juste devant un groupe de raffleur à l'affût._

_Ava : euh salut, sympa le coin! Vous venez souvent ici?_

_Raffleur1: Expéliarmus!_

_Ava (se baissant): Protego! Stupéfix!_

_Raffleur 2: Protego! Endoloris!_

_Raffleur 1 à 2: T'es con ou quoi? Il nous la faut vivante! Si elle se cache c'est qu'elle se cache de quelqu'un...peut-être qu'on peut en tirer une récompense!_

_Je me baisse pour éviter leurs sorts, et essaye de retrouver mes propres protection pour leur échapper lorsque je suis finalement rattrapée par un expéliarmus qui fait voler ma baguette et me fait tomber par terre._

_Raffleur 1 : Epéliarmus! Stupéfix!_

_Après ça je ne me souviens de rien car je sombre dans le noir du stupéfix. Lorsque je reprends connaissance je suis ligotée et allongée par terre sur un parquet ciré plutôt luxueux. Je tourne la tête à la recherche de mes ennemis et découvre les Malfoy mère et fils ensemble dans un coin de la salle. Je pencherais pour la salle de bal. Lord Malfoy et ses longs cheveux blancs se tient devant moi avec Bellatrix et Dolohov. Bellatrix fait quelque chose qui me surprend, elle demande à Drago si je suis Ava Potter...je ne suis pas reconnaissable?_

_Bellatrix: Mon cher neveux! Tu vas répondre à ma question et bien si tu ne veux pas goûter de ma baguette!_

_Drago: Oui ma tante!_

_Bellatrix: Dis moi, cette chose est-elle bébé Potter?_

_Drago me regarde intensément et je reste de marbre devant son regard septique. Va-t-il rester fidèle à mon père, qui est son parrain où à sa folle de tante?_

_Drago: je ne saurais le dire ma tante! Ava Potter a les yeux vert et est très fière de ses cheveux très longs!_

_Il est vrai que je me suis coupée les cheveux au carré avant ma chasse et j'ai changé la couleur de mes yeux grâce à une potion de papa pour un an. Toujours est-il que lorsque Bellatrix s'aperçoit de ma prise de conscience, elle se dépêche de me lancer le doloris et autres joyeusetés. Elle finit par me lancer une de ses répliques folles en ricanant, debout à mes côtés._

_Bellatrix: quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, plus personne ne voudra de toi et tu supplieras notre Seigneur et maître de te tuer! Même si tu n'es pas bébé Potter!_

_Je me tortille sous la douleur sans qu'aucun son ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction à cette folle. Elle aura beau continuer sa torture j'ai connu bien pire avec les Dursley...pour une fois que je peux les remercier. Finalement elle finit par en avoir marre et s'énerve après m'avoir tailladé le dos et les bras._

_Bellatrix: Raaaaaaaaaaahhhh tu m'énerve! On va voir si tu fera encore ta maligne après le passage de Fenrir! Je suis sûr qu'il a envie de s'amuser un peu! Peut-être que tu vas crier cette fois!_

_Je l'entends ricaner en s'éloignant de moi alors que j'essaye de bouger par tous les moyens. Rien ne fonctionne, ma magie est trop surchargée par ma douleur et mon corps n'arrête pas de trembler à cause des doloris. Mon sang coule gouttes par gouttes des plaies de mon dos et de mes bras. Quelqu'un me lance un sort pour arrêter les hémorragies et je remercie cette personne en silence. À peine quelques secondes passent avant que ma tortionnaire ne revienne accompagnée d'un homme à moitié loup d'aspect répugnant. Des griffes jaunes et sales tout comme ses cheveux et ses dents. Ses traits du visages sont lupins alors que le reste de son corps laisse clairement voir que c'est un homme: c'est un loup garou très proche de son loup...c'est Fenrir Greyback! Oh mon dieu...celui qui aime mordre les enfants pour répandre la lycanthropie...C'est lui qui à mordu Rémus lorsqu'il avait quatre ans... je suis maudite, il y a vraiment qu'à moi que ces choses là arrivent! _

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger, et alors que Bellatrix ricane follement Greyback m'attrape par la cheville et traine mon corps à travers la salle pour une pièce attenante. Je suis soulevée et jetée sur quelque chose de mou. Oh bon sang un lit! Je n'aime pas du tout le chemin que prennent les choses. Mais vraiment pas du tout! La panique commence à me gagner et je lutte pour bouger ne serait-ce que mes doigts...rien! J'ai envie de pleurer mais aucune larme de vient. Je ne peux même pas parler...sinon j'aurais appelé Dobby!_

_Je sens Greyback me déshabiller rapidement, il déchire plus mes vêtements qu'autre chose et je sens bientôt le froid de la pièce sur mon corps. Mes poils se hérissent, mes mamelons se durcissent, et les frissons se répandent sur mon corps entier et accompagnent les tremblements dû aux nombreux doloris reçu. Je sens Greyback se mettre sur moi, sentir sa peau nue sur la mienne me donne envie de vomir et je hurle qu'il soit retiré avant que cette atrocité ne me soit commise...mais personne ne m'entend car je hurle dans ma tête... il m'écarte les cuisses et positionne sa tête entres elles puis renifle mon intimité comme un animal, avant de se redresser et de positionner son membre à l'entrée de mon intimité._

_Greyback: Oh mais le petit chaton n'a pas encore connu d'homme! Ne t'en fais pas mignonne, je vais être gentil...aussi doux qu'un loup garou à l'approche de la pleine lune avec une vierge très fertile à disposition!_

_Il hurle de rire en s'enfonçant en moi violemment, déchirant mon innocence et faisant couler le sang de ma barrière, faisant de moi une femme...contre mon gré! Il me ravit mon honneur de femme, pendant qu'une unique larme arrive à se frayer un chemin de mon œil jusqu'à ma joue. Cette larme est seule démonstration de ma douleur, de ma honte, de mon désarrois._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a pris mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a fait quelques cicatrices sur la poitrine en atteignant la jouissance. Et me voilà moi Ava Potter Black orpheline et sauveur du monde sorcier, emprisonnée et torturée par Bellatrix et violée par Greyback à 17 ans. Je ne demandais rien à personne! Je voulais juste vivre ma vie tranquille, apprendre la magie sans sauver tout le monde, avoir un travail que j'aime, un mari et des enfants que je suis heureuse de retrouver le soir après le travail...peut-être en savoir plus sur mes parents...mais je ne voulais certainement pas me retrouver à devoir tuer quelqu'un à 17 ans où mourir._

_Greyback: Eh voilà chaton! Dans neuf mois tu me donneras un beau petit loup à rajouter à ma meute!_

_Je le regarde avec incompréhension alors qu'il se rhabille de ses guenilles. Je pouvais toujours prendre une potion en sortant de là pour éviter ça...non?_

_Greyback: Non seulement tu étais vierge mais au sommet de ta fertilité chaton! Mes gênes de loup le sentent et aucune potion ou autre truc moldu ne pourra supprimer un louveteau en développement!_

_Il ricane alors que la compréhension de la situation laisse place à l'injustice. Il sort de la chambre alors que j'essaye de bouger...mes doigts répondent un peu mais je continue de trembler. Je tente le tout pour le tout et décide d'appeler Dobby, en espérant y arriver._

_Ava(murmurant): Dobby!_

_Mon ami arrive aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres, qui disparaît en voyant mon état de nudité et les plaies faites par Bellatrix et Greyback._

_Dobby: Oh maîtresse Ava! Oh non! Je vais vous soigner maîtresse!_

_Ava: Ramène moi à la tente s'il te plait mon ami! Et va chercher...papa sans te faire voir je t'en prie!_

_Je le supplie alors qu'il claque des doigts en nous transplanant à la manière des elfes jusqu'à la tente derrière nos protections. Il me lévite jusqu'à mon lit où il me dépose délicatement avec sa magie, puis m'habille d'un de mes pyjama deux pièces vert émeraude en claquant des doigts, et me couvre d'une couverture polaire. Il transplane directement chercher mon père et revient avec Severus quelques minutes plus tard._

_Papa arrive chargé de fioles de potions, l'air affolé et en colère._

_Severus: Par merlin! Ava! Que s'est-il passé?_

_Je lui réponds en murmurant, doucement, faiblement. Je récupère doucement mes facultés motrice et parvient à bouger une main._

_Ava: C'est moins grave que ça en à l'air papa!_

_Dobby: Maîtresse Ava à été capturée pendant la nuit, méchant Dobby dormait! Méchant Dobby! Pas capable de protéger maîtresse Ava des méchants anciens maîtres!_

_Dobby essaye de se punir en se cognant la tête contre ma table de chevet mais je le stoppe avec mes paroles douce._

_Ava (murmurant): Dobby s'il te plait arrête! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu as tellement fait ces derniers jours! Merci de m'avoir sortit de là mon gentil et loyal ami!_

_Severus (inquiet): fille, as tu été torturée? Qui dois-je tuer?_

_Ava: Je...Bellatrix m'a torturée à coups de doloris et autres joyeusetés, et tailladé mon dos et mes bras avec son poignard..._

_Severus(horrifié):Oh bon sang! Mon cœur! Tiens bois ça!_

_Il débouche et me fait boire différentes potions telles que l'antidote au doloris, un anti douleur, une régénération sanguine, et m'applique un baume cicatrisant et désinfectant sur toutes mes plaies. Entre temps j'ai récupéré presque toutes mes facultés et arrive à parler normalement et à bouger mon corps, je suis juste un peu raide, comme si j'avais fait beaucoup de sport la veille. Papa me scanne avec ses sort de soin et il hausse un sourcil en me regardant..._

_Severus: mon cœur, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurait oublié de me dire?_

_Je le regarde dans les yeux et finis par baisser le regard, ayant honte de ce qui m'a été infligé. Mon père finit par me prendre dans ses bras alors que je me raidit à son contact d'homme, et je crois qu'il a eu sa réponse car il ressert son emprise sur moi comme pour me protéger de tout danger à venir. Il chuchote quelque chose à Dobby, et celui ci disparaît pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard avec deux potions en plus. Je regarde mon père, interrogatrice._

_Severus: celle-ci est une potion pour empêcher une grossesse éventuelle..._

_Il me montre une potion d'aspect noire qui ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Mon instinct et ma magie me disent de ne pas y toucher...que je dois porter ce petit, qu'il sera mon phare dans la nuit, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon ancre dans la recherche de mon âme-sœur! Je repousse alors le flacon à l'incompréhension de papa et Dobby._

_Ava: ça ne fonctionnera pas papa! Greyback m'a pris ma virginité dans ma période la plus fertile et il m'a dit que les gênes lupins ne sont touchés par aucun moyen contraceptif ou avortif s qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu! De plus je ne la prendrais pas car ma magie et mon instinct me crient de ne pas le faire, que ce serait quelque chose de mortel pour moi! Et j'écoute toujours mes instincts papa tu le sais!_

_Mon père hoche la tête, la compréhension dans le regard, puis m'embrasse le sommet de la tête, alors que Dobby pose sa main sur mon bras en soutient._

_Ava: Tu me déteste de garder l'enfant? Je ne peux pas le tuer, ne me demande pas ça! Tout mais pas ça...c'est une moitié de moi papa! Pas seulement la moitié de Greyback, mais aussi la mienne, un mini moi! Il n'a rien demandé! _

_Dobby: Dobby aidera maîtresse si elle a un petit maître ou une petite maîtresse!_

_Ava: Merci mon ami! Merci!_

_Severus: Non bien sûr que je ne te demanderais jamais de faire ce genre de chose Ava! Et en effet la potion ne fonctionnera pas. Je suis fier de toi d'écouter ta magie et ton instinct mon cœur! Je ne t'aimerais pas moins! Tu es et tu resteras ma fille, pour toujours! Et j'aimerais cet enfant comme mon petit enfant ! je te le promet!_

_Ava: Je t'aime papa! _

_Je me met à pleurer alors que j'avoue mes sentiments pour mon père. Cette discussion est riche en émotions et je craque enfin et me rends compte de que je viens de subir. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, bercée par les bras sécurisant de mon papa. Papa fait un mouvement de baguette pendant mon craquage psychologique et je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur, je pense que la dernière potion était une potion de sommeil sans rêve, car je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que de m'être endormie._

_Fin Flash Back._

Je repère deux personnes de ma famille pas loin de ma position et mes larmes se mettent à couler toutes seules. La dernière personne qui me reliait à mes défunt parents est partie elle aussi! J'avance vers elles, lentement, presque hors de mon corps, puis me stoppe. Rémus et sa femme Nymphadora dite "Dora" gisent côte à côte, se tenant presque la main comme dans un dernier geste d'amour avant la mort. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir l'annoncer à Andy, elle vient de perdre sa fille alors qu'elle a perdue son mari quelques mois plus tôt. Et Teddy, mon filleul...qu'allons nous faire pour lui? Encore un orphelin de la guerre...je jure qu'il sera aimé et respecté, pas comme moi! On lui parlera de tout ce que ses parents ont fait, et comment ils se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde libre. Finalement je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de faire comme James et de passer la pleine lune avec Rémus transformé en Lunard, et moi en animagus. Je murmure doucement vers eux.

Ava: Adieu Dora! Adieu Rémus! Adieu Lunard. J'espère que vous avez retrouvés les maraudeurs et tous ceux qui nous ont quittés. Vous serez à tous jamais dans nos cœur, et j'aimerais Teddy comme s'il était mon propre fils. J'espère qu'avec mon bébé ils seront comme des frères, ou des frère et sœur.

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer mes larmes, puis me retourne à la recherche de mon père que je n'ai pas encore trouvé. J'espère qu'il n'est ni mort ni trop blessé. Mon souffle se coupe dès lors que mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette ensanglantée de papa, allongé sur un lit de camp sans personne qui s'occupe de lui. NON! Je sens mon ami la Mort qui pose sa main transparente sur mon épaule me disant qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps et qu'il attendra que j'ai dis adieu avant de l'emmener vers son lieu de repos bien mérité. Je réprime un gros sanglot et m'agenouille tout près de mon papa et pose ma tête contre la sienne. J'inspire son odeur rassurante. Il sens les potions, la poussière et l'humidité malgré tout le sang qui coule de son cou. Je le sens bouger, hésitant et faible. Je penche ma bouche vers son oreille et lui chuchote doucement, presque dans un murmure.

Ava: Il est mort papa! Je suis en sécurité...tous ses adeptes ont été tués comme tous ses horcruxes! Je suis vraiment en sécurité grâce à toi! Tu as été le meilleur papa qu'une fille puisse espérer, je n'en aurais pas souhaité un autre que toi! Je t'aime papa et mon bébé te connaîtra à travers mes souvenirs. Il connaîtra son grand père courageux qui bien que sans lien de sang avec sa maman l'a aimé et chérie comme la sienne! Il saura comment tu m'as protégé et comment tu l'aurais aimé si tu avais vécu plus longtemps! Je...je reste à tes côté jusqu'au bout! Je ne te quitte pas papa, je ferais le nécessaire pour que tu sois en paix, sinon dans la vie au moins dans la mort!

Je sanglote dans son cou alors que son souffle se fait moins régulier, presque inaudible.

Ava: Tu peux lâcher prise...je suis là...je ne te quitte pas...

Séverus (agonisant) : Je...Je...Je t'...aime ma prin...princesse! Ma petite...Ava!

Je l'embrasse sur le front alors qu'il se tortille très faiblement pour atteindre sa poche de robe. Avec mon aide il sort un parchemin officiel de Gringotts, qu'il laisse dans mes mains. Je lis le document et n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je regarde cet homme que j'appelle papa et comprends qu'il est mon oncle de sang...le document le déclare comme tuteur de sa nièce par rituel de sang avec Liliane Evans dans leur sixième année à Poudlard. Mais pas seulement ça, il a fait de moi son...

Ava: Tu...tu as fait de moi l'héritière des Prince?! Mais pourquoi?

Severus: Lili et moi...rituel sang...ma sœur...tu es..ma nièce mais je...t'...aime comme ma fille! Alors...je voulais te...te laisser continuer ma lignée...celle de ma maman...

Je vois qu'il est entrain de partir alors je me dépêche de le rassurer et de lui faire mes adieux, même si je suis déchirée par cet acte.

Ava: Je t'aime papa, et je serais digne des Prince, je t'en fais la promesse! Tu peux partir, retrouve maman, retrouve ta petite sœur! Dis lui que je l'aime et dis à Rémus et Dora que je prendrais soin du petit Teddy! Va en paix papa!

Je lui caresse la joue délicatement tout en sanglotant, j'essaye de conserver un sourire que ce sourire qu'il aime tant soit la dernière chose qu'il voit avant la grande aventure.

Séverus: Je ...veillerais tou...toujours...sur toi...ma...fille...

La main qu'il venait de lever avec grands efforts pour caresser ma joue retombe comme une encre de bateau dans la mer. Son souffle n'est plus. Severus Snape, Lord Prince nous a quitté pour retrouver sa petite sœur et sa maman. Je lâche un cri de douleur à glacer le sang, le silence se fait autour de moi mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je pleure sur le corps de mon père. Mes émotions son exacerbées par ma grossesse et l'injustice. Mon père à déjà tellement donné au cours des deux dernières guerres pour ce monde raciste...ils sont tous tellement ingrats, il méritait de vivre en paix pour une fois! Après un moment à pleurer, mes larmes se tarissent et je me reconnecte avec la réalité pour me rendre compte du manque de son autour de moi. Je lève la tête, mes joues ravagées par mes larmes, mon sang et la saleté du combat. Je vois tous ces gens me regarder. Certains en colère, d'autres tristes ou compatissants...je ne peux pas en supporter plus et me lève en soufflant un bon coup. Je sors la baguette de sureau, l'une des relique des la Mort, et créé un cercueil en bois digne d'un brillant maître des potions et n'oublie pas les armoiries Prince, mais également Potter Black et bien évidemment Evans tout près des Prince. Je place la dépouille de mon père dans le cercueil, ayant au préalable lancé un sortilège recurvité, puis cicatrisé sa plaie au cou ne lui laissant qu'une énorme cicatrice, avant de métamorphosé ses robes en tenue de cérémonie des Prince flanquée des armoiries Prince et Evans. Papa à fière allure comme ça. Il est tellement pâle, qu'on ne peut oublier qu'il n'est plus parmi nous, mais il est tellement beau, presque royal!

Je garde ma baguette en main, et jette un coup d'œil au tatouage sur mon poignet. Un triangle dans lequel se trouve un cercle le tout traversé par un trait droit partant du sommet du triangle...signifiant respectivement la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, l'anneau de résurrection des Gaunt et la baguette de Surreau dont je suis le maître. Je lévite le cercueil derrière moi et me tourne vers la sortie de la grande salle lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec le vieux shooté. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends qu'il a simulé sa mort l'année dernière pour que je fasse tout le boulot, sans doute croyait il que j'allais me sacrifier et aller de l'avant pour la grande aventure...c'est mal me connaître!

Dumbledord: Bonjour mon enfant...Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça?

Ava: je vais offrir une sépulture à mon père et oncle, non pas que ça vous regarde vieux shnock!

Dumby: je ne peux pas te le permettre, Ava, tu dois rester près de l'ordre pour que nous te protégions! Je suis certain que Molly prendra grand soin de toi ma fille!

Je vois rouge et ma magie se déchaîne contre Dumbledord en le lévitant devant moi, ses bras en croix et aucun accès à sa magie.

Ava: Tu crois, sanglant, avoir la moindre chose à dire sur ce que je fais ou ne fais pas!?Je suis majeure je te rappelle! Tu n'es rien pour moi sinon un lâche manipulateur et voleur! Tu crois que je ne sais rien de l'horcruxe que tu as volontairement laissé dans ma tête? Magia merci il a disparu! Ou encore des galions que tu prenais dans mes voutes, ou alors de mes titres dont tu m'as volontairement écarté! Je suis Lady Ava Potter Black Prince! Personne ne rigolera avec moi! Et je descends des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard, je réclame ce qui m'appartient de naissance et déclare en ce jour que l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard est désormais fermée! Je ne permettrais pas que des personnes, qui font reposer le destin de tout un monde sur les épaules d'un enfant, salissent une merveille de la magie et mon amie qu'est Poudlard!

Je suis restée calme tout le long de ma tirade, et je vois bien que toute la grande salle écoute notre discussion. Dès que j'ai abordé mes titres, Dumby est devenu blanc mais dès que j'ai déclaré l'école fermée il est devenu cadavérique. J'entends les murmures qui se propagent sur mes paroles alors que devant moi Dumby est encore suspendu et tente de se dégager tout en cherchant un moyen de me remettre sous sa coupe.

Dumby: Voyons mon enfant, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu n'es pas une Lady, et tu ne descends pas des fondateurs! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur l'école même si tu aimerais...

Il est coupé par un bruit de gong qui résonne dans toute l'école et une grande lumière sort de Dumbledord pour rentrer dans mon corps et s'attacher à mon noyau magique. Je ressens une grande puissance et suis consciente des barrières de l'école. J'éclate de rire et tout le monde doit se demander si je n'ai pas enfin perdue la raison...

Dumby: Non...NOn...NON c'est impossible! Je suis le directeur! C'est moi qui décide ici!

Je reprends mon sérieux mais conserve un petit sourire en coin alors que je lui réponds tout en m'avançant vers la sortie.

Ava: Tu en es certain vieux scnock? Je crois que Poudlard à enfin reconnue son héritière! Maintenant Poudlard pourrais-tu transplaner tout les blessés dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste et les morts dans la morgue de Sainte Mangouste s'il te plait ma Dame! Je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissante! Après tu pourras prendre le repos que tu désires tant et fermer enfin tes portes. Tu pourras me dire quand tu souhaite ré ouvrir mais je t'ordonne en tant qu'amie de prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin! Au revoir ma grande amie et merci pour tout. Je t'aime.

Une douce chaleur m'entoure doucement et s'attarde sur mon ventre encore plat mais qui protège mon bébé comme pour me dire au revoir...Poudlard le ressent et me donne sa bénédiction. Les larmes coulent de nouveau de mes yeux alors que je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et vois peu à peu les gens disparaître par petits groupes. Dumby essaye de crier mais Poudlard le transplane je ne sais où et je m'en fiche. Je suis rejointe par Luna et Neville qui se tiennent la main et s'avancent vers moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras.

Neville: Tu vas bien ma sœur?

Je lui sourie, touchée par la nomination, et hoche la tête avec un sourire timide.

Ava: oui mon frère, ça ira, mais pour le moment je tiens le coup. Et vous deux? Rien de cassé?

Luna: Nous allons bien belle sœur! Et vous deux?

J'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise et mon regard est attiré par les alliances sur l'annulaire gauche de chacun. Je les prends dans mes bras tellement heureuse pour eux au milieux de tout ce chaos.

Ava: Oh je suis tellement fière de vous deux! Oui "nous" allons bien merci Lu". Neville, Luna vous en avez parcouru du chemin et vous vous êtes trouvé! Félicitation pour tout les deux! Lord et Lady Longdubas?

Neville: Oui, gran m'a permis de prendre le titre de papa vu que je viens d'avoir 17 ans...nous nous sommes marié dès que la trace est partie de ma baguette...On a pu sortir de Poudlard grâce au passage jusqu'à la tête de sanglier et je nous ais transplanné jusqu'au manoir, puis un mage nous a unis et nous sommes rentrés plusieurs heures après la...hum...la consommation.

Je les vois se regarder dans les yeux et rougir, oh cette consommation là...ils sont mignons tous les deux, j'espère que ça ira loin ils le méritent!

Luna: Tu devrais passer par Gringotts avant de partir Ava! Les Héliopates vont se venger et tu pourras les contrer seulement avec du sang...

Luna toujours aussi énigmatique, mais j'ai appris à toujours l'écouter, elle est un peu voyante alors...

Ava: Merci Luna! Ma sœur! Prends bien soin de mon frère et faites moi pleins de petits Longdubas, ok?

Neville: Ok prends soin de toi aussi ma sœur! Et ne t'en fais pas on va faire un cousin à Teddy et bout de chou!

Il me fait un clin d'œil alors que je me jette dans ses bras et sanglote de tristesse de m'éloigner d'eux mais de joie face à ses paroles.

Ava: Je vous aime tous les deux! Faits attention à vous!

Je m'écarte, le cercueil de papa toujours flottant derrière moi.

Neville: Nous aussi on t'aime petite sœur!

Luna: on viendra vous rendre visite!

Après un dernier au revoir, je me détourne et sors de Poudlard. En voyant tous ce sang et ces impacts de sorts par terre et sur les murs de ma belle Dame Poudlard je suis tentée de sombrer de nouveau dans la tristesse...j'appelle Dobby qui apparait aussitôt.

Dobby: Maîtresse Ava?! comment Dobby peut aider la maîtresse et le petit elfing?

Ava: Je suis épuisée Dobby, et j'ai mal au cœur, vive les nausées matinales... comment vas tu?

Dobby: Maîtresse Ava est trop bonne! Dobby va très bien, et maîtresse doit manger un peu et se reposer! Les combats ne sont pas bon pour petit elfing!

Il se stoppe et je vois qu'il a découvert le cercueil de papa. Ses gros yeux globuleux se remplissent de larmes.

Dobby: Maître Séverus nous a quitté?! Je suis désolé maîtresse Ava! Dobby va s'occuper de vous emmener au caveau Prince, maîtresse!

Ava: Merci Dobby! Merci.

Il pose une main sur mon bras et une sur le cercueil de papa et nous transplanons façon elfe, beaucoup moins désagréable que celle des sorciers. Nous réapparaissons devant le caveau Prince. Je chancèle une peu mais me rattrape à Dobby qui fait apparaître un fauteuil pour moi, puis me pousse à m'asseoir dedans. Une tasse de thé bien chaude apparait dans mes mains et deux petits gâteaux sur une soucoupe sur l'accoudoir. Je sourie et remercie Dobby du regard, puis me restaure un peu. Je sens mon énergie me revenir un peu alors je décide de commencer le rituel de mort des Prince. Papa m'en a beaucoup parlé lorsque nous restions tous les deux dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, car il souhaitait que sa mère Hélène Snape née Prince repose en paix parmi sa famille. J'ai soudain une idée folle, et décide de demander à Dobby son aide.

Ava: Dobby! Peux tu aller chercher un cercueil dans une tombe moldue sans qu'aucun moldu ne s'en rende compte?

Dobby: Bien sûr maîtresse! Dobby peut se rendre invisible et convoquer des objets enterré sous terre même très profondément! Que dois aller chercher Dobby, maîtresse Ava?

Ava: je voudrais que papa repose en paix parmi sa famille...et sa maman doit pouvoir en faire partie! Elle le mérite après la vie douloureuse qu'elle a eu, et papa l'a tellement aimé! Hélène Snape est enterré à Spinner End...tu sais où s'est?

Dobby: Oui maîtresse! Dobby fait ça tout de suite et passe prendre Lord et Lady Longdubas au passage! Maîtresse à besoin de sa famille pour dire au revoir à maître Séverus!

Ava: Je...merci Dobby! J'aurai également besoin de toi mon ami!

Dobby: Dobby revient maîtresse!

Il disparaît immédiatement alors que je m'adosse au dossier du fauteuil, et me plonge dans mes souvenirs...la découverte de ma grossesse cette fois ci.

_Flash Back_

_Papa, Dobby et moi nous trouvons dans notre tente magique au beau milieu de la forêt de Dean. Une semaine que j'ai été violée par Greyback, et papa à préparé une potion de détection précoce des grossesse qu'il vient de m'apporter. Une fiole contenant une potion violette aux reflets argentés est posée sur notre table autour de laquelle nous somme attablés papa, Dobby et moi._

_Ava: Alors j'ai juste à la boire et si je suis enceinte une lueur illuminera mon ventre?!_

_Séverus: Oui fille! Je l'ai faite moi-même! Aucun risque d'empoisonnement et tous les ingrédients sont inoffensifs pour les loups! Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, j'ai compris que tu le voulais ce petit, je ne le risquerais pas, j'ai tout testé trois fois! Aucun risque d'erreur non plus!_

_Dobby: Maîtresse Ava devrait la boire! Il faut vous protéger si maîtresse attend un petit elfing! La bataille à venir contre le méchant homme serpent sera dangereuse, maîtresse! Maîtresse Ava doit se protéger et le petit elfing aussi!_

_Je sourie bien malgré moi à la tirade passionnée et un tantinet surprotectrice de mon ami elfe._

_Séverus: Il a raison Ava! Même si tu sais que tu es enceinte il faut le confirmer! Et surtout vous protéger, tous les deux!_

_Je leur jette un dernier coup d'œil, puis prends la fiole et la porte à la bouche après l'avoir débouchée. Un dernier coup d'œil vers mon père et mon ami qui m'encouragent du regard, un air fier sur leur visage, et je vois la potion cul sec._

_Une fois ingurgitée, je rends la fiole vide à mon père et moins d'une minute plus tard une grande lumière blanche éclaire la tente en partant de mon ventre. Je fonds en larmes dans les bras de papa, la tension qui gardait mon corps sous tension depuis mon agression se rompt d'un coup et j'évacue tout._

_Séverus: Chut mon cœur...ça va aller...je suis là! Dobby aussi!_

_Ava: Je le savais...une partie de moi est tellement heureuse papa, si tu savais combien je suis heureuse d'avoir ce petit être qui se développe en moi! Mais une autre partie est tellement ...triste qu'il soit..._

_Séverus: la conséquence d'un viol?_

_J'acquiesce de la tête et tandis que mes larmes coulent encore de mes yeux je remarque que Dobby s'agite sur sa chaise. Papa semble l'avoir aussi remarqué car il tourne son attention sur lui._

_Séverus: Que se passe-t-il Dobby?_

_Dobby: Maître Séverus, Maîtresse Ava, Dobby veut protéger le petit elfing! Nous les elfes avons un sortilège qui protège les petits elfing dans le ventre de leur maman. D'ordinaire nous ne le faisons ni ne le partageons pas avec les sorciers...mais maîtresse Ava est la protectrice des autres races! Vous êtes mon amie, maîtresse Ava!_

_Ava: Et tu es le miens Dobby! Je suis honorée que tu me considère comme ton amie!_

_Séverus: Je te remercie Dobby! A quel point le sortilège de ton peuple pourra protéger le petit d'Ava?_

_Dobby: Il résiste à vos impardonnables!_

_Ava: Même à l'Avada?_

_Dobby: Oui maîtresse!_

_Une idée folle traverse ma tête, se pourrait-il...? je jette un coup d'œil à papa qui en est venu à la même hypothèse que moi._

_Ava: Dobby, avant toute chose, as tu un moyen de savoir si une personne à été bénie par votre sortilège quand elle était petite? Et si oui peux-tu me dire si je l'ai été s'il te plaît?_

_Dobby: Oui maîtresse Ava, c'est très simple, vous gardez la bénédiction, c'est comme d'avoir encore le sortilège mais très faible._

_Il effectue un sortilège elfe et pose ses mains sur ma tête, avant de se retirer et de me regarder avec une étincelle de reconnaissance dans les yeux._

_Ava: Alors?_

_Dobby: Dobby crois que maîtresse Ava et maître Séverus connaissent déjà la réponse, maîtresse!_

_C'est ce que je pensais. Ma mère à été bénie par ce sortilège de protection elfique lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi, ce qui explique ma survie au sortilège de la mort. Y compris ma résistance à l'impérium. Un baisé de papa sur ma tête me ramène à notre situation. Je regarde Dobby avec un grand sourire._

_Ava: Merci Dobby! Un grand merci à ton peuple car grâce à lui j'ai survécu au sortilège de mort de Tom!_

_Je lui fais un grand bisou sur la joue et me recale dans les bras de papa._

_Ava: c'est bon Dobby, je te remercie de bénir mon enfant, mon ami!_

_Dobby: Merci de l'accepter maîtresse Ava!_

_Séverus: Merci Dobby! Je suis heureux que ma fille ait un ami aussi dévoué et aimant que toi pour la protéger ainsi que son petit!_

_Dobby pose ses mains sur mon ventre cette fois, très doucement, presque révérencieux, et murmure son sortilège de protection. Une douce lumière bleu sort de ses mains et enveloppe tendrement mon ventre, telle une mère qui protège son enfant en s'enveloppant autour. Je ressens un grand calme, un grand bonheur et deviens tout à coup très détendue. Le sortilège posé la lumière diminue pour s'éteindre complètement. Dobby recule et je le remercie du regard._

_Ava: Merci mon ami! Même si ce bébé est le fruit d'un acte abjecte, je l'aime déjà! Alors merci de m'aider à le protéger Dobby!_

_Je prends Dobby dans mes bras et le serre doucement._

_Fin Flash Back._

Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsque Dobby réapparait avec le cercueil de ma "grand-mère" d'un côté et Neville et Luna, enlacés, de l'autre. je les remercie de leur présence et m'excuse de les faire venir pour ce genre de chose.

Luna: Mais enfin, Ava! Tu es la famille et Séverus était ton père!

Neville: C'est impensable que nous ne soyons pas à tes côtés pour cette épreuve Ava!

Ava (larmoyante): Merci grand frère, merci petite sœur! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi! Et merci Dobby de les avoir fait venir!

J'entame le rituel funéraire pour Hélène et une fois son cercueil entré dans le caveau je murmure une prière pour qu'elle repose en paix. J'exécute ensuite le rituel pour mon papa, et j'ai plus de mal à dire adieu et à laisser son cercueil partir dans le caveau à son tour. Je me reprends après que les mains de Neville et Luna se soient posées sur mes épaules en réconfort et que Dobby me tienne la main également. Je vois mon père partir...son cercueil être avalé par le caveau Prince, et murmure une prière pour qu'il repose en paix auprès de ses ancêtres. Je remercie et dis au revoir au couple Longdubas puis me recueille devant le caveau, une main posée en protection sur mon bas ventre. Je sors un athamée de ma botte de combat en peau de dragon et m'entaille le bout du doigt pour déposer quelques gouttes de sang sur le portail et élever les protections ancestrales grâce à mon statut de Lady Prince. Dire que je suis désormais la matriarche de trois des plus anciennes familles magiques d'Angleterre...Voldy doit se retourner dans l'au delà.

Je pose de nouvelles gouttes sur le portail de l'entrée du domaine et insuffle un peu de ma signature magique de façon à ne permettre à personne d'autre qu'à moi d'entrer ici. Je jette un dernier regard vers le domaine familiale de mon père et quitte les terres Prince pour me rendre à Gringotts pour mon rendez-vous avec mon conseiller et ami Radek.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

__Et voilà mon premier chapitre. Alors? Bonne lecture?__

___A bientôt pour la suite.___

____xoxo Shalimare. :D____


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2, je le dédie à laraferreira qui m'a laissé ma première review pour cette fic :)

Merci beaucoup et Bonne lecture à vous tous^^

xoxo Shalimare.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Gringotts.**

Arrivée à Gringotts je n'ai même pas besoin de me présenter aux guichet qu'un gobelin vient pour me diriger directement vers le bureau de mon conseiller et gestionnaire des comptes Potter et Black. Il va falloir que je lui donne également ceux des Prince à gérer...j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop pour lui. Quand je suis arrivée dans le monde magique le gestionnaire des comptes Potter s'appelait Gripsec, mais on avait rapidement découvert qu'il avait conclu un accord avec Dumby. Gripsec permettait à Dumby de se servir sans consentement de mon tuteur dans les voûtes Potter tandis qu'il recueillait au passage un pourcentage des intérêts perçus chaque année. Radek est celui qui a découvert le complot et qui y a mis un terme, en remerciement pour sa loyauté à ma famille je l'ai fait gestionnaire de toutes mes voûtes Potter en plus des voûtes Black dont il était déjà le gestionnaire. Il est donc à la tête de tout mon patrimoine et mon ami le plus loyal après Dobby.

J'entre dans le bureau et la porte se referme mettant ainsi en place les sortilèges de confidentialité et silence.

Ava: Maître Radek, que votre or coule à flots!

Radek: Lady Potter Black Prince, que vos ennemis soient vaincu!

Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil devant son bureau et il me sert une tasse de thé bien chaude que je prends bien volontiers. Quelques petits assortiments de gâteaux apparaissent comme par "magie" sur le bureau devant ma personne.

Ava: C'est Ava pour vous mon bon ami! Alors que devons nous voir aujourd'hui? Je vous avoue que je souhaiterai aller voir mon filleul rapidement et me reposer. Sans compter que je dois préparer mon départ de Grande-Bretagne aussi.

Radek: Lady...Ava, le temps que vous enterriez votre père Dumbledord à fait valoir un contrat de mariage passé entre la maison Potter et la maison Weasley il y a 10 ans. Ce contrat vous désavantage complètement! Ce contrat est actuellement activé.

Ava: Tiens donc...et qui devrait être mon époux? Où devrais-je dire mon geôlier...Laissez moi deviner: Ronald Weasley?

Radek acquiesce, alors que je rage. Ce n'est pas suffisant que j'ai été l'élue, que Greyback m'ait violée et que j'ai dû tuer Voldy...? il faut aussi que je sois vendue et réduite en esclavage et pouliche de reproduction...bon sang je suis bien contente de quitter ce monde pourri!

Ava: Maître Radek, si je devait être décédée quelques minutes puis revenue à la vie, le dit contrat serait-il caduque? Ainsi que n'importe lequel antérieur et conclu sans mon consentement ?

Radek: Effectivement Ava, mais une clause du contrat stipule que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas attenter à votre vie ou demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour vous ou bien vous perdrez votre magie et votre vie! Vous devez également remettre tous vos titres, voûtes et bien quels qu'ils soient à votre époux et rester à la maison à vous occuper d'au minimum de 10 enfants.

Ava: En gros je suis réduite complètement en esclavage et le monde magique est perdu! Foutu sang-pur! De toute façon je suis légalement décédée pendant la bataille finale! Voldemort m'a lancé un Avada en pleine poitrine qui je n'ai pas évité à cause de l'horcruxe, et à ce moment là le contrat ne m'empêchait pas de m'avancer droit sur le sort vert. Alors tout est réglé, non ?

Radek: Oh, vous auriez fait un super Gobelin Ava! Très gobelesque de votre part que cette solution!

Il sourie de toutes ses petites dents pointues. Quant à moi je sourie de manière sadique rien qu'en pensant à la tête qu'ils feront tous lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de leur erreur de s'en prendre à moi! Mouhahahahahaah.

Radek prépare un parchemin enchanté pour vérification de l'état du contrat. Je dépose quelques gouttes de sang sur le dit parchemin lorsque Radek me le demande et lorsque les informations s'inscrivent je peux les lire en même temps que lui. Je le regarde après lecture et la satisfaction que je ressens se lis également dans les yeux de mon ami! Je suis libre, ma "mort" a rendu le contrat obsolète! Ils vont me le payer! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange congelé! Foie d'Ava!

Ava: Bon alors mon ami, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses!

Radek: Je vous écoute Ava! Que peut faire Gringotts pour une Dame aussi importante que vous? Comme le disent les moldus: Vos désirs sont des ordres Milady!

Je rigole avec lui et après avoir quelques gorgées de mon thé et grignoté un biscuit je réordonne mes pensées puis donne mes "ordres" du jour à mon gestionnaire.

Ava: Alors tout d'abord je souhaite transférer toutes mes voûtes autres que celles des maisons Potter et Black dans celles-ci équitablement. Par la suite il faudrait que vous transfériez les voûtes Potter et Black dans votre succursale des USA! Bien entendu comme je compte vous conserver comme ami et gestionnaire de mes voûtes vous allez devoir me suivre!

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en souriant, alors qu'il me regarde bouche bée, surpris par mes ordres.

Radek: Ava...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...je suis touchée que vous souhaitiez conserver mes services et espère pouvoir continuer à vous donner satisfaction!

Ava: Il n'y a aucune raison que vous m'échouiez maintenant Radek! Depuis que vous êtes mon gestionnaire de compte je suis plus que satisfaite de votre travail...je suis heureuse que vous acceptiez.

Radek: C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites Milady! Je vous remercie ainsi que toute ma famille.

Ava: Je compte quitter le monde magique Anglais et l'Angleterre pour les États Unis alors il est hors de question que je laisse un de mes rares vrais amis ici!

Il me sourie, touché, puis prépare quelques parchemins pour mettre en ordre mes affaires. Je les lis tous attentivement, c'est d'être aussi consciencieuse et vérificatrice qui a fait que les Gobelins me respectent autant. Je signe les document en règles et conformes à mes demandes, puis m'adosse au dossier du fauteuil, mon dos me faisant souffrir. Je bois un peu de thé, et coche ma liste dans ma tête des choses à faire avant de quitter le continent européen. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Radek.

Radek: Autre chose Ava?

Ava: Oui, il faudrait fermer mes propriétés, l'ensemble des propriétés. Celles déjà habitées doivent avoir un bail en règle et les loyers doivent être payés en temps et en heure sinon expulsez les! Quant à ceux qui n'ont pas de bail, proposez leur d'en faire un sinon expulsez les et fermez la propriété dans son ensemble, y compris les terrains aux alentours. Tous ce qui m'appartient dans l'immobilier doit être soit scellé soit loué, aucun autre choix! En ce qui concerne tout objet ou livres sortie de mes voûtes quelles quelles soient, je veux un audit complet et donc que tout retourne dans les voûtes Potter et Black! Plus rien qui appartient aux Potter, aux Black, aux Princes où à toute famille qui m'appartient ne doit rester libre en Grande Bretagne! Tous les actes de propriétés doivent être conservés dans un coffre dans la voûte Prince avec ouverture par mon sang et ma signature magique seulement! Ça ira?

Radek: Oui Ava, tout est déjà entrain d'être fait!

Un dossier important apparaît sur son bureau et il se plonge dedans, puis un parchemin apparaît dans sa main et après lecture il reprend la parole.

Radek: Alors Ava, pour les propriétés Potter, le manoir principal est scellé; la maison à Godric's Hollow est scellée également, par contre le manoir en Écosse est occupé et sans loyer...ils ont refusé de verser quelque paiement que se soit, et se disent vos amis et votre famille...les Weasley!

Ava: Expulsion et je porte plainte pour occupation illégale et appropriation de bien de la noble et ancienne famille Potter!

Il note mes demande sur un parchemin a côté du précédent, puis continue son compte rendu.

Radek: Très bien, c'est en cours Ava! Ensuite pour la famille Black...Square Grimmaud est actuellement occupé par Mr et Mme Weasley?!

Ava: Comment ose-t-ils revenir chez Sirius? Expulsez les tout de suite, et je porte plainte pour entrée par effraction et appropriation de bien de la noble et ancienne famille Black! J'avais changé les protections...j'aurais dû monter celles de la famille Black! Je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois!

Radek se lève puis va vers une porte au fond de son bureau et l'entre ouvre, parle gobelin à quelqu'un puis la referme et revient s'asseoir à son bureau où il reprend des notes en silence.

Radek: C'est bon Ava, un contingent Gobelin vient de partir pour votre demeure de Londres. Les Weasley vont être arrêtés puis jugés par les Gobelins pour vols tentative de vol de lignées et vols de bien immobiliers.

Ava: Seuls Mr et Mme Weasley, Perceval, Ronald et Ginervra sont fautifs! William, Charles, Fred et Georges ne m'ont rien fait sinon me protéger! Ne les embêtez pas s'il vous plaît. Oh et Poudlard est scellée et fermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment reposée...elle me le dira par les protections!

Il me regarde étonné par mes dires, mais bon je le suis moi-même...qui aurait pu dire que celle que tout le monde prenait pour l'héritière de Serpentard en deuxième année était en réalité l'héritière des quatre fondateurs...Tiens en parlant de ça...

Ava: il faudrait que vous versiez 10 000 galions dans les voûtes de respectivement William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Fred Weasley et Georges Weasley, Neville et Luna Longdubat, Androméda Tonks, et 20 000 galions dans une voûte pour Teddy Edward Luppin!

Quelques minutes passent pendant que Radek rédigent les ordres sur un parchemin par ordre, puis me les fait lire et une fois tout vérifié je signe avec une plume de sang.

Radek: Tou est en ordre Ava, il y a plusieurs chose que je voulais voir avec vous milady, il faut que vous preniez les bagues familiales, c'est même étonnant que Poudlard vous ait accepté sans elles...

Ava: Très bien je vais les prendre mais ça va en faire beaucoup...

Radek: Non elles fusionnent si vous le voulez...vous n'avez qu'à pensez au blason voulu pour qu'il s'affiche à la surface du l'anneau. Alors vous avez celui des fondateurs qui comporte le blason de Poudlard puisque vous êtes l'héritière des quatre, sinon il n'aurait eu que celui de votre ancêtre. Tenez!

Il me tend un petit écrin bleu, vert, jaune et rouge que j'ouvre délicatement. Un bel anneau masculin se dévoile, et se transforme en anneau plus féminin dès que je le prends en main. Il est magnifique, c'est une chevalière en or blanc avec le blason dessus, une phrase notée en tout petit "**__**Magia omnibus**__**"(Google traduction: Magie pour tous). Dès que je la passe à l'index gauche elle s'ajuste et une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps comme un bonjour doux de sa mère la matin. Je ferme les yeux, un doux sourire se répandant sur mon visage aux traits décontractés.

Je les ré ouvre puis regarde mon ami qui me tend un second écrin, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois ci, l'écrin est noir avec des reflets bleu irisés. Je l'ouvre et une chevalière de la même couleur que son écrin attend qu'on la porte, elle dévoile le blason de la famille Prince avec un grand "P" dessus, et la phrase "**__**Familia in**__** **__**sempiternum**__**!"(Google traduction: La famille pour toujours!)inscrite en tout petit. Comme celle des fondateur, la chevalière se transforme en sa version féminine dès que je la touche. Je la glisse à mon majeur gauche et elle s'ajuste alors qu'une vague de magie un peu froide mais chaude en même temps m'entoure et se répand dans mon noyau magique, augmentant celui-ci.

Un troisième écrin, tout vert cette fois est tenu devant moi, et dès lors que j'essaye de l'ouvrir il y a une résistance qui se fait. Je ne me fâche pas et réfléchi...je sors mon athamée après avoir demandé muettement à Radek, puis me perce le bout du doigt et laisse couler une goutte de sang sur l'écrin avant de soigner ma blessure. L'écrin absorbe mon sang, puis il faut attendre une bonne minute pour qu'il s'ouvre doucement. L'anneau, également une chevalière, est féminin en or blanc et incrusté d'émeraudes...s'étale un blason avec deux lévriers et un grand entourant un grand "B" . L'inscription "**__**pura semper**__**"(Google traduction: Toujours pur) y est inscrite en tout petit. Je la glisse à mon index droit et elle s'ajuste parfaitement, comme si elle était enfin heureuse de voir quelqu'un la porter après toutes ses années, elle scintille se réchauffe puis tout se stoppe enfin et je reporte mon regard sur mon ami qui me regarde heureux, des larmes dans ses yeux de Gobelin.

Le quatrième et dernier écrin qui m'est présenté est rouge et jaune. Il s'ouvre tout seul dès que j'approche ma main de lui et se dévoile à moi une chevalière toute d'or jaune dont le blason est entouré de petits rubis. Je regarde fixement le blason de ma famille de naissance et le mémorise sans y faire attention. Une demie lune en u qui pointe vers le haut et vers 3 petites fleurs. Le tout surmonté d'une autre demi lune qui pointe comme sa voisine, vers le haut. L'inscription "**__**Semper Amare**__**"(Google traduction: L'amour toujours) est inscrite en tout petit à la base du blason. La chevalière est féminine, et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...étais-ce sur le doigt de ma mère? Je ne me souviens plus. Elle s'élève de son écrin sans aucune aide et s'installe d'elle même sur mon index droit. Le blason clignote quelques instant puis une vague de magie m'entoure et part dans les murs de la banque faisant trembler les fondations même. Le blason de ma famille est remplacé par celui d'une famille en P également...

Ava: c'était quoi ça Radek?

Radek (surpris): C'est l'anneau qui revendique de lui même un héritage, et d'après le blason il s'agit des Peverell...Milady personne ne pourra vous contrôler à l'avenir car vous êtes la matriarche de la plus vieille famille à avoir jamais existé dans le monde magique, un ancêtre des Potter même!

Je suis surprise mais heureuse en même temps. Par contre il va falloir que je m'habitue à avoir toutes ces chevalières aux mains...voyant mon regard résigné Radek m'informe d'un fait avantageux.

Radek: Ne vous en faites pas Milady, les chevalières vont fusionnées en une seule et vous n'aurez qu'à appeler la famille dont vous voulez le blason et celui ci apparaîtra à la surface de l'anneau.

Je signe quelques autres parchemins pour débloquer les voûtes correspondantes qui seront réparties dans les voûtes Potter et Black avant transfert vers les USA comme convenu, puis Radek me pose une question qui me surprend.

Radek: Ava. Voulez vous changer de nationalité?

Je m'adosse au dossier du fauteuil et réfléchi profondément. Je sors de mes pensées pour fixer mon ami.

Ava: Je préfère en changer, serait-il possible de demander la nationalité Américaine Radek mon ami? Ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts sur tous que les anglais...avec Teddy et...je ne veux pas qu'on nous embête!

Radek me sourie puis sort quelques minutes de son bureau par la même petite porte que précédemment, au fond de son bureau puis revient avec des parchemins et, ce qui me surprend beaucoup, des feuilles de papier moldues. Il revient s'asseoir à son bureau et me tend les documents des deux mondes, et je suis surprise lorsque s'étale devant moi la confirmation de ma nationalité Américaine sur les feuilles moldues, et ma confirmation de radiation de nationalité Britannique sur le parchemin. Le tout signé par les présidents Américain moldu et magique!

Ava: Radek, c'est ma confirmation de nationalité américaine! Mais comment, quand?

Radek: Je me doutais que vous voudriez partir d'Angleterre et comme les sorciers vous prennent pour une idiote à aduler ou à détester suivant la "mode" je me suis dit que plutôt que de vous insulter comme eux, nous gobelins devrions anticiper vos besoins! Ainsi que pour Mme Tonks et le petit Teddy Lupin Potter dès que nous avons vu la tapisserie Black et Lupin...mes condoléances Milady.

Ava: Teddy Lupin Potter...Merci Radek! merci merci merci!

Je me penche au dessus le bureau et le serre dans mes bras en le remerciant, les larmes coulant dans mes yeux. Je me rassieds dans mon fauteuil et signe tous les documents nécessaires ainsi que la tutelle conjointe avec Androméda de Teddy. Comme je suis sa marraine par rituel magique je suis considérée comme sa maman désormais...

Je ne sais pas comment aborder le dernier point de mon rendez-vous: ma grossesse. Je me mors la lèvre inférieur et regarde Radek cherchant un moyen de lancer la conversation...mon ami voyant que quelque chose ne va pas décide de crever l'abcès comme disent les moldus.

Radek: vous savez Ava, ici à Gringotts les gestionnaires et conseillers sont comme les avocats moldus, tenues au secret professionnel! Vous pouvez tout me dire, si je peux vous aider de quelque façon que ce soit, dites le moi!

Ava: vous en avez déjà tellement fait Radek! Mais...c'est assez délicat!

Radek: je suis tout ouïe!

Ava:... ... Je...Je suis enceinte!

Je vois mon ami ouvrir de grand yeux surpris et presque s'étouffer de surprise et de choc.

Radek: Si je m'y attendais...étais-ce...

Ava: Voulu? Prémédité?

Radek acquiesce à chacune de mes propositions et je décide de vider mon sac et peut-être arriverais-je à protéger correctement mon bébé des dangers dont je n'ai pas pensé.

Ava: Non...Et ce n'était pas non plus consentit...

Je baisse la tête de honte de n'avoir pas pu me défendre, malgré que papa m'ait dit et répété à maintes reprises lors de ses visites sous la tente, que je n'étais pas responsable et que rien de tout ça n'était de ma faute...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable...il va falloir que je fasse une thérapie avant la naissance du bébé, ça pourrait peut-être me faire du bien... les larmes prennent place dans mes yeux et je fais tout pour qu'elles ne coulent pas non sans peine. Je sursaute dès lors que Radek commence à s'énerver et jurer en Gobelin. On dirait presque un chat qui crache sur quelqu'un quand il n'est pas content ou a peur. Après quelques minutes où je reste silencieuse et où Radek tente de se calmer, le calme arrive enfin à se faire ressentir. Je lève les yeux vers mon ami qui s'est rassit entre temps à son bureau.

Radek: Qui? Si j'ose Milady...

Ava: Fenrir Greyback! Mais je m'en suis chargée pendant la bataille finale, il ne fera plus de mal à personne!

Je le vois réfléchir puis claquer de doigts et un énorme dossier tombe comme par magie sur son bureau. Le nom sur le dessus commence par un G et je ne reconnais pas les armoiries. Après quelques minutes de lecture dans le dossier Radek relève la tête et me regarde intensément.

Radek: Alors, Ava, il reste quelques Greyback disséminés dans l'Europe...Un frère, le plus âgé après Fenrir et donc le nouveau Lord régnant, habite au Japon. Il pourrait vous causer du tord et réclamer votre bébé car celui ci apparaîtra sur la tapisserie en attente près de votre nom en liaison avec celui de Fenrir!

Je hoquette de choc et d'horreur que quelqu'un de la famille de ce fumier puisse m'enlever mon bébé et les larmes si ardemment retenues coulent en torrent sur mes joues. Radek me fait un sourire compatissant et continue son résumé.

Radek: Ensuite il y a un autre frère en Allemagne et deux sœurs...la première en Australie et la dernière en Italie. Voilà ce que je vous conseille Ava: Renier la partie Greyback de votre enfant, mais il faut le faire maintenant, il y a peu de chance qu'un des Greyback restant ne se soit aperçue de votre grossesse pour l'instant, c'est trop récent, mais dès que ce sera fait ils pourront vous garder sous le couvert que le bébé leur appartient de par son géniteur, et ainsi manipuler vos héritages par son biais! Si vous attendez une fille, peut-être moins d'acharnement de leur part mais si c'est un garçon...

Je savais à quoi m'attendre, il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Je pense que pour le bien de mon bébé, qu'il soit un ou une, je vais le faire...

Ava: Faisons le Radek s'il vous plaît! Sauvons mon bébé, je vous en prie!

Radek: Je prépare le tout, soufflez un peu Ava, reposez vous je n'en aie que pour quelques minutes et ensuite vous serez tranquille pour toujours! Vous pourrez partir en paix vers les Amériques.

Ava: merci mon ami! Merci!

Je m'adosse au dossier du fauteuil et essaie de me détendre tandis que mes deux mains reposent sur mon ventre encore plat en protection. Je regarde attentivement les faits et gestes de Radek, et suis contemplative de la magie gobeline tellement précise et complexe. Radek prend un parchemin devant lui et murmure une incantation qu'il scelle avec quelques goutte d'une potion qu'il a sortit d'un coffre dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, puis se tourne vers voir et à l'aide de son athamée de cérémonie m'entaille le bout du doigt. Quelques gouttes de mon sang coulent sur le dit parchemin qui s'illumine brusquement et très fortement alors que tout cesse et qu'un lien rouge sous la forme d'un ruban rouge se retrouve à relier le parchemin à mon ventre. Un second lien gris sous la forme, lui, d'un ruban gris me relie moi au parchemin. Radek ouvre des yeux surpris en voyant le second lien.

Ava: A quoi correspondent les couleurs?

Radek: Alors, le ruban rouge est celui qui relie les Greyback à votre bébé. Une fois coupé ses gênes lupins et Greyback disparaîtront, ne restera que votre patrimoine génétique! Et oui nous connaissons la génétique nous gobelins!

Nous rigolons tous les deux à son commentaire et je dois dire que c'est vraiment libérateur. Je suis épuisée d'un coup, je n'ai pas arrêté depuis la bataille et j'ai vraiment besoin de repos, et de voir Teddy aussi! Je suis quand même rassurée par cette disparition des gênes Greyback!

Ava: Donc il ne sera ni un loup ni un Greyback! D'aucune façon, c'est ça? Et si je rencontre mon âme sœur? Pourra-t-il transmettre ses gênes à mon bébé?

Radek: alors il pourra obtenir un animagus loup comme sa maman mais sinon c'est tout ce qu'il aura de lupin! Et plus aucun gênes des Greyback ne sera dans votre petit bout de chou! je vous le promet! Ensuite pour votre âme-sœur, la magie transmettra naturellement lors d'un premier baisé d'amour réciproque, les gênes masculins à votre bébé mais seulement si vous êtes encore enceinte! Sinon il faudra cette potion! Vous mettez quelques cheveux, avec la racine, de votre âme-sœur dans la potion et vous la faites boire à votre enfant s'il est né, les gênes seront transmis pas l'ADN des racines!

Il me tend une potion violette et rose que j'attrape et regarde attentivement. Je lance ensuite un sortilège d'anti casse permanent et de conservation permanent sur le flacon que je range dans mon sac au charme extensible. Ce sac ne me quitte jamais et je conserve de quoi survivre dedans.

Ava: Très bien, et le lien gris, à quoi correspond-il? Vous aviez l'air surpris de le voir me relier au parchemin!

Radek: Eh bien...ça signifie que vous êtes considéré par la lignée Greyback comme la matriarche de celle ci...comme si Fenrir s'était marié à vous quand il vous a violé. Étiez vous innocente Ava? (j'acquiesce positive) alors c'est pour ça...il a pris la magie d'une vierge alors vous étiez obligé de tomber enceinte et c'est considéré comme un mariage! C'est pour cela que les sang purs veulent que leurs filles conservent leur virginité!

Ava: Je comprends mieux, mais couper le ruban gris fera comme si j'étais morte pour cette famille, non?

Radek: Effectivement Ava! Et la position de patriarche de la famille Greyback sera transmise au fils le plus âgé, et donc à celui au Japon...qui pourrait de nouveau vous prendre votre fils si le ruban rouge n'est pas coupé en premier d'ailleurs...vous ne pourrez plus le couper si vous n'êtes pas la matriarche!

Ava: Alors coupons les deux ruban s'il vous plaît Radek! Libérons nous, moi et mon bébé de futurs geôliers! En commençant par celui de mon enfant!

Radek sourie puis me tend une paire de ciseaux moldus et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cette vision de liberté par les moldus...Tom doit se retourner dans sa tombe! Je la prends et coupe le lien qui relie mon bébé à cette famille en premier. Un frisson me prend aux tripes et j'en ai la nausée, Radek me tend un sceau qu'il vient de faire apparaître et je vomi dedans...pas grand chose car ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé. Une fois terminée je me lance un recurvité sans baguette et bois le verre d'eau que me tend Radek.

Ava: Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le contenir...

Radek: J'aurais dû vous prévenir Ava, ça arrive souvent chez la femme enceinte...c'est la magie familiale qui se retire de votre embryon alors ça remue vos tripes et l'estomac ne reste pas longtemps remplis. Pour votre lien vous devriez n'avoir que des frissons dans le dos et comme un poids de retiré de vos épaules!

Ava: Très bien, merci. Allons-y pour ma libération!

Je coupe le ruban gris et effectivement les frissons me prennent dans le dos et je me sens plus légère. Je sourie, libérée!

Radek: Et vous voilà libéré vous et votre enfant Milady!

Ava: Merci Radek! Pour tout!

Je lui sourie les larmes coulant de nouveau de mes joues. Je les essuie avec émotions, mes mains trembles et j'ai le cœur prêt à éclater tellement je suis heureuse! Je me lève pour aller prendre mon ami dans mes bras lorsqu'un gros vertige m'assaille et me fait retomber un peu brusquement dans mon fauteuil. Radek se lève brusquement et vient à mon chevet, inquiet. Il claque des doigts et ma tasse de thé se remplie de thé chaud tandis que des petits biscuits apparaissent dans un soucoupe en vol devant moi.

Radek: Milady, mangez un peu et buvez, ça vous fera du bien!

Ava: Merci Radek, c'est juste un vertige...la fatigue sûrement!

Radek: Vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, vous devriez vous reposer! Si je peux me permettre...avez vous été examinée par un guérisseur ou un docteur moldu depuis que vous avez connaissance de votre grossesse? Vous venez de traverser une guerre Ava! C'est important, vous n'êtes plus toute seule désormais...

Je secoue négativement la tête en buvant une gorgée de thé bien chaud.

Ava: Je ne voulais pas ébruiter la nouvelle. Si les mauvaises personnes l'apprennent...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais Radek comprends mon sous entendu.

Radek: Mais désormais vous êtes citoyenne Américaine ainsi que votre bébé et votre filleul alors vous ne craignez rien Ava! Reposez vous dans un premier temps et demain allez à Sainte Mangouste s'il vous plaît!

Ava: je vais y réfléchir Radek. Merci beaucoup pour...enfin pour tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui! Grâce à vous je suis libre et je peux avoir mon bébé en toute sécurité! J'ai une dette à vie pour tout ça!

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues et un sourire éclatant orne mon visage tandis que je remercie mon ami gobelin. Je finis par me lever doucement et prends Radek dans mes bras pour un gros câlin, puis il me raccompagne à l'entrée de Gringotts une fois que je me suis refait une petite beauté comme on dit. Sécher les larmes, mis un glamour sur les yeux rouges et le nez gonflé par les pleurs. Sur le parvis de la banque je salue une dernière fois mon conseiller et sors pour transplaner chez Androméda pour voir Teddy et lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, tous les papiers d'aujourd'hui dans mon sac...j'aurais du y aller plus tôt mais tout ce qui a été réglé avec Radek n'aurait pas pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir malheureusement.

_Chez les Tonks_

J'arrive dans le jardin devant chez les Tonks, qui est encore sous fidélitas et repousse moldus, puis m'approche de la porte d'entrée et toque doucement...j'espère que Teddy est couché, je ne pense pas pouvoir lui faire face ce soir... c'est une Androméda fatiguée et qui semble avoir pleuré qui m'ouvre. Dès qu'elle voit les larmes dans mes yeux elle s'effondre au sol en pleurant et je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler du mieux que je peux.

Elle finit par se ressaisir et se relève. Elle m'invite à entrer dans la maison et une fois la porte refermée je le suis jusque dans la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette elle convoque une théière remplie de thé bien chaud et un bol de ragoût qui n'affole pas mes sens et ne provoque pas de nausées. Ouf! Je commence à manger, affamée, et Andy boit un peu de thé. Le silence seulement coupé par le bruit de ma cuillère sur le bol. Après quelques minutes à déguster mon repas, Andy n'y tient plus et me demande de lui dire tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je lui résume ma chasse aux horcruxes, ma torture par Bellatrix et Fenrir, papa et sa potion de grossesse, puis la bataille avec ma "mort" et ma "résurrection" puis la mort définitive de Voldemort. La découverte de la mort de Rémus et Nymphadora qui l'a achevée...les autres découvertes dans la grande salle et la "résurrection" de Dumbledord, ainsi que la fermeture de Poudlard...je termine par ma visite à Gringotts et nouvelle nationalité dont elle bénéficie avec Teddy si besoin.

Andy: Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...mais félicitation quand même pour ton bébé, malgré les circonstances de sa conception! Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à subir tout ca ma pauvre Ava!

Ava: Je m'en remettrais Andy! Je suis tellement désolé pour Dora et Rémus...si seulement j'avais pu...

Andy: Non! Je t'interdit de penser à ça! Ils ont choisi de prendre part à cette guerre et de faire de notre monde un monde meilleur pour Teddy, alors ils savaient qu'ils pourraient ne jamais revenir...désormais Teddy aura une marraine qui sera sa nouvelle maman, mais s'il te plait je t'en prie, Ava, parle lui de ses parents biologiques!

Je suis décontenancée par sa demande...mais pourquoi me dit-elle tout ça?

Ava: Mais Andy, tu...tu ne veux pas l'élever avec moi?

Un grand silence prend place dans la cuisine, et après quelques gorgées de thé bu par chacune, Andy reprend la parole.

Andy: Je suis mourante Ava! Enfin les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste me donnent 1an à vivre.

Ava: Mais... Pourquoi? Comment? Qui?

Andy: Ma très chère sœur Bellatrix! Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me maudire lors d'une de mes rare sortie de chez moi. La malédiction est à retardement et me prive de ma magie en quelques mois...je veux que tu élève Teddy comme ton fils et que tu lui parles de nous trois autant que possible! Ne lui cache rien et répond à toutes ses questions! Dora est sa mère, mais tu sera sa maman. Celle qui le bercera en cas de cauchemars, celle qui sera la dans les moments joyeux comme dans les tristes...celle qui le soignera et l'aidera à devenir un homme bon et un grand sorcier et métamorphomage! Rémus est son père, mais ton âme-sœur, et je te souhaite de la rencontrer!, sera son papa et jouera ce rôle si important de modèle auprès d'un petit garçon en développement... S'il te plait laisse moi juste rester avec vous deux jusqu'à ce que je parte rejoindre ma tendre moitié...c'est tout ce que je te demanderais jamais.

Ava: Tu sais bien que j'aime Teddy comme le mien! Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es obligé de venir vivre à la maison...enfin lorsque j'en aurais une...je dois avouer que je veux juste dormir pour le moment...Radek souhaite que j'aille consulter un guérisseur pour être certaine que le bébé se développe bien...surtout avec mon combat contre Voldemort...

Andy: Attends! Tu n'as pas été vérifié? (je secoue la tête) je peux te faire les sortilèges de base. Savoir si le bébé est viable, de combien de temps tu es enceinte, et quand sera l'accouchement approximatif. Ainsi que le sexe de ton bébé si tu le souhaite.

Ava: Oh Andy je ne veux pas t'embêter ni pousser trop ta magie, tu en as besoin pour tenir un maximum avec nous!

Andy: Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de compliqué..tu devra toujours aller faire un bilan complet demain à Sainte Mangouste par contre Mlle Potter!

Ava: Merci Andy! Ce serait super...par contre je ne veux pas connaitre le sexe...je préfère que ça reste une surprise, pas comme si on ne pouvait pas changer la couleur d'un vêtement d'un coup de baguette magique!

Je sourie avec elle, complice. Elle s'approche de moi et à l'aide de sa baguette effectue des gestes compliqués et un parchemin apparaît sur la table près de nous. Une plume retranscrit les informations que les sortilèges détectent sur mon bébé, et après quelques minutes elle stoppe pour aller lire le parchemin.

Ava (anxieuse): Alors?

Andy: Alors Ava, ton bébé va très bien, il est bien accroché et aucun risque de fausse couche...il n'a pas souffert de ta pseudo mort dans la forêt. Tu es enceinte de presque deux mois, un guérisseur pourra t'en dire plus...je pense que tu devrais accoucher d'ici 1an...chez une sorcière la durée de la grossesse varie suivant la puissance de la femme. 9 mois minimum comme une grossesse normale jusqu'à 12 mois pour les plus puissantes ayant été enregistré jusqu'à aujourd'hui...je pense, vu ta puissance, que tu en as pour un ans ma petite Ava!

Ava: Merci Andy...Merci beaucoup, je suis rassurée qu'il aille bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir été libéré de Greyback mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu de le perdre lui aussi...

Andy: Aller, la chambre d'amie est prête, va dormir! Tu en as bien besoin...et s'il le faut prends plusieurs jours de repos, je m'occupe de notre petit Teddy. Tu ira à Sainte Mangouste dès que tu sera bien reposée! Compris?!

J'acquiesce de la tête. Heureuse que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi, mais culpabilisant. Je viens juste d'avoir la garde de mon...fils... et je me décharge de mes responsabilités... mais je suis tellement épuisée. Je serre Andy dans mes bras, la remercie pour le repas et le sortilège pour le bébé, puis me dirige vers l'étage. Andy m'a sortit des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain pour me laver, et j'en profite pour me doucher complètement. Mes cheveux sont bizarre maintenant qu'ils sont propres...ça fait tellement longtemps que je les ais sale...ça me change. Je regarde mon corps dans la glace et me met de profile pour essayer d'apercevoir un changement dans la forme de mon ventre, mais rien, c'est encore trop tôt. Je me met en pyjama en remarquant au passage les cicatrices faites par Greyback et Bellatrix. Je détourne le regard ne voulant pas me souvenir des moments où je les aie eu. Je me couche dans le lit réchauffé par un sortilège et sombre dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, une main posée sur mon bas ventre et la seconde sous mon oreiller sur ma baguette au cas où. Je ne vais pas perdre les réflexes acquis depuis si longtemps juste parce que le méchant de l'histoire à été vaincu!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors? Vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture?

Je sais que ça traine un peu en longueur dans le monde magique mais on va bientôt arriver dans celui des zombis, plus que deux ou trois chapitres et nos loulous tout moisis seront présents :D

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: SAINTE MANGOUSTE ET DEPART.**

**_2/07_**

Je finis par me réveiller pour découvrir que près d'une semaine vient de s'écouler, on est le 2 juillet. J'ai dormi pendant six jours me lève et vais me détendre dans un bon bain chaud dans lequel je m'endors, encore, puis m'habille et vais manger un peu. A peine descendue que je remonte aux wc et vomi le peu d'eau que j'ai bu...vive les nausées matinales...beurk... je retourne dans la cuisine et m'assieds à la table après qu'Andy ait lancé un sort d'aération pour supprimer les odeurs d'œuf et bacon. Elle m'annonce que pendant tout ce temps de sommeil le reste des enterrements a eu lieu. Elle m'a tout résumé et à été désolé de n'avoir pu attendre mon réveil pour enterrer Dora et Rémus...Personne n'est venu à part elle et Teddy...je suis écœurée du comportement du monde magique! Rémus et Dora sont...étaient des combattants de la lumière et pas un seul de ces pécnauds n'est venu les honorer! Grrrrrrr

Andy: Ça va mieux ma belle? En tout cas ça fait un moment que tu dormais, heureusement que je connais les sorts pour laver et nourrir un patient dans le comas sinon tu n'aurais pas été bien en te levant ce matin!

Ava: Oui merci Andy! Je suis désolé d'avoir dormi autant, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi fatiguée! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour le bébé et moi! Comment va mon petit Teddy?

Andy: Il dort encore pour le moment...tu comptes aller à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui? C'est important pour le bébé et toi, Ava!

Ava: Je sais Andy, je compte y aller mais je ne veux vraiment pas que Dumby le découvre...

Andy: Tu es Américaine Ava! Tout comme Teddy qui est ton fils désormais tout comme moi, ton bébé aura également la nationalité Américaine! Alors même si Dumbledord essaye quelque chose, tu auras le Ministère Américain et Gringotts avec toi!

Elle me sourie gentiment et je la serre dans mes bras, puis retourne à mon petit déjeuner qui consiste en un thé avec des toasts à la marmelade et un yaourt nature...les œufs me donnent la nausée malheureusement... une fois prête je serre Andy dans mes bras et embrasse Teddy qui vient de se lever pour manger son petit déjeuner. Andy se fait un plaisir de le garder pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait déménagé aux Usa. Après avoir posé quelques glamours pour ne pas être reconnue, j'utilise la cheminette pour me rendre au Chaudron Baveur. De là je me fais discrète et file vers l'entrée visiteurs de Sainte Mangouste, direction le service Gynécologique et obstétrique. Je me dirige vers la secrétaire du service et attends qu'elle soit disponible pour lui parler.

Ava: Bonjour, excusez moi, serait-il possible de voir un médicomage s'il vous plaît?

Secrétaire: Bonjour, oui si vous voulez, j'ai un médicomage de libre actuellement, cela vous convient-il?

Ava: Oui c'est parfait! Merci.

Secrétaire: Très bien quel est votre nom?

Je pense vite fait à une nom se rapprochant de ma famille et pense à ma mère Lily Evans...je décide de le mélanger et ça donne Evily Liane.

Ava: Euh Evily Liane. Ou dois-je aller?

Secrétaire: Très bien Mademoiselle Liane le rendez-vous se passe avec le médicomage Pomfresh, salle 2 sur votre gauche.

Ava: Je vous remercie madame, bonne journée.

Secrétaire: Je vous en prie, bonne journée à vous aussi mademoiselle Evily.

Je me dirige vers la salle indiquée en pensant à la poisse que j'ai de me retrouver avec le chien de garde de Dumby? ne pas stresser! Ne pas stresser! Je toque à la porte et le déverrouillage se fait entendre alors je décide d'entrer. Dès que la porte se referme les sortilèges de confidentialité, d'intimité et de sécurité se mettent en place. Je sens également un autre sortilège similaire au serment sorcier, le dogme secret médical prend une toute autre signification ici! Je me tourne vers la pièce et examine mon environnement au cas ou...séquelles de la guerre j'imagine.

Le bureau est au milieu du mur à droite dans la pièce et face à moi. Les murs sont bleus pastel et sur le mur gauche il y a tout pleins de placards vers l'entrée de la pièce tandis que des étagères avec du matériel et des flacons de potion en tout genre se trouve vers le fond près d'une table d'auscultation comme chez les moldus. Je regarde la grande baie vitrée enchanté sur le mur opposé à l'entrée qui laisse passer la lumière artificielle et illumine donc la pièce. Le sol est fait d'une pierre genre granite mais je ressens une douce chaleur dans les pieds alors il doit également être enchanté. Je jette un œil sur le médicomage, peut-être que je me suis trompée et que c'est quelqu'un de la famille de Pompom...et non c'est bien elle. C'est bien ma veine franchement! Lorsqu'elle lève la tête de ses parchemins et me vois je crois que je l'aie choquée parce que ses yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites.

Pomfresh: Ava?! Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Ava: Médicomage Pomfresh, je suis enceinte et vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment de confidentialité et de secret médical! Alors une certaine personne fan de bombons au citron et miraculeusement ressuscité d'entre les morts de notre connaissance ne sera donc pas mis au courant par vous! Je me suis bien faite comprendre médicomage?

Je vois qu'elle est surprise par ma grossesse mais ce que je viens de lui dire la remet dans son rôle de médicomage et elle se réajuste dans son attitude envers moi. Elle lisse sa robe et m'interroge de façon professionnelle.

Pomfresh: Très bien Ava, depuis combien de temps êtes vous enceinte? Et que souhaitez vous comme examen?

Ava: Je suis enceinte depuis début Mai et j'ai eu un pré examen mais j'en voudrais un complet s'il vous plaît!

Pomfresh: Très bien si tu veux bien venir sur la table d'examen, allonge toi et soulève ton tee-shirt que j'ai accès à ton ventre je te prie.

Je m'exécute mais avant de soulever mon haut je pose une main protectrice sur mon ventre et regarde Pompom dans les yeux, ayant monté mes barrières d'occlumencie avant au cas ou...merci papa pour ça, même si Dumby n'en sait rien...l'idiot pensait que papa sabotait mon esprit pour faire rentrer Voldy mais c'était le contraire, pas que ça ait aidé à cause de l'horcruxe! Mais désormais mes barrières sont en béton armé et ma défense est meilleur qu'Azkaban! C'est pour dire.

Ava: Je veux un serment sorcier qu'aucun mal quel qu'il soit ne sera fait à ce bébé! Ni par aucun moyen magique, ni par aucun moyen non magique quel qu'il soit!

Elle me regarde surprise puis s'exécute, et une fois le serment complété je termine de lever mon haut. Elle effectue divers mouvements complexes avec sa baguette et dès le début un parchemin apparaît sur une table à nos côtés avec une plume qui écrit toute seule les résultats des sortilèges pratiqués. Après ce qui parait des heures mais qui sont en fait trente minutes Pompom se stoppe et me demande de me rhabiller. Elle prend le parchemin et se dirige pour s'asseoir à son bureau. Je descend de la table d'auscultation pour aller la rejoindre côté patient et m'assieds en face d'elle attendant les résultats de mes examens.

Pomfresh: Alors Ava...Tu es enceinte depuis le 5 Mai pour un rapport sexuel à la pleine lune le 3 Mai ce qui fait que tu en es à presque deux mois. Oui je sais c'est précis, d'habitude ça ne l'est pas autant. Bref...Je pense que ta grossesse sera sans complications et durera plus de 9 mois.. Les grossesses sorcières durent plus longtemps que celles moldues. Ton bébé va très bien, il est bien accroché et aucun risque de fausse couche. Tu es en grosse fatigue mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu que la bataille était il n'y a pas longtemps, tu es également en carences de vitamines, rien qu'une potion ne puisse régler ne t'inquiète pas! Dans l'ensemble tu vas bien et ton bébé aussi, veux tu connaître le sexe? Et as-tu des nausées?

Ava: oui quelques nausées le matin surtout à cause d'odeurs, mais pas énormément pour le moment. J'ai dormi six jours et je suis toujours autant fatiguée...Je suis heureuse que nous allions bien tous les deux, et je préfère garder la surprise du sexe...

Je sourie en caressant mon ventre encore plat. Je relève les yeux vers Pompom dès qu'elle aborde un sujet qui me déplaît.

Pomfresh: Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange Ava. Je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer le père de ton bébé...qui est-il? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais dans le monde magique tu es obligé de lui annoncer la grossesse sinon tu perdra ton enfant au profit de sa famille paternelle et tu finira ta vie à Azkaban...on veut éviter à tout prix le vol de lignées...

Je suis sidérée qu'elle me sorte un tel mensonge...heureusement que je suis passé voir Radek avant sinon j'aurais pu me faire avoir. Je lui sourie et décide de la remettre à sa place.

Ava: Ne vous en faites pas médicomage Pomfresh, le géniteur est au courant. Et je connais mes devoirs et obligation, et vous vous connaissez les vôtres?

Je la regarde intensément dans les yeux, et lorsque je sens un chatouillement dans mon esprit je décide de sortir ma première défense, la plus gentille. Elle consiste en une colonie de fourmis de feu (que j'ai découvert dans un documentaire sur la faune Australienne) qui fait barrière contre l'intrus. La chose amusant est que leur piqûre est extrêmement douloureuse et les réaction allergiques à leur piqûre sont nombreuse! Je sens le chatouillement diminuer et disparaître complètement. Un grand sourire orne mon visage alors que Pompom pâlie considérablement. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour se reprendre puis décide d'écourter le rendez-vous, ce n'est pas que je n'ai que ça à faire mais non j'ai d'autres choses à faire!

Ava: Bon donnez moi les potions à prendre et les instructions à suivre s'il vous plaît, ensuite je dois partir.

Pomfresh: Ava, tu dois retourner chez les Dursley, Albus à dit/

Je me fâche et me lève, baguette à la main.

Ava: Que les choses soient clairs Médicomage Pomfresh, vous n'êtes ni ma mère ni mon chef de famille et je n'aie pas à écouter une tiers personne alors je suis un chef de 3 anciennes et nobles familles! Souvenez vous qui vous êtes et surtout qui JE suis!

Je la vois se ratatiner sous mon regard et reculer sous la menace de ma noblesse. Elle n'ose plus rien dire et d'un sortilège informulé je fais venir toutes les informations me concernant quelles qu'elles soient, un énorme dossier sort de ses tiroirs de classement et diverses feuilles ainsi qu'un parchemin d'instructions et de potion de son bureau atterri su la pile, je glisse le tout dans mon sac sans fond et me retourne pour partir.

Ava: Adieu Pompom!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et ouvre la porte puis sort rapidement. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Sainte Mangouste alors il est hors de question que je me procure mes potions ici...je verrai avec Andy. Je me dirige vers un placard de fournitures et appelle mon grand ami à la rescousse. Celui ci apparaît dès mon appel.

Ava: Dobby!

Dobby: Que peut faire Dobby pour maîtresse Ava?

Ava: Ramène nous chez Andy s'il te plaît Dobby! Je ne veux pas risquer de croiser Dumby aujourd'hui.

Dobby: Tout de suite Maîtresse Ava!

Il me prend la main et nous transplanons à la méthode elfe et je dois dire que mon estomac l'apprécie plus que celle des sorcier. Nous réapparaissons immédiatement dans le salon d'Andy où elle câline tranquillement Teddy qui dort profondément. Ah mon petit Teddy...il n'a même pas un mois...il le fêtera le 20 juillet, quelques jours avant mon anniversaire...avant mes 18 ans...je serais enfin majeure dans les deux mondes, enfin libre de toute contrainte!

Andy: Ça s'est bien passé ma chérie?

Ava: Oui Andy, malheureusement je suis tombée sur Pompom comme médicomage...j'ai réussi à lui faire faire un serment sorcier qu'il n'arriverait rien au bébé de quelque façon que se soit, mais je n'ai pas confiance dans les potions de Sainte Mangouste. Pourrais-tu les vérifier et me dire si ça convient, et j'irai me les procurer aux USA, s'il te plaît?!

Andy: Mince, je suis certaine que le vieux fou va essayer de te garder ici et de te prendre ton bébé dès qu'il sera né! Heureusement que tout est réglé avec Gringotts parce qu'il va sans aucun doute sortir une ancienne loi du fin fond des archives du ministère pour te garder en Angleterre...

Je pose une main protectrice sur mon bas ventre à l'idée que ce manipulateur me prenne mon bébé tandis que mon autre main essaye d'étouffer un sanglot d'angoisse. Andy pose une main sur mon bras en guise de réconfort voyant mon état.

Andy: Ne t'en fais pas Ava! Tu...Nous sommes Américain! Ton bébé aussi, ne l'oublies pas!

Ava: Je ne le laisserais pas faire de toute façon! Personne ne fera de mal à mes petits! Ni à toi Andy, vous êtes ce qui me reste de plus précieux au monde!

J'éclate en sanglots et j'entends vaguement Andy appeler Dobby pour qu'il aille coucher Teddy dans son lit et je sens des bras me serrer tendrement et je me laisse aller. Je pleure tout mon saoul, je vide mon sac, je fais mon deuil...je pleure également de détresse que Dumby trouve un moyen de me retenir ici et de me prendre mon bébé. Je finis par sombrer de fatigue. Vive les hormones!

* * *

**_3/07_**

Je me réveille dans mon lit en tenue pour dormir, et le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je meure de faim alors je prends une douche vite fait et descends à la cuisine où personne n'est présent. J'entends pleurer à l'étage alors je bois un verre d'eau doucement et me dirige vers mon fils. La porte est entre-ouverte alors j'entre doucement et dès que Teddy me vois il s'arrête de pleurer et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Sa couleur de cheveux change pour être similaire à la mienne, ses petites mèches rouges au milieu de tout ce noir indomptable me fait sourire.

Ava: Alors mon bonhomme, tu as faim?

Teddy: Ahhhhheuuuuuu

Je rigole devant son air fâché et le prends délicatement dans mes bras en prenant bien soin de sa nuque si fragile à son âge. J'examine ses traits attentivement et retrouve bien Rémus et Dora en lui...

Ava: Allons te nourrir petit cœur, je ne sais pas où est grand mère mais moi je suis là. Tu sais je vais m'occuper de toi désormais si tu veux bien je serais ta deuxième maman...ce n'est pas moi qui t'es porté dans mon ventre ni donné la vie mais ta maman et ton papa m'ont fait promettre de m'occuper de leur trésors si ils devaient partir au ciel...je t'aime comme si tu étais de mon sang et dans quelques moi tu aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur!

Teddy: Ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!

Je rigole en descendant les escaliers pour me retrouver de nouveau dans la cuisine où Dobby me tend un lange et un biberon prêt à boire.

Ava: Merci Dobby tu es génial! Ce petit bonhomme a très faim ce matin. As tu vu Androméda?

Dobby: Maîtresse Androméda est partie pour sa visite de suivi à Sainte Mangouste Maîtresse Ava! Dobby a bien suivit les instructions de maîtresse Andy pour le biberon de petit maître Teddy!

Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans le salon où Dobby me suit et donne le biberon à mon fils qui s'empresse d'avaler son contenue avec faim.

Ava: Merci Dobby, je dois réserver un vol pour les USA aujourd'hui, j'aimerai partir avec Teddy et Andy avant que Dumbledord n'essaie quoi que se soit...peux tu me réserver un billet en première classe s'il te plaît? Et je souhaiterais que tu emmène Teddy et Andy par portoloin dès que j'ai trouvé une maison s'il te plaît! Peux tu faire ça pour moi Dobby?

Dobby: Dobby fera tout pour maîtresse Ava! Dobby doit il demander un portoloin à Maître gobelin Radek ou maîtresse Ava le fournira-t-elle?

Ava: mmm...je vais écrire une missive à Radek que tu lui portera s'il te plaît et il te donnera un portoloin enregistré sur ma signature magique comme ça il vous transportera exactement là où je serais à ce moment là!

Dobby: Très bien maîtresse Ava! Dobby attend vos ordre, Dobby va préparer le repas du midi maîtresse Ava. Dobby peut-il vous préparer quelque chose à manger maîtresse? Le deuxième petit maître ou maîtresse doit bien manger pour grandir maîtresse Ava!

Je rigole et lui demande de m'apporter une tasse de thé avec deux toasts à la marmelade et un verre de jus d'orange qu'il s'empresse de m'apporter. Je rigole en le remerciant puis il s'en va et je reporte mon attention sur Teddy qui boit toujours, tout en prenant quelques gorgées de mon jus et grignote un toast. La nausée qui commençait à s'installer disparaît dès que j'ai du solide dans l'estomac et je me sens mieux. Après quelques minutes Teddy boit la dernière goutte de son lait et je pose le biberon qui disparaît aussitôt, puis prends mon bonhomme dans mes bras en position verticale et il pose sa petite tête sur mon épaule et un énorme rot sort de sa petite bouche de nourrisson et il s'endort tout contre moi, calme et détendu. Je suis aux anges, ce petit bonhomme me rassure petit à petit sur mon nouveau rôle de maman et sur le futur bébé également. Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues mais le grand sourire qui illumine mon visage ne trompe pas et on peut sans doute dire que je suis heureuse du moment. Je jette un sort de silence sur Teddy pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par le bruit mais que moi je puisse l'entendre, puis jette un sort de confidentialité autour de moi avant de convoquer un parchemin et une dicta-plume. Je commence à dicter à la plume le mot que je souhaite envoyer à Radek.

Ava: **_"_****__**Maître Gobelin Radek, mon ami, je vous écris pour vous rassurer sur mon état. Mon enfant à naître se porte très bien et ma grossesse ne devrait pas poser de problème d'après le médicomage Pomfresh de Sainte Mangouste. Mon état est également bon mise à part quelques carences et une fatigue normale dans mon état.**__**

**__**Je vous écris pour vous faire part de mon prochain déménagement et demande à mon ami et gestionnaire de comptes s'il serait possible, contre paiement, de me fournir un portoloin réglé sur ma signature magique afin que mon fils et sa grand mère ainsi que mon ami Dobby puissent me rejoindre aux États Unis dès que j'aurais trouvé un lieu d'habitation. Le mot de passe d'activation sera **__****__**Régulus Black**__****__**, aucune chance que quelqu'un le découvre!**__****__**Celui ci est à remettre à Dobby en main propre et seulement à lui, je pense que le vieux fou va vite faire entendre parler de lui mon ami, prenez soin de vous jusqu'à votre transfert dans votre branche américaine Nord.**__**

**__**Vous remerciant, mon ami, et que votre or soit prospère.**__**

**__**Lady Peverell Potter Black Prince Gryffondor Serdaigle Poufsouffle Serpentard.**__****_"_**

Je fais disparaître la plume et avec ma baguette plie mon parchemin, puis convoque mon bâton de cire que je fais fondre et couler un peu pour sceller ma lettre. Je demande le blason Potter de ma chevalière et l'applique sur la cire chaude qui refroidit emprisonnant ainsi le dessin de mon blason familial. J'enlève mon anneau de la cire et observe le résultat, c'est la première fois que je pratique se scellement et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cette façon de faire. J'appelle Dobby tandis que je fais disparaître le bâton de cire et lui confie la lettre.

Ava: Dobby, c'est très important! Personne ne doit te voir ni intercepter ce courrier! Emploie n'importe quel moyen non létal pour pouvoir transmettre cette lettre au maître gobelin Radek en main propre! Tu as compris?

Dobby: Dobby défendra la lettre de maîtresse Ava envers et contre tout maîtresse! Soyez tranquille maîtresse et profitez du petit maître Teddy!

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de le remercier et disparaît avec ma lettre, et moi je me repose contre le dossier du fauteuil avec Teddy dans mes bras. Je pense à mon prochain départ. Ou aller? Et pourquoi pas...près d'Atlanta...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le premier nom de ville qui me vient à l'esprit. Je jette un regard à Teddy et c'est décidé ce sera Atlanta...pas la ville même mais plutôt une grande maison avec un grand jardin pour que les enfants puissent courir et jouer dehors. Quatre chambres minimum avec une suite parentale dans les quatre et un bureau pour mes affaires officielles. Il faudrait une grande cuisine pour qu'on puisse y manger tous ensemble comme ici...une buanderie pour la réserve et l'électroménager, et des placards dans les chambres...je voudrais une véranda derrière le grand salon pour pouvoir lire en regardant dehors quelque soit le temps. Une terrasse dans le jardin pour pouvoir manger dehors dès qu'il fait beau serait super...j'annule les enchantements mis en place et bois un peu de thé.

Enfin j'ai plus qu'à aller à l'agence immobilière arrivée à Atlanta et dénicher rapidement LE bien! Dobby revient rapidement avec une corde dans les mains, et me confirme que le portoloin se déclenchera avec le mot de passe convenu et les amènera à moi directement, je le remercie pour la livraison. J'envoie la corde dans la chambre de Teddy en sécurité et mange mon second toast et termine ma tasse de thé et mon jus. Dobby est déjà repartit dans la cuisine. Je me lève doucement sans réveiller ma charge et me dirige vers sa chambre où je le dépose délicatement dans son berceau. Je le regarde dormir profondément et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour ce petit. J'en viens à penser à celui qui dort profondément dans mon ventre et mon cœur est tellement débordant d'amour et de bonheur que les larmes s'échappent toutes seules de mes yeux. Je sors sans bruit de la chambre souffle un bon coup en essuyant mes larmes, puis file dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires. Dobby toque à la porte et entre dès que je le lui permet.

Ava: Oui Dobby?

Dobby: Maîtresse Ava, Dobby a un billet première classe pour maîtresse mais Dobby doit connaître la destination pour le valider maîtresse.

Ava: Atlanta Dobby! Nous allons à Atlanta, je sens que je dois y être, ma magie m'y tire...alors une billet pour Atlanta en Géorgie mon ami s'il te plaît.

Dobby: Oui Maîtresse Ava! Dobby s'en occupe! (claque des doigts et prend le billet qui apparaît) C'est bon maîtresse Ava! Voici votre billet, vous partez ce soir maîtresse! Vous êtes sur de vouloir prendre cet objet moldu maîtresse? Je peux aller chercher un autre portoloin pour maîtresse et elle sera en sécurité rapidement!

Je sourie devant le dévouement et la protection de mon elfe et ami, puis m'agenouille devant lui.

Ava: C'est gentil mon ami, mais ça me fait du bien de ne pas toujours compter sur la magie! Je ne pourrais plus emprunter de portoloin ni transplaner plus loin dans ma grossesse alors autant s'y habituer maintenant, non? Toi tu va prendre soin de toi, d'Andy et de mon petit Teddy s'il te plaît! C'est ta mission, es tu d'accord?

Dobby: Dobby est prêt pour la mission, mais Dobby protège sa famille et maîtresse Andy et petit maître Teddy sont la famille comme maîtresse Ava!

Je lui sourie et le serre dans mes bras avant de le lâcher et de me relever.

Ava: Bon alors il est tant que je fasse ma valise! Je te laisse continuer ce que tu faisais Dobby, je te remercie pour le billet mon ami. Peux tu m'envoyer Andy dès qu'elle sera rentrée s'il te plaît?!

Dobby: Dobby le fera maîtresse Ava! Le déjeuner est presque prêt maîtresse!

Ava: Merci Dobby.

Il sort de la chambre alors que je regarde mon billet à destination d'Atlanta Géorgie aux États Unis, et le décollage est à 18h. Avec euh...je regarde le portable qu'Andy m'a acheté et que j'ai réussi à modifier pour qu'il supporte la magie et fais une recherche google pour découvrir qu'il y a près de huit heure et demi de vol en partance de Londres avec un décalage horaire de cinq heure en moins qu'ici.

Je lance un sortilège failamalle et toutes mes affaires se rangent dans une valise et il ne reste plus rien de sortit. J'en profite pour mettre en place le déménagement avec un transporteur magique qui s'occupera de tout dès que je leur transmettrais la date finale. Comme ça Andy, Teddy et Dobby n'ont à s'occuper de rien d'autre que de leurs affaires et de leur propre personne. Je suis interrompue par Andy qui entre dans la chambre en frappant.

Andy: toc toc toc, tu voulais me voir Ava?

Ava: Oui Andy merci d'être montée, comment vas tu?

Andy: Eh bien il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, mon médicomage me donne 3 mois...mon état se dégrade un peu plus chaque jour à vitesse grand V...

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'éclate en gros sanglots en me jetant dans les bras d'Andy. La tristesse enserre mon cœur. Teddy et moi allons perdre la dernière personne de notre famille..après ce ne sera que Dobby et nous. Après quelques minutes de pleurs mutuels, car Andy s'y est mise aussi, nous nous calmons et Dobby nous appelle pour venir manger. Nous le rejoignons dans la cuisine ou la table est déjà mise et nos repas servis, puis nous asseyons devant notre assiette. Dobby mange avec nous comme d'habitude.

Ava: C'est délicieux Dobby, je te remercie pour ce bon repas.

Andy: Oui très goutu Dobby, je te félicite, tu es un véritable cordon bleu!

Dobby: Dobby est heureux que le repas plaise aux maîtresses!

Andy: Alors à quelle heure est ton avion Ava?

Ava: Je pars à 18h depuis Londres et j'en ais pour près de 8h30 de vol...par contre il y a un décalage horaire monstrueux à Atlanta , 5heures de moins qu'ici!

Andy: Whoua autant que ça?! ça va être dur pour Teddy de s'habituer...mais on le fera progressivement qu'en penses tu? Après tout tu es sa maman désormais, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper et l'élever.

Ava: Dora sera toujours sa mère Andy! Je ne suis que sa maman...j'espère être à la hauteur, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'exemple à part Dora et toi!

Andy: Ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir avec le temps et la pratique! Comme pour ce petit bout dans ton ventre! ... Tu vas faire tes adieux aux Weasley?

Ava: Je ne sais pas...je pense envoyer une lettre à Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges mais ce serait trop dangereux d'aller chez eux, si jamais on essaie de me coincer dans les protections jusqu'à ce que Dumby arrive je pense que le Terrier exposerait à cause de ma magie protectrice!

Andy: Je pense que tu fais bien de leur laisser au moins une lettre, je peux la leur remettre si tu le veux!

Ava: Il est hors de question que je te fatigue Andy! Déjà que tu vas garder Teddy avec toi pendant que je suis sur un autre continent!

Andy: Je leur demanderais de passer, voyons! C'est moi qui te le propose, et puis je veux profiter de mon petit fils tant que je suis encore en vie, comme ça j'aurais pleins de choses à raconter à ma fille et mon gendre ainsi que mon cher Ted!

Je vois bien que tout ça lui pèse, elle à l'air tellement triste en parlant de son défunt amour...j'espère trouver un jour quelqu'un que j'aimerais autant qu'Andy a aimé Ted et qui m'aimera pareil ainsi que mes enfants...

Ava: Je te remercie alors, j'ai écrit des lettres pour chacun d'eux et je les laisse sur le matelas de la chambre, ça te va? Bon je vais aller me reposer un peu et terminer les arrangements pour votre déménagement...puis passer un peu de temps avec Teddy...ça va être dur de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours...

Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux mais je garde le sourire, alors que je termine mon assiette et débarrasse.

Andy: Très bien Ava, mais ne te surcharge pas, compris?! Et Teddy est entre de bonnes mains, allez va!

Ava: Merci Andy, merci Dobby pour le repas!

Dobby: Dobby est heureux maîtresse Ava! Dobby vous montera une tasse de votre thé préféré maîtresse, reposez vous bien!

Ava: Tu es un amour Dobby, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir mon petit ami!

Je sourie et me tourne pour monter à l'étage pour finaliser le déménagement, et terminer les lettres à envoyer pour mes adieux. Une fois le tout finalisé, je m'allonge et règle le réveil pour me réveiller 1h30 plus tard puis m'endors aussitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

xxxxx

Je me réveille au son d'une douce musique provenant de mon réveil et découvre que ça fait bien 1h30 que j'ai dormi et il est maintenant 16h, je dois partir vers 17h pour l'aéroport avec un embarquement à 17h30 et un décollage à 18h. Une tasse de thé fumante est posée sur ma table de nuit accompagnée d'une soucoupe avec quelques petits sablés, cadeau de Dobby je pense. Je m'assieds dans le lit en m'adossant à la tête de lit et prends la tasse pour boire quelques gorgées de thé. Je déguste deux petits gâteaux puis boit de nouveau du thé avant de me lever pour aller voir mon fils que j'entends pleurer dans sa chambre. Je vais vider ma vessie et me passer de l'eau sur le visage au passage puis me dirige dans la chambre de Teddy qui s'énerve dans son berceau. Je me penche vers lui et le prends dans mes bras, faisant attention à sa tête, et ce jeune homme se calme doucement.

Ava: Alors mon cœur, tu as un gros chagrin! Tu sais tu vas rester quelques jours avec grand mère Andy et tonton Dobby ici, maman doit aller nous chercher une nouvelle maison dans notre nouveau pays. Je ne t'abandonne pas mais je veux que tu restes en sécurité, puis vous me rejoindrez tous les trois...

Teddy: Aheuh...ouiinnnnnn...

Ava (riant): Oui on va manger, je te change la couche en premier!

Je change sa couche pleine et descends lui préparer son biberon dans la cuisine. Je suis à peine dans le salon que Dobby me tend le dit biberon et comme ce matin je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil près d'Andy qui lit un livre sur le canapé devant la cheminée. J'installe Teddy confortablement dans mes bras et lui donne la tétine qu'il tête avec grande faim.

Andy: Bien dormi Ava?

Ava: Oui, merci Andy, ça fait du bien, j'en ai marre d'avoir tout le temps sommeil comme ça...

Andy: Ce sont les joies de la grossesse Ava! Oh j'ai regardé la liste des potions que Pomfresh t'a prescrit et je t'en aie fait une nouvelle avec de meilleurs potions plus efficaces et moins chères que tu trouvera à Belle Hélène (NDA: impossible de trouver le nom de l'hôpital Américain alors ce sera un que j'ai inventé!), l'hôpital magique Américain.

Ava: Je te remercie Andy, je me doutais bien que Pompom et Dumby n'auraient eu aucun scrupules à me refiler quelque chose d'inférieur sans pour autant me nuire ou nuire au bébé... je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, mon avion décolle à 18h et je dois embarquer 30minutes avant...

Je regarde mon fils boire son biberon et les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. De gros sanglots se formes et je me met rapidement à pleurer, le cœur déchiré de laisser Teddy ici sans moi...mon instinct maternel exacerbé par les hormones de grossesse se déchaîne. Mon instinct me crie de ne pas m'éloigner de mon fils... je regarde Andy qui vient de poser son livre sur la table basse et s'agenouille devant moi.

Andy: Eh...ma petite Ava, il sera avec Dobby et moi! Nous ne craignons rien et lui non plus! Trouves nous une maison pour qu'il puisse grandir heureux et nous te rejoignons dès que la voie est libre! Ok?

Ava: Ok, mais vous allez me manquer...Il va terriblement me manquer!

Teddy recrache sa tétine de biberon et un énorme rot sort de sa toute petite bouche de bébé me faisant rire bien malgré moi. Je pose le biberon sur la table et pendant qu'Andy se relève, je câline mon fils tendrement et essuie mes larmes avec ma main libre.

Je confie Teddy à Andy après un dernier câlin et gros bisous et embrasse Andy en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ava: Les lettres d'au revoir sont sur mon lit. Encore merci Andy, pour tout! Et n'oublies pas de me donner des nouvelles s'il te plaît, je vais faire au plus vite pour nous trouver une maison!

Andy: Prends soin de toi ma belle! Je m'occupe de notre petit, et Dobby est là aussi!

Celui-ci apparaît aussitôt son nom prononcé.

Dobby: Dobby prend soin de sa famille maîtresse Ava! Dobby emmène maîtresse Ava à l'aéroport des avions maîtresse!

Je rigole et le remercie à profusion pour ce qu'il fait. Un dernier au revoir à mon fils et à celle que je considère comme une mère puis Dobby m'annonce qu'il a déjà pris toutes mes affaires alors je lui prends la main et il nous transplane dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Londres. Nous apparaissons dans une cabine où Dobby me donne mes affaires rétrécies et je lui fais un dernier câlin, lui confiant la sécurité de ma famille et une lettre pour mon frère et ma belle sœur.

Ava: Attends qu'ils soient que tous les deux pour la transmettre s'il te plaît Dobby, c'est important!

Dobby: Dobby le fera maîtresse Ava! Vous allez manquer à Dobby maîtresse!

Ava: Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Dobby, mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours!

Un dernier câlin à mon fidèle ami puis il s'en retourne alors que je vais chercher mon avion. Je regarde les panneaux d'affichage pour m'orienter vers l'embarquement dès lors que je suis accostée par des agents de sécurité de l'aéroport. Ceux-ci me demandent de les accompagner au poste de sécurité sans faire d'histoire. Arrivée aux bureaux situés au bout d'un long couloir derrière les guichets d'accueil, je suis envoyée dans une salle d'interrogatoire où on me demande mes papiers d'identités ainsi que mon billet d'avion. Je fournis le tout et m'assieds alors qu'on me laisse seule dans la salle comportant une table en fer et deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Quelques minutes passent avant qu'une personne n'entre dans la salle pour s'asseoir en face de moi: Dumby suivit de son chien chien ministériel: Scrimgeour.

Dumby: Ava, ma chère enfant, nous t'avons cherché partout! Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors, il faut que tu ré ouvre Poudlard et que tu viennes avec moi! Il reste des mangemorts en liberté, tu dois être protégée pour le plus grand bien!

Ava: ...

Je préfère me taire plutôt que de m'énerver, j'ai juste une grosse nausée qui commence à me remuer l'estomac.

Scrimgeour: Miss Potter, en tant que paire du royaume et fille qui a survécu puis vaincu vous devez rester en Angleterre et repeupler votre pays! L'enfant que vous attendez va être confié à une respectable famille et une rente de vos voûtes leur sera donné pour satisfaire aux exigences financière pour l'élever!

Ma nausée se fait plus profonde, je vais vraiment vomir je crois. Mais encore une fois je me tait ce qui à l'air d'énerver les deux zigotos devant moi.

Dumby: Ava! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Tu ouvre Poudlard puis demain tu sera mariée à Ronald Weasley! en tant que tuteur magique je te l'ordonne!

Une tiers personne en uniforme entre dans la salle, et me rend mes papiers.

Homme: Veuillez nous excuser milady pour la gêne occasionnée mais il semblerait qu'on nous ait induit en erreur. Un avis de recherche pour une jeune fille en fugue avec votre photo à été envoyé à toutes les gares et tous les aéroports. D'après vos papier qui sont en règle, nous avons vérifié (coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Dumby et Scrimgeour qui voulaient protester), vous êtes majeure et citoyenne Américaine alors toutes nos excuses et bon retour dans votre patrie Milady.

Je vois les deux zoives pâlirent devant les informations obtenues de l'agent et Dumby arrache les dits papiers de mes mains pour les regarder attentivement, et son compagnon d'infortune pousse un cri de rage au nom de la personne qui à signé ma citoyenneté.

Scrimgeour: BERISFORD!

Dumby: Ava, tu ne peux pas être Américaine! Tu te dois à ton pays, l'Angleterre!

Je me lève doucement, récupère mes papiers que je range soigneusement avec mon billet et observe les deux sorciers, pendant que l'agent moldu reste à mes côtés en protection au cas où, je les regarde fixement chacun leur tour puis prends la parole. Mes mots glaciaux refroidit l'air autour de nous et le moldu ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Ava: Vous avez fait reposer le destin de tout un monde sur les épaules d'une enfant! Vous l'avez envoyer combattre dans une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne! Vous l'avez laissé se faire violer et torturer par l'ennemi! Vous avez voulu voler sa fortune et ses titres et l'emprisonner dans un mariage qu'elle n'a pas choisi avec un contrat d'esclavage! J'ai assez donné à ce pays! Je suis Américaine tout comme mon fils et ce bébé que vous vouliez me retiré car gênant pour vos plans! Adieu messieurs, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir!

Je ne leur laisse aucun moyen de me retenir et use de la magie sans baguette pour les étourdir. Je me tourne vers l'agent moldu et lui demande de m'accompagner prendre mon avion car je suis déjà en retard pour l'embarquement. Nous sortons des bureaux et traversons le hall d'embarquement où les gens présents s'écartent devant les hommes en uniformes qui nous ont rejoint. L'hôtesse à l'air surprise en voyant mon escorte mais le moldu lui explique que j'ai été prise pour une fugueuse et retenue un moment dans leurs bureaux avant que la méprise soit découverte, elle me sourit et vérifie le billet que je lui tend puis me laisse passer en direction de l'avion. Je me retourne vers les agents de sécurité.

Ava: Je vous remercie messieurs. Vous êtes des gens bien et faites un travail remarquable, j'espère que vous retrouverez cette jeune fille perdue.

Agent: Merci milady, bon vol et rentrez bien chez vous!

Je leur sourie puis passe dans le tunnel d'embarquement en direction de l'appareil alors que l'hôtesse ferme le tunnel derrière moi. J'arrive à l'entrée de l'avion et un steward prend mon billet tendu pour m'indiquer la direction de mon siège et me souhaite un bon vol.

Une fois assise à ma place j'attache ma ceinture et caresse mon ventre tendrement, puis le message du pilote avant le décollage se fait entendre, suivit par celui de l'hôtesse de l'air en chef.

Pilote: Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour, bienvenue à bord de l'Airbus A330 au départ de l'Aéroport de Londres Heathrow (LHR) à destination d'Atlanta, Géorgie. Notre temps de vol sera de 9h30 sans escale. Beau temps sur le trajet avec quelques turbulences prévues en approche. A l'arrivée c'est du beau temps avec une température de 28C°. Arrivée prévue à l'Aéroport international Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta (ATL) pour 22h30, heure locale.

Hôtesse en chef: Madame, Monsieur, bonjour, mon nom est Morgane. Je suis votre chef de cabine. Le commandant de bord et l'ensemble de l'équipage ont le plaisir de vous recevoir à bord de ce vol Air France. Nous nous assurerons de votre sécurité et de votre confort durant ce vol à destination d'Atlanta. Nous vous informons que les membres d'équipage portant un insigne rouge sont chargés d'assurer votre sécurité à bord. Les téléphones portables doivent maintenant être éteints et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre point de stationnement. Veuillez attacher et ajuster votre ceinture de sécurité. Au nom d'Air France-KLM et de ses partenaires, nous vous souhaitons un très bon voyage.

Je me détends dans mon siège alors que je vois les steward et les hôtesses se mettre en position aux différents points de l'appareil pour la démonstration des consignes de sécurité .

Hôtesse en chef: Nous vous informons qu ce vol est non fumeur et que l'utilisation d'appareils électroniques est interdite durant le décollage et l'atterrissage. Les démonstrations de sécurité vont vous être présentées. Accordez nous quelques instants d'attention. Les issues de secours signalées par un panneau « Exit » sont situées de chaque côté de la cabine. 2 à l'avant, 2 au centre et 2 à l'arrière. Un marquage lumineux au sol indiquera le cheminement vers ces issues. En cas d'évacuation vous devez abandonner tous vos bagages dans l'avion. Les ceintures s'attachent et se détachent de cette façon. En cas de dépressurisation de la cabine, les masques à oxygène tomberont automatiquement devant vous. Tirez sur un masque pour libérer l'oxygène. Placez le masque sur le visage et respirez normalement. La notice que nous vous présentons contient les consignes de sécurité. Veuillez consulter l'exemplaire placé devant vous. En vu de notre décollage, veuillez redresser le dossier de votre fauteuil et ranger votre tablette.

Pendant tout le speech j'ai senti les moteurs de l'avion se mettre en route et une fois terminé l'équipage s'assied sur leurs sièges et s'attache. L'avion se met en mouvement et une fois sur la piste de décollage, il se met à accélérer et prend son envol. C'est partit pour une nouvelle vie. Au revoir L'Angleterre. Bonjour Les États-Unis!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Et voilà le chapitre 3, Bonne lecture?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic en favoris et/ou alerts. Merci à ceux qui m'ont également ajoutés en favoris et/ou alerts.

Bientôt l'arrivée de nos loulous tout moisis, encore un peu de patience ^^

A bientôt ^^

xoxo Shalimare :D.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: VOL ET RENCONTRES. **

Nous voilà en plein vol. Je suis si stressée. Une grosse nausée me prend brutalement et je me lève un peu brusquement pour aller vomir dans les WC. J'entends des personnes prévenir le personnel de bord que je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai juste le temps de m'enfermer dans les toilettes que je vomi tout le contenu de mon estomac. Une fois terminée je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du petit lavabo et je remarque ma pâleur et mes traits tirés. Oh mon dieu on dirait que j'ai fait un séjour à Azkaban...les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, qui sait ce qui arriverait si je craque alors que nous sommes à près de 10 milles mètre d'altitude. Je ravale les sanglots qui menacent et passe une main tremblante sur mon ventre encore plat. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse voir ma petite bosse de grossesse...j'espère que Teddy s'entendra bien avec son frère ou sa sœur...je me rince la bouche et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et sort alors qu'une hôtesse toque en même temps à la porte de la cabine.

Hôtesse - Mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien?

Ava - Ce n'est rien, je suis enceinte et c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion...le premier trimestre et les hauteurs ne font pas bon ménage. Je m'excuse de la gêne que j'ai occasionné.

Hôtesse - Je comprends mademoiselle et ne vous en fêtes pas il n'y a aucun problème, quelques passagers m'ont prévenu de votre malaise, inquiets pour vous.

Je sourie reconnaissante que des inconnu s'en soit fait autant pour moi, mais un vertige me fait tanguer seulement retenue par l'hôtesse.

Hôtesse - Où là mademoiselle, venez avec moi, je fais prévenir la médecin de bord.

Ava - Ce n'est rien, madame, ça ira mieux après quelques minutes...ou pas...

Je me sens partir en avant et c'est le trou noir. Je sens juste quelqu'un me rattraper avant de tomber par terre. Je me réveille enfin, allongée par terre dans une espèce de petite cuisine, et j'ai un oreiller sous la tête et deux empilés sous les jambes. Je me redresse un peu nauséeuse et un homme grisonnant mais à l'air sage et gentil me regarde avec le sourire, un stéthoscope autour de son cou et à genoux près de moi. Une mallette avec un brassard de tension sortant de l'ouverture béante et je l'entends me poser une question mais n'en comprends pas le sens. Mon ouïe est encore toute brouillée et je me rallonge alors qu'il m'appuie doucement sur la poitrine pour m'y inciter. Je respire doucement quelques minutes et je récupère enfin tous mes sens. Je tourne ma tête vers le médecin, parce qu'il doit forcément en être un vu son matériel et son air gentil.

Docteur - Vous m'entendez mademoiselle? Vous avez eu un malaise! Comment vous sentez vous?

Ava - Euh...un peu nauséeuse et toute faible...ou suis-je?

Docteur - Dans un avion direction Atlanta! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous enceinte? L'hôtesse de l'air m'a raconté que vous lui aviez confié votre état avant de vous évanouir.

Ava - deux mois plus ou moins... appelez moi Ava s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas les "mademoiselle".

Docteur (riant) - Très bien Ava, restez allongé! Et vous pouvez m'appeler David, je suis médecin comme vous avez du vous douter...Dans votre état vous ne devriez pas voyager toute seule! Ce n'est pas prudent surtout au premier trimestre.

Ava - Je sais mais je prépare mon déménagement et ma tante garde mon fils à Londres jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé un nouveau foyer, il est trop petit pour me suivre sans foyer stable à destination. Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Je le regarde me fixer pensivement, mais il ne rajoute rien d'autre. Je le vois enfiler son stéthoscope dans les oreilles puis attraper son tensiomètre et me fixer le brassard au bras, il coince l'embout du stéthoscope entre celui-ci et mon bras, avant de le gonfler à l'aide du petit ballonnet. Je sens le brassard serrer toujours plus fort mon bras avant qu'il ne stoppe et au bout de quelques secondes se dégonfle tout seul. David retire le tensiomètre et le range puis pose l'embout sur mon cœur et écoute les battements calmement. Au bout de quelques secondes il fixe l'embout au niveau du bas de mon ventre et écoute patiemment en le bougeant à quelques moments. Il enlève et range son matériel se frotte les mains en me regardant.

David - je peux vous palper le ventre Ava? Je veux vérifier quelque chose...

Je hoche la tête en réponse positive et il soulève mon tee shirt jusqu'à mon nombril avant de palper délicatement mais de façon experte mon abdomen et plus précisément dans la région du bas ventre. Après quelques minutes il se retire et rabaisse mon tee-shirt avant de sortir un flacon de comprimés de sa mallette. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

David - Vous allez mieux Ava, votre tension est un peu basse 10.2 mais rien que du repos, bien boire et bien mangé ne puisse résoudre! Votre utérus commence doucement à se développer signe que le fœtus est bien implanté et qu'un cœur bat bien! Votre cœur bat bien également donc rien à signaler de ce côté là. Voici des vitamines pré natales, j'en ai toujours un flacon dans mon sac et je pense que vous en manquez! Alors vous me prenez deux comprimés tout de suite avec ce verre d'eau (me tend un verre d'eau) et tout au long de ce trajet je m'occuperais de vous! Deux comprimés dans 4heures et deux 4 heures après, puis lorsque vous serez arrivé je veux que vous conserviez mon numéro de téléphone et preniez deux comprimés avec votre petit déjeuner et deux avec votre déjeuner le midi! Compris?

Ava - Euh...je ne veux pas vous embêter David, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire...

David - Ava! Je suis médecin et vous êtes enceinte c'est ma vocation de m'occuper de votre santé! Voici une ordonnance pour les vitamines, jusqu'à votre accouchement et pour les trois mois suivants...et mes numéros professionnels et personnels sont sur plus haut sur la feuille si besoin!

Je le vois griffonner sur un bloc d'où il déchire une feuille de papier blanche et remarque qu'il s'agit bien d'une ordonnance pour des vitamines pré natales pour les 10 prochains mois. Il a bien rajouté son numéro personnel au stylo en haut. Je suis vraiment étonnée, je n'aurais pas donné mon numéro à une inconnue comme ça...bon si c'est vrai si les rôles étaient inversés je l'aurais très certainement fait...bon sang pourquoi les sorciers anglais ne supportent-ils pas les moldu alors que ceux-ci sont tellement plus gentils, loyaux et généreux. Je remercie David qui m'aide à me lever et me conduit à ma place où il s'assied sur le siège à mes côtés. Je me demande où se trouve ma voisine.

David - on a échangé nos place. C'est un avantage des médecins de bord.

Ava - Merci pour tout David. Vraiment merci!

David - C'est normal, maintenant jeune fille, vous allez manger cette barre de céréale et vous reposer! Je vous réveillerais pour manger et prendre vos vitamines si vous ne le faites pas d'ici là, compris?

Ava - Oui docteur!

L'hôtesse de tout à l'heure arrive près de nous et me sourie.

Hôtesse - je vois que vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure mademoiselle!

Ava - Oui, je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir causé tellement de problème et d'inquiétude...

Hôtesse - Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour ça! Reposez vous et écoutez bien le médecin, avez vous besoin que je vous apporte quelque chose?

David - il lui faudra un verre d'eau d'ici 4 heures pour prendre des vitamines pré natales si c'est possible.

Hôtesse - Je vous apporte une bouteille d'eau, ce sera mieux dans son état. Je reviens.

Elle repart en direction de la petite cuisine où nous étions avec David et après quelques minutes revient avec une petite bouteille d'eau que j'ouvre tout de suite pour boire quelques gorgées.

Ava - Merci beaucoup...?

Hôtesse - Morgane!

Ava - Oh c'est vous qui avez fait la présentation des issues de secours! Alors merci beaucoup Morgane! Moi c'est Ava!

Morgane - C'est normal Ava! Reposez vous bien! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, docteur aussi bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler!

David - Merci Morgane! On le fera.

Ava - Merci Morgane.

Elle s'en va alors que David me regarde avec de gros yeux.

Ava - Oui je sais, dodo!

David - Oui jeune fille, c'est pour vous et votre bébé!

Je sourie en passant une main sur mon ventre et me cale sous un plaid laissé là plus tôt par Morgane bien assise dans le fauteuil et je ferme les yeux. Je sens comme une petite pointe de magie venant de mon ventre...jeune et sauvage, serait-ce mon bébé? Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte, je dois vraiment être épuisée!

XxxxxxxxX

**_4heures plus tard dans l'avions/22h30_**

Je sens quelqu'un me caresser doucement le bras et ce qui me sort doucement du sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur David qui me regarde tendrement...j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir un regard paternel devant moi. Je me redresse et m'étire un peu, un mal de tête soudain me prend et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. David me passe aussitôt le brassard du tensiomètre autour de mon bras et, stéthoscope en place de chaque côté, il prend ma tension.

David - Mmmm...Le sommeil t'a fait beaucoup de bien Ava! Oh pardon je vous ai tutoyé...je m'excuse.

Ava - Non David il n'y a aucun de mal, vous pouvez me tutoyer, après tout je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous...où sommes nous?

David - Très bien, seulement si tu me tutoie également! Et pas de non! Nous sommes à mi chemin, en plein au dessus de l'océan!

Ava (souriante) - whoua déjà?! Très bien David, alors que dis ton tensiomètre?

David - Tu est à 11.5, c'est bien, mais tu as encore besoin de te reposer! Tiens avale moi ces vitamines!

Il me tend deux comprimés de vitamines pré natales et je les avales à l'aide de petites gorgées d'eau de la bouteille que Morgane m'avait donnée. Je me tortille, j'ai une grosse envie d'aller faire pipi, mais je ne sais pas si David va me le permettre...

Ava - David, je dois aller aux toilettes, c'est possible?

David - Bien sûr Ava! Fais attention à toi et prends ton temps, veux tu que je demande à une hôtesse de t'accompagner?

Ava - Non je te remercie, ça ira!

Je file à la cabine WC et me vide la vessie archi pleine. Je me lave les mains et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage pour éviter le malaise qui menace de me faire rendre le contenu de mon estomac, encore. Je respire un bon coup et sors de la cabine pour retourner à ma place, je tangue un peu sous une perturbation de l'avion mais reprends vite mon équilibre et m'assieds dans mon siège. David me tend ma bouteille d'eau et après avoir bu de nouveau quelques gorgées je prends le sandwich qu'il me tend et le questionne du regard.

David - Morgane l'a déposé pour toi, le personnel a distribué les repas il y a 2h mais comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller, et c'est un ordre du médecin, elle l'a gardé au frais et l'a déposé quand tu es partie aux WC. Allez mange!

Ava - Merci, c'est gentil à elle, et tu avais raison j'avais grand besoin de sommeil! Le début de ma grossesse n'a pas été des plus tranquille...

Je me perds dans mes pensées au lieu de manger et me fait ramener à l'ordre par mon "médecin".

David - Mange!

Ava - Oui chef!

Je termine de manger et après avoir de nouveau bu un peu je m'écroule dans mon siège et m'endors sans m'en rendre compte. Je sens juste le plaid être déposé sur moi pour que je reste au chaud et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée, une main sur ma tête et l'autre posée avec amour sur mon ventre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_4h plus tard_21h30 avec le décalage horaire.**

Je sens quelqu'un me caresser le bras et je me réveille en sursaut. J'étais en plein cauchemars, le souvenir de cette nuit là avec Greyback...brrrr. Je me tourne vers la personne qui m'a réveillée un peu brutalement, je ne me rappelle pas où je suis...mon cœur sait que je ne suis plus entre les mains sauvage de ce loup mais ma tête ne peut s'empêcher de penser que je suis encore là bas. Mon regard doit être sauvage, terrifié. Dans mon cauchemars je n'ai pas réussi à appeler Dobby et Greyback à continué à me violer jour après jour. Il m'a enlevé mon bébé dès que celui-ci est né et en a fait un loup de son pack. Je ne le revoyais plus...et Greyback recommençait à me violer sans même attendre que mon corps se soit remis de l'accouchement. Il se délectait de me faire souffrir encore plus et de sentir tout mon sang couler le rendait encore plus frénétique et il me faisait encore souffrir, bref c'est le serpent qui se mord la queue!

J'entends qu'on me parle mais je met quelques minutes de plus à émerger complètement et je croise le regard terrifié et larmoyant de Morgane et celui surpris de David.

David - Ava? Tu es avec nous?

Ava - ...

David - Ava? Respire doucement et concentre toi sur ma voix...Tu es en sécurité, nous sommes presque arrivé à Atlanta!...nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Je suis David, ton médecin pour ce vol, tu te souviens?

Morgane - Je suis Morgane, Ava, tu te souviens? L'hôtesse de l'air qui s'est occupée de toi quand tu t'es évanouie!

Ava - Je...

Je reprends complètement mes esprits et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je m'affale dans le fond de mon siège et inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour me calmer. David pose une main doucement sur mon bras et je sursaute et recule un peu sous le contact mais me calme plus rapidement qu'à mon réveil. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je les regarde avec honte.

Ava - je suis désolé. Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Morgane - Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi Ava, seulement pour toi et ce qui a amené à cette réaction. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, appelez moi...on devrait arriver dans 1 petite heure.

Elle s'éloigne doucement, me lançant un regard inquiet et je la vois disparaître dans le couloir menant au cockpit. Je me concentre sur David qui reprend la parole.

David - Ava, je vais te poser une question difficile et j'aimerai que tu y réponde avec sincérité! Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Ava - je...je vais essayer David.

David - Comment es-tu tombée enceinte Ava?

Je halète sous la question et ce qu'elle soulève. Dois-je lui répondre, ou dois-je mentir?

Ava - Je...j'ai été violée.

David - C'est ce que je craignais..tu sembles être victime du syndrome de stress post traumatique comme un soldat qui rentre chez lui et continue à se croire au front.

Ava - je ne veux pas en parler...

David - Pourtant ça te ferait beaucoup de bien, Ava...si jamais tu es prête un jour, m'a porte te sera toujours ouverte, tu as juste à m'appeler et je t'accueillerais chez moi.

Ava - Merci David...merci...

David - alors dis moi comment s'appelle ton petit garçon? Il a quel âge? Ou est son père?

Ava - Il s'appelle Teddy il a presque deux semaines...il est tellement mignon.

David - 2semaines? Mais comment...tu es enceinte de 2 mois...!

Ava - Teddy a perdu ses deux parents à la guerre et j'étais sa marraine...ils m'ont laissé sa garde conjointe avec sa grand mère mais celle-ci est en phase terminale et m'a laissé la garde exclusive. Elle profite de ses derniers instants avec lui et elle terminera sa vie avec nous à Atlanta...

David - Oh, je comprends mieux...je suis désolé pour toi et pour cette famille...

Nous continuons à parler et je lui pose des questions sur lui. J'apprends qu'il a une femme Hélène, je pense à la mère de papa et j'ai un pincement au cœur, et 4 enfants: trois filles aînées et un petit gars qui termine la série. Il y a tellement d'amour et de joie dans son regard quand il me parle d'eux que je suis toute retournée. Vais-je trouver mon âme-sœur comme il semble avoir trouvé la sienne?

Il finit par me faire manger quelques morceaux de fruits et un petit pain au lait que Morgane nous apporte. Il reprend ma tension et cette fois elle est vraiment parfaite pour une femme enceinte. 12.6, et je n'ai plus de vertiges ni de nausées, je suis contente. Il me prescrit beaucoup de repos, par de stress ni surmenage et enfin manger équilibrer et ne pas hésiter à manger des fruits en en-cas le matin et un goûter à 16h comme les enfants. Nous sommes coupés dans notre discussion par un message audio du pilote.

Pilote - Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir, c'est votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Nous allons bientôt atterrir à l'Aeroporto internazionale Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta (ATL).Nous avons un décalage horaire de 5 heures avec Londres et il est 22h28 heure locale. La température extérieur est actuellement de 30°C . Toute l'équipe d'Airbus espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie et que votre vol s'est bien déroulé. Merci d'avoir choisi Airbus pour votre voyage et nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée et une très bonne nuit. Merci de votre attention.

Un message de Morgane suit immédiatement et nous continuons d'écouter.

Morgane - C'est votre Hôtesse de l'air en chef qui vous parle. Nous allons atterrir d'ici quelques minutes, veuillez éteindre tout appareil électronique, redresser votre siège et rabattre votre tablette. Attachez votre ceinture et restez calme, l'atterrissage peut un peu secouer l'appareil, et provoquer quelques turbulence, alors pas de panique. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et bienvenue à Atlanta, Géorgie.

On se regarde avec David et exécutons les demandes. Je pose une main tremblante sur mon ventre et sens ma magie remue en moi mais la garde le plus calme possible, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la magie accidentelle alors qu'on se rapproche du sol. Je sens l'avion descendre et finalement la secousse des roues sur l'asphalte de la piste se fait ressentir. L'avion tourne et ralentit au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du tunnel de sortie et s'immobilise enfin. Me voilà arrivée. Me voilà en Amérique. Me voilà dans ma nouvelle vie.

Nous attendons que tous les passagers débarquent pour nous lever David et moi. J'attrape mon sac en cabine avec toutes mes affaires rétrécies dedans, et je me sens toute faible et fatiguée. Je ne sais pas où aller à cette heure, j'aurais dû y penser bon sang! Il faut que j'envoie un patronus à Andy pour lui faire savoir mon arrivée et avoir des nouvelles de mon bébé. Il me manque c'est horrible. Nous descendons de l'avion et une fois arrivés sur le tarmac nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport pour aller chercher les valises de David. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le suis vu que je n'ai rien à prendre. David se tourne vers moi et me pose une question.

David _ Alors Ava, où vas tu dormir cette nuit?

Ava _ Euh... je vais me prendre une chambre d'hôtel je pense.

David _ Viens chez moi, ma femme n'est pas là ce soir, elle est chez sa sœur avec les enfants, mais on a une chambre d'ami où tu pourra dormir si tu veux!

J'hésite. D'un côté j'ai bien envie d'accepter ça m'arrangerais. Mais d'un autre je ne pourrais pas faire de magie chez lui...oh et puis zut, il faut que je sois en sécurité alors je vais accepter et demain je prends une chambre à l'hôtel et je me dépêche de trouver une maison pour nous tous. Je pose une main sur mon ventre en pensant au bébé et à la pointe de magie ressentie pendant le vol, je suis certaine que c'est la sienne, mais c'est trop tôt, non?

Ava _ Très bien docteur, j'accepte votre offre! Merci beaucoup David, mais c'est juste pour cette nuit, demain il faudra que j'aille à l'agence immobilière pour trouver une maison correcte pour ma famille.

David _ Pas de soucis Ava, mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit! Repos et pas de stress!

Ava _ Oui docteur.

David_ Ah ce sont mes valises.

David récupère ses valises et nous prenons un taxi direction sa maison. Une fois sur place je me retrouve devant une maison basique, mais toute mignonne avec 6 chambres et une grande cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Le plus doit être la véranda et les 3 salle de bains, heureusement pour lui vu qu'il a trois filles en plus de sa femme, ce serait l'horreur tous les matins! (riant) bref il me montre la sixième chambre, dans les tons beiges, très chaleureux mais sans vous endormir ou vous énerver vous voyez le truc?!

Bref le lit est grand pour un deux places, je risque de me perdre dedans, il faudra appeler les aurors! La parure de lit est couleur chocolat, ça donne envie de la manger. Il y a une salle de bain attenante, qui contient une douche à l'italienne toute simple ainsi qu'un meuble à une vasque surmonté d'un grand miroir où je peux presque me voir entièrement. Le sol est en parquet massif foncé et j'a-do-re!

David _ Bon, je te laisse te reposer Ava, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésites pas à m'appeler, ma chambre est deux portes plus loin. Si tu ne te sens pas bien crie et je viendrais immédiatement! Compris?

Ava _ Oui docteur. Merci beaucoup David! Pour tout, l'avion, les discussions, l'hébergement cette nuit...enfin merci!

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace doucement, je n'aime pas trop les câlins, mais je peux bien le faire pour cet homme extraordinaire qui a si bien pris soin de moi depuis plusieurs heures.

David _ C'est normal petite Ava! Aller au lit! Et repose toi! Bonne nuit.

Ava _ Merci bonne nuit à toi aussi David!

Il me sourie chaleureusement et sort de la chambre me laissant seule face au silence. Je ferme la porte et applique un sortilège de "collaporte" pour la nuit au cas ou, puis après un "silencio" je m'assieds sur le lit et appelle Dobby.

Ava _ Dobby!

Dobby _ Maîtresse Ava! Dobby est tellement heureux de voir maîtresse Ava!

Ava _ Moi aussi je suis heureuse Dobby, tu m'as manqué, comment vas tu depuis tout à l'heure? Oh mince je n'ai pas pensé au décalage horaire, tu devais dormir je suis désolé mon ami.

Dobby _ Non maîtresse Ava! Dobby attendais de vos nouvelles, et petit maître Teddy venait de finir son biberon alors je l'ai recouché avant de venir vous voir maîtresse.

Ava _ C'est toi qui lui a donné? Oh c'est super, Teddy doit être content que son tonton Dobby lui donne son biberon!

Dobby (surpris et ému)_ Tonton Dobby?

Ava _ Bien sûr Dobby, tu es un membre important de la famille! Après ta visite tu me fera le plaisir de te reposer, compris!? (accord de Dobby) Comment va Andy?

Dobby _ Maîtresse Andy est de plus en plus fatiguée, maîtresse Ava, mais elle tient le coup.

Ava (anxieuse)_ Super! Et mon petit garçon, comment va-t-il? Je ne lui manque pas trop ?

Dobby _ maîtresse Ava manque énormément au petit maître Teddy, mais il profite de sa mamie Andy.

Ava (rassurée ) _ D'accord, je te remercie beaucoup Dobby. Demain j'irai à l'agence immobilière pour notre maison pour le moment je dois me reposer pour le bébé. Peux tu demander à Radek de me faire envoyer une voiture de location ici s'il te plaît? Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolé Dobby.

Dobby _ Dobby est l'elfe de maison de maîtresse Ava! Dobby est heureux de répondre aux demandes de la maîtresse! Dobby fera comme demandé maîtresse Ava!

Il disparaît sans que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit et réapparaît dix minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dobby _ Et voilà maîtresse! Une voiture de location envoyé par maître Gobelin Radek vous attendra devant la maison demain matin. Il vous suffira de m'appeler pour la rendre et votre gestionnaire s'occupe de tout.

Ava _ Merci beaucoup mon ami! Va te coucher et prends soin de toi! Merci pour tout! Bonne nuit!

Dobby _ Merci maîtresse Ava! Maîtresse est trop bonne, bonne nuit à maîtresse.

Il s'en retourne à ma famille à Londres sans plus attendre et je décide de me lancer un "récurvité" rapide puis je bois quelques gorgées d'eau et me couche sur le dos dans ce lit très confortable. Je commence à avoir mal dans la poitrine et au dos, je pense que c'est normal avec la grossesse. Je soupire de bien être, éteint la lumière et pose mes deux mains sur mon petit ventre encore plat en pensant à ce petit embryon qui se développe en moi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_4/07_**

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avec des nausées horrible et cours dans la salle de bain vomir mais je ne trouve pas les toilettes, ah si elles sont sur le côté, j'ouvre le couvercle et vomi le peu que contient mon estomac. J'ai l'impression que mes tripes veulent sortir et se déverser dans ces foutu WC. J'espère trouver une potion qui supprime toutes ces nausées! Après quelques minutes de haut le cœur, je me redresse et me rince la bouche dans le lavabo de la pièce. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et je fais peur. J'ai l'air comme...hantée! Vive la guerre, merci tonton Voldy!

Je me vide la vessie et décide de prendre une douche. Je fais couler l'eau et après avoir réglé la température je me déshabille et entre dans la cabine. L'eau dégouline sur mes cheveux et me tombe sur le visage. Je passe mes mains sur mon corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur mon ventre qui pointe très légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fermé puis fixe mon ventre qui est effectivement un peu gonflé mais sans plus. Si on ne sait pas que je suis enceinte ça ne se devine pas. Mais je vois la différence entre cette nuit et ce matin. Il est quelle heure au fait. Je lance un "tempus" informulé et sans baguette, comme toute la magie que j'effectue depuis les reliques de la mort, et 4 Juillet - 10h apparaît.

Ava _ Oulà déjà?! David doit déjà être partit au travail, mince.

Je me dépêche de terminer ma douche et de m'habiller avec des vêtements propres appelés de ma valise. Un jean taille basse, super ça ne me serrera pas le ventre, et un haut chemisier à manches courtes et un col en rond. Une paire de baskets se posent au sol devant la sortie de la salle d'eau et je sèche mes cheveux puis les coiffe à l'aide de plusieurs sorts appris par les magasines pour fille laissés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je jette un "recurvité" dans la salle de bain et c'est comme si je n'étais pas passée, j'enfile mes chaussures et nettoie la chambre également. Je jette un "failamalle" et quelques affaires que je n'avais pas vu se rangent dans ma valise. Je défais le"collaporte" sur la porte et sort de la chambre prête pour une nouvelle journée dans une nouvelle vie. Mes cheveux sont coiffés dans une sorte de tresse couronne qui laisse échappé quelques boucles par ci par là. Je porte ma valise et la dépose dans l'entrée, je me dirige vers la cuisine et y trouve David qui me tend deux vitamines pré natales que je m'empresse d'avaler avec le verre d'eau tendu également.

David _ Bonjour Ava, bien dormi?

Ava _ Bonjour David, oui très bien merci, ça faisait longtemps, et toi bien dormi? Merci pour les vitamines et le verre d'eau.

David _ Ma femme me manque mais sinon j'ai bien dormi, merci. Viens là je vais t'examiner et tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu.

Ava _ Euh...je n'ai pas très faim David, je ne mange pas beaucoup la matin. Désolé.

David _ Au moins un toast et un jus de fruit! Et ce n'est pas négociable! Et tu vas me promettre de bien manger à midi et ce soir!

Ava _ Euh..oui je te promet! C'est d'accord.

David prend ma tension qui est de 12.6, ce qui semble lui plaire puis il me laisse manger tranquillement. Il termine de se préparer et je fais de même, puis fais la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée et il me fait les dernières recommandations.

David _ Alors Ava, tu as toutes tes ordonnances?

Ava _ Oui.

David _ Tu as mon numéro de téléphone pro et perso?

Ava _ J'ai aussi!

David _ Tu me donnera de tes nouvelles?

Ava _ Bien sûr David! Encore merci pour tout!

David _ C'est normal petite Ava! Prends bien soin de ce bébé et de ton petit Teddy également! Si tu as besoin tu m'appelle, compris?

Ava_ Oui compris! Il faut que j'y aille, et toi aussi. Tu passera le bonjour à ta famille de ma part s'il te plaît? Dis à ta femme qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir trouvé le véritable amour et qu'il soit si gentil avec elle!

David me prend dans ses bras devant mon sourire triste et nostalgique et me confie que je trouverais le mien, qu'il est peut-être plus prêt que ce que je pense.

Nous nous quittons là dessus, il est rassuré lorsque je lui dit que j'ai loué une voiture, et nous nous séparons enfin. Lui en direction de son cabinet, moi de ma voiture de location. Un range rover tout terrain blanc. J'envoie un peu de ma signature magique vers le boîtier accroché au sabot de la voiture et celui-ci s'ouvre pour libérer la clé du véhicule. Le sabot disparaît comme par "magie" dès que je les prends en main et je rentre dans le véhicule, fais tous mes réglages pour bien conduire puis démarre et me dirige vers l'agence immobilière indiquée sur le GPS de la voiture. Je dois vraiment envoyer un beau cadeau à Radek, cette voiture est super.

Une fois arrivée à l'agence, je me rends compte que c'est fermé et sur rendez vous le lendemain. Je téléphone donc et prends rendez vous pour le lendemain matin, puis me dirige vers l'hôtel le plus proche pour prendre une chambre. On m'indique d'aller voir ailleurs et que de toute façon je suis trop jeune et que c'est une honte que je sois enceinte, bah oui j'ai essayé cette carte ça à loupé, tant pis, je reprends la voiture et décide de ne pas me casser la tête et d'aller au motel juste à côté. À l'accueil on ne me pose aucune question dès que j'ai payé d'avance pour la semaine. Je m'installe dans une chambre très glauque qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de femme de ménage ces dernières années. Elle est d'à peu près 15 mètre carrés, les murs gris (sales ou pas je ne sais pas!), le lit est plus petit que celui de chez David, mais peu importe, les draps sont blanc basiques et une couverture légère. Il y a une télé posée sur un meuble près de la fenêtre, et des rideaux à celle-ci qui sont plus noirs que blanc. Quelques sortilèges par ci par là et c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus propre.

La salle de bain également. Elle est toute petite avec une baignoires émaillée et un lavabo pas très blanc, sous lequel se trouve un meuble avec des serviettes que je ne toucherais même pas. Je m'allonge quelques minutes et m'endors finalement. Je suis réveillée par des cris venant de la chambre d'à côté. J'hésite mais ma curiosité aura vraiment raison de moi un jour. Je me lève et sors de la chambre pour tomber sur un homme qui menace une femme à la gorge avec un couteau, il caresse sa cuisse dénudée par son short court avec son autre main et elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier au contraire de l'homme. De mauvais souvenirs essayent de s'emparer de moi mais je résiste et décide contre toute logique d'intervenir, si je peux éviter qu'une autre femme ne passe par la même épreuve que moi, je n'hésite même pas!

Je protège la gorge de la fille avec une fine couche de magie, charge mes poings d'une grosse dose de magie et m'approche doucement puis envoie un gros coup de poing au mec qui à l'air beaucoup plus baraqué, avec deux tête de plus que moi, de près. Celui ci s'écroule et tente de se relever pour m'attaquer mais je forme une barrière protectrice autour de nous, car entre temps j'ai mis la fille derrière moi en protection.

Il essaie de me décrocher un coup dans le visage mais ma magie résiste et au loin je remarque deux hommes qui nous regarde. Il réessaye et j'en ai vraiment marre alors discrètement je fais apparaître une dague que j'ai souvent sur moi et la dédouble pour en prendre une dans chaque main. Je laisse une bulle de protection autour de la fille qui tremble et pleure derrière moi, sécurise les lames de mes dagues pour éviter de le tuer puis renforce la protection de mon ventre et m'avance vers le mec. J'ai pris des cours de self défense avec papa lors de ses "retenues" alors je suis douée au combat.

Il enchaîne les coups qui n'atteignent jamais leur destination alors que moi je me défoule sur lui sans jamais le blesser. Il s'énerve finalement et me met un pain dans la tronche. Je dérouille et vois des points noirs devant les yeux quelques instants. Je crache du sang également, putain il m'a ouvert la lèvre cet enfoiré. Je me redresse, passe une main sur mon ventre pour me rassurer sur son état et enchaîne plusieurs coups renforcés par magie sur des endroits stratégiques et le met KO en quelques secondes. Il s'écroule par terre inconscient, alors que je manque de m'évanouir devant la grosse dépense de magie faite. Je chancelle et suis rattrapée par un homme, j'essaye de me dégager de sa prise mais mes forces m'abandonnent et je sens toute ma magie revenir en moi et se calmer puis la fille me remercie et me fait un câlin puis s'en va, alors que mes oreilles bourdonnes et que je m'écroule dans les bras de celui qui m'a rattrapé précédemment.

Je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, je le sais tout de suite car les draps sont défaits et les miens n'ont pas encore servi. Je sens un gant humide passer doucement sur ma lèvre et ça pique. Je respire calmement, j'ai mes vêtements sur moi, je suis toujours dans le motel, et je ne suis pas attachée...bon je ne suis pas dans la merde, c'est déjà ça. J'ouvre les yeux et récupère tous mes sens correctement. Un homme se trouve devant moi, assis sur une chaise. Il a au moins la trentaine, grisonnant à certains endroits et de putain de yeux bleus! On s'y perdrait dedans. Je crois que c'est un des deux hommes qui se tenaient près de nous lors de mon sauvetage merdique, foutu Gryffondor dirait mon papa.

Je me redresse doucement une main sur mon ventre que je trouve un peu plus gonflé. Et je ne quitte pas cet inconnu des yeux pendant toute l'opération.

Lui _ Salut! Moi c'est Merle, et toi?

Ava _ ...Ava. Pourquoi je suis là?

Merle _ Tu t'es évanouie comme une merde dans mes bras, tu m'as cru le prince charmant ou quoi?

Ava _ Bah merde alors tu m'as cru princesse à la con qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour la sauver?

Merle (se marrant) _ Oh putain, je sens que je vais bien t'aimer toi!

Ava _Ouai mais de très loin alors, t'as une haleine de chacal! Tu sais les menthol ça existe! C'est pas pour ton cul mais ta bouche! C'est sur que si t'inverse je comprends mieux l'odeur!

Il me regarde choqué, les deux yeux ouverts comme des billes puis éclate de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il atterrit par terre et continue de se bidonner. Je suis consternée, mais ne peux empêcher le petit sourire en coin d'apparaître sur mon visage et je me détends. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas stressée d'être en sa présence...il...il me calme presque.

Ava _ Bon, merci pour le sauvetage mon prince mais ta princesse doit aller se reposer et manger.

Merle _ Puisque tu m'invite si gentiment je te suis!

Ava _Mais je ne t'invite pas du tout trou duc!

Merle _ Moi aussi je t'aime Ava de mon cœur!

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui le regarde choquée et j'éclate de rire. Je me lève finalement et lui tends la main libre pour l'aider à se relever tout en caressant mon bébé. Teddy me manque terriblement.

Ava _ Aller en route merlounet!

Merle _ Ah non alors! Putain j'aurais du te laisser sur le bitume avec cet enflure!

Ava _ Désolé, merci de m'avoir rattrapé, j'ai trop forcé, et je me suis mise en danger, ce n'est pas bon dans mon état...

Je baisse les yeux, déçue de mon comportement. Il à l'air de comprendre quelque chose mais ne dit rien et passe un bras sur mes épaule pour nous conduire au bar /restaurant près du motel. J'étais septique au début mais nous avons bien rigolé pendant le repas. Nous avons fait plus ample connaissance et mon sentiment de sécurité avec lui s'est intensifié...il faudra que je fasse des recherches une fois que j'aurais trouvé une maison pour ma famille.

Il m'a appris qu'il avait un frère plus jeune et je lui ai dit avoir un fils resté avec ma tante en Angleterre. Nous n'avons échangé aucune autre informations personnelles, juste de la rigolade et un bon moment en mangeant un bon repas. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Je ne suis retourné dans ma chambre de motel qu'en début de soirée tandis que Merle est allé rejoindre son frère chez eux, on s'est promis de se revoir rapidement, je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable au cas ou. Après m'être rafraîchie je me suis couchée, éreintée, pour un repos bien mérité.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**_5/07_**

Le lendemain matin, une fois la tête relevée de mes chères toilettes et mon estomac allégé, je prends une douche bien méritée et m'habille pour mon rendez vous à l'agence immobilière. J'ai mangé un croissant et bu mon thé avant de me brosser les dents et je remarque que mon bidon s'est encore légèrement gonflé. À ce rythme je vais ressembler à une montgolfière rapidement! Je monte dans la voiture et me rend à l'agence rapidement.

Une fois sur place je gare la voiture devant l'entrée, entre dans l'agence et me présente à la secrétaire.

Secrétaire - Bonjour mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

Ava - Bonjour j'ai rendez vous, Mlle Potter Black.

Secrétaire - oui alors ce sera avec Miranda, le bureau sur votre droite, elle vous attend.

Ava - Très bien je vous remercie, au revoir.

Secrétaire - Je vous en prie Mlle Potter Black. Bonne journée.

Ava - Merci vous aussi.

Je me dirige dans la direction indiquée et toque. Une voix féminine m'indique d'entrer, ce que je fais et je me retrouve devant une femme dans la quarantaine, habillée dans un tailleur noir, et des cheveux roux coiffés en chignon strict. Elle se présente comme étant Miranda et me demande ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi, puis me propose une verre d'eau que j'accepte. Je lui explique la situation sans mention de magie: que je déménage avec mon fils en bas âge et ma tante depuis l'Angleterre et me demande donc ce que je recherche.

Ava - Alors je cherche une maison sans vis à vis, ni de voisins trop proches, un très grand terrain, qui ne soit pas en ville plutôt en périphérie. De belles pièces de vie, au moins quatre chambres avec leur salle de bain et une suite parentale avec salle d'eau et dressing. Une cuisine ouverte de préférence et des wc à l'étage et au rez de chaussé. Un grenier et une cave, une buanderie et un cellier...ah et un bureau tant qu'à faire.

Miranda - Euh...Très bien, c'est ...très précis! Et si je peux demander, quel est votre budget? Vous semblez...bien jeune.

Ava - je n'ai pas de budget, j'ai reçu un héritage assez conséquent et tout ce que vous pourrez me présenter et qui me plaise sera payé comptant!

Miranda - Bien...alors laisser moi regarder ce que nous avons dans nos fichiers à vous proposer...

Elle pianote sur son ordinateur pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je bois un peu d'eau et caresse mon ventre. Puis elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

Miranda - Alors Mlle Potter Black j'ai peut-être trouvé votre bonheur...c'est une propriété que j'essaye de vendre depuis plus d'un an. Les acheteurs se rétractent dès la visite alors que l'extérieur leur plaît. De plus elle est un peu cher malgré la baisse du prix depuis la mise en vente.

Ava - Combien?

Miranda - 350 000$

Elle me montre les photos sur l'ordinateur et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le léger voilement à certains endroit des différentes photos, fantômes, c'est pour ça que les acheteurs se sont rétractés. Tant pis elle me plaît et est même plus grande avec 6 chambres au lieu de 4...je n'hésite plus, je la veux!

Ava - Je la prends! Vous acceptez les cartes?

Miranda - Mais...vous n'avez même pas visité, vous n'allez pas risquer tout votre argent juste sur des photos?!

Ava - Je sais reconnaître un bijou quand j'en vois un Miranda! Et cette demeure est exactement cela, un bijou! Non seulement je la prends mais j'aimerai emménager aujourd'hui, c'est possible?

Miranda - Euh...vous êtes sérieuse Mlle Potter Black?

Ava - Très, ou dois-je signer?

Miranda - Très bien, je vais vous chercher tous les papiers, ne bougez pas.

Je lui sourie en encouragement alors qu'elle se lève de sa chaise un peu perdue par la vente de ce bien qu'elle pensait impossible. Elle sort du bureau en laissant la porte ouverte et je bois un peu d'eau en patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec les papiers. Ce qui arrive près de 5 minutes plus tard. Elle s'excuse pour l'attente et me fait signer tous les papiers, avant de me laisser passer ma carte Gringotts dans la machine prévue à cet effet. Une fois la transaction confirmée elle reste choquée devant moi, passant son regard entre la confirmation sur la borne et moi qui range ma carte et les papiers dans une pochette qu'elle ma donné. Nous nous quittons rapidement et elle me confie les clés et l'adresse exacte de ma nouvelle demeure pour le GPS. Je salue la secrétaire et retourne dans ma voiture ou je souffle un peu en fermant les yeux. Rien que ce rendez vous m'a vidé de toute mon énergie, cette grossesse va être dur...si seulement j'avais un compagnon sur qui m'appuyer!

Je retourne dans ma chambre de motel où je croise Merle qui m'attendait sans aucun doute.

Merle - Eh salut princesse!

Ava - Eh, merlounet!

Merle (grognon) - Ok ok je me tait. Alors comment vas-tu ce matin? Bien dormi?

Ava - Oui comme un bébé, et toi ? toujours pas rabiboché avec ton frère?

Merle - Non...il m'en veut mais je sais pas pourquoi...

Il a l'air tellement désemparé et triste d'un seul coup avant de remettre sa carapace de dur à cuir et de me sourire malicieusement.

Merle - Alors ton rendez vous a été?

Ava -Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé une maison un peu en dehors de la ville...je suis tellement heureuse, je vais pouvoir revoir mon petit garçon! ^^

Merle - Au fait il a quel âge?

Je me tends un peu ce qui le surprend, mais décide de me fier à mon instinct et de répondre la vérité.

Ava - il a deux semaines!

Merle ouvre de grands yeux en me regardant de haut en bas avec surprise.

Merle - C'est vrai que tu as un petit ventre maintenant que tu le dis.

Je me raidie encore une fois et le regarde férocement en posant une main sur mon ventre en protection alors que l'autre se pose sur ma baguette par sécurité. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, non! Juste particulièrement vigilante! Vigilance constante dirait Maugrey! Lui par contre à l'air de comprendre ce que je fais parce qu'il alterne son regard entre ma main protectrice et celle sur ma baguette. Un éclat de compréhension passe tellement furtivement dans son regard que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

Merle - Dis moi...si je te dis Moldu, ça te parle?

Je sors ma baguette pour la lui mettre au cou tellement rapidement qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il lève ses deux mains en l'air en signe de paix et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ava - Où as tu entendu ça? Peu importe montre moi tes avant bras!

Merle - Quoi?

Ava - TOUT DE SUITE!

Merle - Ok ok! Tiens!

Il relève ses deux manches et je découvre deux avant bras exempt de toute marque ou tatouage qui le désignerait mangemort. Je souffle soulagée et ne peux empêcher des larmes de remplir mes yeux, et tandis que l'adrénaline affluant dans mon sang sous le stress du mot moldu se raréfie pour se stopper un malaise me prend soudainement. Mes sens se coupent et je suis comme enfermée dans mon propre corps, je tombe et sens des bras fort me rattraper avant de tomber dans le noir.

Merle - AVA!

Bon sang ça devient une habitude dont je me passerais bien, un peu comme mes visites à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Je me réveil dans mon lit au motel, et Merle est à mon chevet comme lors de notre rencontre. Je me sens nauséeuse et me lève rapidement pour aller vider mon estomac dans mon endroit favoris depuis le début de cette grossesse et les 10 prochains mois je pense: les toilettes. Quelqu'un me tient les cheveux et me caresse le dos alors que je vomis mes tripes et verse quelques larmes. C'est dans ces moments que papa me manque encore plus, lui aurait été là pour moi, il m'aurait réconforté et câliné comme lui seul savait le faire...j'espère qu'il est heureux là haut...il le mérite.

Une fois terminée, je me relève et tire la chasse d'eau avant de me rincer la bouche au lavabo et de me lancer un "récurvité" en mode pilote automatique. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et relève la tête d'un seul coup en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Oh merde, Merle! Je l'avais complètement oublié, il a du me voir faire de la magie!

Merle - hum hum.

Ava - Euh...

Merle - Alors comme ça tu as cru que j'étais un mangemort?

Ava - Comment...?

Merle - Tu as demandé, enfin plutôt ordonné, que je te montre mes avant bras! Et si je ne me trompe pas tu as dit que tu venais d'Angleterre où une guerre vient de se terminer dans le monde magique...une certaine Ava Potter Black y a mis fin en tuant un certain Lord machin chose!

Ava - Je...je...il faut que je m'assieds!

Il m'emmène dans la chambre ou je m'assieds sur le lit alors qu'il prend place sur la chaise près de moi. Je suis perdu, comment connaît-il tout ça? Il est vrai que je ressens quelques étincelles de magie venant de lui mais pas assez pour un sorcier confirmé de son âge.

Ava - Comment connais-tu toutes ces informations? Tu n'es pas un...

Merle - Un sorcier? Non je suis un crackmole! Mais mon frère en est un, on a tous entendu parler de votre guerre et du fanatisme des Britanniques! Alors c'est toi qui a mis fin à cette guerre?

Ava (anxieuse) - Oui...mais je...

Merle - ne t'en fais pas princesse, je n'en parlerais à personne!

Je sourie devant son "princesse" mais ne le reprends pas, je pense qu'il voulait me rassurer et me faire sourire alors je laisse couler pour cette fois.

Ava - il y eu la première guerre du sang du temps de mes parents...Lord Voldemort s'est attaqué à eux une nuit d'Halloween, j'avais 18 mois...mon père est mort en premier, quant à ma mère...elle est morte en me protégeant. J'ai survécu au sortilège de mort lancé par Voldy sur moi, le sort à ricoché et est retourné à l'envoyeur comme on dit!...

Merle - Tu...Tu as survécu à ce sort?... Oh putain de merde, t'es une dure à cuir princesse! Désolé pour tes parents...ils avaient l'air de gens bien pour protéger leur fille jusqu'à la mort!

Ava - Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens d'eux que cette nuit là!

Merle - Désolé, nos parents n'ont pas apprécié que je sois un crackmole! Ils nous ont abandonnés D...Daryl et moi quand il a eu cinq ans et aucune manifestation de magie.

Ava - Mais tu viens de dire que ton frère est un sorcier...

Merle - oui c'est ça le truc! Il faisait de la magie en cachette sans que personne le sache! Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit séparé et franchement les darons m'auraient abandonnés si Daryl avait montré des signe d'être un sorcier...

Ava (les larmes aux yeux) - Il t'a protégé...

Merle - Ouai. Enfin du coup c'est moi qui l'ai élevé, j'avais 13 ans à l'époque... maintenant j'en ai 31 et lui 23 et on est aussi proche qu'avant, sauf dernièrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref vous vous ressemblez beaucoup niveau caractère, lui aussi aurait défendu la nana hier!

Ava - je ne voulais pas qu'elle...

Un flash de mon viol passe devant mes yeux et je secoue la tête pour ne pas rester dans mes souvenirs, puis continue à parler avec Merle.

Merle - Alors tu as mis fin aux deux guerres si je comprends bien!

Ava - Ouai...non sans beaucoup de pertes et de manipulations de tous part. J'en avais marre, besoin de m'éloigner du monde magique...et puis mon fils Teddy, qui était mon filleul au départ, a perdu ses parents biologiques pendant la grande bataille...il est un fils de loup garou, alors j'ai décidé de partir. Sa grand mère, que je considère comme ma tante est en phase terminale alors bientôt ce ne sera que Teddy, moi et...

Je me stoppe avant de trop en dire... et je vois que son regard change en se dirigeant vers mon ventre.

Merle - Depuis combien de temps ?

Ava - Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire!

Merle - Princesse, tu as des nausées, des malaises et tu as clairement du ventre alors que tu es plutôt fine! Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte?

Je ferme les yeux et me mord la lèvre du bas pesant le pour et le contre. Mais bon j'en ai déjà trop dit et puis mon instinct me dit que ce gars va prendre énormément de place dans notre vie! Je ré ouvre les yeux et lâche ma lèvre pour lui répondre. Il est resté calme et silencieux durant toute mon interrogation et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

Ava - 2 mois aujourd'hui.

Merle (pensif) - En pleine guerre alors...un petit copain?

Je secoue la tête négativement tout en calant mon dos contre le mur du lit et enlace mon ventre avec mes deux bras en protection. Une compréhension se fait dans son regard et il paraît soudain triste.

Merle - capturé par l'ennemi alors.

Je ferme les yeux alors que des larmes coulent de mes yeux et secoue la tête comme pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui passent dans ma tête comme un mauvais film qu'on voudrait zapper mais on peut pas. Je sens des bras fort et réconfortant m'enlacer délicatement et me câliner comme un grand frère ferait. J'éclate en sanglots et peux enfin libérer mon sac. Je lui raconte tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne jusqu'à mon vol pour Atlanta. Le passage de mon viol à été plus qu'éprouvant mais j'en avais besoin. Je me sens un peu plus légère désormais et je sens ma magie tendre vers Merle pour créer un lien indestructible avec lui: un lien fraternel, absolument rien de romantique entre nous.

Merle - Je serais toujours là pour toi et tes enfants, petite maman!

Ava - Merci marteau!

Merle (surpris) - Marteau?

Ava (amusée) - oui! Parce qu'on peut te donner un marteau à bouffer tu chieras des clous! Tu es indestructible et féroce! Et puis je n'ai pas d'autres raisons alors c'est comme ça un point c'est tout! Na!

Je lui tire la langue comme une gamine et nous rions tous les deux. On continue à discuter un petit moment puis il décide de me laisser pour aller retrouver son frère, Daryl, quel beau nom. Ce prénom m'attire, je crois qu'il va falloir que je rencontre son frère, en fait il faut vraiment que je le rencontre, je le sais, je le sens, mes tripes et mon instinct me le disent!

Je décide de faire une sieste après avoir mangé le sandwich acheté plus tôt dans la matinée. Je me réveille aux alentours de 17H et décide d'aller voir ma nouvelle maison. Il faut également que je prévienne Andy et Dobby que j'ai trouvé notre nouveau foyer! Je vais d'abord aller voir cette histoire de fantômes!

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4, enfin!

Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais entre ma vie et le manque de ma muse j'ai eu du mal à écrire, les idées étaient tellement nombreuses que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête!

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic Lupa, je suis également désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du mal à écrire mon chapitre, je l'ai déjà recommencé plusieurs fois car ce que j'écris ne me plaît pas...mais je mettrais à jour ce mois -ci normalement!

En tout cas merci pour votre patience et j'espère que ce long chapitre aura été à votre goût! :)

xoxo Shalimare ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ****SURPRISE ET DÉMÉNAGEMENT.**

**_5/07_**

Je suis sur le trajet pour aller visiter ma nouvelle demeure depuis près de 10minutes. Mon GPS indique qu'il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes de trajet avant d'arriver à destination. J'ai vraiment hâte, je suis complètement tombée amoureuse de la bâtisse sur les photos, mais j'appréhende un peu cette histoire de fantômes, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas agressif, ce serait dommage de devoir l'exorciser alors que nous pourrions vivre en harmonie ensemble. J'ai également hâte de montrer notre nouvelle maison à Teddy, Andy et Dobby. Je suis tellement excitée qu'on dirait un enfant devant ses cadeaux un matin de Noël!

Me voilà arrivée à destination. Un grand portail en fer forgé me fait face, il est rouillé à quelques endroits...ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas été entretenu, tout comme la propriété...je sens que Dobby ne va pas me lâcher avant que j'accepte qu'il s'occupe de tout lui même. Je stop la voiture devant la grille, et actionne le bip de contrôle d'ouverture du portail que Miranda m'a donné avec les clés, après un bip léger je vois le portail s'ouvrir sans aucun bruit. Bien entretenu finalement. Je rentre et gare la voiture devant la maison, qui est encore plus belle que sur les photos. Mon cœur fond et les larmes me viennent facilement, presque trop facilement et je met ça sur le compte des hormones tout en posant une main tendre sur ma toute petite bosse de grossesse.

La bâtisse qui ressemble presque à un petit manoir, a un aspect ancien, pierres apparentes, et pas de lierre pour défigurer la vue et conserver tous pleins d'insectes. Je me demande si l'intérieur est aussi charmant que l'extérieur?! je monte les quelques marche pour me retrouver sous le porche et insère la clé dans la serrure. Je ressens une touche de magie dans l'air et dès que la porte s'ouvre je reste comme anesthésiée. Je me retrouve devant deux enfants fantômes, un petit garçon et une petite fille, jouant avec des petites voitures et une poupée par terre dans l'entrée. Ils se tournent vers moi soudainement, effrayés, et je m'accroupis doucement ne voulant pas aggraver les choses en leur faisant plus peur. Je leur sourie chaleureusement et leur parle doucement.

Ava - Bonjour les enfants. Je m'appelle Ava, je viens d'acheter votre maison et aimerais beaucoup y habiter si vous voulez bien?!

Garçon - Bonjour madame Ava, je m'appelle Alexis et voici ma petite sœur Tatiana. Elle est un peu timide!

Ava - Enchanté Tatiana, Alexis, êtes vous tout seul ici où vos parents vous accompagnent-ils?

Tatiana - Bonjour madame, vous avez de beaux cheveux!

Ava - Merci Tatiana, moi je trouve que tes belles boucles dorées sont beaucoup plus belles, tu es une véritable petite princesse, ma chérie!

Elle se met debout, me regarde comme pour jauger de ma sincérité et me fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de s'en aller dans une belle révérence digne d'une altesse royale. Je me tourne vers son grand frère pour m'excuser d'avoir fait partir sa petite sœur mais découvre que lui aussi est introuvable. Je me relève un peu difficilement et grogne après moi même.

Ava - Bravo Ava! Pour une fois que tu rencontres des personnes adorables et qui ne t'adulent pas tu les fais fuir...Je ne sais même pas s'ils acceptent que j'habite dans leur maison. Tant pis je vais attendre leur retour pour avoir peut-être une réponse.

Je mets mes mains sur ma petite bosse et parle à ma crevette doucement et avec beaucoup d'amour.

Ava - Aller mon bébé, allons attendre sur les marches du porche, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer même si je suis déjà amoureuse de cette demeure...On va devoir encore attendre un peu avant de donner le feu vert à Andy et revoir ton grand frère Teddy.

Je me pose sur les marche gravies précédemment, puis m'endors malgré moi. Je me réveille sous le toucher un peu frais d'une petite main, et ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec la petite Tatiana qui a posé sa main sur la joue. Je lui sourie, rassurante et étouffe un bâillement derrière ma main alors qu'elle lâche ma joue. Je me rends compte que la nuit à finit par tomber légèrement et lance un "tempus" pour découvrir qu'il est 21H... whoua j'ai beaucoup dormi! Mais j'en avais bien besoin.

Tatiana - Madame Ava, il faut vous réveiller vous allez avoir mal au dos, c'est maman qui me l'a dit! Et maman a toujours raison, il faut l'écouter vous savez! Papa vous a préparé une chambre pour cette nuit et maman à fait un bon repas, venez.

Ava - Tu as raison ma puce, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur avec ton frère tout à l'heure.

Tatiana - Oh ce n'est pas vous madame, c'était ma maman qui nous appelait!

Je lui sourie, soulagée que je ne sois nullement responsable de leur fuite précédente, puis me lève et la suis dans la maison. Je me retrouve dans l'entrée et j'avais raison, l'intérieur est aussi charmant que l'extérieur. J'espère qu'ils me laisseront rester ici. Un homme, la trentaine, brun, de beaux yeux bleus et une peau blanche sous une petite barbe de trois jours, accompagné d'une belle femme ressemblant à Tatiana se présentent devant moi. La femme doit avoir la trentaine également, de belles anglaises blondes encadrent son visage de poupée sur lequel de beaux yeux presque aussi verts que les miens ressortent. Sa peau est aussi blanche que l'homme, sans doute son mari, et les enfants.

Ava - Bonjour monsieur, madame, je m'appelle Ava Potter Black et je m'excuse d'être rentrée chez moi sans permission mais je viens d'acheter votre magnifique demeure et je dois vous avouer que j'en suis éperdument amoureuse. J'ai un petit garçon de deux semaines et une tante malade qui vont bientôt arriver et j'aurais espéré, si possible, qu'on puisse habiter ici avec vous?!

L'homme jette un petit sourire vers sa femme, leurs yeux pétillants de joie. Je ne comprends pas tout et reste très anxieuse de la réponse, si j'en obtiens une.

Homme - Bonjour mademoiselle Potter Black, je suis Nicolaï Romanov et voici mon épouse Alix Romanov née De Hesse Darmstadt. Voici deux de nos merveilleux enfants Alexis et Tatiana.

Ava - C'est une plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Romanov, mais je vous en prie appelez moi Ava. J'ai eu le plaisir de croiser vos deux enfants tout à l'heure et je dois vous dire madame que votre fille vous ressemble beaucoup, Alexis lui ressemble beaucoup à votre mari...Attendez, Romanov...ne seriez vous pas la famille impériale de Russie?

Je fais immédiatement une révérence vers ses altesses et attends que le tsar et sa femme parlent avant de relever la tête.

Alix - Ava, nous sommes juste une famille comme les autres, enfin un peu plus fantomatique mais normale! (rires) tout comme vous n'êtes juste que Ava, Milady! Appelez moi Alix!

Un éclair de compréhension passe devant mon regard alors que je relève la tête et les regarde, puis je me redresse et leur sourie, émue.

Nicolaï - Ma chère épouse à raison Ava, il y a bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus les tsar de Russie, c'était une autre vie. Appelez moi Nicolaï, ou Nico ça fait plus Américain. Et si on se tutoyais tous, ce serait plus simple, non?

Ava - Avec plaisir Alix et Nico, en effet ce serait plus simple. Je suis désolé de paraître si grossière mais Tatiana m'a parlé d'un repas...c'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé depuis mon sandwich de midi et je ne voudrais pas faire de malaise dans mon état.

Alix - Votre état?

Ava - Je..Je suis enceinte.

Alix - Oh c'est merveilleux très chère! Venez! Venez manger! Et après vous irez vous reposer dans la suite parentale! C'est là que vous dormirez je pense à l'avenir...

Ava (surprise)- Vous acceptez que je vienne habiter avec ma famille ici?

Nico - Bien entendu, après tout vous êtes magique, et nous voyons bien que vous êtes réellement amoureuse de notre demeure!

Ava (émue) - Oh merci merci merci! Vous verrez je prendrais soin de chez vous et on ne vous dérangera pas, promis!

Alix - C'est chez vous désormais, Ava! Nous attendions juste une personne spéciale pour notre chez nous spécial! Nous pouvons aller retrouver le reste de notre famille désormais. Je suis confiante!

Nico - Je le suis aussi ma chère! Passons à table mes chères compagnes!

Nous passons à table où mes hôtes mangent ce que des fantômes mangent tandis que moi je déguste le repas pour être vivant qu'Alix a préparé je ne sais pas comment.

Ava - Alix, Nico, merci de la confiance que vous placez en moi sans même me connaître! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me touche! Je ne vous décevrais pas! C'est une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesse!

Nico - Nous en sommes certain Ava!

Nous terminons le repas dans la bonne humeur et avec beaucoup de rires avec Tatiana et Alexis. Ils sont tellement gentils et rigolos que je suis légère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je sais que je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille, sans aucun cauchemars ni sombres pensées. Toute la famille m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre à l'étage et je leur souhaite une très bonne nuit. Alix me prend dans ses bras et je ne sais pas comment le contact tient et elle devient un peu solide. Je la serre à mon tour en la remerciant. Elle me souhaite tout plein de bonheur et me demande de bien prendre soin de sa maison. Je lui promet et elle se recule les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas trop, mais Nico me prend à son tour dans ses bras et embrasse mon front comme papa le faisait à Poudlard. Mon cœur se serre et je commence à comprendre, ils me font leur au revoir. Je me penche vers l'oreille de Nico et lui murmure doucement.

Ava (murmurant) - Nico, si jamais tu croise un Séverus Prince ou Snape, peux tu lui transmettre un message S'il te plaît...

Nico (murmurant) - Bien sur petite Ava. Dis moi et je transmettrais bien volontiers.

Ava (murmurant) - Merci! Alors voici mon message " Je pense très fort à lui, l'embrasse et l'aime très fort. Que Teddy et le bébé vont très bien et moi aussi. Tu dois veiller sur Andy quand elle arrivera bientôt s'il te plaît. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part et que je pense bien fort à vous tous de là où je suis."

On dessert l'étreinte et il rejoint sa femme quelques pas en arrière. Nous avons tous les larmes aux yeux.

Ava (émue) - merci Nico, prends bien soins de ta famille, vous avez un cœur en or!

Nico - Toi aussi prends bien soin de ta famille Ava!

Alix - Tu as également un très beau cœur ma petite chérie! Garde la bien à l'abri mais ouvre le pour les personnes qui le méritent! Merci d'avoir été si gentille avec mes enfants lors de ton arrivée! Tes enfants ont de la chance de t'avoir avoir, ils auront tout l'amour dont ils auront besoins et même plus encore! Nous allons nous reposer maintenant!

Nico - Il est temps, la maison est entre de bonnes mains! On peut voir combien tu l'aime alors que tu viens juste d'arriver. Prends en soin elle a abrité tellement de beaux souvenir.

Ava - Je vous le promet.

Je me mets à genoux alors que Tatiana s'approche de moi, les larmes coulant sur ses petites joues pâles, pour me faire un gros câlin. Alexis nous rejoins et je les serre fort dans mes bras sans leur faire mal, eux aussi sont dur au toucher. Ils déposent chacun un baisé sur mes joues et me remercie d'avoir été si gentille avec eux, ils se détachent en me disant adieu puis rejoignent leurs parents. Tous les quatre me regardent en souriant alors qu'une lumière blanche illumine le couloir derrière eux, m'aveuglant un peu. Je les regarde disparaître dans cette belle lueur puis le couloir redevient sombre et la fatigue s'abat sur mes épaule me faisant chanceler et me rattraper au mur. Me voici désormais l'unique propriétaire et habitante de la demeure Romanov. Je décide d'aller dormir dans la chambre préparée par Alix pour moi.

J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans une grande chambre rectangulaire, aux murs crème. Une porte à gauche mène à une salle de bain personnelle presque aussi grande que la chambre: douche à l'Italienne et baignoire, vaste double surmontée d'un grand miroir et des wc. Sur la droite de la chambre il y a une seconde porte qui elle mène à un dressing immense. Une troisième porte près de la seconde mène à une nurserie qui doit se trouver autre part dans le manoir. Je regarde le grand lit qui m'appelle et décide de transfigurer mes vêtements en débardeur et short court pour dormir. Après un "récurvite" rapide et toujours sans baguette je me couche sous la couette du lit. J'ai hâte de prévenir Andy et Dobby demain pour retrouver mon bébé..je finis par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

XxxxxxxxxX

**_6/07_**

Le lendemain je me retrouve rapidement la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, encore, puis décide de prendre un bain bien méritée. Je verse quelques gouttes d'huiles de lavande pour me détendre et plonge dans le bain en poussant un gémissement de bien être absolu. Je cale ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux en passant mes mains sur ma petite bosse de grossesse. Je n'en suis qu'à deux mois et pourtant on dirait que j'en suis à un peu plus de trois. J'espère que ce ne sont pas des jumeaux...on sait jamais si le sortilège du chien chien de Dumby n'avait pas bien fonctionné!...mais je ne peux rien dire pour Andy alors il n'y en a qu'un... je profite bien et décide de sortir quand mon estomac se met à sonoriser toute la pièce tellement j'ai faim.

Je m'habille d'un short court et d'un tee-shirt ample pour ne pas serrer mon ventre, je ne me maquille pas et descends dans la cuisine qui est approvisionnée en une multitudes d'aliments. Chouette je vais me régaler. Je décide de me faire des toasts avec un chocolat au lait. Je n'ai pas envie de manger du bacon ou des œufs ce matin. Je me fais mon thé habituel et décide d'appeler Dobby qui apparaît dès son nom prononcé.

Ava - Dobby!

Dobby - Que peux faire Dobby pour maîtresse Ava?

Ava - Comment vas tu Dobby? Tout se passe bien à la maison?

Dobby - Le petit maître n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis son réveil, maîtresse, et maîtresse Andy n'arrive pas à le calmer.

Ava (angoissé) - Oh non mon bébé...amène le moi s'il te plaît, nous sommes dans notre nouvelle demeure, elle appartenait aux Romanov.

Dobby - Bien maîtresse Ava!

Il disparaît pour revenir quelques seconde plus tard avec Teddy qui hurle dans ses bras. Oh mon petit garçon! Il est tout rouge et je me précipite pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se calme automatiquement en sentant mon odeur. Je déploie un peu de magie et l'enveloppe autour de lui pour le rassurer. Il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Je lui sourie, les larmes aux yeux et le cale dans mon cou ou il s'endort paisiblement. J'insonorise ma bulle de magie autour de lui et dirige mon attention vers Dobby.

Ava - Alors Dobby, comment vas-tu? As tu réussi à te reposer?

Dobby - Oui maîtresse Ava, Dobby est en pleine forme mais inquiet pour le petit maître! Il voulait juste sa maman.

Ava - A moi aussi il m'a manqué! Les déménageurs magiques sont-ils passés?

Dobby - Hier maîtresse Ava! Quelles sont les instructions maîtresse?

Ava - Je voudrais que tu me ramènes les affaires de mon petit cœur et dès qu'Andy est prête vous pouvez venir ici. Je dois aller récupérer mes affaires au motel ou je séjourne.

Dobby - Dobby peut le faire pour maîtresse Ava!

Ava - C'est gentil Dobby mais je dois prévenir un ami que je suis enfin dans ma maison.

Dobby - Est-ce prudent maîtresse?

Ava - J'ai confiance Dobby, et tu sais que je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement ni rapidement! J'emmène Teddy aussi, si tu peux m'apporter son siège auto s'il te plaît, je dois regarder comment l'installer dans la voiture.

Dobby - Dobby va le faire maîtresse Ava! Dobby revient avec les affaires de petit maître Teddy, installe le siège et retourne voir maîtresse Andy.

Ava - Merci mon bon ami.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon fils dans mes bras et le trouve changé, il a grandit depuis mon départ...Dobby arrive avec les affaires et va les installer dans la nurserie derrière la troisième porte de ma chambre puis revient près de 5 minutes plus tard en me disant que tout est à sa place et le siège installé et me donne le biberon de mon fils emballé dans un sac isotherme qu'il place dans le sac à langer pour mon départ. Je le remercie et il me dit que le transporteur enverra un mot quand les affaires seront arrivées à l'entrepôt de leur agence. Dobby n'aura plus qu'à aller les chercher dans le box de stockage et les ramener à la maison. Il disparaît pour retourner en Angleterre voir Andy.

Je décide de partir tout de suite récupérer mes affaires au motel, Teddy dort et je lui donnerais son biberon sur place ce sera plus simple, et je pourrais peut-être le présenter à Andy comme ça. J'enveloppe mon fils dans sa couverture légère et conserve sa bulle de silence pour qu'il se repose sans bruit puis attrape son sac à langer et vais l'installer dans la voiture. Je démarre le moteur et me dirige vers la ville, j'ai réglé le GPS sur l'adresse du motel. Je me garde devant ma chambre 20 minutes plus tard et remarque Merle qui parle à une femme près de ma porte. Je sourie et lui espère de trouver l'amour, il le mérite. J'envoie une pique de magie vers lui et le vois se retourner immédiatement vers moi en souriant. Il reporte son attention vers la femme et moi je sors mon fils de son siège puis rentre dans ma chambre, en prenant soin de laisser la porte non verrouillée. J'installe Teddy au milieu du lit calé contre les oreillers et dépose son sac à langer sur la chaise près du lit. Je jette un sortilège de "Failamalle" et toutes mes affaires se rangent dans ma valise et mon sac sans fond. Je caresse mon ventre tout en regardant mon fils et ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à toutes les épreuves par lesquelles je suis passée depuis la réception de ma lettre pour Poudlard. J'ai subit énormément de choses mais au final j'ai un magnifique petit garçon, un ami loyal, une presque mère qui va bientôt nous quitter malheureusement, et un bébé en route...j'ai changé de vie, de continent même, et ai trouvé un lien fraternel auquel je n'aurais jamais songé, mais il reste un manque dans mon cœur. Trouverais-je un jour mon âme-sœur quelque part? Acceptera-t-il mon garçon comme le siens, acceptera-t-il ce bébé et l'acte de sa création? Je commence à l'accepter moi même, ça ne se fait pas en quelques jours mais j'ai espoir pour l'avenir.

Je suis sortie de mes pensée par la porte qui s'ouvre doucement et je me raidie, la main sur l'athamée dans mon dos, un sort au bord des lèvres pour découvrir Merle une fois la porte ouverte. Je me détends et le fais rentrer avant de fermer la porte à clé.

Merle - Eh ptite maman! Alors ta nouvelle maison?

Ava - Eh marteau! Elle est superbe, exactement ce que je cherchais! Et pas trop chère en plus! Ça faisait plus d'un ans qu'elle était sur le marché!

Merle - Et ils ne l'avaient pas encore vendu?

Ava - Non, mais une famille de fantôme vivait dedans, c'est pourquoi les acheteurs changeaient d'avis rapidement.

Merle (inquiet) - Des fantômes? C'est pas dangereux pour toi? Surtout dans ton état, et ton petit Teddy?

Ava (touchée et émue) - Oh Merle, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'était la famille impériale Russe, les Romanov...ils m'ont laissé la maison et ont rejoins le reste de leur famille dans l'au delà... et j'ai récupéré mon bonhomme ce matin, je lui manquait et Dobby n'arrivait pas à le calmer...

merle (rassuré) - Tant mieux, je suis heureux pour toi, mais ou est-il?

Merle tournait le dos au lit et n'avait pas encore remarqué mon fils au milieu de celui ci alors je lui indiquait du doigt et il se retourna puis écarquilla des yeux devant la vue.

Merle - Mais...Mais...il est tout petit!

Ava - Il n'a que deux semaine marty!

Merle (inquiet) - C'est normal qu'il soit si petit? Il ne manque de rien, je ne fais pas trop d'bruit?

Je suis touchée par son inquiétude et le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Ava - Ne t'inquiète pas marty, Teddy va très bien, il est en parfaite santé et j'ai placé une bulle de silence autour de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé! Alors no stress!

Il souffla de soulagement et resserra ses bras autour de moi, je dois lui avoir bien manqué depuis hier. On cesse notre câlin et je sens notre lien fraternelle se solidifier encore plus, il est désormais incassable. Je sourie heureuse.

Ava - Tu sais qu'on a formé un lien fraternel lors de notre discussion?

Merle - Nan, sans dec'? Putain, j'espère que ça te dérange pas?

Ava - Non, je n'ai jamais eu de grand frère pour me protéger ou s'inquiéter pour moi alors c'est sympa ^^. Et puis comme ça Teddy et le bébé auront un tonton pour les protéger aussi! Enfin j'espère juste que ton frère ne le prendra pas mal...

Je suis inquiète qu'il ne pense que je veux lui voler Merle et m'en veuille.

Merle - Oh nan t'en fais pas ptite maman! Il est content que je me sois fait une amie en dehors de mes mauvaises fréquentations...je sourie plus y paraît!..

Ava - Ça s'est arrangé avec lui? Tu sais pourquoi il te faisait la tête?

Merle - Oh ouai, un truc tout con en fait. Je l'ai inquiété en courant dans les escaliers et après j'ai plaisanté que je viendrais le hanter à ma mort, pour déconner mais luis il s'est pas marré.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux devant sa franche rigolade face à son hypothétique mort, et il stoppe tout mouvement et me regarde incertain. J'explose alors de colère face à sa légèreté sur ce sujet alors que je viens de mettre fin à une guerre et ai vu mon lot de morts.

Ava (en colère) - Non mais ça va pas bien ta tête? Je comprends parfaitement Daryl sur ce point! Comment t'as pu être aussi inconscient et insensible? Tu crois qu'on parle de sa propre mort comme ça avec autant de légèreté, devant son petit frère qui à tout fait pour rester avec toi en plus!? Je t'aurais cloué au plafond par tes couilles pendant au moins 24 heures si tu m'avais fait le même coup! ...

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et un air de peur dans le regard, j'éclate en sanglots alors que je continue mon monologue presque dans un murmure.

Ava (murmurant) - Merle...Marteau...je t'en supplie, je viens de te trouver, ne pense même pas à ta mort! Je t'en supplie, ne plaisante plus avec ce sujet, j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais dans la guerre, j'ai même sauvagement perdu mon innocence...je ne veux pas te perdre! Pense à Daryl, penses à ton nouveau neveu: Teddy et au prochain bébé...penses à moi...

Il me prend dans ses bras alors que je m'écroule au sol en gros sanglots. Je m'accroche à lui et renforce encore plus notre lien fraternel.

Merle - Je suis désolé ma tite maman, je ne plaisanterais plus la dessus! Je n'avais pas idée que je blesserais Daryl ni toi! Je t'aime petite sœur! Calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu te mettes dans tous tes états!

Je décide le lui coller une protection de la famille Black., par précaution. Ça le protégera un minimum des gros dangers. Je prends mon athamée dans mon dos et me perce le bout du doigt où une grosse goutte de sang perle. Je l'étale dans une rune de protection spéciale des Black sur l'intérieur de son poignet gauche et l'entoure d'un bouclier de ma magie pour renforcer le rituel de sang que j'effectue. La rune brille soudainement et est comme brûlée dans la peau de Merle sans pour autant lui faire mal, puis la lumière s'estompe et disparaît comme elle est venue et Merle se retrouve avec ma rune sur le poignet en tatouage et un bouclier léger permanent autour de lui...

Ava - Je suis désolé, mais non en fait! Je viens de te mettre sous la protection d'un rune de ma famille, enfin le côté sombre de ma famille vu que c'est un rituel de sang, mais c'est une rune de protection puissante. Elle te protège de beaucoup de choses y compris la mort, sauf si c'est vraiment ton heure...alors n'énerve pas Mort s'il te plaît...je ne pourrais pas grand chose pour toi!

Merle - Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire Ava! A part merci...Je pense que mon frangin te sera éternellement reconnaissant également, depuis le temps qu'il cherche à me protéger.

Ava - Comme j'ai déployé un bouclier autour de toi pendant le rituel tu en aura un léger permanent! Mais ne tente pas Mort, et ne prends aucun risque je t'en supplie!

Merle me ressert dans ses bras devant tant de vulnérabilité de ma part et embrasse le dessus de ma tête. Nous restons dans le même position pendant les quelques minutes nécessaires pour que je reprenne complètement mes esprits et sommes sortit de notre moment par Teddy qui commence à pleurer. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues et souffle un bon coup alors que Merle se détache de moi et se lève. Il m'aide à me lever et embrasse mon front en protection fraternelle puis je lui sourie et m'approche de mon fils. Il se calme dès qu'il me voit et je supprime la bulle de silence pour lui parler. J'agite la main vers le sac à langer et aussitôt ses affaires pour lui changer sa couche arrivent.

Ava - Bonjour mon petit garçon, alors tu as fait un gros dodo, tu as faim? On va changer la couche d'abord et après je te présente quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour maman!

Devant le regard interrogatif de mon fils, je rigole un peu et clarifie le lien entre Merle et moi.

Ava - Ne t'en fais pas mon petit cœur, c'est juste un grand frère pour maman, il m'a beaucoup aidé depuis que je suis arrivé ici pour nous trouver une nouvelle maison!

Je l'allonge sur le petit drap de protection et lui défait le bas de son pyjama pour changer sa couche, le petit coquin a fait un gros caca. Je lui remet une couche propre et le rhabille correctement. J'agite la main et la couche sale disparaît et ses affaires se rangent d'elles même. Le biberon, à la bonne température, sort du sac isotherme et se pose sur la table de chevet. Je prends mon fils dans mes bras et lui présente Merle.

Ava - Teddy, mon merveilleux petit garçon, je te présente Merle, mon grand frère. Merle je te présente mon bébé Teddy!

Merle - Enchanté ptit mec! T'as une super maman, tu en as de la chance!

Teddy - ahhhh ahhhh *atchoum* ouainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nous rigolons face à l'éternuement de mon bonhomme et je m'installe dans le lit contre la tête de lit et prends le biberon avant de vérifier la température et le mettre la tétine dans la bouche de Teddy, qui s'empresse de boire goulûment.

Merle - Eh bah il avait faim ce ptit mec!

Ava - Oui en effet! Donc Daryl ne te fait plus la tête?

Merle - Non mais je m'excuserais encore, et je lui dirais pour la rune et le bouclier.

Ava - Personne d'autre ne doit savoir Merle! Juste ton frère c'est tout! Ok?

Merle - Promis ptite maman! Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois malheureusement te laisser...j'ai rendez vous ce soir et je dois préparer ce corps de rêve! Héhé, en plus je dois voir Daryl d'abord...

Ava - Oh...je ne te retiens pas alors marty! Tu es déjà le plus beau!

Merle - Merci ptite sœur! On pourra se voir malgré ton déménagement ?

Ava - Mais bien sûr marty! Je te présenterais Andy et Dobby! Je vais te faire un portoloin réutilisable...par contre il n'y aura que toi qui pourra l'utiliser pour plus de sécurité, c'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton frère mais...

Merle (souriant) - Mais tu ne le connais pas, je comprends princesse!

Ava - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'ai d'une princesse à la con?

Merle (taquin) - mmm laisse moi réfléchir, j'hésite!

Ava (outrée) - Oh comment ça tu hésites?

Merle (se marrant) - Mais non j'déconne Ava! Toi tu es une princesse guerrière!

Ava (amusée) - Oh et toi mon prince pas si charmant alors!?

On se marre tous les deux alors que Teddy grogne en lâchant la tétine de son biberon vide. Je le redresse et il sort un énorme rot qui nous fait bien rire. Je confie Teddy à un Merle pataud quelques minutes le temps de faire le portoloin. Je lui ai montré comment bien tenir la tête du petit et ils finissent par se perdre yeux dans les yeux. Je les entends discuter presque dans un murmure et je vois les cheveux de Teddy prendre la même couleur que ceux de Merle et je vois celui-ci bouche-bée.

Ava (souriante) -Teddy est un métamorphomagus, comme sa maman biologique. Il a des gênes de loup comme son papa biologique. Il aime bien prendre les traits de ceux qu'il apprécie, c'est un honneur qu'il te fait! Apprécie le!

Merle (choqué) - Je l'apprécie, je suis juste surpris, c'est la première fois que je vois un métamorphomagus changer aussi jeune! Il y en a quelques un ici en Amérique.

Après avoir transfiguré une montre et l'avoir rendue incassable, étanche et indécrochable par une autre personne que Merle, je lui incorpore la fonction portoloin avec le sortilège "Portus" avec l'adresse de ma nouvelle demeure. Je me redresse ensuite et l'attache au poignet droit de Merle comme il me l'a indiqué. Puis reprends mon fils qui s'est endormi entre temps confortablement installé dans les bras de son tonton Merle.

Ava - Et voilà Marty, c'est réglé, tu n'auras juste qu'à prononcer "Manoir Romanov", tu peux emmener une seule personne de confiance en cas d'urgence seulement! C'est compris? Toi seul peut enlever cette montre et elle est incassable et étanche! Alors prends en soin!

Merle (ému) - Merci ptite maman! Il faut que j'y aille, je t'envoie un message pour qu'on se voit ok?

Ava - Très bien marty! À très vite!

Merle - Merci beaucoup! À très vite!

Il me dépose un baisé fraternel sur le front et après un dernier câlin sort de la chambre tranquillement. Je sourie à mon fils qui dort à poing fermé dans mes bras, sa petite bouche un peu entre ouverte. Je range toutes ses affaires d'un geste de la main et annule tous mes sorts de nettoyage pour que le gérant ne se doute de rien. Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié avec un sortilège "Accio" et comme rien ne vient je rétrécie ma valise que je mets dans le sac à langer avec mon sac sans fond et je mets celui-ci sur mon épaule puis sorts de la chambre. Je dépose les affaires dans la voiture après avoir fermé la porte de chambre à clé. Je me rends à la réception et rends les clés de la chambre et laisse le reste de ce que j'ai payé d'avance, puis vais installer mon fils dans son siège dans la voiture et retourne dans notre maison. Le trajet est un peu plus long car plus de circulation, et nous mettons 35 minutes au lieu de 15. j'arrive sur place et trouve un peu de décoration florale devant la maison, chouette Dobby à du aller chercher nos affaires. Je suis excitée comme une puce et prends Teddy qui dort profondément pour rentrer chez nous.

Une fois le pas de la porte passé pratiquement rien n'a changé, juste des ajouts. Je vois Andy venir à ma rencontre et je dépose délicatement Teddy dans un couffin sur pied à portée de main. Je prends Andy dans mes bras et nous nous serrons chaleureusement l'une l'autre.

Andy - Oh Ava comme tu m'as manqué!

Ava - toi aussi Andy! Teddy a été sage alors?

Andy - Oui très mais il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer avant que Dobby ne te l'amène, rien à faire j'ai tout essayé! Je suis contente de voir qu'il dort paisiblement.

Ava - Oui il s'est calmé dès qu'il a senti mon odeur et je l'ai mis dans mon cou contre ma peau et enveloppé de ma magie.

Andy - Oh je n'avais même pas pensé à ses gêne lupins...il voulait l'odeur de sa maman...je suis heureuse qu'il aille mieux! Mais dis moi cette maison est absolument splendide! Comment l'as tu trouvé?

Nous allons nous installer à table devant un bon repas que Dobby a préparé pour nous trois, Teddy près de nous dans son couffin, et mangeons tous les trois alors que je les mets à jour sur tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis mon départ quelques jours plus tôt.

La discussion à durée toute l'après midi et Andy a été émue du lien que j'ai forgé avec Merle. Au début elle avait l'air réticente puis je lui ai raconté l'histoire des Dixon, oui parce que Merle a finit par me donner leur nom de famille quand même, et elle a carrément changé d'avis. Peut-être cela lui a-t-il rappelé sa propre histoire familiale? Ayant été chassé de la famille Black pour avoir épousé un née de moldu au lieu d'un respectable sans pur...elle n'en est pas pour le moins malheureuse, au contraire.

Je donne son biberon à mon fils devant une tasse de thé alors que nous discutons des semaines à venir. Andy voudrait aller sur la tombe de sa famille le mois prochain et aller prendre des nouvelles de Luna et Neville. Elle a également un rendez vous avec son médicomage le 30 Août alors je lui ai proposé que Dobby lui emmène Teddy pour aller visiter après son rendez vous, ce qu'elle a accepté avec joie. Bien sûr Dobby resterait avec eux par sécurité. Quant à moi j'ai prévu de me perfectionner dans mes études sur la magie...on ne sait jamais. Déjà dès demain j'irai installer des barrières de sang sur toute ma propriété, y compris anti zombi et anti vampire! Après son biberon Teddy rote et je vais le changer puis le coucher dans son lit installé dans la nurserie qui donne sur ma chambre. Je lui chante une petite berceuse puis le laisse alors qu'il s'est endormi. J'installe des alarmes me prévenant du moindre problème ou réveil de mon bonhomme et retourne dîner avec Andy et Dobby. Je monte prendre une douche après avoir fait la vaisselle et souhaité une bonne nuit à mes compagnons de maisonnée. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles et me rend somnolente alors je me dépêche mais reste prudente. Je rentre dans mon lit et à peine aies-je posée la tête sur l'oreiller que je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_7/07_**

Je me lève pour me retrouver encore la tête dans mon endroit fétiche! Les WC! Après avoir recraché tout mon estomac, je me rince la bouche et me brosse les dents, je prends également ma douche et m'habille avec un short et un haut ample à cause de la chaleur, et me fais une queue de cheval pas trop serrée. Je me dirige vers la nurserie dès que mes alarmes m'indiquent que Teddy est réveillé.

Ava - Bonjour mon petit bonhomme! Tu as bien dormi?

Teddy - Ouinnn ahh euhh ouinnnnnn

Ava (riant) - Oh je sais je sais tu as faim, on change la couche d'abord je crois que tu as fait caca!

Une fois l'opération terminée je prends Teddy dans mes bras et me dirige vers la cuisine où Andy est entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Dobby apparaît dès mon entrée dans la cuisine et me tends un biberon tout prêt que je m'empresse de mettre dans la bouche de mon fils qui mange tranquillement.

Ava - Merci Dobby, as tu bien dormi? Et toi Andy?

Dobby - Dobby a très bien dormi merci, et maîtresse a t elle bien dormi?

Andy - J'ai dormi comme un bébé merci Ava et toi?

Ava - Oh comme un bébé! Cette grossesse me fatigue énormément...c'est normal Andy?

Andy - Oui Ava, tu veux que je t'examine?

Ava - Seulement si ça ne risque pas ta magie et ta vie Andy!

Andy (souriante)- Non ne t'inquiète pas ma puce! Aller viens là.

Je m'approche doucement alors que Dobby utilise ses pouvoir d'elfe pour faire voler mon fils et le garder dans la même position que dans mes bras et qu'il continue à boire son biberon.

Ava - Merci Dobby.

Dobby - C'est un plaisir d'aider maîtresse Ava!

Andy prend sa baguette et exécute quelques sortilèges et mouvements complexes de sa baguette avant qu'un parchemin n'apparaisse subitement sur la table avec toutes les informations sur ma grossesse.

Andy - Et voilà ma belle!

Ava - Merci Andy, alors verdict?

Je m'installe dans ma chaise alors que Dobby claque des doigts et replace mon fils dans mes bras. Andy s'installe elle aussi à table et aussitôt tout ce qui avait été préparé apparaît sur le centre de la table prêt à être dégusté et le thé à être bu. Dobby place mes vitamines prénatales près de mon verre de jus et je les prends tout de suite pour ne pas oublier. Andy me serre des toast et un peu de bacon et d'œuf puis une tasse de thé, avant de se servir également et de prendre une bouchée de son toast puis elle attrape le parchemin et décrypte les retranscriptions. Dobby s'installe à nos côtés et se sert puis mange également.

Ava (anxieuse) - alors? Il y a un problème Andy?

Andy - Alors Ava, ton bébé va très bien, très bon développement! Ces pilules pré natales lui font un bien fou! Mieux que les potions que le chien de Dumby t'a prescrit! Ensuite...tu en es à un peu plus de deux mois...ta ...ta puissance à encore augmenté Ava! Ta grossesse s'est rallongé d'un mois...oh bon sang, tu en es à 13 mois au lieu de 9! C'est le maximum jamais personne ne l'a atteint, même la grande Morgana Le Fey n'a pas été au delà des 12 mois! Il ne faut absolument pas que Dumby mette la main sur toi et ton bébé!...Bon sinon tu veux connaître le sexe cette fois ci?

J'hésite...mais décide de ne pas savoir alors je secoue la tête en négation et Andy souffle un peu déçue. Je me dis qu'elle ne verra peut-être pas le bébé alors je décide de faire un compromis.

Ava - Andy...Si..si tu veux tu peux le connaître toi, mais ne me le dis pas...je sais que tu (sanglot) tu ne le ou la verra pas naître alors tu peux au moins savoir si c'est un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui accompagnera Teddy dans son enfance.

Andy (émue et triste) - Oh ma chérie...je suis vraiment touchée par cette attention...je veux bien merci ma puce...mais tu sais je veillerais toujours sur vous quatre!

Dobby - Mais maîtresse Andy, ils ne seront que trois?

Andy - Mais non mon cher Dobby...Ava, Teddy, le bébé et tonton Dobby!

Je vois bien que mon ami Dobby est vraiment ému que nous le comptions dans la famille en toute circonstance et il s'approche d'Andy pour la prendre dans ses bras alors que Teddy recrache sa tétine et chouine. Je le redresse et le positionne debout contre mon épaule en maintenant bien sa tête alors qu'il se tait.

Dobby - Merci maîtresse Andy, Dobby est très touché et prendra son rôle de tonton très à cœur, ne vous en faites pas!

Andy - J'en suis convaincue Dobby! Aller terminons le petit déjeuner!

Teddy - Reuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Teddy vient de nous sortir un énorme rot ce qui stoppe toute discussion et tout mouvements quelques instants puis nous partons en éclat de rires tous ensemble. Que ça fait du bien au moral après le rappel du départ prochain de notre chère Androméda.

Nous terminons le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur alors que Teddy est partit dormir dans son couffin sur pied pas loin de nous. Le reste de la matinée passe vite alors que j'installe toutes les protections de sang que je connaisse, y compris les fameuses anti vampire et anti zombi. Même les anti rats! Les plus importantes d'après moi...surtout que depuis l'histoire avec vertudieu j'ai les rats et souris en horreur! Nous prenons le déjeuner tranquillement et je donne son biberon à mon fils puis après je vais à la sieste en même temps que lui, Andy vient s'allonger dans mon lit et me prend dans ses bras comme une maman le ferait. Je me réveille en sentant les protections vibrer sous une intrusion. Mes réflexes de guerre prennent le dessus et je descends sans bruit en verrouillant ma chambre et la nurserie. Je fais apparaître mon athamée dans une main alors que ma baguette siège dans l'autre et j'envoie des piques de magie vers l'avant comme un radar. Je me retrouve dans le jardin derrière la maison et menace la personne devant moi qui me tourne le dos. Je place ma baguette dans son dos et ma dague sous sa gorge tout en lui parlant. Il reste sans faire de mouvement.

Ava (menaçante) - Qui êtes vous? Et comment êtes vous entré?

Homme (calme) - Eh beh on m'avait jamais oublié comme ça ptite maman!

Ava (surprise) - Marty? Qui me dit que c'est vraiment toi et pas quelqu'un sous polynectar?

Merle - Pose moi une question dont je suis le seul à connaître la réponse!

Ava - Très bien alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'avais 6 ans?

Merle (grognant) - Ton enfoiré d'oncle à essayé de te tripoter dans ton placard mais ta magie accidentelle s'en est chargé et il n'a plus jamais rien retenté de cette manière

contre toi.

Je me détends et range mes armes alors que Merle, qui se trouve être bien Merle, se retourne et me prend dans ses bras. Je ressers mes bras autour de lui et dépose ma tête sur son torse heureuse de le voir. Je stoppe le câlin et me recule de mon grand frère en convoquant mon patronus pour l'envoyer à Andy pour la rassurer. Mon patronus à changé depuis mon viol, au lieu de Cornedrue représentant papa James, j'ai désormais une belle louve blanche comme la neige. Papa se transformait en un beau loup noir en animagus alors je me dit que je lui rends hommage comme ça.

Ava (au patronus) - Va dire à Andy qu'il n'y a aucun danger, c'est juste Merle, elle peut desceller la chambre et la nurserie et nous rejoindre dans la cuisine où rester dans ma chambre se reposer.

Merle - Whoua tu sais faire un patronus corporel?! Daryl aussi y arrive, j'adorerais pouvoir en faire un...tu l'as appelé comment?

Ava - J'avais un cerf nommé Cornedrue avant...avant mon viol. Ma louve s'appelle Séléné.

Merle - En rapport avec la lune je suppose?! Daryl a un loup aussi, mais c'est surtout parce que c'est un chasseur hors paire! Tu le mets dans une forêt sans baguette et même sans magie et il réussi à survivre sans problème! C'est un dur à cuir mon frangin!

J'acquiesce en confirmation puis l'enjoins à me suivre à la cuisine où je mets de l'eau à chauffer pour du thé. Je me retourne vers Merle en sortant des beignets du frigo pour accompagner le thé.

Merle - Comment vas tu ptite maman? Tu m'as accueillie avec tout un arsenal tout à l'heure...

Ava - Oui...désolé, mes réflexes reprennent le dessus quand je dors et je faisais une sieste. Cette grossesse m'épuise et se retrouve bien plus longue que prévue.

Merle - Comment ça ? un problème avec ton bébé?

Ava - ne t'inquiète pas marty, j'ai juste ma puissance qui à encore augmenté alors mon terme est repoussé d'un mois...

Merle - Tu en as pour combien de temps?

Ava - 13 mois.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et s'étouffe un peu avec le bout de beignet qu'il vient de croquer. Je lui tape dans le dos et il reprend une respiration correcte avant de me regarder inquiet.

Merle - Et comment tu prends le fait d'être plus puissante que la plus puissante des sorcière jamais enregistrée: Morgana Le Fey?

Ava - Franchement? Je m'en fou...je ne veux pas penser à la conception ni à l'accouchement alors je me contente du fait qu'il ou elle aille bien et c'est le cas...

Merle - Tu ne veux pas penser à l'accouchement? Pourtant toutes les femmes veulent tenir leur bébé dans leur bras rapidement et ont hâte d'accoucher!

Ava - Je..je serais toute seule Merle...

Femme - Je suis certaine que Merle sera présent si tu le souhaite!

On se retourne vers l'entrée de la cuisine et je vois Andy avec des petits yeux fatigués. Je prends une autre tasse pour lui servir du thé et lui présente Merle.

Ava - Andy voici celui que je considère comme mon grand frère, approuvé par ma magie au vu de notre lien, il est crackmole et son frère est un sorcier, et pas des mangemorts j'ai déjà vérifié, Merle Dixon!

Andy - Enchanté Mr Dixon, c'est un plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète réellement pour ma petite Ava. Je suis contente qu'elle puisse compter sur vous quand je ne serais plus là.

Ava - Marty voici Androméda Tonks née Black, sorcière sang pur réprouvée par sa famille de sang pour avoir épousé un nez de moldu. C'est la grand mère biologique de mon petit Teddy et celle que je considère comme ma maman...

Merle - C'est un plaisir Mme Tonks, mais appelez moi Merle et tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît. Et Ava compte beaucoup pour moi, malgré mon statut je ressens notre lien au plus profond de moi tout comme je ressens celui avec mon frère.

Andy - Très bien Merle mais seulement si tu m'appelle Andy et me tutoies à ton tour!

Merle - Affaire conclue Andy!

Nous nous mettons à rire tous les trois et reprenons la discussions interrompue.

Andy - Alors Merle, seras tu présent auprès de ma chère Ava lorsqu'elle accueillera son bout de chou d'ici 11 mois?

Merle - Même si elle a trouvé son âme sœur je ne la quitterais jamais! Je le promets.

Nous continuons sur des sujets plus légers et Merle nous apprend que son frère à plaqué sa copine après l'avoir trouvé au lit avec un de ses amis, alors il lui a laissé la maison pour le laisser un peu seul, le pauvre j'espère qu'il va bien aller. Je décide de faire une bonne tarte à la rhubarbe pour lui, Merle m'a dit qu'il adore ce fruit, alors pendant qu'on discute je me mets à faire la pâte que je laisse reposer et m'occupe de la rhubarbe pendant ce temps que je fais en compote. Une fois la compote prête je m'occupe d'étaler la pâte et de la mettre dans le plat après avoir mis le four à préchauffer. J'installe la compote de rhubarbe sur la pâte dans le moule et dépose des lanières de pâtes sur le dessus pour fermer en damier à la manière des apple pie Américaines. Je mets ensuite à cuire et me rattrape au plan de travail soutenue par Merle alors qu'un vertige me prends.

Merle - Eh doucement ptite maman! Viens t'asseoir à table, je vais nettoyer tout ça! Tu manges un peu et bois du thé!

Il me sert une tasse et me donne un beignet au chocolat, oh le chocolat...mon pêcher mignon! Je lui sourie en remerciement et exécute les ordres sous le sourire bienveillant d'Andy. Il se met aussitôt à la tâche et fait tout très bien, on voit qu'il s'est occupé d'une maison très jeune. Je suis émue en pensant à tout ce qu'il a du faire pour son frère et qu'il continue encore...je ravale mes larmes et m'adosse au dossier de ma chaise en caressant ma toute petite bosse de grossesse. Je sourie, et me dis que finalement j'ai hâte de voir mon deuxième bébé, je ne veux juste pas être toute seule pour cette étape si importante.

La tarte est finit de cuire 40 minutes plus tard et d'un coup de baguette je la sors du four pour qu'elle puisse refroidir un peu. Merle décide de rentrer alors qu'il est presque 20h, Teddy s'est réveillé entre temps et j'ai laissé Merle lui donner son biberon, la tête des deux nous a bien fait rire Andy et moi, mais Teddy a tout bu correctement et à même fait son rot sur l'épaule de Merle sans rendre de lait. J'étais très fière de mon fils et de mon frère. Je lui aie donné la tarte avec un petit mot verrouillé magiquement à l'aide de mon sceau pour son frère.

Je lui ai juste écris un mot pour le réconforter et lui dire que cette jeune femme ne le mérite pas et qu'il finira bien par trouver celle qui est faite pour lui...celle qui le fera sourire juste par sa présence, celle de qui un sourire sera son plus grand trésors. Je lui dis qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi gentil et qu'il compte énormément pour Merle. Je m'excuse d'avoir créé un lien fraternel sans lui avoir demandé sa permission mais que ma magie à agit avant même que je ne m'en rende compte et que Merle compte énormément pour moi et que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger et lui venir en aide si besoin.

Nous dînons tous les trois et je donne un bon bain à un Teddy tout grognon suivit par son biberon qu'il avale rapidement et s'endort même dessus puis vais le coucher. Je décide ensuite de prendre un bon bain pour me détendre avant de m'endormir je sors et vais me coucher, épuisée.

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Ellipse temporelle_31/07_**

Je me réveille doucement et ne bouge plus espérant ne pas avoir de nausées...je suis folle d'y croire encore, je me lève précipitamment alors que mon estomac menace de rendre son contenu dans mon lit et je vomi mes tripes à l'intérieur de mon meilleur ami...les WC...bon sang j'espère que ça ira mieux au deuxième trimestre...j'en suis presque à 3 mois de grossesse et mon ventre à encore gonflé un peu, je dirais que ça ressemble à une petite orange désormais. Je me prépare et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner ne sentant plus mon fils dans sa nurserie. Andy a décidé de passer plus de temps avec lui ces derniers jours, sentant sa magie s'écouler plus rapidement que prévue. Ce mois nous avons fait beaucoup de photos souvenirs et j'ai tout mis avec des légendes dans un album bébé pour mon petit Teddy. J'arrive en bas et découvre Andy, Dobby, et Merle tenant Teddy dans ses bras, attablés devant un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Tous - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AVA!

Je rigole sous les chansons différente que me chantent Merle et Dobby, alors qu'Andy se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Ava (émue) - Merci à vous tous! Je suis très touchée! Merci.

Andy - Tu le mérites ma petite Ava! 18 ans, tu es majeure et aucun sorcier ou moldu ne pourra plus rien dire quand je serais partie! Je suis tellement fière et heureuse pour toi! Je t'aime ma petite Ava!

Ava (larmes coulant) - Oh Andy, moi aussi je t'aime!

Je la serres fort dans mes bras alors que mes larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues et après quelques minutes on se détache l'un de l'autre, autant d'émotions pour elle que pour moi. Elle retourne s'asseoir alors que Dobby me tend un cadeau bien emballé.

Dobby - Joyeux anniversaire maîtresse Ava! C'est Dobby qui l'a fait pour la maîtresse!

Ava - Oh Dobby, merci mon ami et merci pour le cadeau. Je suis touchée!

Je lui fais un câlin puis ouvre son cadeau son cadeau qui se trouve être une écharpe de portage elfique. Je regarde Dobby dans les yeux alors qu'il se dandine mal à l'aise à mes côtés.

Dobby (anxieux) - Maîtresse aime-t-elle son cadeau?

Ava (émue) - Dobby, c'est parfait! C'est absolument ce que je voulais, comment as tu su?

Dobby - Dobby a entendu maîtresse Ava en parler et chercher sur l'ordinateur, mais rien ne plaisait à maîtresse Ava alors Dobby s'est souvenue des maman elfes qui portent les petits elfing avec une écharpe ensorcelée. Il est impossible que quelqu'un détache l'écharpe ou qu'elle se détache toute seule, et rien ni personne ne peut atteindre le petit dedans il y a un bouclier! La température est constante et elle est imperméable. Quand deuxième petit maître ou petite maîtresse sera là, maîtresse Ava pourra doubler la place dans l'écharpe ou la dédoubler et en faire deux. Chacune aura les mêmes capacités sans être affaiblies.

Plus personne ne parle, et mes larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues alors que je prends conscience du cadeau inestimable que Dobby vient de me faire! Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre fort en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal et le remercie dans une litanie sans fin. Après plusieurs minutes je me calme puis me détache de mon ami qui porte un grand sourire fier sur son visage, et vais m'asseoir à ma place pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je fais un bisou à mon fils toujours dans les bras de Merle et dépose un bisou sur sa joue au passage. Je bois un peu de jus avec mes comprimés pré nataux et Merle me tend une lettre cachetée.

Ava - C'est de ton frère?

Merle - Bah comme je suis votre messager à tous les deux depuis cette fameuse tarte à la rhubarbe, je te transmets officiellement le joyeux anniversaire de mon frangin. Puis sa lettre oui, et en compensation je garde mon merveilleux neveu!

Andy - Oulà bonne chance pour lui faire accepter ça! Elle est encore plus mère poule que moi avec Nymphadora...c'est pour dire!

Ava (perdue) - Je suis trop mère poule? Je suis une mauvaise mère?

Je sens mon humeur joyeuse retomber tout de suite et les larmes remplissent mes yeux à la pensée d'être une mauvaise maman pour Teddy et de l'être à l'avenir pour mon autre enfant. Je perçois Merle déposer Teddy dans les bras de sa grand mère et venir me prendre dans ses bras tendrement.

Merle - Eh ptite maman! Tu es une maman époustouflante! Tu as juste eu une vie très difficile jusqu'à maintenant alors c'est normal que tu protèges tes enfants! Et tu le fais très bien, crois moi si je t'avais eu pour maman alors Daryl et moi aurions été les enfants les plus heureux de la planète!

Ava (sanglotant) - C'est vrai? Tu me racontes pas d'histoires?

Merle - Non ptite sœur! Teddy et ce bébé seront les enfants les plus heureux qu'il puisse exister, et tout ça grâce à leur merveilleuse maman: toi!

Andy - Il a raison tu sais Ava! J'ai eu des doutes après la mort de ma fille et son mari, tu étais si jeune et tu venais de sortir d'une guerre dans laquelle tu étais l'un des combattant principaux...mais tu m'as prouvé que tu aimais vraiment Teddy et que avais à cœur son meilleur intérêt et son bonheur! Tu es sa maman et tu te débrouilles comme un chef!

Dobby - Maîtresse Ava est une super maman! Et une super amie! Et la plus grande sorcière de tout l'univers!

Je me mets à rire aux paroles de mon ami, toujours dans les bras de Marty, et je suis véritablement émue par les paroles de ma famille. Je me reprends et me détache de Merle après un bisou sur la joue puis envoie ma lettre dans ma chambre d'une torsion du poignet, et m'attaque à mon petit déjeuner. Mon ventre à encore grossi un peu et maintenant j'ai des nausées n'importe quand, c'est agaçant!

J'ai décidé après avoir emménagé au manoir Romanov que j'allais étudier autant de magie que je pouvais, par curiosité et c'est ce que j'ai fais ces quelques semaines et je m'éclate! J'ai redécoré l'intérieur et installé une piscine couverte et protégée. Merle vient souvent en profiter d'ailleurs...après manger Merle me donne son cadeau pour moi et j'éclate de rire devant le présent inattendu.

Merle - Quoi? Ça t'plait pas?

Ava - Si Marty! Beaucoup, c'est juste que venant de toi c'est assez surprenant. Mais j'adore, merci!

Merle - ah ces femmes, je les comprendrais jamais! Par contre comptes pas sur moi pour y aller avec toi!

Ava - Ah si Marty! C'est ton cadeau alors tu es obligé de venir avec moi! Et puis j'aurais besoin d'un avis, je n'ai jamais fais de shopping alors je ne sais pas ce qui me va ou non..

Je baisse la tête de honte et il me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant tout bas.

Merle - Tu es magnifique comme tu es Ava! Mais si ça peut te rassurer je viendrais avec toi avec plaisir! Mais si on t'en parle je te suis contraint et forcé! Compris?

Ava (souriant) - oui grand frère! Merci.

Merle - Bon je vais aller faire un peu trempette si tu veux bien, il faut que j'entretienne ce corps d'athlète ma belle!

Il me fait un clin d'œil en se reculant alors que je me marre à sa fausse réplique, puis nous nous séparons et je laisse Teddy avec sa grand mère pendant que Dobby va s'occuper du jardin, il s'est découvert une véritable passion pour le jardinage et s'épanouit dedans alors nous le laissons faire. Merle s'en va dans la piscine faire quelques longueurs et faire un peu de farniente. Je rentre dans ma chambre lire quelques livre sur la magie en me reposant un peu, cette grossesse me pompe vraiment beaucoup d'énergie et je suis déjà fatiguée. Je remarque la lettre de Daryl et décide me m'allonger sur mon lit contre mes oreillers pour la lire.

**"Chère Ava, cette correspondance est une bouffé d'air pour moi. Je me remets petit à petit de la trahison de mon ex copine, et je dois t'avouer encore une fois que ta tarte à la rhubarbe a bien aidé. Je suppose que mon frangin à encore grogné en te donnant ma lettre comme quoi il n'est qu'un messager mais en secret il me demande tous les jours si j'ai une lettre pour toi qu'il peut t'apporter. Tu as vraiment grandie dans son cœur, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça! Il ne parle que de toi mais n'a rien voulu dévoiler d'autre que ton prénom et que tu en avais beaucoup vu et vécu et que pour une fois il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. Il a attisé ma curiosité mais comme je n'aime pas qu'on fouine dans mes affaires, je respecterais les tiennes et attendrais que tu t'ouvres à moi, si jamais tu le fais un jour. **

**Pourrais tu me refaire une tarte s'il te plaît? J'ai essayé d'en faire une pour toi mais sans connaître tes goûts c'est un peu difficile, et puis je ne suis pas très bon pâtissier! Bon cuisinier et bon chasseur oui, mais la pâtisserie nécessite un respect de la recette ou bien un amour que je n'ai pas encore découvert chez moi.**

**Crois tu que nous nous rencontrerons un jour? Je ne sais rien de toi, alors que tu semble en savoir beaucoup de moi, sommes nous ami? Ou simplement des branches d'un arbre raccordés à un même tronc, Merle?**

**Prends bien soin de toi et Bon anniversaire petite étoile! Je te souhaite une excellente journée à être dorlotée et aimée!**

**À très bientôt.**

**Daryl."**

Je sourie pendant toute la lettre et ma magie ronronne de plaisir face à ses mots si gentils et tellement adorables. Je suis contente qu'il ait aimé ma tarte et je lui en ferais une dans la journée, Merle la ramènera avec ma réponse que je décide d'écrire tout de suite.

**"Cher Daryl, Oh comme ta lettre m'a apporté une telle joie en cette journée déjà si bien commencée! Je te remercie et je pense que Merle te donnera cette lettre accompagnée de ma tarte si gentiment demandée. Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'adore le chocolat et la tarte à la mélasse. Ce sont mes pêchers mignons, mais chut! Il ne faut pas le dire, c'est notre secret!**

**Je suis heureuse que tu te remette de cette trahison...personne ne sait aussi bien que moi à quel point une trahison peut laisser des séquelles...si tu veux en parler où de quoi que se soit...sache que je suis là pour t'écouter mais tu n'as aucune obligation!**

**Peut -être qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerons ou peut-être que non...toujours est-il que je me confierais quand j'en aurais la force...mais n'en veux pas à Merle de ne rien te dire, je suis plutôt désireuse de conserver ma vie privée cachée n'ayant eu aucun contrôle dessus depuis mes un ans...**

**J'ai hâte de lira ta prochaine lettre, et peut-être nous verrons nous un de ces jours, d'ici là notre correspondance me tient grandement à cœur et je souhaite la conserver telle quelle. Pas toi?**

**Bien à toi mon très cher chasseur. Eh oui moi aussi je peux te trouver un surnom! Non mais, na!**

**Ava."**

Et voilà, je ferme et scelle la lettre avec mon sceau et de la cire puis décide de la mettre de côté sur ma table de chevet pour la remettre à Merle plus tard. Une fois fait je me rallonge sur le lit et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors quelques heures. Je me réveille trois heures plus tard et nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'ai même le droit à un gâteau d'anniversaire au dessert, tout en chocolat le rêve! Je souffle mes bougies et n'oublies pas de faire mon vœux au passage.

Après le repas, délicieux, je débarrasse et laisse tous les autre se reposer alors que je prépare ma pâte à tarte et ma compote de rhubarbe pour Daryl. Après 20 minutes de préparation, j'enfourne la tarte 40 minutes puis nettoie mes ustensiles et mon plan de travail. J'appelle un de mes livres de magie pour m'asseoir à table et boire une tasse de thé pendant la cuisson. C'est un livre sur les âmes-sœurs. Je suis tellement fascinée par ma lecture que je n'entends pas Merle se glisser derrière moi et me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je me raidie avant que ma magie ne le reconnaisse et lui rends son bisou sur la joue également. Le minuteur du four sonne et d'un coup de main je fais sortir la tarte du four pour qu'elle refroidisse un peu, mais Merle devant partir rapidement je place une protection autour du moule pour qu'il ne se brûle pas les mains et appelle la lettre pour Daryl. Il me demande de passer son au revoir à Andy et Dobby puis active son portoloin que j'ai rendu programmé pour une seconde adresse, et il disparaît aussitôt pour rentrer chez lui.

Après un moment détente avec mon fils nous prenons le dîner, puis je douche mon bébé qui a eu un mois le 20...bon sang qu'il a grandit il porte déjà du 3 mois en taille de vêtement.. je lui donne son biberon puis après des bonne nuit je vais le coucher dans son lit et lui chante sa berceuse habituelle. Je vais prendre ma douche et suis prise d'un vertige en sortant alors je m'assieds sur la cuvette des toilettes et respire profondément. Une fois remise je termine de mettre mon pyjama puis vais me coucher dans mon lit pour un sommeil bien mérité. J'ai enfin 18 ans.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5. Alors ça vous plaît toujours?

on va très vite arriver dans l'univers Walking Dead au prochain chapitre il me semble.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fic à leur favoris et ou follow et ou alerts. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :).

Bonnes vacances et xoxo à vous tous.

xoxo shalimare :D.


	6. Chapter 6

_Précédemment dans Histoire Surprenante:_

_Après un moment détente avec mon fils nous prenons le dîner, puis je douche mon bébé qui a eu un mois le 20...bon sang qu'il a grandit il porte déjà du 3 mois en taille de vêtement.. je lui donne son biberon puis après des bonne nuit je vais le coucher dans son lit et lui chante sa berceuse habituelle. Je vais prendre ma douche et suis prise d'un vertige en sortant alors je m'assieds sur la cuvette des toilettes et respire profondément. Une fois remise je termine de mettre mon pyjama puis vais me coucher dans mon lit pour un sommeil bien mérité. J'ai enfin 18 ans._

* * *

**Chapitre 6: ZOMBIS. SAUVETAGE ET RENCONTRE.**

**Ellipse temporelle_30/08_**

Un mois est passé depuis mon anniversaire et ça à été assez tranquille. J'ai passé mon temps avec ma famille, Merle compris, et mes études sur la magie. Je suis enceinte de presque 4 mois maintenant et mon ventre à encore grossi. On voit que je suis enceinte et malheureusement les nausées et vertiges n'ont pas encore disparu. C'est aujourd'hui qu'Andy à rendez vous en Angleterre avec son médicomage. Dobby va l'emmener et rester avec elle puis il viendra chercher Teddy et ils retourneront quelques jours la bas pour se recueillir sur les tombes de la famille. Je les ai inclus dans les barrières du manoir Prince pour qu'ils puissent aller se recueillir sur la tombe de papa, je ne peux pas de mon côté. Le transplannage et les portoloins commencent à devenir dangereux dans mon état surtout sur une aussi longue distance. Andy m'a dit que de toute façon à 4 mois et demi je ne pourrais plus prendre ni l'un ni l'autre au risque de perdre mon bébé...chose que je ne risquerais pour rien au monde!

Depuis quelques jours une épidémie sévit un peu partout aux USA...je n'ai pas bien prêté attention mais je ne suis pas rassurée que Teddy reste plus longtemps de ce côté de l'océan...du peu que j'ai entendu ça me fais penser aux zombis...je pense qu'un séjour dans le monde magique devrait les voir en sécurité tous les trois, au moins le temps d'éclaircir la situation. Moi je dois rester pas le choix, et je ne me risquerais pas dans un avion si la rumeur est réelle.

Je suis dans la cuisine entrain de pouponner mon bonhomme qui cherche déjà a gazouiller, il va grandement me manquer, lorsque Andy arrive déjà prête. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de mon envie de les voir en sécurité tous les trois quelques jours.

Andy - Je dois partir, je vais être en retard sinon Ava! Dobby viendra chercher Teddy après où tu veux que je le prenne tout de suite?

Ava - Justement Andy, est-ce que ça vous ennuierait Dobby et toi de rester dans un de mes manoirs dans le monde magique quelques temps, avec mon petit Teddy?

Andy - Que se passe-t-il Ava? Y a t il un soucis?

Ava - Tu as entendu parler de l'épidémie qui a commencé il y a quelques jours?

Andy avait vraiment l'air inquiète désormais et je m'en voulais de lui mettre plus de poids sur les épaules qu'elle n'en a déjà.

Andy - Que se passe-t-il Ava? Tu m'inquiète!

Ava - Du peu que j'ai entendu...nous sommes en apocalypse Zombie Andy! Tout coïncide: les fièvres inexpliquées, les morsures et le besoins de manger et mordre tous les autres être vivants aux alentours!

Andy - Des...des zombis? Bon sang...il n'y a que dans le monde magique que nous serions en sécurité! Ava tu n'implique quand même pas que je te laisse ici toute seule sans protection!?

Ava - Je suis protégée Andy! J'ai des barrières de sang puissantes et anti zombi en plus! Mais je préférerais que vous soyez en sécurité tous les trois...s'il te plaît?! prends quelques jours pour profiter de ton petit fils à fond tu le mérite et parle au portrait de Lily et James ...

Devant ma supplication Andy ne peut qu'accepter et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Je suis soulagée de les éloigner de ces zombis et me dis que s'ils ont le moindre problème Dobby est assez fort pour gérer. Mais au moins je les éloigne de tout ce danger. J'embrasse une dernière fois mon fils qui s'est endormi pendant notre discussion et dédouble l'écharpe de portage que Dobby m'a offert pour mettre Teddy dedans délicatement. Je l'attache à Dobby tout en lui donnant mes dernières instructions.

Ava - Dobby, écoutes moi s'il te plaît!

Dobby - Dobby écoute la maîtresse!

Ava - Je veux que tu protège Andy et Teddy à tout prix! Ne prends aucun risque pour ta vie, et surtout restez en sécurité dans le manoir! Sortez au minimum et tu es responsable de Teddy avec sa grand mère! Compris mon ami? Aucun autre elfe ne doit rester seul avec lui, je ne les connais pas et n'ai pas confiance...sauf Kreatture mais il est avec les Longdubat...

Dobby - Dobby a compris maîtresse Ava! Dobby protégera maîtresse Andy et petit maître Teddy! Dobby ne prendra aucun risque non plus maîtresse! Maîtresse Ava est une bonne maîtresse et une bonne amie!

Ava (émue) - Toi aussi tu es un très bon ami Dobby! Je t'aime mon cher Dobby!

Dobby - Dobby aime aussi maîtresse Ava!

Je lui fais un câlin et embrasse son front. Je caresse la tête de mon fils et lui donne un tee-shirt à moi que j'ai charmé pour qu'il conserve mon odeur qui le calme, puis lui dépose un baiser délicatement sur sa petite tête encore si fragile.

Ava (murmurant) - Je t'aime mon bonhomme! De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme! Reste en sécurité et reviens moi vite mon fils!

Je me relève et me tourne vers Andy. Aussi émue l'un que l'autre, je me jette dans ses bras, en larmes.

Andy - Oh ma petite Ava...On revient dans quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas on sera prudent! Je prendrais bien soin de notre petit Teddy, grâce à Dobby nous serons en sécurité mon petit cœur!

Ava - Je sais Andy, je suis juste très anxieuse de me séparer de vous trois...en plus avec les hormones je n'arrive pas à garder mes larmes, je suis désolé. Vous allez tellement me manquer...faites très attention et Andy repose toi un maximum je t'en prie!

Dobby - Dobby y veillera maîtresse! Mais nous devons y aller sinon maîtresse Andy sera en retard chez son guérisseur!

Andy - Oui allons y. Je t'aime ma petite Ava! Prends soin de toi également, n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seule désormais!

Ava - Je le ferais aussi! À très vite!

Je me détache d'Andy et recule de quelques pas pour leur laisser de la place avec le portoloin. Après un dernier au revoir de la main leur portoloin s'active et ils disparaissent tous les trois me laissant seule dans la cuisine devenue si froide d'un seul coup. Les larmes se remettent à couler sur mes joues et je m'écroule en sanglotant, par terre. Mes bras enserrant tendrement ma bosse de grossesse en réconfort, lorsqu'une seconde paire de bras m'enserre soudainement et m'attire vers un torse musclé avec un aura que je reconnaîtrais entre mille: Merle! Je me détends contre lui alors qu'il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille.

Merle - Chut petite maman! Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule! Ils vont bientôt revenir, tu vas en profiter pour te reposer aussi et tu sera en pleine forme pour retrouver ton super petit garçon! Ok?

Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

XxxxxxX

**_31/08_**

Je me réveille dans un endroit totalement différent de la cuisine où j'ai sombré: ma chambre. Je me retourne et lance un tempus informulé et sans baguette comme à mon habitude. Whoua il est...putain de merde, par les couilles bleues de Merlin! J'ai dormi 24h?!

Ava - oh putain!

Je me lève précipitamment pour aller voir mon meilleur ami comme tous les matins...alors que je vomis dans les toilettes toutes mes tripes je sens une main me soulever les cheveux et les attacher avec une de mes pinces à cheveux, et cette même main me caresser le dos en cercles réconfortant. Je ne me sens pas en danger et reconnais l'aura de mon grand frère alors je reste concentré sur ce que je suis entrain de faire, vomir! Après quelques minutes je relève la tête de la cuvette et attrape le verre posé près de moi pour me rendre compte qu'il est rempli d'eau. Je me rince la bouche et vais me brosser les dents puis ne voyant Merle nul part près de ma chambre je décide de prendre une douche. Une fois la douche terminée et prête à descendre, je décide d'aller manger un bon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Mon estomac se met à gargouiller alors que je passe le seuil de la porte et suis submergée par la bonne odeur d'une tarte à la mélasse. J'aperçois Merle apporter un plat à table et tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

Ava - Merci Merle, ça sens super bon, c'est toi qui l'a faite?

Merle me rejoint à table et s'assied à sa place.

Merle - Non frangine, mon frangin s'est découvert une passion pour les tartes et à passé toute la nuit à essayer d'en faire une à la mélasse... enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit quand je suis passé me changer vite fait. Il s'est inquiété quand je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit sans le prévenir alors je lui ai peut-être glissé que tu avais dormi toute la journée après une crise de nerfs hier matin. Du coup il s'est mis un coup de pression et au moment de partir il m'a donné cette tarte encore toute chaude...je te dis pas l'odeur à embaumé toute la maison! Ça te dit une petite part de tarte à la mélasse pour le petit déjeuner ptite maman?

Ava - Avec grand plaisir Marty, merci d'être resté et de m'avoir allongé dans mon lit! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé?

Merle - Non t'inquiète frangine, j'ai été un peu dans la piscine et j'ai lu sur une chaise en te surveillant.

Ava - Oh il ne fallait pas Merle! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, tu avais sans doute d'autres choses à faire...je...

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues alors que je baisse la tête de honte d'avoir montré mes faiblesses à Merle et de l'avoir embêté toute la journée et nuit. Il s'approche de moi avec sa chaise et me prend dans ses bras pour un gros câlin réconfortant puis dépose un baisé tendre sur mon front et reprend sa place pour me servir une part de tarte encore toute chaude. Mmmm je vais me régaler. Puis je pense à une chose et en fais part à mon grand frère.

Ava - Je n'ai pas de lettre aujourd'hui?

Merle - Si ptite maman, tiens voilà, mais tu manges d'abord!

Il me fait les gros yeux alors je pose la lettre près de mon assiette et bois un peu de jus de fruit puis déguste ma part de tarte en gémissant presque tellement elle est délicieuse. Succulente même! Divinement bonne! Et il dit qu'il n'est pas pâtissier...quel dommage qu'il ne prenne pas confiance en lui mon ptit chasseur.

Ava - Trop bonne sa tarte!

Merle - Oui c'est étonnant, d'habitude c'est une bille le frangin pour tout ce qui est gâteau. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas une super bonne raison de réussir!

Il dit ça en me lançant un clin d'œil et je baisse la tête en rougissant au sous entendu. Après avoir bien mangé, je me ressers une tasse de thé et décide de lire la lettre. Après une vérification automatique de la lettre je l'ouvre et commence à la lire pendant que Merle débarrasse la table.

**"Petite étoile.**

**Merle m'a prévenu de ta crise de nerfs, que s'est il passé? Es tu en danger? Vas tu mieux? J'espère que le frangin t'as fait un de ses gros câlin dont il a le secret, sinon demandes lui en un et tu seras au paradis! Crois moi.**

**Je...j'ai passé toute la nuit à essayé de te faire une tarte, d'abord au chocolat puis à la mélasse, mais rien a faire je suis une calamité! Quand Merle est rentré en coup de vent et m'a annoncé ton état j'ai...j'ai paniqué, bon sang on ne s'est jamais vu et je suis déjà tellement attiré par toi. Pas comme une sœur, pas romantiquement (je crois), mais plus qu'un amie ou qu'un attirance physique. Tu remplies mon cœur de joie avec tes lettres, toutes tes attentions, tes pâtisseries. Quelque chose en moi ronronne à chacun de tes mots lorsque je lis tes écrits. J'espère qu'au moment de lire cette lettre tu iras beaucoup mieux et que la raison de ton craquage sera loin derrière toi. Je te veux en sécurité et heureuse. Et je ne désespère pas que nous nous rencontrions.**

**Restes en sécurité, les temps à venir vont être tellement difficiles, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois atteinte par cette folie "zombiesque". **

**Bien a toi ma petite étoile, je...tiens beaucoup à toi.**

**Ton chasseur. Daryl."**

Oh bon sang...il sait comment écrire à une fille lui! Il ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière! Merle à vraiment gardé tous mes secrets...si je lis à travers les lignes il a une attirance pour moi...oh bon sang quelque chose en lui ronronne?! sa magie ronronne pour moi? C'est exactement ce que ma magie fait lorsque je lis ses lettres. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis sous le choc. Je n'ai qu'une envie: le rencontrer, mais j'ai tellement peur...je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu par moi, je suis tellement abîmé par la vie et ma famille maternelle...Greyback n'y a pas été de main morte non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte lui aussi, emmenant Merle loin de moi. Par contre il a raison pour les zombies, il faut absolument que je trouve une solution pour Teddy, Andy et Dobby...ils ne peuvent pas rester en Angleterre jusqu'à vitam eternam à se terrer dans un manoir. Je caresse ma bosse de grossesse tendrement en buvant quelques gorgées de thé et remarque que Merle n'est plus dans la cuisine. Je me lève et le trouve dans le salon entrain de regarder le terrain bordant la propriété. Je me rapproche de lui et accroche mon bras au sien, puis dépose ma tête contre son épaule tout en déposant ma main de libre sur mon ventre qui ressemble désormais presque à un pamplemousse.

Ava - A quoi penses tu Marty?

Merle - Il va falloir que je retourne voir mon frère...on a pas de protections anti zombi au manoir, il faut que je l'aide à les poser...il va avoir besoin de mon sang comme je suis sans magie mais habitant le manoir, sinon les protections seront virulentes avec moi.

Ava - Tu veux partir quand?

Merle - Ça te dérange si j'y vais maintenant? Je suis vraiment inquiet avec tout ce qu'on entend...je veux pas qu'mon frangin y laisse des plumes.

Ava - Je comprends Marty! Vas-y, tu me tiens au courant s'il te plaît?!

Merle - Ok ptite maman, mais ne t'en fais pas si je ne donne aucune nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours...ça va prendre un moment.

Ava - Je sais Marty! Aller va! Et bonjour à mon chasseur s'il te plaît!

Merle - Je n'y manquerais pas petite maman, prends soins de toi et tu petit! Ok?

Ava - Ok! Sois tranquille je le ferais!

Il m'embrasse le front, se détache de moi puis active son portoloin et disparaît. Je reste à regarder le terrain et décide de faire un inventaire de toutes les denrées alimentaires et des potions que nous avons. Je retourne dans la cuisine et décide d'utiliser ma baguette pour lancer un sortilège de diagnostique modifié. Il permet de faire une liste de ce qu'on veut dans n'importe quelle pièce. Je le lance pour la cuisine, le laboratoire de potions, la nursery et ma chambre. Ce qui me revient n'est pas glorieux. Je m'assieds à table et reprends quelques gorgées de thé froid. Un charme chauffant plus tard et je peux boire ma boisson de nouveau chaude.

Il va falloir que j'aille ne ravitaillement rapidement. Je peux encore attendre quelques jours mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à une semaine, ce sera trop juste. La cheminée s'active soudainement et un papier en sort, volant vers moi. Je l'attrape rapidement et le déplie pour le lire.

**"Ma petite Ava. Nous sommes chez ton papa. Mon rendez - vous s'est bien passé, hélas les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Ma santé se dégrade encore plus vite que prévue, je vais donc bien profiter de Teddy comme demandé et ensuite je rentre profiter de ma deuxième fille! Teddy se porte comme un charme et tu lui manques beaucoup, ton tee-shirt sert toute la journée et nuit pour le réconforter. Dobby s'occupe très bien de nous! Il est un ami si dévoué, aucun elfe du manoir n'a pu s'occuper de Teddy à part lui comme missionné, et ils n'ont pas été très heureux, mais n'ont rien pu faire. J'espère que tu vas bien depuis hier, tu nous manque tellement ma chère fille, j'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi et de mon autre petit enfant! J'espère aussi que Merle s'est bien occupé de toi après notre départ, je l'avais appelé pour que tu ne sois pas seule...ce n'est pas juste que tu doives rester dans le danger sans aucune sécurité. Promet moi que, s'il y a le moindre soupçon que tu cours un risque, tu fuies loin et vite! Dobby te retrouveras toujours ma belle fille! Il est lié à ta magie, alors rien même pas la mort ne pourra vous séparer!**

**Je dois te laisser, Teddy vient de se réveiller et Dobby prépare à manger.**

**Je t'aime ma fille et suis tellement fière! Bien a toi.**

**Andy Tonks."**

Je suis tellement soulagé qu'ils aillent bien tous les trois et écris une réponse rapidement que j'envoie par cheminette au manoir Prince où ils séjourne actuellement. Je décide d'aller en courses d'ici 3 ou 4 jours, et vais me détendre dans la piscine faire quelques longueurs. Après 30 minutes à nager je suis épuisée alors je vais me décontracter devant un bon livre dans la bibliothèque et quelques gâteaux. Après plusieurs heures à lire dans la même position et deux théière de vidées ma vessie est archi pleine et j'ai un point dans le dos qui est très douloureux. Je monte dans ma chambre et vais me faire couler un bon bain chaud dans ma salle de bain. Je décide de mettre un peu de musique douce pour le bébé, il paraît que c'est bon pour lui. Je finis par m'endormir dans le bain.

XxxxxX

**_1/09_**

Je me réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar, je me mets à trembler de froid et mon estomac gronde sous la faim. Un tempus m'informe qu'on est le 1er Septembre et qu'il est 2h du matin. Je sors et m'enroule dans une grande serviette de bain, vide la baignoire et après un sortilège de réchauffement et de séchage je me met en pyjama. D'un Accio j'appelle une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich que je mange rapidement. Je me brosse les dents et vais me pelotonner dans ma couette et m'endors avant même de le savoir.

XxxxxX

Je me réveille doucement sous le silence pesant. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je m'étire et caresse ma bosse avant de me lever précipitamment pour vomir dans les wc. Après avoir terminé je fais ma routine du matin et décide d'aller allumer la TV au salon. Je dois savoir où en est l'épidémie de zombies. Je m'assieds dans le canapé et Accio un plaid pour m'enrouler dedans. Les choses sont mauvaises. Ça ne s'arrange pas et les aurors ne font rien. Foutu fierté de sorciers. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que sans les moldus il n'y aura plus de née de moldus et plus de sang neuf...bon sang on est déjà si peu sur terre...

Pas de nouvelles de Merle ni de Daryl.

Pas de nouvelles d'Andy, Teddy et Dobby.

XxxxxxX

**_2/09_**

Les nouvelles à la télé sont encore plus catastrophiques qu'hier. Mes vivres commencent vraiment à manquer, je suis actuellement en rationnement. L'anxiété me coupe souvent l'appétit et je ne mange plus que deux repas. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien dans mon état mais je n'y peux rien. Je vomi souvent dans la journée aussi.

Atlanta est en quarantaine. Il y a un camp de réfugié qui a été envahi de l'intérieur. Les choses sont en place, nous sommes arrivés à l'apocalypse zombie. C'est la fin. J'espère que ma famille est en sécurité. Le monde sorcier doit être en isolation jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé... toujours aucune nouvelles de Merle et Daryl.

XxxxxX

**_3/09_**

Il n'y a plus aucunes nouvelles à la télévision. Le cameraman est mort dévoré vivant. La reporter s'est transformée devant la caméra. J'ai vomi en y assistant. J'aurais sans aucun doute revomi en nettoyant, merci la magie! Cette nuit il y a eu un énorme tremblement de terre. Ce matin en me levant j'ai vu la fumée noire au loin, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait ce que je pense, il était question de lancer une bombe sur la ville pour éviter toute évasion des zombis...j'espère que Merle et Daryl vont bien.

J'ai reçu un mot via la cheminée ce matin. Andy, Teddy et Dobby sont coincé dans le monde magiques. Chacune des communautés magiques à mis en place des barrières magiques séparant complètement les moldus des sorciers pour éviter toute infection zombie, l'infection s'est répandue dans tout le monde, aucun lieu moldu n'est épargné. D'un côté je suis soulagé ils seront sauf. Mais d'un autre je suis en colère, pourquoi laisser les moldus se débrouiller seuls avec des créatures magiques? Parce que les zombies sont tels des inféris créés par la magie noire pour détruire, détruire ou bien détruire, à vous de choisir. Je suis officiellement toute seule et à court de nourriture. Je suis faible à cause de mes nausées/vomissements et des repas oubliés. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me repose un maximum aujourd'hui et demain je vais en ravitaillement!

Je décide de préparer des affaires utiles et de les mettre dans mon sac sans fond. À l'aide d'un "Failamalle" et d'un "Accio" je range mes vêtements pratiques, des trousses de secours, des potions et ingrédients, des affaires de bébés au cas où, même la deuxième écharpe de portage que Dobby m'a offerte. Je range tout ce qui pourrait servir et qui soit magique et non magique. Je range le sac dans une poche indétectable de ma ceinture de grossesse que j'ai créé récemment. Personne ne peut l'ouvrir, la trouver ou même prendre quoi que se soit si elle est déjà ouverte. Tout ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais et je décide d'aller me détendre dans un bon bain. Pendant que l'eau coule je prépare mon manteau pour demain, je mets une barre de céréales chocolaté qu'il reste au cas ou et une bouteille d'eau dans les poches sans fond. Je charme également un second sac pour qu'il soit "extensible", "sans fond", "poids plume" et avec le charme "ne me regarde pas".

Je me déshabille et regarde ma bosse de grossesse de profile dans le miroir placé au dessus du lavabo. Après demain j'en serais à 4 mois de grossesse...je n'arrives pas à croire qu'il y a autant de temps j'étais en fuite dans les bois avec Dobby à la recherche des morceaux d'âmes de Voldy, à deux jours de me faire violer par ce monstre de Greyback...j'essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue et caresse mon bébé en pensant à combien Teddy me manque.

Je rentre dans le bain et me détends. Je m'inquiète pour Marty et mon Chasseur, je n'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles et avec cette possible bombe sur la ville...une autre larme coule et cette fois ci je ne l'essuie pas. D'autre la rejoignent et je plonge ma tête sous l'eau pour me changer les idées. J'y reste jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir ma respiration et j'émerge rapidement en reprenant mon souffle. Je ma lave et termine le bain pour me sécher et me mettre en pyjama et me coucher.

XxxxxX

**_4/09_**

Je me réveille doucement et vais vomir dans les toilettes. Routine matinale et je mange le dernier toast et bois une tasse de thé puis glisse les bidons d'eau, que j'ai rempli après ma douche, dans le sac extensible. Une fois les 4 bidons rangés j'enfile mes chaussures, mon manteau puis met ma baguette dans un porte baguette attaché à mon avant bras au cas ou. Je fais apparaître mes dagues de combat et vérifie qu'elles soient bien aiguisées puis les fais disparaître.

Je sors de la maison et la verrouille, puis place un sceaux magique qui empêchera quiconque de rentrer, qu'il soit magique ou non. Je rentre dans la voiture, ne voulant pas transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin dans mon état. Je roule jusqu'à la bordure de ma propriété et appose un second sceau pour verrouiller ma propriété. Je remonte dans la voiture et roule jusqu'à quelques mètres de la ville. Il y a beaucoup de zombis. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix...je dois transplaner jusqu'au centre commercial. Je peux encore à presque 4 mois, mais je préfère ne le faire qu'en cas d'urgence.

La ville a bien été bombardée, les murs sont noirs et des immeubles et des bâtiments sont effondrés. Les larmes me montent aux yeux devant les vies sacrifiées et espère que les survivants ont pu s'échapper à tant. Je sors de la voiture et applique une barrière de sang anti zombis au cas ou, puis souffle un bon coup et décide de transplaner sur le toit du centre commercial, dire que je devais venir ici avec Merle pour faire du shopping...

Ava - Marty...Chasseur...j'espère que vous êtes en sécurité.

Je transplane et vacille en apparaissant sur un toit sous un soleil de plomb. Du bruit et des grognements attirent mon attention sur la porte plus loin et je remarque qu'elle est sur le point de s'ouvrir. Les mains décomposées et pourri qui s'échappent de la petite ouverture m'indiquent qu'il ne s'agit pas de personnes vivantes. Je m'apprête à trasplanner vers le coffre fort où je suis certaine qu'il n'y a personne lorsque je remarque quelqu'un allongé non loin de la porte. Il a l'air inconscient, je ne peux pas le laisser se faire manger par ces monstres, mais il faut que je sois prudente!

Je m'avance doucement mais pas trop, la porte est sur le point de céder, vers la personne. C'est un homme. Il remue et se redresse en murmurant des injures sur un putain de shérif. J'ouvre de grands yeux quand je reconnais la voix et n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte cède et qu'un flot de morts vivants se déverse sur nous. J'attrape l'homme, coupe les menottes qui le maintiennent attachés sur le toit à un tuyau de canalisation puis nous transplane dans le coffre en sécurité. Je m'écroule une fois arrivé à destination dans les bras de l'homme et je n'ai que le temps d'entendre mon prénom être crié puis le noir.

Homme - AVA!

XxxxxX

Je me réveille difficilement. Les deux transplanages, dont un d'escorte ne m'ont pas réussi avec le peu de nourriture que j'avale depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis toujours dans les bras de l'homme et j'espère ne pas me tromper et qu'il s'agit bien de mon Marty, ma magie est tellement faible. Je sens une main caresser ma bosse de grossesse et pose faiblement une de mes main par dessus celle déjà présente.

Ava - Mmmmm...

Homme - Eh ptite maman! Réveille toi ptite sœur.

Ava - Mmmm ... Marty...c'est toi?

Homme - Oui ptite sœur! Tu as quelque chose à manger? Tu dois être vraiment faible pour t'être évanouie comme une merde!

Ava - Pas vraiment mangé ces derniers jours...

Merle - Ava! Tu as promis de prendre soin de toi ptite maman! Tu n'es pas toute seule putain de merde!

Ava - nausées Marty...pas ma faute! Barre de céréale dans ma poche...tellement fatiguée...

Je sens une main trifouiller dans ma poche et entends un bruit de papier froisser. Une douce odeur de chocolat envahie soudainement mes sens et ma bouche se met à saliver abondamment.

Merle - Eh, Ava, tu manges tout de suite, ou je te l'enfonce dans la gorge!

Je m'exécute et ouvre la bouche pour croquer dans le chocolat que me tend Merle, je mâche et avale enfin. Je recommence encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Merle me donne quelques gorgées d'eau et après quelques secondes où mon cerveau enregistre enfin la dose de sucre ingérée j'ouvre les yeux plus facilement. Je me retrouve avec la tête de mon grand frère devant moi et arrive à décrocher un petit sourire fatigué.

Ava - Eh Marty...putain tu faisais quoi sur ce toit? Et menotté en plus!

Je me redresse et caresse mon ventre en protection alors que je m'adosse contre le mur de la chambre forte.

Merle - On a réussi à s'enfuir avec Daryl, juste avant que la bombe n'explose, la protection que tu m'as donné à bien fonctionné... mais la déflagration à complètement pété la montre que tu m'as offerte...désolé ptite sœur.

Il a l'air tellement dépité et triste que mon cadeau soit cassé, je lui sers le bras doucement et lui sourie en réconfort.

Ava - Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave je t'en referais une! Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien Marty! Et Daryl? Comment va-t-il?

Merle - Il va bien, très déprimé de ne pas savoir si toi tu vas bien...mais il va les aplatir quand ils vont lui annoncer qu'ils m'ont laissés sur ce toit et menotté en plus!

Ava - Qui ils?

Merle - On a trouvé un groupe de survivants, et on est plus ou moins leurs chasseurs pour nourrir tout le monde. Des moldus...y'en a qui sont sympa mais ils sont plus...snobes qu'autre chose. Groupe de ravitaillement, et un flic s'est ramené et j'ai pété les plombs, il m'a menotté et m'ont laissé comme un con à la merci des zombis... et toi tu fais quoi ici? Des nouvelles d'Andy, Teddy et Dobby?

Ava - Ils sont en sécurité dans le monde magique. Je leur ai laissé accès libre à toutes mes propriétés...les sorciers ont placés une barrière pour toutes les communautés du monde et éviter une épidémie de zombies de leur côté...on est seuls. Mais ils sont en sécurité. Et je n'avais vraiment plus rien à manger...j'ai attendu un maximum!

Merle - J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi ptite maman...te voir t'évanouir comme ça...c'est pas bon pour ton bébé!

Ava - Tu m'as manqué Marty! Vraiment beaucoup manqué grand frère!

Il me prend dans ses bras et son contact me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Je ne suis plus toute seule... mais il va vraiment falloir partir. La ville n'est pas sûr et je veux être certaine que mon chasseur aille bien!

Merle - On doit aller chercher Daryl! Ça va aller pour toi?

Ava - Oui, c'est ce que j'allais te dire. On y va comment?

Merle - On choppe une caisse en sortant?

Ava - Aller c'est partit mon kiki!

Merle - mouhahaha y'a que toi pour dire ce genre de chose en pleine putain d'apocalypse zombie!

On ouvre le coffre de l'intérieur et une fois la voix de libre j'ouvre mon sac sans fond et avec un "Accio toute la nourriture comestible" j'appelle tout ce qui pourra être mangé. Un autre "Accio" pour tous les médicaments, puis un autre pour l'eau, les vêtements normaux hommes et femmes. J'attrape mon petit sac dans ma poche enchantée et j'appelle toutes les affaires bébé et enfant. Toute la nourriture bébé, maternité et grossesse. J'appelle également deux gourmettes homme puis deux gourmettes enfants et une gourmette femme que je range avec les affaires bébé. Je prends tout le stock de couches de toutes marques ou tailles. Je reprends le premier sac et range le petit dans ma poche magique puis appelle tous les produits sanitaires. Papier toilette, hygiène intime féminine, mouchoirs, savons, shampoings et gels douches. Des couvertures et sacs de couchages ainsi que deux tentes que je charmerais plus tard pour qu'elles soient sorcières. Je reprends mon petit sac et appelle toutes les couvertures bébé qui entrent directement dans le sac puis range pour la dernière fois mon petit sac dans ma poche magique et ferme le grand sac que je mets sur mon dos. Je regarde Merle qui me regarde la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Je rougie un peu et baisse le regard.

Ava - Quoi? Je ne vais pas laisser tout ce matériel pourrir ici alors qu'on en aura besoin! Il est hors de question que mon chasseur et toi alliez risquer votre vie à la chasse pour tous ces ploucs s'ils sont aussi terrible que tu le dis! Personne ne prends les gens que j'aime pour des souffres douleurs!

Merle - Moi aussi j't'aime bien ptite maman! Allez on y va!

On sort en courant et on a vraiment de la chance parce qu'à la sortie livraison où nous sommes se trouve une fourgonnette en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Merle - Je conduis ma belle! Toi tu te repose!

Ava - Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi là dessus Marty!

Il monte côté conducteur et je prends place côté passager. Les portes se ferment et nous sommes partis, direction leur camp de réfugiés. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose parce qu'à peine cinq minutes de route et je m'écroule de fatigue.

XxxxxX

Je me réveille sous des caresses sur ma joue. Et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour me retrouver dans le noir. D'un coup de main je fais apparaître un faible "lumos" au cas où nous ne serions pas seuls et je vois Merle qui me fait un des ses fameux sourires de con. Je dois avoir la tête complètement dans le cul pour qu'il me regarde comme ça...bref. J'émerge enfin et me redresse sur le siège de la camionnette à l'arrêt.

Merle -Aller belle aux bois dormants, on est arrivé!

Ava - Je t'ai dis quoi au sujet de tes putain de princesses à sauver Merlounet?

Merle - Oh t'as bouffé du lion entre temps pour être aussi agressive ou c'est le bébé qui te donne du mordant?

Ava - T'es con Marty! On a roulé longtemps?

Merle - Pt'être 2h30. il fait nuit mais le camp est pas loin...cinq minutes à pieds, ça ira pour toi ptite maman?

Ava - Ouai t'inquiète grand frère. Allons-y!

On se met en route doucement, aux aguets pour éviter toute mauvaise rencontre, je me sens un peu mieux avec ma petite sieste mais je sais que je suis encore faible. On se rapproche de plus en plus du campement et des cris et des bruits de panique se font entendre, nous faisant accélérer le pas. À notre arrivée nous assistons à une scène surréaliste: des zombis attaquant les survivants. Je sors mes dagues de combat et regarde Merle dans les yeux, le regard déterminé.

Ava - Il faut les aider Marty!

Merle - Putain ouai...Fais gaffe à toi et au petit!

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer que je le ferais puis me lance dans le combat pour abattre les zombis que je vois. Je vois tout de suite des zombis entourant une jeune femme blonde près d'un mobilhome, alors ni une ni deux je fonce abattre mes dagues dans la tête de ces enfoirés pourris et évite une morsure fatale à la fille. Je m'entaille discrètement le doigt avec un sortilège coupant et forge une barrière de sang anti zombi sur le mobilhome et mets la fille en sécurité.

Ava - Mets toi à l'abri!

Mon doigt se guéri comme par magie, je referme la porte du véhicule et me relance dans la bataille. Je me retrouve à sauver deux jeunes enfants, un garçon et une fille que je mets dans le véhicule avec la blonde. Je retourne encore au combat et nous sommes vite rejoins par d'autres hommes qui se mettent à abattre les zombis à nos côtés. Un des hommes se met à regarder Merle et lui parle comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Homme - Merle! Putain mec t'étais où? Je suis venu te chercher dès que ces abrutis m'ont dit c'qu'ils t'ont fait!

Je n'entends rien d'autre car je me retrouve nez à nez avec un grand zombis black à qui il manque la moitié du visage et dont les entrailles ont été dégusté en apéritif par d'autres copains à lui au vu du trou béant en plein milieu de son ventre et des espèce de cordelettes qui s'en échappent. Ma magie m'aide et je lui casse le genou pour l'abaisser devant moi avant de lui planter ma dague dans le cerveau. Il s'écroule définitivement mort et je peux souffler alors que je ne sens plus aucun mort vivant dans les alentours. Tout le monde me regarde avec suspicion alors que je vacille vite rattrapé par Merle. L'adrénaline qui court dans mes veine s'estompe doucement et seuls les bras de mon grand frère me maintiennent encore consciente et alerte.

Merle - Eh doucement Ava, je suis là, je te tiens!

Ava - Merci Marty...t'as retrouvé Daryl? T'as retrouvé mon chasseur? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Je le regarde anxieuse alors qu'il se met à sourire bêtement en me faisant un clin d'œil. On est coupé par trois femmes qui se mettent à crier à tue tête un prénom différent chacune.

Ava - Putain elles veulent ré ouvrir le buffet à volonté ou quoi? J'en ai ma claque des con qui gueulent dans une apocalypse zombi! Vous savez pas fermer vos gueule?

Merle - Putain Ptite maman tu me tue! Ya que toi pour sortir ça maintenant!

Merle se marre comme un con alors que le mec qui lui a parlé tout à l'heure se joins à lui. Le reste des survivants me regardent comme si j'avais avoué être une extraterrestre. Je remarque une blonde ressemblant à celle que j'ai sauvé et je me dis que peut-être il faudrait que je leur dise pour le mobilhome. Je leur dis un peu mal à l'aise.

Ava - Euh, si vous cherchez deux enfants et une jeune femme blonde, ils sont/

Je suis violemment coupé et arraché des bras de Merle, qui tombe par terre, par un mec à l'uniforme de Shériff et un de ses copain qui me braque un flingue devant la tête. Ma magie gronde furieusement et j'essaie de protéger mon ventre comme je peux alors que Merle est par terre sonné.

Homme au flingue- Putain mais t'es qui toi? ils sont où? Réponds! T'es qui salle conne?

Shériff - Doucement Shane, elle nous a aidé!

Shane - Putain Rick rien a battre! Ou est Carl?

Ma magie en a vraiment marre que je sois brutalisée et un élan de magie accidentelle envoie valser les deux enfoirés loin de moi. Je m'assure que Merle va bien et c'est le cas. Personne ne parle, tout le monde sauf Merle et le mec on reculé de peur. L'homme près de Merle me regarde bizarrement et je ressens un énorme tiraillement de ma magie vers lui. Je souffle pour me calmer, passe une main sur ma bosse de grossesse et tourne mon attention sur les deux enfoirés qui se sont relevés.

Ava - Je ne suis pas votre ennemi et si vous m'aviez laissé terminer ma phrase vous sauriez que je les ai sauvé tous les trois de morsures et les aie mis à l'arbi dans le mobilhome là bas! Ils sont sain et sauf tous les trois! De rien bande de couillons!

Les trois femmes se précipitent vers le véhiculent et les retrouvailles sont écœurantes à regarder..certains se tournent vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres...tsss bandes d'hypocrites!

Merle se rapproche de moi pour s'enquérir de mon état mais je me sens partir dans l'inconscience avant même de pouvoir lui répondre. Je suis réceptionnée par les bras d'un homme mais ce n'est pas Merle...Serait-ce mon chasseur? Mon Daryl...? Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne je me sens entière, en sécurité, comme à la maison. Et c'est le noir. Encore.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6.

Qu'en dites vous? Enfin nos Zombis bien aimés :D

Je suis trop contente ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

gros xoxo à vous tous :D

Shalimare :D.


	7. Chapter 7

_Précédemment dans Histoire Surprenante :_

_Les trois femmes se précipitent vers le véhiculent et les retrouvailles sont écœurantes à regarder..certains se tournent vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres...tsss bandes d'hypocrites!_

_Merle se rapproche de moi pour s'enquérir de mon état mais je me sens partir dans l'inconscience avant même de pouvoir lui répondre. Je suis réceptionnée par les bras d'un homme mais ce n'est pas Merle...Serait-ce mon chasseur? Mon Daryl...? Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne je me sens entière, en sécurité, comme à la maison. Et c'est le noir. Encore_.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : LE CAMP.**

**_5/09_**

Je me réveille doucement avec le silence comme seule compagnie. Je me sens reposée et sereine. Les souvenirs de la bataille avant mon évanouissement refont surface et mon rythme cardiaque accélère soudainement. J'attends mais rien ne vient, et je finis par me calmer alors qu'une nausée me prend violemment.

Ava - Oh putain non!

Quelqu'un me tend un sac poubelle et je vomi dedans tout en faisant apparaître une des mes dague de combat pour me protéger. Je ne l'avais même pas senti, je dois vraiment être faible pour ne plus être aussi paranoïaque, Fol œil aurait ma peau pour ça! Ma nausée se stoppe alors que je fais apparaître un verre avec de l'eau pour me rincer la bouche puis je lance un "Récurvité" sur ma bouche et fais disparaître le sac plein de vomi et le verre vide. Je me rallonge et pose une main sur mon ventre alors que la main qui tient encore ma dague se pose sur mes yeux pour faire passer le vertige soudain. Je respire doucement. J'inspire. J'expire. J'inspire. J'expire. Au bout de quelques minutes je me décontracte et dépose ma seconde main sur mon ventre. Teddy me manque, j'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les trois. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la personne qui ma tendue le sac poubelle et qui s'avère être un homme...pourquoi ne suis-je pas méfiante? Depuis Greyback je me méfie de tous les hommes, sauf Merle.

... - Tu vas mieux?

Ava - Merle?

... - On me confond rarement avec mon frangin, je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou non, petite étoile!

Ava - Mon chasseur?...Daryl?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, ma dague disparaît aussitôt et je me lève précipitamment pour aller me jeter dans les bras du mec le plus canon que je n'ai jamais vu! Je suis juste stoppée par un gros vertige qui me fais m'écrouler dans les bras de Daryl qui s'est avancé vers moi.

Daryl - Eh Ava! Doucement tu es encore faible petite étoile!

Ava - Je...me sens pas bien du tout putain quand est-ce que ça finit ses putains de nausées?!

... - Encore 9 mois ptite maman!

Je relève doucement la tête alors que le vertige s'estompe pour découvrir mon grand frère à l'entrée de la tente. Daryl me pose sur le lit de camp où j'étais allongée précédemment et reste près de moi.

Ava - Eh Marty! Tu n'as rien? J'ai dormi longtemps?

Merle - Eh ptite maman, non je vais très bien merci, tu as dormi le restant de la nuit et la matinée c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu nous a fais une belle frayeur! Je t'ai dit d'être prudente avec le petit, et il faut que tu titilles le connard qui m'a laissé sur ce toit!

Ava (grognant) - C'est lui? Oh putain je vais lui éclater sa gueule de flic! Jamais pu blairer les aurors c'est pas pour me farcir les flics moldus! Tant que ça? C'est pourquoi j'ai faim en plus de mes nausées.

J'entends Daryl inspirer de surprise et je me tourne vers lui pour le détailler un peu mieux. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisque je suis plus petite que la plupart des femmes. Ses cheveux châtains foncés courts, chemise sans manche et une espèce de veste sans manche, il porte une arbalète sur le dos. Mais ce qui me marque le plus sont ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perdrais bien volontiers. Les mêmes que son frère mais ceux de Daryl me captivent et me donnent envie de les contempler tout le restant de ma vie, ce qui veut dire quelque chose compte tenue de notre longévité...

Ava - Tu as des yeux magnifiques...

Merle (se marrant) - Oh putain t'es complètement cramé du frangin ptite sœur!

Daryl - T'es une sorcière?

Merle se tourne vers moi pour savoir s'il peut répondre à ma place alors j'acquiesce et baisse mon regard vers ma bosse de grossesse et la caresse tendrement.

Merle - Eh frangin tu as devant toi Ava Potter, tu sais celle qui a vaincu le machin truc visqueux Brittish!

Daryl - Oh putain! Eh bah...je suis soulagé en fait.

Ava (amère) - Que je sois la fille qui a survécu et vaincue?

Daryl - Non, que tu sois une sorcière comme moi!

La réplique de Daryl laisse place au silence pendant quelques minutes puis je relève la tête vers lui et Merle et leur sourie.

Merle - Tu peux avoir des nouvelles de Teddy, Andy et Dobby?

Ava - Je ne sais pas où ils sont actuellement, la communauté magique est hermétique tu te souviens...mais peut-être que...

Je marque une pause les regardant, puis me mords la lèvre inférieur n'osant pas poursuivre ma phrase. Daryl m'observe en silence et je remarque que ses yeux se remplissent de désir et d'amour. Je suis coupée dans mon observation par mon grand frère.

Merle - Quoi ptite maman?

Ava - Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que je fasse de la magie pas très blanche comme diraient les Anglais.?

Je les vois ouvrir grand les yeux tous les deux.

Daryl - Aucun soucis, pour nous la magie n'est ni blanche ni noire ni sombre, seuls les intentions comptent!

Merle - Tout pareil que le frangin ptite maman!

Ava (souriant) - Je suppose que la tente est sorcière et que tu as une cheminée Daryl?!

Daryl - Oui attends.

Il remue la main et le décor change pour devenir celui d'un salon bien équipé et confortable. Derrière nous se dresse une cheminée comme à la maison alors je me lève doucement, et à l'aide de Merle et Daryl je m'avance vers l'âtre lumineux et chaleureux. Je m'agenouille avec difficultés et fais apparaître ma dague pour m'entailler le bout du doigt. Je laisse couler quelques goûtes dans le feu et prononce bien distinctement.

Ava - Montre moi mon fils, montre moi mon sang, montre moi ma famille.

Le feu se met à briller plus fort puis un papier sort des flammes vers moi alors que je me relève aidé de mes fidèles acolytes.

Merle - Alors?

Je lis le papier et souffle de soulagement.

Ava - ils vont bien tous les trois. Andy à ressentie mon appel via la magie des Black et répond qu'ils sont à square Grimmaud dans ma maison de Londres. Le manoir Potter est surveillé par Dumby et son ordre du poulet grillé et les Longdubat ne sont pas aussi libre de leurs mouvements qu'ils le voudraient alors c'est limité pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Merle - Mais ils sont en sécurité?

Ava - Oui...aucun zombis chez les sorciers et Dobby prend bien soin d'eux!

Merle - Il me manque mon petit bouchon!

Ava (triste) - Moi aussi il me manque...

Merle me prend dans ses bras alors que quelques larmes coulent de mes yeux. Nous sommes coupés par mon estomac qui gronde bruyamment se qui nous fait exploser de rire tous les trois. Merle me lâche et je me tourne vers Daryl qui me regarde tristement. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette soudaine tristesse.

Ava - Qu'y a-t-il mon chasseur?

Daryl (souriant et triste) - Ton copain a bien de la chance!

Je me raidi sous ses paroles en repensant à Greyback et à mon viol, inquiétant Merle et Daryl. Je sursaute et m'éloigne rapidement de Merle quand il pose sa main sur mon bras.

Merle - Merde! Ava, tu es en sécurité, il est mort! Ava!

Daryl - Il se passe quoi Merle?

Merle - Elle n'a pas de copain Daryl, elle a été violé pendant sa capture pendant la guerre putain! Teddy est son filleul et fils adoptif à la mort de ses parents sur le champ de bataille! Elle est dans un flash back! Putain ptite maman! C'est Merle! Ton Marty! Ton chasseur est là aussi!

Je les entends mais suis tétanisée par les images qui repassent devant mes yeux. Les larmes coulent sans aucun contrôle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je sens d'un coup ma légimencie faire des siennes et je crois que tous mes souvenirs sont dévoilés à quelqu'un...une main qui se pose soudainement sur ma joue me fait cligner des yeux et les monstruosités de mon violeur s'estompent pour laisser place à la réalité. Je me retrouve les yeux plongés dans un océan de bleu et n'ai d'yeux que pour cet homme devant moi alors que ma respiration se calme et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que je vois la douleur dans les siens.

Daryl - Je suis désolé ma ptite étoile...je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvaises choses! Je voudrais tellement déchirer ce monstre mais je vois que tu l'as déjà fait.

Ava - Tu...tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas...

Daryl - Oui et je ne pensais pas qu'une personne pouvait supporter autant.

Merle - Putain ptite maman...j'espère que ta tante sera zombifiée!

Je sursaute et les larmes se mettent encore plus à couler de mes yeux en comprenant que Daryl et Merle ont vu toute ma vie à cause de ma légimencie. Ils me prennent tous les deux en câlin sandwich pour me réconforter et chacun dépose un baisé sur ma tête. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça avant que quelqu'un n'appelle Daryl à travers le tissu de la tente.

... - Euh, Daryl le repas est prêt si tu veux venir manger...enfin Merle et toi.

Daryl - On arrive tous les trois Carol!

Carol - 3? oh elle est réveillée?! Très...très bien, on commence, ok?

Merle - C'est bon on t'as dit qu'on arrive! Tu veux nous lécher les couilles pendant que t'y es?

On l'entend partir rapidement et nous éclatons de rire tous les trois avant de se séparer. Daryl, d'un mouvement de main, remet l'illusion pour les autres sur l'intérieur de la tente alors que pour nous trois elle reste sorcière. Je me rafraîchie avec un sortilège et suis Merle, qui lui se dirige vers l'entrée de la tente pour aller manger le ragoût préparé avec le cerf qu'ils ont ramené lors de leur dernière chasse, Daryl nous suit tout de suite derrière moi.

On sort de la tente pour aller autour d'un feu où tout ce qui reste du camp est rassemblé entrain de manger, y compris les deux qui m'ont malmenés. Je m'assieds un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise après l'accueil que j'ai reçu à mon arrivé. Merle et Daryl vont chercher une assiette pour eux et une pour moi. Je les remercie et leur sourie avant de manger avec appétit. Pendant que Daryl, Merle et moi parlons deux enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille, se rapprochent et s'arrêtent juste devant moi se dandinant timidement. Teddy et le bébé seront ils comme eux? Je souris attendrie alors que la petite fille vient me prendre dans ses bras et poser un bisou sur ma joue. Elle a un restant d'œil au beurre noir, j'espère que celui qui lui a fait ça n'est plus de ce monde sinon je lui réglerais son compte! Il n'est pas né celui à qui je permettrais de maltraiter un enfant et s'en sortir sans punition.

Fille - Merci madame de m'avoir sauvé de ces rôdeurs!

Ava - Je m'appelle Ava, et vous les enfants? Et c'est normal que je vous ai sauvé, personne ne mérite de finir mangé par eux! Surtout deux adorables enfants comme vous!

Fille - Merci Ava, moi c'est Sophia, et mon ami c'est Carl. C'est son papa et son oncle qui ont voulu vous taper dessus hier...

Carl - Je suis désolé madame Ava pour mon papa et oncle Shane...et merci de m'avoir sauvé aussi...

Ava (attendrie) - C'est normal bonhomme, si c'était à refaire je le referais sans faute!

Sophia - Dis madame Ava?

Ava - Juste Ava Sophia, oui?

Sophia - C'est un bébé dans ton ventre?

Je sourie alors que je remarque tous les autres tendre l'oreille dans l'attente de ma réponse.

Ava - Oui, j'ai un bébé dans le ventre Sophia.

Sophia - Oh super! Et t'as d'autres enfants ou tu es toute seule?

Carl - Mois j'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, c'est dommage mais j'ai Sophia, on s'amuse bien tous les deux.

Ava (riant) - Ahaha...vous êtes vraiment adorable Carl et Sophia. J'ai un petit garçon qui est avec sa mamie en sécurité pour le moment. Il est tout petit et ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul alors je n'ai pas pu l'emmener chercher à manger avec moi. Et je suis avec Merle et Daryl, on s'était perdu de vu depuis que tous ces zombis sont arrivés mais je les ai retrouvés. Et j'en suis heureuse!

Je regarde mon grand frère et celui pour qui ma magie ronronne et vers qui elle tend et je comprends que je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir retrouvé. Carl et Sophia me font un bisou chacun sur une joue et retournent vers leur maman respective pour terminer leur repas. Et je me remets à manger le miens. Quelques survivants me posent quelques questions auxquelles je réponds tant bien que mal sans inclure la mention de magie. Je réfléchis à la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec les deux enfants quand une ombre me cache le soleil, je lève la tête et remarque la jeune femme blonde que j'ai également sauvé.

Ava - Oui? Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose?

Femme - Euh...je ...je suis Amy...et je ...je...

Ava - Eh Amy, respire un grand coup lentement, je ne vais pas te manger ne t'en fais pas! Moi c'est Ava, enchanté!

Amy (rigolant) - Oui désolé, je suis un peu nerveuse...je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé hier soir...je ne sais pas trop comment ma sœur aurait continué sans moi. Surtout que tu viens de dire que tu es enceinte, tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre tous ces risques pour moi dans ton état...alors merci, infiniment merci!

Ava - Je t'en pris. C'est normal et je suis assez bonne combattante alors mon état n'est pas une gêne..après avec un gros ventre à 6 ou 7 mois de grossesse je dis pas...

Nous rions toutes les deux puis elle retourne auprès de sa sœur qui me fait un signe de la tête en remerciement et un sourire auquel je réponds. Je pose mon assiette et m'adosse contre mon chasseur. Ma magie ronronne autant qu'un chat sous des caresses derrière les oreilles...je n'ose pas penser à ce que ça signifie...en fait je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon petit garçon...

Je remarque les deux abrutis violents et une femme qui doit être la mère de Carl me regarder un peu mauvais, alors je les laisse m'interroger puisqu'ils ont l'air de trois con avec leur tête impatiente. Après une multitudes de questions la guestapo prend enfin fin et je me repose contre le torse de Daryl qui s'est déplacé de façon à ce que je sois entre ses jambes et dos à lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et je ronronnerais presque tellement je suis bien, mais comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, il faut que ce moment de pur bonheur soit cassé par l'abruti au flingue. Je vais l'appeler Musclor!

Shane/Musclor - Bon, tu peux rester au camp mais tu feras ta part de travail! Je me fou de savoir que tu as été assez conne pour écarter les cuisses sans protection, c'est pas mon problème t'as compris?! Lori va te montrer où tu peux t'installer...et /

Oh putain il casse les ovaires! Je le coupe avant même qu'il continue à m'énerver encore plus et mets les points sur les I.

Ava - Écoute moi bien Musclor de mes deux! Tu n'es ni mon chef, ni mon père et encore moins mon mec! J'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme que je considère comme mon frère et qui à fait plus dans ma vie que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ou des membres de mon propre sang...toi et tes potes l'avez abandonné sur un toit en plein soleil, menotté comme un clebs, et à la merci de putains de zombis affamé! J'ai sauvé trois personnes pour qui aucun d'entre vous n'a même ne serait-ce que prêté attention pendant l'invasion du camp et j'ai été violenté en remerciements! Ce qui aurait pu me faire perdre mon bébé, et ça je ne le tolère pas! J'en ai rien à carré de toi ou de madame Reine-des-abeilles-je-surveille-pas-mon-propre-fils-et-je-m'envoie-en-l'air-avec-Musclor-dès-que-mon-mari-à-le-dos-tourné! Je reste si je veux! Ou je veux! Et avec qui je veux! Et c'est seulement pour Merle et Daryl que je reste pour le moment, parce que s'ils s'en vont avec moi vous n'aurez personne pour ramener de la bouffe, bande de couillons!

Je me tourne vers Daryl et Merle et sors très naturellement.

Ava - Putain elle a un nom plus long que Voldichou, c'est un cas cette nymphette! Eh j'ai trouvé un surnom plus court pour elle! Trop bien! Bon je peux squatter votre tente messieurs, avant que "papa" et "maman" me refassent chier?

Merle ne pouvait même pas me répondre tellement il riait de ma réplique, tous les autres étaient toujours choqué par mes paroles, et seul Daryl déposa un baisé sur le bout de mon nez et plongea son regard dans le miens avant de répondre par la positive à ma question. Je me lève difficilement, avec son aide et dépose un baisé sur sa joue qui dure plus longtemps qu'un simple bisou. Au moment ou je me retourne pour aller dans la tente des frères je me tourne vers Nymphette, Musclor et Shériff et les achève.

Ava - Dernière chose, si j'ai envie de m'enfiler Daryl, Merle ou même les deux c'est pas votre problème, c'est mon cul après tout! Et moi au moins je ne risque pas de finir en cloque vu que je le suis déjà!

Je me remets en route pour aller me poser dans la tente des garçons. Une fois dedans je vais me rallonger sur le lit dans lequel je me suis réveillé et m'endors, une main posé en protection sur ma bosse de grossesse.

XxxxxX

Je suis réveillée par une douce caresse sur ma joue et sors du sommeil difficilement. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Daryl qui me sourie tendrement, ma magie ronronne et je ferme les yeux en soupirant de bien être avant de me rappeler où je suis et de les ré ouvrir en regardant autour de moi.

Daryl - Tu cherches quelqu'un petite étoile?

Ava - Non je suis juste un peu désorientée mon chasseur...il y a un problème?

Daryl - Ouai, non...ces cons veulent pas comprendre pourquoi tu restes avec nous au lieu d'eux...alors je suis venu te voir et tu semblais faire un cauchemars...

Ava - Oh. Je ne m'en souviens pas...

Daryl - Tout vas bien? Pas de nausées?

Ava - Non juste fatiguée, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Je lui sourie alors qu'il me tient la main et nous entendons soudainement des cris venant de l'extérieur de la tente, alors je me lève et Daryl me précède au cas où il y aurait du danger. Lorsque nous sortons de la tente nous tombons sur une scène surréaliste. Musclor et Shériff entrain de malmener mon grand frère, shériff pointe un flingue sur sa tête alors que Musclor lui maintient les bras et l'étouffe à moitié avec son bras dans une prise d'étranglement. Je vois rouge et ma magie forme un bouclier sur Merle alors que les deux abrutis vont valser dans les airs loin de mon Marty. Daryl se rapproche de moi en cas de représailles, alors que je me dirige un peu difficilement vers mon grand frère et l'aide à se relever.

Ava - Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a encore ces deux abrutis qui menacent mon frère?

Lori - Écoute ma cocote tu peux pas arriver parmi nous et faire ta loi! Merle est un danger pour tout le monde et/

Je la coupe avec ma main sans la regarder.

Ava - Si j'avais voulu l'avis d'une adultère j'aurais demandé à la reine des abeilles! Je veux, non j'exige une réponse et tout de suite!

Ma magie crépite sous ma colère et même un moldu peut sentir ma puissance. Je les vois tous écarquiller des yeux sous ma colère, ma magie les étouffe sous la puissance et je les vois se soumettre à moi, bien sûr j'épargne les enfants, et je vois la nymphette reculer et aller se placer derrière shériff en protection. Je vois Musclor charger son arme et d'une impulsion de pouvoir je désamorce son arme alors qu'il me dévisage les yeux globuleux.

Ava - Alors?

Shériff - Euh écoute...

Jakkie - Un rôdeur à mordu Jim, il nous l'a caché et je l'ai découvert. Les autres veulent le laisser en paix jusqu'à ce qu'on aille au CDC pour un remède, alors que Merle voulait l'achever tout de suite.

Ava - Merci ...?

Jakkie - Jakkie!

Ava - Merci Jakkie, Merle a tout a fait raison, sans offense Jim, mais il n'y a aucun remède au zombiisme! Jim va avoir de la fièvre et délirer accompagné d'une immense douleur à cause de l'infection et ça jusqu'à la mort! Autant je n'aime pas ôter une vie, autant je le ferais pour protéger ceux que j'aime sans aucun remord!

Un silence pesant prend place après mon discours. Et j'emmène Merle dans sa tente suivi par mon chasseur pour soigner sa pommette bleuie. Je suis stoppée par le shériff qui veut absolument avoir raison et tous nous faire tuer.

Shériff - Et si quelqu'un pouvait le soigner? On m'a dit que le CDC cherchait un remède bon sang!

Musclor/Shane - Moi aussi j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses avant qu'on se retrouve en enfer, mais je pense qu'on devrait aller à fort Benning plutôt!

Ava - Vous êtes complètement timbrés tous les deux! Qui vous dit que je vais vous suivre?

Lori/Nymphette - Et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que tu nous suives putain!?

Daryl - Parce que là où Ava va...

Merle - Nous allons! Que ça vous plaise ou non bande de siphonnés du bulbe!

Carl - Daryl tu peux pas nous faire ça!

Daryl - Je vais me gêner! Je vous connais depuis quelques jours seulement alors que Merle est mon frangin et Ava est ma petite étoile!

Un grand blanc, plus personne ne parle soufflé par la réplique de mon chasseur...puis shériff reprend encore avec son histoire de CDC, non mais il est amoureux ou quoi?

Shériff - Et si le CDC était toujours opérationnel ?  
Shane/Musclor - Houlà, je crois que tu t'avances un peu trop là, mec!  
Shériff - Pourquoi? Si il y a encore un gouvernement ou n'importe qu'elle...

Je les laisse là dessus, ils me soûlent et retourne dans la tente avec Merle et Daryl. Je sors mon sac caché et d'un Accio rapide j'appelle un baume pour les bleus que j'applique sur la pommette de Merle.

Ava - Quand je pense à tout ce que vous faites pour eux, et voilà comment ils vous remboursent! Bon sang je suis furieuse je/

Je suis coupée par une nausée, et vomi le peu qu'il reste dans mon estomac dans le sac que mon chasseur me tend. Je me rince la bouche avec le verre d'eau qu'il me tend tout de suite après puis un "recurvite" rapide me permet de nettoyer et rafraîchir convenablement ma bouche. Je fais disparaître les déchets et me tourne vers Merle avant qu'un vertige ne me prenne soudainement et c'est comme si un voile noir prenait place devant mes yeux. Mes oreilles n'enregistrent plus rien et la chose suivante dont je me souviens est le noir. Je me réveille avec le goût du chocolat dans ma bouche et me retrouve à mâcher automatiquement ce qui doit être une barre de céréales. Je retrouve mes sens peu à peu et découvre que je suis allongée sur le lit que j'ai quitté plus tôt. Je me redresse un peu pour m'asseoir et pose une main sur ma bosse en réconfort. Je sens des bras m'aider et tourne doucement la tête pour découvrir Merle et Daryl qui me regardent avec inquiétude.

Merle - Eh ptite maman comme va?

Ava - Ça va mieux Marty, les joies de la grossesse...

Daryl - Tu es sûr petite étoile?

Ava - Oui chasseur...ça ira, comme toujours ne vous en faites pas tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé,

Merle - le troufion avec son chapeau de merde à décidé qu'on allait tous au CDC et Jim vient avec nous...

Ava - Putain, ils n'iront pas loin avec cette mentalité...mais je les comprends de ne pas vouloir tuer quelqu'un d'encore vivant...ça laisse une marque sur ton âme! Je ne le souhaite à personne.

Daryl - En tout cas tu viens avec nous dans notre camion, hors de question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou au bébé! Tu en es à combien de moi?

Ava (souriant) - 4 mois aujourd'hui si je ne me trompe pas!

Merle (heureux) - Déjà? trop bien! et Teddy ça lui fait deux mois et demi non?

Ava (nostalgique) - Oui déjà...j'espère qu'on pourra le retrouver rapidement...il me manque. Et Dobby et Andy.

Daryl - Dobby ? Andy?

Ava - Dobby est un elfe de maison qui m'a sauvé la vie en deuxième année à Poudlard, j'ai réussi à le faire libérer de ses horribles maîtres qui le maltraitaient, et depuis c'est mon ami. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et c'est un membre de la famille! Andy est...elle est comme ma mère. Elle est la grand mère biologique de Teddy, mais elle est...elle est très malade et nous quittera bientôt alors je lui ai laissé mon bout de chou pour qu'elle profite de lui avant de rejoindre notre famille de l'autre côté.

Nous discutons encore un peu puis Carol vient nous prévenir que le dîner est prêt alors nous allons dehors et retrouvons la place de ce matin à l'écart, encore une fois. Daryl m'emmène une assiette alors que Merle s'installe près de moi pour manger la sienne. Daryl nous rejoint et se pose à mes pieds tout contre ma jambe et mange aussi. Shériff en profite pour nous faire son speech sur le CDC. Il fait déjà nuit, je n'ai pas vu la journée passer bon sang... je suis sortie de mes pensées par sheriff qui décide de nous emmerder avec ses douces paroles...ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Shériff - Écoutez... J'ai bien réfléchi au plan. Ce qu'on peut dire déjà, c'est que... Y'a aucune garantie au CDC. Quoiqu'on choisisse de faire d'ailleurs, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Je fais confiance à mon instinct. Et je crois que le plus important à l'heure actuelle, c'est de rester ensemble. Donc, si tout le monde est d'accord, on décolle à la première heure demain matin pour aller au CDC. C'est d'accord ? Ok ?

Ava - Bah en même temps si on est pas d'accord on a qu'a se barrer, non?

Shane/Musclor - Exact pouffiasse! Alors barre toi et ça nous fera un autre cul inutile en moins à garder en vie!

Lori/nymphette (moqueuse) - Humpf!

Ava (vicieuse) - Eh Musclor! Si je pars, vos deux chasseurs aussi, tu vas faire comment pour grailler?

Plus personne ne parle et je suis heureuse de leur remettre les pendules à l'heure. Un homme hispanique se lève du côté d'une femme qui doit être la sienne.

Homme - Euh, justement... On ne va pas avec vous au CDC!

Femme - On a de la famille à Birmingham. On veut être avec nos proches, vous comprenez ?

Shane/Musclor : Morales, si vous faites ça, on sera plus là pour surveiller vos arrières!

Morales - On est prêt à prendre le risque. Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma famille les gars!

Rick/Shériff - Tu es sûr ?

Morales - On en a discuté. On est sûr.

Rick/Shériff - D'accord, c'est vous qui voyez! On vous passera des armes et des munitions demain au départ...avec quelques vivres pour vous aider.

Morales - Merci Rick.

Le reste du repas se passe dans le silence et alors que j'ai fini mon assiette, je regarde la tête de mon chasseur qui mange encore et ses cheveux m'appellent. Je passe une main dedans alors qu'il stoppe l'ascension de sa cuillère à sa bouche puis recommence à manger quand je repasse mes doigts dans sa courte crinière. Je débute un massage du cuir chevelu alors que Merle à mes côtés se marre bien. Après quelques minutes et nos assiettes vides, je fais notre vaisselle où je suis encore dérangé par miss Nymphette.

Lori/nymphette - Eh pétasse! Tu vas faire ta part de travaille ici! C'est moi qui décide alors non seulement tu vas te séparer de ces merdeux de Dixon mais tu vas écouter Shane et Rick! Et tu feras des faveurs à Shane il a des besoins à satisfaire et tu es déjà en cloque alors aucun risque!

Ava - "avis"_"opugno". débrouille toi toute seule pour satisfaire aux besoins de Musclor tu le faisais très bien avant que ton mari ne revienne! Adultère!

Je m'en vais alors que mes oiseaux attaquent nymphette qui hurle en partant dans les jupes de ses chéris. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du utiliser la magie contre une moldu mais bon sang que ça fait du bien! Je retrouve Daryl et Merle qui m'attendaient pour rentrer dormir. Une fois dans la tente je salue mes deux garçons et vais prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bain magique puis avale mes vitamines prénatales et vais me coucher dans un lit aménagé rien que pour moi par Merle et Daryl, plus confortable que le leur et dans un coin tranquille pour mon intimité. Je sombre bientôt dans un sommeil profond en pensant à mes bébés.

Je me réveille en sursaut après un énième cauchemars dans la nuit et attrape un sac poubelle pour vomir le peu qu'il me reste dans l'estomac. Après un rinçage et un rafraîchissement grâce à la magie, je me lève et sors juste devant la tente. Heureusement que celle-ci se trouve à l'écart des autres, je n'ai pas envie de me farcir une autre dispute avec nymphette, Musclor ou shériff. Je regarde les étoiles et repense à Sirius et papa. Est-ce que Nicolaï à passé mon message? Est ce que tout le monde va bien dans l'au delà?...Comment je vais faire avec deux bébé sans Andy en pleine apocalypse Zombie? Est ce que ma magie qui ronronne pour Daryl est bien ce que je pense? Bon sang ce serait tellement plus simple, je lui fais confiance, à Merle aussi...je suis perdue et je pense à tellement de choses que j'ai la migraine qui me vrille les tempes. Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant sous la douleur et essaye de masser les zones douloureuses avec mes mains sans résultat. Je sursaute sous la surprise des deux mains chaudes qui se posent tendrement de chaque côté de ma tête. Je reconnais mon chasseur et laisse donc ses mains reprendre le relais des miennes pour un massage soulageant et me détends en sentant la douleur refluer. Je garde les yeux fermés de plaisir cette fois.

Daryl - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Ava - Non j'ai fais un cauchemars et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air après les nausées...j'aime bien regarder les étoiles la nuit, ça me calme de toute l'agitation de ma vie.

Daryl - Je comprends, moi aussi ça m'apaise. Le massage te fais du bien?

Ava - Oui c'est génial merci, la migraine commençait juste mais ça me tuait! Tu as de l'or dans les mains!

Daryl - Tu es la première à me le dire ma petite étoile! Tu veux en parler? De ton cauchemars je veux dire!

Je secoue la tête et il n'insiste pas, je l'en remercie silencieusement pour ça. Nous restons quelques minutes dans le silence alors qu'il termine mon massage et me prend dans ses bras. Je le laisse faire, je suis tellement bien. Le silence est rompu par mon chasseur qui me remercie. Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regard interrogative.

Ava - Pourquoi tu me remercies?

Daryl - Pour avoir protégé mon frangin...je sais que c'est ta magie qui l'a fait, tu m'as devancée mais je te remercie. Ils ont tellement envie de s'en prendre à Merle que c'est un travail de chaque minute d'assurer ses arrières...

Ava - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Daryl! Marty est comme mon grand frère, et je protège ma famille avec tout ce que j'ai! J'en ai tellement peu...

Daryl - Et moi?

Ava - Oui?

Daryl (taquin et curieux) - Je suis quoi pour toi?

Ava (mystérieuse) - Tellement pas comme mon frère! Toi, tu es mon chasseur!

Je me dégage de ses bras et dépose un baisé sur le coin de sa bouche avec un petit sourire avant de rentrer me recoucher en le laissant sur ces paroles un peu mystérieuses. Je me pelotonne dans les couvertures et pose une main protectrice et rassurante sur ma bosse de grossesse. Je ressens comme des tout petits papillons dans le ventre mais n'y prête pas plus d'intérêt alors que je m'endors profondément.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7.

Qu'en avez vous pensé?

Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous l'auront deviné mais je n'aime pas du tout Shane et Lori...après je ne vais pas tout le temps m'en prendre à eux ne vous inquiétez pas.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic en favoris et/ou alert. :D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris et/ou alert. :D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. :D

A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 :)

xoxo Shalimare.


	8. Chapter 8

_Précédemment dans Histoire Surprenante :_

_Ava - Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Daryl! Marty est comme mon grand frère, et je protège ma famille avec tout ce que j'ai! J'en ai tellement peu..._

_Daryl - Et moi?_

_Ava - Oui?_

_Daryl (taquin et curieux) - Je suis quoi pour toi?_

_Ava (mystérieuse) - Tellement pas comme mon frère! Toi, tu es mon chasseur!_

_Je me dégage de ses bras et dépose un baisé sur le coin de sa bouche avec un petit sourire avant de rentrer me recoucher en le laissant sur ces paroles un peu mystérieuses. Je me pelotonne dans les couvertures et pose une main protectrice et rassurante sur ma bosse de grossesse. Je ressens comme des tout petits papillons dans le ventre mais n'y prête pas plus d'intérêt alors que je m'endors profondément._

* * *

**Chapitre 8: CDC_Piège_ Âme-sœur.**

**_6/09_**

Je me réveille sous une caresse tendre au niveau du ventre. J'ai des papillons qui font surface dans mon ventre et je me demande si ce n'est pas le bébé. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir Merle qui me caresse le ventre tout en discutant avec mon bébé. Je souris, attendrie par mon Marty et le salue.

Ava - Eh Marty! Bien dormi?

Marty - Peut aller ptite maman...et toi? Daryl m'a dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar?

Ava - Ce n'est rien, juste quelques souvenirs dont je ne souhaite pas parler grand frère! Rien qui doit te préoccuper... on part bientôt?

Marty - Ouai, il ne reste plus que la tente à déplier et charger dans le camion et on peut partir.

Ava - Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt?

Daryl - T'es enceinte ptite étoile! Tu as besoin de sommeil!

Marty - Écoute le frangin! Tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi, on est là pour y penser à ta place ptite maman!

Ava - Moi aussi je vous aime les gars!

Marty - Certain plus que d'autre hein!

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils de façon subjective accompagné d'un sourire un peu pervers. Je rigole et suis encore prise de nausées. Je vomi le peu que j'ai dans ma poche stomacale à savoir...rien! Et franchement ça fait super mal! Ton corps il s'en bat les ovaires que tu n'ai rien à rendre, il veut quand même le faire! Je vais prendre une douche vite fait après ma séance nausées matinales, et m'habille le tout en 10 minutes! Je prends le paquet de gâteaux que Daryl me tend et bois quelques gorgées dans la bouteille tendue par Merle en avalant mes vitamines pré natales. Je sors de la tente et m'approche du camion après avoir été vivement sortie du chemin de mes hommes par mon chasseur. J'attends, adossée au moteur du camion tout en mangeant les gâteaux et écoute la discussion de Shériff avec Morales et sa femme.

Rick/Shériff - Shane?

Shane/Musclor - Ok mec!

Shériff prend une arme dans le sac de munitions rapporté du centre ville pour le tendre vers Shane avec interrogation.

Shane/Musclor - Un 357 Magnum?

Rick/Shériff - Ouai, ça devrait le faire en protection.

Shériff et Musclor donnent une arme et des munitions à Morales et sa femme pour leur protection durant leur périple vers leur famille. Je pense qu'il leur faudrait deux ou trois machettes en plus du flingue au cas ou, sinon leurs munitions seront écoulées avant même les trois kilomètres passés.

Shane/Musclor - La boîte est à moitié pleine!

Morales - Merci pour le flingue et les munitions les mecs!

En plus ils n'auront qu'une demi boîte? Putain ils vont jamais survivre! discrètement je fais léviter deux machettes et deux poignards dans leurs affaires, rapidement accessibles sinon ça ne sert à rien. J'écoute de nouveau la conversation après quelques gorgées d'eau bu. La Nymphette approche pour dire au revoir à la famille et j'entends Merle se rapprocher et me prendre dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et baille de fatigue. Daryl pose la tente et le reste de nos affaires dans le camion avec la moto de Marty et je monte m'asseoir, suivi par mon grand frère. Daryl nous rejoins peu après derrière le volant. Je suis coincée entre Daryl et Marty, une main posée sur mon ventre en protection.

Femme de Morales - Merci. Merci pour tout!

Nymphette - Viens là.

La nymphette enlace la femme de Morales et quelques larmes coulent. Musclor serre la main du père de famille et Shériff lui fait une accolade viril. Oh bon sang ma nausée revient. Je bois un peu d'eau avant de respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises.

Daryl - Eh petite étoile, tout va bien?  
Ava - Ouai, juste la nausée des au revoir...

Merle - Ils seraient pas un peu...enfin...

Ava - Oh putain eh t'es qui? T'as fait quoi de mon Marty qui n'a pas de filtre sur la bouche et vomi tout ce qu'il pense quand il veut?

Daryl - Oh comment elle t'a séché frangin!

Merle - Eh! Putain vous cassez les couilles bandes de branleurs! Ils auraient pas un triangle d'amour nymphette, Musclor et Shériff?

Ava - Maharashtra putain trop bon tu les appelles comme moi!

On se marre tous les trois alors que dehors les larmes de tristesses coulent. Les enfants de Morales font leurs adieux à Carl et Sophia et je vois une des petites filles donner sa poupée à Sophia...les larmes me montent aux yeux, et un petit sourire tendre prend place sur mon visage. Je sens Daryl se pencher vers moi et me murmurer à l'oreille...je me sens frissonner de plaisir sous son souffle et ma magie sort et s'enroule tendrement autour de lui sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, puis revient à l'intérieur de moi. Le tout n'a duré que quelques secondes et mon chasseur n'a même pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte.

Daryl - Tout va bien petite étoile? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ava (murmure) - Rien, c'est juste la vue de cette petite fille donnant sa poupée à Sophia qui me touche...je peux presque voir mon Teddy jouer avec une petite sœur dans quelques années...

Daryl - Tu aimerais une fille?

Ava - Peu m'importe du moment qu'il ou elle est en bonne santé et en sécurité hors des crocs de ces zombis!

Daryl - Je ne laisserais jamais rien arriver à tes enfants ma petite étoile! Je te le promet!

Ava - Merci mon chasseur...merci.

Une larme coule alors que je suis touchée par la promesse de Daryl envers mes enfants, et il la ramasse avec le dos de sa main avant de m'embrasser le creux du cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son geste me rend toute chose et je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser! Je reporte mon attention sur les autres survivants et remarque que les enfants sont déjà à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que la mère monte côté passager et Morales après quelques dernières paroles prend place côté conducteur. Le moteur allumé, la famille se met en route et s'éloigne de nous.

Quelques secondes passent sans que personne ne bouge ni ne parle, puis comme une fourmilière tout le monde se remet en mouvement en même temps. Shériff et Musclor organisent les groupes pour le trajet et j'en vois quelques un lancer des regards mauvais vers nous trois. Je mange un petit gâteau puis range le paquet dans ma poche sans fond et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon chasseur et ferme les yeux. J'entends Musclor parler à travers nos fenêtres ouvertes.

Shane/Musclor - Bon écoutez moi tous! Tout ceux qui possèdent une Ci-Bi, restez sur le canal 40, mais nous cassez pas les burnes en piaillant comme des gonzesses! Si vous avez un problème et pas de Ci-Bi, ou pas de signal ou n'importe quel autre blem, un coup de klaxon et on s'arrêtera tous! Questions? Non? Alors on bouge!

Sheriff/ Rick - Allez on y va, en route tout le monde!

Eh bah putain il était temps! Je me demande comment ils ont survécus depuis le début de cette merde parce qu'ils n'ont clairement aucun instinct de survie! On se met en route et notre camion est dernier de la file. Je m'endors contre Daryl alors que nous partons à peine. Je me réveille lorsque le camion s'arrête et sens un bisou être déposé contre mes cheveux tandis qu'une main caresse doucement mon ventre qui grossit de plus en plus. On voit clairement mes quatre mois de grossesse. J'ouvre les yeux, un peu désorientée.

Ava (endormie) - Queskipasse?

Daryl - Ils sont tous arrêtés...frangin tu vas voir?

Merle - Je m'en occupe! Prends soin de ma ptite maman!

Daryl - Même pas besoin de demander!

Merle sort du camion et s'avance vers le début du convoi. Je l'aperçois disparaître derrière le

Camping-car de Dale. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et passe la tête par la fenêtre de la voiture en nous souriant. Il caresse mon bidon tendrement alors que je bois quelques gorgées d'eau.

Daryl - Alors?

Merle - Une durit du camping-car de papi Dale qui a lâché, je pense qu'on va être stoppé un moment! Tu devrais dormir un peu ptite maman!

Ava - Oui mais j'ai déjà bien dormi, si je continue je ne dormirais pas ce soir. Il faut que je bouge mes jambes par contre...elles sont engourdies.

Daryl - Ne t'éloigne pas trop, on sait jamais!

Ava (ironique) - Oui papa!

Je laisse Daryl et Merle discuter dans la voiture et marche un peu vers le début de la file. Je retrouve peu à peu les sensations dans mes membres et me rapproche de Dale et Glenn qui bricolent le moteur, tout en caressant ma bosse de grossesse. Je me met à l'écart dès que j'aperçois Musclor et Sheriff se rapprocher du duo mécanicien. Je sursaute à la sortie en trombe de Jakkie du camping-car, elle a l'air émue et paniquée.

Jakkie - Hé! Jim va mal, très mal. Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps!

Shane/Musclor - Hé Rick, tu gardes la boutique? Je vais aller voir si je trouve quelque chose là-bas.

Shériff acquiesce et je vois T-Dog le suivre à l'écart alors que Musclor dit aux autres de rester sur leurs gardes. Je vois Shériff monter dans le camping-car et me concentre sur le duo Dale/Glenn. Ils ont l'air de galérer alors je ressors un peu ma magie pour un diagnostique mécanique et répare à moitié les dégâts pour qu'on puisse repartir rapidement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce voyage. Sheriff ressort après près d'un quart d'heure la dedans, et je suis bientôt rejoint par mon Marty et mon chasseur qui me prennent tous les deux dans leur bras en protection et une main chacun sur mon ventre. Je sens encore des papillons mais cette fois je suis attentive...

Ava - Oh.

Daryl (inquiet) - Un soucis?

Merle (inquiet) - C'est le bébé?

Ava - Je crois que je l'ai senti bouger...

Merle - Trop bien! je veux l'sentir aussi!

Ava - Tu peux pas Marty, ce sont des papillons, comme des tout petits mouvements à l'intérieur...le bébé n'est pas encore assez grand et développé pour que tu puisses le sentir!

Merle (triste) - Oh dommage...

Ava - Promis grand frère, tu seras dans les premiers à le sentir!

Merle - Promis?

Ava - Oui. Promis grand frère! Toi aussi mon chasseur tu pourras le sentir aussi si tu veux!

Daryl - Du moment que lui et toi allez bien...

Ava - Nous le sommes! Merci de t'inquiéter mon chasseur.

Je lui fais un bisou juste au coin de la bouche et ma main posée sur son torse s'attarde un peu plus que la normale. Sheriff rassemble tout le monde dès que T-Dog et Musclor reviennent. Mes hommes et moi ne bougeons pas d'un pouce. Il nous raconte que Jim veut être déposé ici et rejoindre sa famille. Après son résumé de la situation le silence se fait. Puis Sheriff reprend la parole nous coupant tous dans nos pensées.

Rick/sheriff - C'est ce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait.

Carol - Et il était lucide?

Rick - Il m'a donné l'impression de l'être. Je pense qu'il l'était, ouais.

Dale - Hier, au campement, quand j'ai dit que Merle avait raison et que tu m'as coupé la parole...Tu ne m'as pas compris, Rick. Jamais j'aurais pu être d'accord pour assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid.

Ava (marmonne dans ma barbe) - Ça vous a pas empêché de le faire à Marty!

Dale - J'allais simplement proposer qu'on aille demander à Jim ce qu'il voulait. Et je crois qu'on a une réponse à présent.

Shane - On le laisse là? Comme ça? Et on décolle? Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec ça.

Ava (marmonne encore) - Bah moi si!

Lori - C'est pas toi qui l'a choisi Shane! Et toi non plus, Rick!

Rick - Alors on fait comme ça?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et j'ai soudain la nausée alors je me couvre la bouche et respire profondément par le nez. Je m'accroche à Daryl avant de le lâcher pour aller vomir derrière un arbre pas loin de notre camion. Je sens une main tenir mes cheveux et une autre faire des cercles apaisant dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Après avoir rendu tout le contenue stomacal, je me relève aidée par Merle alors que Daryl me tend une bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Je le remercie et me rince la bouche avant de me nettoyer avec un "recurvite" et de boire une ou deux gorgées d'eau doucement. Je hais ces nausées...

Daryl - Ça va mieux ma petite étoile?

Ava - Mmmm.

Merle - Tu devrais retourner te reposer dans le camion ptite maman!

Ava - tu as raison Marty...l'un d'entre vous peut m'aider à y aller je me sens pas tellement en forme là!

Daryl - Je m'en occupe frangin, va voir quand on peut repartir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ici!

Daryl me prend dans ses bras façon mariée et m'emmène au camion malgré mes demandes de me laisser marcher. Il ouvre la porte avec difficulté, étant dans ses bras, puis me dépose sur la banquette ou je laisse ma tête reposer contre le dossier et ferme les yeux sous la fatigue. Je le sens ouvrir la portière conducteur et prendre place derrière le volant avant de m'attirer contre lui pour que je sois confortable pour dormir. Je veux protester mais je finie par sombrer dans un sommeil profond après un bisou dans mes cheveux de sa part et des caresses tendres sur ma bosse de grossesse. Le sommeil me prend alors que des papillons se font ressentir dans mon bas ventre, je pense que le bébé réagit à mon chasseur exactement comme ma magie.

XxxxxX

Je suis réveillée par Merle qui me murmure à l'oreille doucement.

Merle - Ptite maman, il faut que tu te réveilles! Nous sommes arrivés et je déconseille de flâner, c'est un cimetière ici et de nos jours traîner où les morts sont enterrés n'est pas trop tip top.

Ava - Je suis réveillée mon Marty ne t'inquiètes pas.

Daryl - Reste près de nous ma petite étoile!

Ava - Très bien mon chasseur mais souviens toi que je sais me défendre!

Daryl - On le sait mais on est moins inquiet si tu restes près de nous.

Merle - C'est pas pour t'emmerder ptite maman! Tu le sais hein?

Ava - Mais oui Marty! Aller on y va, les autres vont pas nous attendre.

La caravane se stoppe aux abords du CDC, où effectivement des centaines de corps gisent sur le sol. Je sens la bile remonter dans ma bouche et grimace un peu en fermant les yeux pour faire passer la nausée.

Merle - Eh ça va pas ptite maman?

J'acquiesce de la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour parler sans vomir.

Merle - T'es sûr t'as l'air sur le point de dégobiller! Tu veux de l'eau?

Je respire encore à fond et expire à fond puis lui réponds.

Ava - Oui, merci Marty.

Je prends la bouteille qu'il me tend et bois quelques gorgées doucement, pas trop d'un coup je ne veux pas re vomir. Je finis pas boire la moitié de la bouteille d'eau et nous descendons du camion, pour rejoindre les autres membre du groupe attroupé devant le camping-car. Et là Musclor, Sheriff et nymphette se l'ouvrent chacun leur tour.

Shane - Allez, vite, il faut avancer jusqu'à l'entrée. Vous arrêtez pas, restez silencieux! Allez, allez, allez. Restez sur vos gardes!

Rick - Suivez moi!

Shane - On traîne pas allez allez!

Lori - On y est presque, allez!

Et là je regarde Daryl et Merle avant de leur chuchoter.

Ava - Oh putain, on est pas censé se la fermer? Pourquoi Musclor, Sheriff et Nymphette se la ramènent alors?

Mes deux hommes me regardent surpris et amusés tandis que je caresse mon ventre, blasée par nos soit disant leaders. Une fois devant l'entrée ce que je vois n'est pas très encourageant. L'endroit est totalement verrouillé, et n'a pas du être ouvert depuis le début de l'apocalypse au vu de l'état du store de verrouillage. Shane et Rick frappent aux portes et tentent de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Mon chasseur remarque un rôdeur s'approcher et se positionne devant moi en protection avant de l'abattre d'une flèche dans sa tête pourrie. Je ramène la flèche désillusionnée dans son carquois où elle réapparaît sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Shane et Rick commencent à péter un câble pendant que les autres membres du groupe paniquent à l'approche de la nuit et aucun plan B pour se mettre en sécurité.

Shane - Y'a personne ici mec!

Rick - Alors pourquoi les volets sont baissés?

Merle - Eh Shériff, tu nous as conduit dans un putain de cimetière!

Et voilà que Saint Dale se la ramène pour défendre son saint Bernard de chef.

Dale - On a du faire un choix Merle!

Je décide de m'en mêler ne pouvant plus tolérer leur manque de respect vis à vis de mon grand frère. Je sens ma magie grésiller sous la colère qui m'habite soudainement.

Ava - Oh, comme vous avez tous décidés que Merle était un trou du cul qui méritait d'être laissé en pâture aux zombis! Laissez moi vous dire que c'était un choix de merde!

Daryl - Tout comme celui d'aller à Fort Benning, une base militaire qui doit être infestée de rôdeurs depuis longtemps!

Shane s'avance vers moi prêt à me frapper en criant, alors que mes deux gardes du corps l'empêchent d'approcher.

Shane - Toi tu la fermes! Tu m'entends? Tu fermes ta grande gueule de pouffiasse! (à Rick) Rick c'est une impasse!

Sainte Carol s'avance en serrant sa fille contre elle, un pincement au cœur me prend alors que je me rends compte qu'elle ne cherche rien d'autre que de protéger son enfant...je sais que je ferais tout pour protéger Teddy et ce bébé que je porte.

Carol - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Où est-ce qu'on va?

Shane - Reconnais le Rick! Je dis pas que c'est de ta faute!

Lori - Carol à raison chéri! Il faut sortir de la ville tant qu'il est encore temps, une fois la nuit tombée on sera piégé!

Shane - On peut toujours aller à Fort Benning, Rick, c'est pas trop tard!

Mais putain ils ont quoi avec ce putain de Fort Benning?! aucun d'entre eux aurait survécu à la guerre! Tu parles de survivants...

J'entends Merle se marrer tandis que Daryl essaye de camoufler le sien, tous les autres se taisent et me regardent surpris. Je regarde le groupe puis me tourne vers mon chasseur rosissant sous la gêne.

Ava - Oups...j'ai parlé tout haut?

Merle - Ouai Ava! Y'a pas à dire tu déchires pour les faire taire frangine!

Je sourie et les regarde se re bouffer le piff. Je m'ennuis. Je m'appuie contre Merle et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon chasseur qui pose à son tour sa tête sur la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'une décision soit prise. Je vais devoir prendre des nouvelles de Teddy, Andy et Dobby rapidement ça fait déjà plusieurs jours...j'espère qu'ils vont tous bien.

Shane - On peut toujours y aller, mais c'est maintenant Rick!

Andréa - Avec quoi? On a pas de nourriture, pas d'essence, et c'est à 150 kilomètres!

Glenn - En fait à 200! j'ai vérifié sur une carte!

Lori - Oublies Fort Benning! On a besoin de réponses là. Maintenant!

Ava (marmonnant) - Enfin! Jamais cru être d'accord avec nymphette!

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Shane commencer à ramasser les sacs tombés par terre, tout comme les autres. Nous trois ne bougions pas, et Rick joue à la statue en fixant la caméra de surveillance à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ma magie crépitait, accentuant mon mauvais pressentiment, se liait à celle de Daryl...cette fois tout concorde, je suis certaine de ce qu'est mon chasseur pour moi...mais j'ai peur. Bon sang je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal...mais une partie de moi se dit que tout les hommes sont comme LUI!

Soudain je me redresse en sursaut et regarde mon chasseur. Lui aussi s'est redressé et me regarde aussi, il l'a ressentit. Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de mauvais! Je reste sur mes gardes mon instinct exacerbé par la guerre essaie de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas encore tout. Je suis coupée dans mon investigation des environs par Musclor qui fait son cheftain.

Shane - On retourne aux voitures, on se dépêche!

Rick - La caméra là haut! Je l'ai vu bouger!

Tout le monde se stoppe pour regarder dans la même direction que Rick, et évidemment la caméra ne bouge pas d'un iota!

Dale - C'est dans ta tête.

Rick - Elle a bougé, j'en suis sûr!

Je ferme mes oreilles aux disputes et essaye de comprendre ce que ma magie tente de me faire comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis sortie de ma tête par Rick qui hurle à la caméra en tapant sur la porte.

Rick - Je sais que vous êtes là! Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre! Il faut nous aider! Par pitié vous êtes notre seul espoir! Aidez nous, je vous en supplie! On a des femmes, des enfants, on a pas de nourriture!

Miss nymphette intervient en vain si vous voulez mon avis, je retiens mon ricanement quand un haut le cœur me prend par surprise, je me libère un peu violemment des bras de Merle et vomi le peu que contient mon estomac derrière un pilonne du bâtiment. Je sens une main me tenir les cheveux tandis qu'une autre me frotte le dos...je suis certaine que c'est mon chasseur.

Lori - Rick! Écoute-moi, il n'y a personne ici, ils sont tous morts!

Rick - On a presque plus d'essence, on a nulle part ou aller, vous devez nous aider! Par pitié!

Je me relève aux sons de grognements zombiisques tandis que Daryl décoche une autre flèche sur leur tête. Rick commence vraiment à paniquer alors que les autres essaient de se cacher des rôdeurs toujours plus nombreux.

Rick - Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer, vous signez notre arrêt de mort! Ouvrez! Ouvrez bordel!

Musclor commence à l'empoigner alors qu'il se débat pour re frapper la porte en fer du CDC.

Rick - Vous signez notre arrêt de mort!

T-T-Dog - - Restez derrière nous!

Rick - Bande d'assassins! Bande d'assassins!

Rick s'acharne sur la porte avant de se stopper et reculer semblant abandonner la lutte. C'est alors que l'un des volets s'ouvre, laissant s'échapper une lumière vive provenant de l'intérieur du hall, éblouissant nos yeux habitués au début de pénombre actuelle. Daryl abat un dernier rôdeur avant de me pousser dans les bras de Merle vers l'entrée du CDC. Les autres restent bouches bées en regardant le volet grand ouvert et la compréhension que leur chef n'était pas fou s'inscrit sur leurs visages quelques instants plus tard.

Ava - Pas si fou le Shériff!

Merle - Putain Ava! T'es insortable! Je t'adore!

Ava - Moi aussi je t'adore grand frère!

On se tape dans les mains et franchissons la porte accompagnés de Daryl avant que Nymphette, Shériff et Musclor ne nous emboîtent le pas, armes tendues prêt à toutes éventualités.

XxxxxX

Nous voilà à l'intérieur du CDC, tout le monde sur le qui-vive. Les enfants au centre du groupe près de leur mère respective, Daryl et Merle de part et d'autre de moi en protection. Je sens ma magie s'agiter et les papillons devenir plus furieux dans mon ventre. Le bébé aussi est inquiet..ça n'augure rien de bon.

Rick - Il y a quelqu'un? Il y a quelqu'un?

Dale - Surveillez les portes. Faites attention aux rôdeurs!

Rick - Il y a quelqu'un?

Je regarde mon chasseur qui hoche la tête, parfait nous avons pensé la même chose. Je laisse ma magie sortir délicatement et scanner mon environnement, je sens une magie venir vers moi. Une magie chaleureuse, une magie qui rappelle la maison, l'amour, le bonheur et le bien-être...je la sens s'enrouler autour de moi tout doucement et caresser ma joue au passage avant de s'envelopper autour de ma bosse de grossesse et une salve d'amour me remplie soudainement. Le bébé se calme et s'apaise. Un hoquet de surprise me prend quand je découvre l'hôte de cette magie si chaude alors qu'elle se retire et revient à son point de départ. Daryl Dixon. Mon chasseur...bon sang ce n'est pas du tout un amour fraternel que j'ai ressenti au contact de sa magie. Mais l'Amour avec un grand A!

Je retourne mon attention sur la menace que je sais imminente et reste sur mes gardes me rapprochant imperceptiblement de mon chasseur en protection. Je murmure une prière à Magia pour tous nous protéger. J'ai une pensée pour Andy, Dobby et mon petit garçon Teddy qui me manquent énormément. Je pense à papa qui doit se faire un sang d'encre la haut en me voyant maintenant. Un vertige m'assaille soudainement et je vacille un peu avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par mon chasseur tandis que mon Marty me tend une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale au chocolat.

Ava (affaiblie) - Merci mon Marteau. Merci mon chasseur.

Merle se marre au souvenir de notre discussion, lorsque nous sommes interrompu par le bruit d'une arme entrain d'être chargée. Les porteurs d'armes de notre groupe pointent les leurs en direction du bruit et se retrouvent à braquer un homme en blouse blanche armé d'un fusil de chasse. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ava - Eh voilà Docteur Jeckyl!

Merle - Où est Mister Hyde?

Tout le monde nous regarde alors que Merle est plié en deux sous le fou rire et que j'ai moi même du mal à ne pas me faire pipi dessus tellement je ris. Ils finissent par en avoir marre de nous et reportent leur attention sur Dr Jeckyl toujours armé et nous menaçant. Je sens Daryl tendu à la menace que représente cet homme pour Merle et moi, alors je pose une main sur le bas de son dos et dépose un délicat baisé sur son bras pour le rassurer de mon état. Ça a l'air de marcher puisqu'il se décontracte légèrement. C'est imperceptible pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'œil, mais je le connais bien mon chasseur et j'ai l'œil bien affûté!

Homme - L'un d'entre vous est infecté?

Rick - Non.

Homme - Que faites vous ici? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Rick - Une chance de survivre!

Homme - C'est beaucoup demander par le temps qui courent!

Rick - J'en conviens.

Homme - Je vais vous demander de faire des analyses de sang si vous voulez entrer!

Rick - Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

J'élève la voix pour manifester mon refus de même que Daryl et Merle.

Ava/Daryl/Merle - Hors de question!

Tout le groupe se tourne vers nous comme un seul homme ainsi que Docteur Jeckyl, surpris. Je fais un pas en arrière et me retrouve contre le torse de Daryl qui referme un bras autour de moi en protection, l'autre maintenant l'arme vers le docteur moustique.

Ava - Je ne donnerais pas mon sang à un gars que je connais ni de Morgane ni de Merlin!

Merle - Putain mais t'es quoi mec? Un vampire? Tu fais partit d'un gang? D'une secte?

Daryl - Putain faites pas chier à nous regarder comme ça! Vous allez pas décider pour nous! Pas la dessus ni sur rien d'autre!

Homme - C'est votre choix mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer! Les autres allez prendre vos affaires si vous en avez pendant que je fais sortir ces trois là! Mais sachez que quand cette porte se fermera, ce sera définitif!

Le groupe sort de son choc et commence à l'ouvrir pour nous faire changer d'avis, je n'écoute aucun d'entre eux et avec mon sac sur le dos je sors du CDC pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Le malaise qui m'avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt se dissipe et le bébé se calme à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Ma magie ronronne en sentant Daryl et Merle derrière moi.

Merle - Putain ils veulent juste de nous quand on leur ramène de la bouffe! Ils en ont rien à branler sinon!

Je sens mon chasseur prêt à laisser exploser sa magie, des étincelles émanent déjà de ses mains, je la sens en colère. Je lui prends la main et avec mon autre je lui caresse délicatement la joue, ce qui le fait réagir et se calmer.

Ava - Pourquoi cette colère mon chasseur?

Daryl - Ils ont insinués que tu étais une profiteuse qui nous force à partir avec toi pour te protéger toi et ton bâtard!

Merle - Y'a quand même les deux sœurs qui t'ont défendu...c'est déjà ça...Carl et Sophia ont essayés mais leurs parents n'ont rien voulu entendre...surtout la putain de Nymphette, Musclor et Shériff!

Je me raidis sous le mot "bâtard" et Daryl a du le sentir au vu de notre proximité, car il me prend délicatement dans ses bras et me murmure pleins de belles choses à l'oreille. Je me détends petit à petit et profite de l'étreinte qui fait ronronner ma magie et battre mon cœur plus fort. Le bébé bouge plus et ce n'est pas gênant contrairement à tout à l'heure dans le CDC.

Ava - Ne les écoute pas mon chasseur.../

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par le bruit de la porte métallique qui se referme et condamnant l'entrée et la sortie du CDC, ainsi que le reste de notre groupe de survivants au grand danger qui les guettes en ces lieux.

Je suis énervée. Comment peut-on donner son sang à un inconnu comme ça? Tout médecin soit-il, le sang reste quelque chose de sacré même chez les moldus comme ceux du groupe! Je lâche complètement Daryl et me met à faire les cent pas devant Marty et mon chasseur, la colère prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Ava - Et voilà comment on ne survit pas cinq minutes dans une guerre! Ça donne sa confiance au premier venu! Putain de moldus, et j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...j'aurais dû laisser Tom les saigner au lieu de me casser le cul et mourir pour eux!

Je suis tellement énervée que mes oreilles bourdonnent soudainement, des sueurs froides glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, un voile noir recouvre ma vue alors qu'une puissante vague de magie sort de mon corps pour s'étendre à 360° et annihiler tous les morts vivants qui se sont un peu trop approchés de nous. Je me sens sombrer dans le néant seulement rattrapée par deux bras fort et rassurants.

° Fin PDV Ava °

XxxxxX

°PDV Externe°

Une vague de magie destructrice sort d'Ava pour exterminer définitivement tous les zombis alentours sur un rayon d'un kilomètre. Elle finit par s'écrouler, inconscient, dans les bras d'un Daryl très inquiet. Merle n'est pas mieux, sa petite sœur enceinte vient de perdre conscience et ce n'est pas bon dans son état. Elle est déjà bien affaiblie à cause de ses nausées, ce n'est vraiment pas bon qu'elle perde connaissance aussi souvent que ces derniers jours.

Daryl - AVA!

Merle - Merde ptite maman! On file dans le camping car frangin! Elle a déjà posé des barrières de sang anti zombis!

Daryl - Elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer, c'est pas bon tout ce stress pour le bébé ni pour elle!

Merle - T'inquiète frangin, on veille sur elle, sur eux!

Une fois installés dans le camping car de Dale, Daryl pose Ava délicatement sur le lit et écarte tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il la regarde fixement et laisse sa magie s'enrouler autour d'elle et du bébé pour vérifier leur santé. Sa magie ronronne...il est un peu perdu et ne sait pas ce que cette magnifique sorcière signifie pour lui, il sait qu'il a développé des sentiments réels et sincères pour elle depuis leur correspondance mais la réaction de leur magie le laisse stupéfait et interrogateur.

Merle - Elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil la ptite maman, hein frérot!

Daryl - C'est...c'est compliqué Merle...

Merle (fâché) - Y'a rien de compliqué Daryl! Tu crois que parce que je suis un crackmole je n'ai pas ressentie la magie qui vous lie tous les deux? Ni les boucliers protecteurs dont vous m'avez attifé? Me prends pas pour un faible frangin, car je crois que je me rends mieux compte que vous deux de ce qui vous lie!

Merle s'éloigne de son frère toujours près d' Ava. Et porte son regard dehors par la fenêtre du véhicule pour se calmer. Entre son inquiétude pour sa petite sœur, sa colère contre le groupe et les mots de son frère, il n'arrive plus à contenir ses émotions.

Daryl - Merle...je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible! Je t'admire pour ta force, grand frère! Putain tu me fais virer gonzesse à étaler mes sentiments!

Les deux frères finissent par se marrer un moment, puis Daryl finit par reprendre leur discussion au sujet de ses sentiments pour la belle sorcière brune aux yeux émeraudes.

Daryl - C'est que je ne sais pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il se passe Merle...ma magie ronronne comme un chat sous les caresse, lorsque je suis près d'elle. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, les mains moites, le souffle erratique et des putains de papillons dans le ventre...

Daryl se lève et arpente nerveusement les lieux le long du lit ou est étendue Ava. Il essaye de comprendre toutes ces émotions qu'il ressent en présence d' Ava et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne peut pas se laisser aller à quelque chose avec elle au risque que ça ne colle pas et de la blesser, elle et les petits. Il est hors de question qu'il fasse du mal, même involontairement à deux enfants! il est sortit de ses réflexions par son frère qui le regarde avec de grands yeux globuleux et la bouche grande ouverte. L'air un peu choqué même.

Merle - T'es amoureux ptit frère! Oh putain ça me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai lu dans la "bibliothèque spéciale" à la maison...non seulement t'es amoureux, mais ta magie qui ronronne en sa présence ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...

Daryl (comprenant) - des âmes-sœurs...

Merle - eh ouai Daryl! Des âmes-sœurs!

°Fin PDV Externe°

XxxxxX

° PDV Ava °

J'émerge doucement du sommeil. Je suis allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux qui ne sent pas très bon. J'entends deux voix discuter mais il me faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Daryl et Merle. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux dès que mon chasseur prononce ces deux mots que je redoute tant...et pourtant je dois y faire face désormais.

Daryl (comprenant) - des âmes-sœurs...

Merle - eh ouai Daryl! Des âmes-sœurs!

Ava (affaiblie) - oui...des âmes-sœurs Daryl...

Les deux se tournent vers moi comme un seul homme, surpris m'ayant apparemment oubliés dans leur discussion. Je me redresse tout doucement, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, et tente de faire passer le vertige qui m'assaille. Le bile menace de remonter de mon estomac vide depuis trop longtemps. Daryl se précipite à mes côtés, inquiet.

Ava - Oulà ça tourne.

Daryl - Doucement Ava! Ça fait une bonne heure que tu es inconsciente!

Merle - Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ptite maman!

Je sourie à Merle, ce surnom ne me quittera jamais...

Merle - Eh non!

Oups j'ai parlé à voix haute?!

Merle - Eh oui!

Ava - Ah putain marteau, tu casses les bombecs!

Merle - T'en as pas sorcière et encore heureux pour mon frangin et son cul!

J'ouvre la bouche prête à répliquer lorsque ses paroles montent au cerveau et que je réalise ce que signifie ses dires. Je rougie face à l'idée de coucher avec Daryl, puis pâlie en réalisant que j'allais devoir coucher avec un homme...la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation je n'étais pas consentante du tout, même si cette fois c'est différent car c'est mon âme-sœur, mon lié... Des souvenirs de mon agression s'imposent devant mes yeux et je chancelle en me levant précipitamment. Je m'écarte brusquement lorsque mon chasseur tente de me rattraper. Ma réaction les surprend Merle et lui, et je file dans la petite salle de bain du camping-car me rafraîchir un peu et remettre mes idées en place. J'entends Daryl et Merle frapper à la petite porte et essayer de me parler mais je suis encore dans une sorte de flash back.

Daryl - Ava ?! Tout va bien?

Merle - Désolé ptite maman! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs! Je suis désolé Ava...

Je finis par revenir à la réalité et me passe de l'eau sur le visage avant d'être saisie d'un haut le cœur et de me jeter la tête dans les WC pour rendre de la bile. Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et je laisse même échapper quelques sanglots. Les garçons ne cherchent plus à entrer et le silence est seulement entrecoupé par mes pleurs presque silencieux. Je me relève et tire la chasse puis me repasse un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de faire apparaître ma brosse à dent et du dentifrice, puis me brosse les dents effaçant le mauvais goût et la mauvaise halène. Après quelques minutes à me ressaisir je souffle un bon coup et passe une main sur ma bosse de grossesse qui a encore grossie. Je sens le bébé bouger sous mon toucher et un doux sourire orne mon visage. Je sors de la salle d'eau et me retrouve face à face avec deux homme décomposés et inquiets. Je comprends qu'ils ont du entendre mes pleurs et rougie légèrement avant de vaciller, encore faible. Merle me rattrape et Daryl et lui m'aident à m'asseoir sur le lit. Merle s'agenouille devant moi et continue ses excuses.

Merle - Ava je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas ça...je voulais juste te faire sourire et pourtant je te fais pleurer...tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment...scuse moi ptite sœur!

Ava - Oh mon marteau...ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne voulais pas à mal grand-frère... j'ai juste quelques flash back parfois, c'est moi qui m'excuse de te faire de la peine...de vous faire de la peine à tous les deux...

Merle - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ptite sœur!

Ava - Eh ça veut dire qu'on est vraiment frère et sœur maintenant!?

Merle - Bien sûr et puis je suis l'oncle de tes, non vos bébé!

Ava - Euh...en fait tu l'es effectivement!

Je me lève et dépasse Merle qui finit par se relever. Je m'approche de mon chasseur avant de lui prendre doucement la main. Je me doute que je l'ai blessé avec mon rejet mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine...je laisse ma magie s'échapper de moi délicatement pour aller à la rencontre de celle de Daryl, avec appréhension, j'espère qu'il acceptera le lien malgré ma souillure. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que sa magie finit par répondre à la mienne avec chaleur et amour quelques secondes plus tard. Une larme coule de mes yeux en sentant tout cet amour me submerger, je comprends que Daryl à réellement des sentiments pour moi et que je peux lui faire totalement confiance dans tous les aspects du couple. Car je sais qu'il me respectera quand le moment sera venu de nous unir. Il sera toujours présent pour moi, pour Teddy et pour notre bébé... D'autres larmes dévalement mes joues tandis que Daryl me prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice et amoureuse. Daryl me murmure à l'oreille quelques mots qui me rassurent.

Daryl - Je t'aime ma petite étoile! Et je ne te force à rien, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité avec tes enfants!

Je me redresse doucement et prends la parole doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ava - Nos!

Il me regarde avec interrogation, je décide alors de lui expliquer correctement.

Ava - Tu es...Tu es mon âme-sœur mon chasseur. Et nous sommes tous les deux magiques et puissants...

Je remercie mon Marty de ne pas intervenir dans notre moment.

Daryl - Oui je sais, même si j'aimerais être le père de tes enfants je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être autre chose pour eux.

Ava - La magie Daryl. Tu es mon âme-sœur par la magie alors...

Merle - Oh putain frangin!

Daryl lève la tête vers Merle complètement perdu, ne comprenant rien de ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

Daryl - ?

Merle - Putain mais t'es pire qu'un zombi frangin! Tu piges rien? Le bébé à d'ors et déjà ton patrimoine génétique puisque par magie tu es lié à Ava! Donc tu es le père biologique du bébé qu'elle porte! Et avec une adoption de sang tu peux être celui de mon petit bouchon aussi! Ce qui fait de moi un vrai oncle! Yataaaaaaaaaaaaa!

On le regarde tous les deux choquée...pour un peu on dirait Alice Cullen dans cette merde Twilight (sans offense pour les fan de Twilight, c'est pour les besoins de ma fic)...il saute sur place en se tapant dans les mains, moi j'vous l'dis ça fait super peur! je retourne mon attention sur mon âme-sœur et je vois le moment exact ou il comprend ce que Marty et moi essayons de lui expliquer. Il me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus, des questions pleins les yeux. Je ne fait que hocher la tête pour lui confirmer tout ce que Merle vient de lui dire. Il finit par se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser tendrement...notre premier baiser. On se recule l'un de l'autre, à court d'air, conservant nos front collés l'un à l'autre. Une lueur doré surgit de mon ventre et nous englobe Daryl et moi, avant de revenir à son point de départ nous faisant reculer de surprise, sans lâcher nos mains.

Nous savons tous les trois ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est la confirmation de notre lien d'âme, et du lien de géniteur de Daryl à notre bébé. Nous profitons tous les trois du silence, simple et heureux. Je libère une main et la pose sur ma bosse de grossesse un grand sourire aux lèvre avant de crier de surprise soudainement. Les larmes dévalent mes joues.

Daryl - Quoi? Y'a un soucis avec le bébé mon cœur?

Je regarde Daryl et lui prends la main pour la poser à plat sur mon ventre à un endroit précis. On patiente quelques secondes avant que Daryl ne relève la tête vers moi un sourire banane aux lèvres et des larmes aux yeux qu'on sait tous il ne laissera jamais couler.

Merle - Quoi? Mais merde enfin c'est quoi l'truc?

Aucun de nous ne parle. Je prends la main de mon grand frère et la positionne à côté de celle de mon chasseur. Après quelques seconde d'attente Merle relève la tête vers son frère et moi la bouche béante et l'air choqué. Il se laisse tomber sur les genoux et pose ses deux mains sur mon ventre arrondi, rapproche sa tête de l'endroit où se trouve le bébé et se met à lui parler. Sincèrement. D'un oncle à son neveu ou sa nièce.

Merle - Eh Bonhomme, ou Princesse...c'est ton oncle Merle qui te parle. Ta maman c'est une battante tout comme ton papa! Tu seras aimé et protégé ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras un super grand frère pour te protéger et moi j'aiderais votre papa à vous protéger tous les trois! On t'aime déjà tous les trois!

Je regarde Merle, les larmes aux yeux et élance ma magie vers lui pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à lui et à quel point ce qu'il vient de dire à mon bébé me touche. Je tourne ma tête vers mon chasseur et lui murmure tendrement.

Ava - Je t'aime mon chasseur!

Daryl - Je t'aime aussi ma petite étoile! Et toi aussi je t'aime petit bout et je ferais de mon mieux pour être un bon père pour Teddy et toi! C'est une promesse.

Je suis émue de ses paroles aussi. Le moment tendre est éclaté par Marty qui met les deux pieds dans le plat comme on dit.

Merle - Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais si on mangeait?!

On éclate tous les trois de rire, avant de sortir des boîtes de conserves de mon sac magique. C'est petit salé aux lentilles pour Merle, salade de thon pour moi et Daryl choisi plutôt le coq au vin. C'est un véritable festin au vu de ce que nous mangeons depuis le début de cette merde. Je pense à mon fils et à Andy et Dobby...il faut que je prenne des nouvelles rapidement sinon ils vont s'inquiéter. Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Ava - Les garçons, après manger je vais essayer d'envoyer un message à Andy pour avoir des nouvelles.

Merle - Sans cheminée?

Daryl - Tu va faire de la magie du sang?

Ava - Oui, avec cette magie ça fonctionnera...Andy et moi partageons le même sang du côté Black...

Daryl - Pourquoi pas avec Teddy?

Ava - Je n'ai pas fait l'adoption de sang encore.

Merle - Elle voulait attendre son âme-sœur ou que Teddy soit assez grand pour choisir cette option avant qu'elle ne forme son lien d'âme.

Daryl - Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ou le bébé au moins?

Ava - Non, je ne fais pas un gros sort ou un rituel donc ça va.

Merle - On peut rester?

Ava - Oui Marty! J'adorerais que vous restiez tous les deux.

Daryl - Je ne comptais pas m'éloigner de toi petite étoile!

Je rougie devant les paroles de mon chasseur et termine mon repas. Après quelques gorgées d'eau bu je fais disparaître les déchets à l'aide de Daryl. Je le vois rarement faire de la magie, ça me fascine, il est tellement à l'aise et naturel...il n'a pas besoin de baguette, si seulement j'avais fais mes études magiques en Amérique. Mais alors je n'aurais pas eu papa, Andy, Tonks et Rémus, et surtout mon petit garçon: Teddy.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes mains et fais apparaître dans l'une une aiguille que j'utilise pour me percer le bout du doigt, et dans l'autre un bout de parchemin sur lequel je dépose quelques gouttes de mon sang. Je lance mon sort et tout de suite après il y a un grand éclat de lumière puis le papier disparaît de ma main. Je me cale dans les bras de mon homme et patiente.

Merle - Ça a marché?

Daryl - On le saura dans quelques minutes frangin, laisse le temps au sort de faire son effet!

Merle (grognon) - Mmmmmmmmm

Ava (amusée) - Il veut seulement des nouvelles de son neveux...

Quelques minutes plus tard de nouveau un éclat de lumière puis le papier réapparaît entre nous par terre. Daryl le ramasse et me le tend.

Ava - Merci mon cœur.

Daryl - Je t'en prie.

Daryl m'embrasse tendrement et je lis le message d'Andy à voix haute, bien calée dans les bras de mon homme qui caresse ma bosse de grossesse de ses deux mains.

**"****_Ma petite Ava, comme tu nous manques ici. Teddy te cherche partout et garde en permanence ton tee-shirt. J'ai dû réactualiser le sort pour conserver ton odeur sinon il n'aurait jamais voulu dormir. Il a grandit depuis notre départ et commence à faire des gazouillis très légers._**

**_L'ordre est encore plus ardemment à ta recherche, ils pensent que s'ils te capturent, toi Teddy ou ton bébé, ils auront mains mise sur toute ta fortune et Poudlard! Il nous ait encore plus compliqué de sortir, mais Dobby est super pour nous protéger. Ma chère Ava, j'espère que tu prends bien soin de toi et de mon second petit enfant! Merle remplit-il bien sa mission? Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps dans ce monde, le médicomage est très pessimiste et ne comprend même pas comment je suis encore debout alors que je devrais être à bout de force dans mon lit...il ne comprend juste pas ce qui relie une mère à ses enfants. Il ne comprend pas la force qu'on tire de notre chair et de notre sang...l'amour que nous portons à nos enfants nous ferait déplacer des montagnes et remuer le monde juste pour les protéger!_**

**_Fais attention à tous ces zombis, ils sont encore pire que les inféris fétiches de Tommy! il est hors de question que Teddy perde encore une fois sa maman! Il n'aurait alors plus personne sinon Dobby! J'ai perdu ma douce Nymphadora, il est hors de question que je te perde aussi. J'espère avoir la chance de te voir avant de partir._**

**_Donnes nous de vos nouvelles plus souvent je t'en prie! Le monde magique est toujours hermétique mais j'ai confié la mission à Dobby de protéger et te ramener Teddy si jamais...je t'aime Ava! Je ne t'ai peut-être pas mise au monde mais nous sommes liés par le sang des Black, et je t'aime comme j'aime ma petite Nymphadora! _**

**_Prends soin de toi et mon petit enfant. Bonjour à Merle et qu'il prenne soin de lui et de son frère aussi. As tu réussi à rencontré cet homme qui fait chavirer ton cœur rien que par des lettres? Ne nie pas ma fille, je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, une mère sait juste ces choses là!_**

**_Tous plein d'amour de nous trois._**

**_Androméda Tonks."_**

Je renifle un peu après la lecture de la lettre. Les garçons sont sans voix face à l'attention d'Andy pour eux. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer devant ce message d'amour d'un mère à son enfant. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'amour de Lily pour moi autre que son sacrifice face à Voldy, alors je suis vraiment touchée d'enfin connaître ce bonheur d'être aimée d'une maman, même si je vais bientôt la perdre.

Mon petit garçon me manque horriblement...j'aimerais tellement lui présenter cet homme qui a fait chavirer mon cœur et mon âme, son papa d'adoption. J'aimerais le câliner et lui faire tout pleins de bisous tout en le serrant contre ma poitrine et le savoir en sécurité près de nous.

Ava - Je suis contente qu'ils aillent bien.

Daryl - Comment...?

Merle - T'inquiète frangin, elle m'a accepté alors que je suis arrivé à l'improviste chez Ava après seulement quelques jours de connaissance. Androméda Tonks est un femme comme on en fait peu. Guerrière mais aimante. Douce mais féroce. Elle a de l'amour à revendre. Je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

Ava - Comment elle a su...c'était si flagrant?

Merle - Que tu en pinçais pour l'frangin?...oh que oui! Tout comme lui d'ailleurs!

Daryl et moi nous regardons puis je coince ma tête dans le creux de son cou en rougissant alors qu'il sourit en coin et dépose un baiser sur ma tête.

Daryl - Et si on allait dormir? Tu as besoin de repos avec le bébé petite étoile!

Ava - Tu as raison, je suis tellement épuisée. Cette grossesse est vraiment dure..

Daryl - Je suis là maintenant...ma magie va réguler la tienne et celle du bébé...ça apaisera tes nausées et tes malaises!

Ava - Chouette! Merci. Allez au dodo!

Merle - Oh même pas drôle...pour une fois que je te fais rougir!

Ava - Allez grand frère, au dodo aussi! Demain il va falloir qu'on trouve où aller. J'ai hâte de récupérer mon fils et de revoir ma mère et mon cher ami Dobby!

Daryl - Et j'ai hâte de les rencontrer tous les trois!

On se prépare pour dormir et grâce à la métamorphose on transforme la petite table en lit une place très confortable pour Marty, et on agrandit le lit déjà existant pour Daryl et moi. Je fil à la salle de bain me vider la vessie et me brosser les dents puis je m'allonge enfin. Repos bien mérité. Mon chasseur s'allonge derrière moi et me prend dans ses bras, un main posée sur mon ventre qu'il caresse en cercles apaisants. Je sens le bébé bouger et lui aussi car je sens son sourire sur mes cheveux alors qu'il dépose un baisé. Merle s'allonge dans le sien et nous éteignons la lumière de la lampe à huile. Une fois dans le noir je pose une main sur celle de mon chasseur sur mon ventre et sourie tendrement.

Merle - Bonne nuit Frangin!

Daryl - Bonne nuit Merle!

Merle - Bonne nuit petite maman!

Ava - Bonne nuit mon marteau!

Daryl - Un jour il faudra me dire pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça!

Ava - Je te le dirais mais pas maintenant, je suis épuisée et nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend.

Merle - Bonne nuit bout de chou!

Je sens le bébé donner quelques coups et je glousse un peu.

Ava - Il te répond tonton Merle!

Je lance une sonde de magie pour être certaine que Marty va bien et qu'il ne manque de rien et je reçois tout son bonheur en plein cœur. Il est vraiment heureux d'être oncle et bientôt encore un autre fois oncle. Je ramène ma magie à l'intérieur de mon noyau et tourne ma tête vers mon âme-sœur pour lui sourire timidement.

Ava - Bonne nuit mon chasseur!

Daryl - Bonne nuit petite étoile...Bonne nuit bout de chou!

On s'embrasse avec passion et amour avant que je ne me remette correctement et pose la tête sur l'oreiller pour dormir. Je pars au pays des rêves aussitôt, et sens juste un dernier coup de mon bébé avant de sombrer.

XxxxxX

**_7/09_**

Je me réveille au son d'un battement de cœur. Daryl et moi avons changé de place pendant la nuit et je me retrouve donc la tête sur son torse, son bras autour de moi et son autre main posée sur mon ventre. Je sens le bébé s'agiter à l'intérieur sous le toucher de son père. Son père. Si je m'étais doutée...je n'aurais jamais songé partager un lien d'âme avec quelqu'un d'aussi bon, gentil et loyal. Je l'aime déjà énormément.

Je prends quelques minutes pour bien émerger du sommeil lorsque je me lève brusquement du lit et cours vers la salle de bain retrouver mon grand ami: Les WC! Je vomi mes tripes dans les sanitaires lorsque je sens une main retenir mes cheveux de mon visage et une autre main effectuer des cercles réconfortants sur mon dos. Daryl. Je finis par me relever doucement pour éviter les vertiges et prends la bouteille d'eau que mon chasseur me donne pour me rincer la bouche et boire quelques gorgées.

Ava - Merci Daryl.

Daryl - Pas de quoi ma belle.

Je rougie à ses mots et me détourne pour lancer un recurvite rapide sur ma bouche qui se nettoie complètement et se rafraîchie.

Daryl - Magie sans baguette et en informulé? Ça ne te fatigue pas trop avec le bébé?

Ava - Oui c'est depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de ma baguette même si je la conserve au cas où. Et non ça ne me prend pas trop d'énergie, en fait depuis que je suis enceinte ce sont les nausées et les malaises qui m'épuisent...

Il me fait un grand sourire impressionné et il se détourne de moi quelques secondes pour réveiller Marty qui dort encore à poings fermés.

Daryl - Eh Merle, il faut se lever! On doit prendre la route rapidement si on veut trouver un endroit sûr pour vivre et récupérer Teddy, Andy et Dobby!

Merle - Mmm. Ok j'me lève du con.

Je sourie face aux murmures de mon grand frère. Daryl revient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

Daryl - Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? tu n'as plus de nausée?

Ava - Non c'est bon, les WC et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour! Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes...

Daryl - Oh mon dieu, vas-tu me quitter pour eux?

Ava - Mmmm peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non...là est la question, c'est aussi dur que de trouver un seul bon numéro au loto!

Daryl - Je serais à toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi Ava!

Ava (émue) - Oh...je t'aime mon chasseur!

Daryl - Je t'aime aussi ma petite étoile!

On s'embrasse tendrement et longtemps, et le baisé devient vite passionné. Enflammé. Nos mains s'égarent un peu et nous sommes ramenés à la réalité par un Merle portant un grand sourire sur son visage, et des yeux encore tout endormis. Trop mignon le grand frère.

Merle - C'est pas que regarder un porno me dérange, mais un avec vous deux en action ne me dis vraiment rien! L'frangin et la frangine en action? Beurk sans façon!

Daryl - Merle tu casses les burnes tu sais ça?

Merle - Ouaip! Bon c'est quand qu'on mange?

J'éclate de rire soudainement, vite rejointe par Daryl et Merle. On se calme enfin et je vais me vider la vessie, laver mes mains, et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et vais m'asseoir sur la banquette de la table que mon chasseur à remis dans sa forme initiale. Daryl s'approche de moi avec le petit déjeuner qu'il dépose devant moi et m'embrase tout en caressant mon ventre.

Daryl (souriant) - Mange!

Ava (souriante) - Oui chef!

Je l'embrasse avant de manger mon assiette avec appétit, le bébé donnant quelques coups légers. Mes deux hommes me rejoignent pour manger leur petit déjeuner et on se met d'accord sur la direction à prendre pour commencer nos recherches d'un endroit où vivre.

Ava - Et pourquoi on irait pas chez moi? J'ai de bonnes gardes de sang et toutes les protection des Potter, des Black et des Prince.

Merle (surpris) - Tu as tout installé?

Ava - Oui, je suis un peu paranoïaque depuis la guerre...Prends t'en à Maugrey, c'est de sa faute.

Daryl - Le Maugrey? Fol œil?

Ava - Oui...

Merle - Il était aussi fou qu'on le racontait?

Ava - Sans aucun doute beaucoup plus! Alors?

Daryl - Moi ça me va, comme ça tu seras en sécurité avec le bébé et on pourra/

Merle (heureux) - Récupérer mon bouchon!

Je sourie devant l'enthousiasme de Marty à revoir mon petit garçon. On termine notre repas puis après un rangement et nettoyage de notre passage on charge les affaires dans le camion de Daryl, où la moto de Merle se trouve toujours bien protégée dans la benne.

Je ressens un gros malaise dans l'air et une explosion soudaine nous fait nous accroupir par terre, Daryl tout contre moi en protection alors qu'un dôme protecteur entoure Merle. Les débris de l'explosion nous évitent et une fois en sécurité nous nous relevons pour apercevoir de la fumée à l'entrée du CDC, la baie vitrée soufflée comme si un Bombarda Maxima avait été lancé dessus. On voit les membres de notre groupe courant se mettre à l'abri dans leurs véhicules alors qu'un très mauvais pressentiment me prend aux tripes et que mon bébé s'agite beaucoup dans mon ventre.

Daryl - Putain de merde, c'est quoi ce délire?

Ava - Je savais bien qu'on devait pas y aller dans ce piège!

Daryl - Toi aussi ta magie t'a prévenue?

Je hoche la tête en confirmation alors que Merle nous fait remarquer les autres ont l'air assez paniqués et pressés et que ça ne doit pas être pour rien. Quelques rôdeurs essayent de se faire les dents au passage mais sont vite dégommés par Shériff et Musclor en tête de cortège. Dale ne semble pas être présent et Shériff se met au volant du camping-car sans même nous voir. Les autres grimpent dans les différents véhicules tandis que Dale et Andréa sortent en courant du CDC et nous entendons Nymphette hurler à Rick de ne pas démarrer pour les attendre.

Nous montons également dans le camion de mon chasseur, Merle au volant et Daryl me tenant en protection, ma magie s'agite et à en juger par le regard de Daryl la sienne aussi. Le bébé est très agité et en vient presque à me donner la nausée malgré sa petite taille. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de mauvais, je n'aime pas ça du tout!

Ava - C'est pas bon.

Merle - Putain pourquoi il casse les couilles avec son Klaxon ?

Daryl - J'le sens pas, démarre frangin!

Ava (criant) - Daryl! Met en place un bouclier solide! Maintenant!

Merle et Daryl sont surpris et choqué par mon haussement de voix, mais mon chéri s'exécute rapidement. Nous sommes interrompu par une connaissance à moi qui apparaît sur le siège arrière faisant sursauter mes deux hommes.

Homme - Bonjour ma maîtresse!

Daryl - Oh putain!

Merle - C'est quoi ce délire?!

Ava (rassurante) - Ne faites rien les gars, ce n'est pas lui le danger.

Homme - Je ne ferais rien contre aucun de vous maîtresse, en revanche je dois aller chercher trois âmes dans ce bâtiment d'ici quelques minutes.

Ava - Qui viens-tu chercher Mort?

J'entends les hoquet de stupeur et vois le choc sur les visage de Daryl et Merle, je suis amusée. Il est vraie que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre la personnification de la Mort ni son vaisseau sur Terre.

Mort - Une certaine Jakkie, le docteur Jenner du CDC et la petite Amy que tu m'as empêché de récupérer il y quelques jours.

Ava (timide) - Oups?!

Merle - Bordel de merde ptite maman!

Daryl - Tu peux expliquer s'il te plaît?

Mort - Faites attention maîtresse, ces zombis peuvent vous tuer!

Ava (horrifiée) - Comment ça? Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais plus mourir?!

Daryl/Merle - QUOI?

Mort - Oui mais une seule morsure ou même une égratignure peut vous transformer, et vous serez alors un zombi immortel! Tout le monde est infecté, mais seuls vous, votre âme-sœur et vos enfants ne l'êtes pas...à moins d'une contamination directe!

Ava - Et Teddy?

Mort - S'il est adopté par le sang alors il fait partit de vos enfants biologiques. Il est donc immunisé comme ce bébé.

J'ai blanchie quand Mort nous parle d'adoption de sang. Il ne l'est pas. Je me tourne vers Daryl paniqué et il me prend le visage en coupe tout en me parlant de façon rassurante.

Daryl - Eh mon cœur! Calmes-toi ce n'est pas bon pour notre bout de chou!

Ava (larmoyante) - Daryl...Il faut...il faut qu'on fasse l'adoption de sang! Il faut...il faut qu'on la fasse rapidement, je t'en supplie, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, je t'en supplie...

Daryl - Il le sera je te le promet ma petite étoile! Il le sera.

Je m'écroule en sanglots dans les bras de mon âme-sœur et je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mort nous dit qu'il doit y aller alors je me détache et Daryl me regarde dans les yeux tout en essuyant mes larmes avec ses mains. Je me tourne vers Mort et le salue en le remerciant.

Ava - Merci pour les informations Mort. Et pour mon grand frère?

Mort - Vous partagez un lien fraternel très fort alors je peux l'inclure dans le pack!

Ava - Ce serait super, merci Mort.

Mort ferme les yeux quelques instant puis les ré ouvre et me sourie, rassurant.

Mort - C'est bon, Merle Dixon est également immortel ainsi que sa descendance et son âme-sœur.

Ava - Oh bon sang, merci pour tout Mort! De ce que je ressens ça va bientôt être à toi de jouer. Bonne route et prends soin de toi!

Mort - Toujours maîtresse...vous aussi. (à Daryl) Prenez soin de ma maîtresse et de sa progéniture, elle est la maîtresse la plus gentille que j'ai eu depuis la création du monde, et j'en ai eu plusieurs croyez moi.

Daryl - Comptes sur moi!

Mort - Le devoir m'appelle. Messieurs. Maîtresse.

Merle - Merci mec! Et pour mon âme-sœur, même si ça fait chelou de dire ça, moi Merle Dixon avoir une âme-sœur...en tout cas merci pour elle et pour tous les marmots que j'aurais..

Mort - Pas de quoi.

Il s'en va alors que j'ai déjà reposé ma tête contre la poitrine de Daryl et mes larmes se remettent à couler doucement. Le chemin étant déjà tracé par les précédentes.

La discussion n'a duré que quelques minutes, trois maximum, et déjà on entend Rick ordonner à tout le monde de se baisser dans les véhicules. J'élève le plus puissant bouclier que je connaisse au dessus du camion, il est vite renforcé par la magie de Daryl, on est jamais trop prudent! Soudain le CDC disparaît dans une intense explosion qui monte vers le ciel en colonne de feu qui me choque. Le souffle passé, tout le monde se relève, choqué et attristé par les perte alors qu'ils se rendent compte des deux membres du groupe qui sont resté derrière. Mon chasseur arrête de renforcer mon bouclier et j'abaisse celui-ci, épuisée.

Nous voyons Dale et Andréa se relever et grimper dans le camping-car accueillis par Glenn qui leur cri de se dépêcher. C'est vrai qu'il nous faut vite déguerpir, le bruit de l'explosion doit avoir rameuté beaucoup de rôdeurs...peut-être même une horde, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable!

Daryl, Merle et moi nous regardons puis lançons un regard aux autres avant que Daryl ne ressert son emprise sur moi, protecteur, et que mon grand frère ne démarre le camion pour suivre la caravane déjà en route pour quitter le lieux du chaos. Un dernier regard vers l'ancien bâtiment nous dévoile une épaisse fumée noire au dessus des quelques flammes restantes. Un véritable lieu de désolation.

Nous roulons depuis 20 minutes à peu près quand Daryl me demande des explications sur Mort.

Daryl - Ava, c'était vraiment la Mort tout à l'heure?

Merle - Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les reliques c'est ça?!

Ava - Oui comme vous l'avez vu dans ma mémoire, j'ai réuni les trois reliques: la cape des Potter, la baguette aînée et la pierre de résurrection. En les réunissant je suis devenue la maîtresse de la Mort. Je suis immortelle mais je n'ai aucun poids sur qui doit vivre ou mourir. Le tatouage que j'ai dans le dos représente les reliques fusionnées dans ma peau et indique mon statut. Mon âme-sœur, et ma descendance, et donc notre bébé, partage le même fardeau que moi comme vous venez de l'entendre!

Merle (taquin) - Et tous les autres bébés aussi! Hé hé hé!

Daryl - Ta gueule frangin! On y est pas encore! Donc on est immortel sauf avec le facteur Zombis. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse l'adoption de sang pour Teddy, il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit!

Ava - Oui entièrement d'accord avec toi! Il faut le faire rapidement. Dès qu'on s'arrête et déploie la tente je contacte Andy, il me faudra juste quelques gouttes de sang de mon bonhomme... de notre bonhomme.

Daryl - Ouai, notre bonhomme!

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8.

Alors qu'en dites vous? Ça vous plaît encore?

Que pensez vous de Daryl et Ava maintenant qu'il sont réuni? :) Moi je les adore, ils sont trop mignons!

J'adore écrire les réactions de Merle, franchement il m'éclate dans la série (c'est dommage qu'il n'y soit plus il aurait réglé pas mal de merde je pense :D ), et dans ma fic aussi ^^ A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 :D.

Xoxo Shalimare.


	9. Chapter 9

_Précédemment dans Histoire surprenante:_

_Ava - Oui comme vous l'avez vu dans ma mémoire, j'ai réuni les trois reliques: la cape des Potter, la baguette aînée et la pierre de résurrection. En les réunissant je suis devenue la maîtresse de la Mort. Je suis immortelle mais je n'ai aucun poids sur qui doit vivre ou mourir. Le tatouage que j'ai dans le dos représente les reliques fusionnées dans ma peau et indique mon statut. Mon âme-sœur, et ma descendance, et donc notre bébé, partage le même fardeau que moi comme vous venez de l'entendre!_

_Merle (taquin) - Et tous les autres bébés aussi! Hé hé hé!_

_Daryl - Ta gueule frangin! On y est pas encore! Donc on est immortel sauf avec le facteur Zombis. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse l'adoption de sang pour Teddy, il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit!_

_Ava - Oui entièrement d'accord avec toi! Il faut le faire rapidement. Dès qu'on s'arrête et déploie la tente je contacte Andy, il me faudra juste quelques gouttes de sang de mon bonhomme... de notre bonhomme._

_Daryl - Ouai, notre bonhomme!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Traque et accident de chasse.**

**_9/09_**

Ça fait deux jours qu'on est sur la route. Daryl, Merle et moi dans notre camion d'un côté, et le reste du groupe dans le camping-car et une voiture de l'autre côté. Lors d'une halte Rick nous avait appris la mort de Jakkie, Jenner et Amy au CDC pas qu'on ne le sache déjà pas mais nous avons joué la surprise pour éviter qu'il soit suspicieux. Les autres ne s'approchent pas de nous, seul Rick pour les besoin de survie vu que ce sont mes garçons qui chassent toute la nourriture du groupe. Aucun d'entre eux n'a digéré notre refus de donner notre sang, et je sais bien que Nymphette et Musclor me tiennent responsable pour ça. Ils me surnomment même la traîtresse, c'est pour dire leur maturité.

Là nous sommes à l'arrêt pour un raid ravitaillement en eau et nourriture. Je reste dans le camion en caressant ma bosse de grossesse qui a grossie depuis la formation de notre lien d'âme avec mon chasseur, pendant que Marty et Daryl sont partis chasser et que les hommes du groupe - sauf Musclor - sont allés piller les maisons alentours. Heureusement pour nous il y a très peu de rôdeurs.

Le bébé bouge bien et je le sens de mieux en mieux, c'est qu'il grossit bien d'après Marty. Il est tellement fière et heureux d'être oncle officiel qu'il prend la surveillance de ma grossesse très au sérieux. Je pense à mon fils et la future adoption de sang, j'espère que Rémus et Dora ne m'en veulent pas...j'aime Teddy! Il est mon fils avant tout et je lui parlerais de son papa et de sa maman biologiques mais je ne peux pas lui laisser une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, il faut qu'il ait la même protection que ce bébé que je porte! Le contraire m'est impossible, ils sont tous les deux mes enfants!

Je vois Musclor plus loin entrain de siphonner des réservoirs de voitures et mettre l'essence dans un bidon pour alimenter nos véhicules. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé un sort qui alimente automatiquement le réservoir du camion de Daryl sinon nous serions à court depuis un moment, le groupe ne partageant pas leur butin avec nous. Ils ont décidé qu'on irait à Fort Benning pour essayer de trouver de l'aide et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être furieuse qu'ils soient encore là dessus...je pensais qu'on avait mis en évidence qu'une base militaire n'est pas vraiment le bon coin vacances sans zombis mais apparemment non. Je souffle d'ennuis et avant même que je n'amorce le moindre mouvement tout le groupe revient et chacun monte dans un véhicule puis se mettent en route. Daryl et Merle ne sont toujours pas revenu, je suis très rancunière vous savez! Alors je lance un petit sort de glue sur les roue du camping-car et celui-ci n'avance plus. Je me met à ricaner de fierté. Non mais ça leur apprendra à vouloir partir sans mes hommes, tout ça pour une rancune sur un sujet dont ils n'ont rien à dire. Je sens le bébé bouger et je caresse mon ventre avec amour tout en lui parlant.

Ava - Eh mon petit cœur, c'est maman! Papa et tonton Merle sont encore à la chasse, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder ne t'en fait pas. (coup) oh toi aussi tu t' ennuis? (coup) ah ah ah ah ah ah moi aussi je t'aime mon petit cœur...(coup) (coup) (coup) oh tu es énervé? ...dis moi, es tu un mini papa ou une mini maman?

J'attends qu'il me donne un coup mais rien. Je souffle un peu puis sourie tendrement.

Ava - Très bien tu ne veux pas me le dire, je respecte ça mon cœur. Ce sera la surprise pour papa et maman alors. (coup) ah ah ah ah petit maraudeur en herbe! Vous allez être une sacré paire ton frère et toi! (Coup) (coup) oui tu as un grand frère, il s'appelle Teddy et il a deux mois et demi même s'il se rapproche des trois mois maintenant. Il est avec grand mère Andy et Dobby un grand ami et membre de la famille, il est en sécurité. (Coup) oui toi aussi tu es en sécurité, rien ne t'arrivera tant que je suis là! Je t'aime mon bébé!

Je suis surprise par mon homme qui me parle à l'oreille sans que je ne l'ai vu arriver.

Daryl - Et rien n'arrivera non plus à ta magnifique maman tant que je suis là!

Le bébé donne pleins de coups alors qu'il entend la voix de son papa. Celui-ci pose une main sur ma bosse pour apaiser le petit qui se calme après quelques minutes. Daryl dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et regarde le groupe entrain de galérer pour faire bouger le camping-car que j'ai collé. Il se marre alors que de l'autre côté du camion Merle est plié en deux tellement il rit.

Daryl - Pourquoi ils se dandinent comme des poules sur un barbecue?

Merle - Oh putain frangin ah ah ah tu ah ah ah ah ah ah...

Daryl - Bon je crois qu'on a perdu l'frangin...tu t'amuses bien mon cœur?

Ava - Ils étaient entrain de partir sans nous...je suis plutôt fâchée de leur comportement même si c'est super qu'ils nous évitent. Ils sont tellement puérils que j'ai voulu me venger...je suis fille et filleule de maraudeurs après tout!

Merle - ah ah ah ah ah ah je t'aime frangine ah ah ah ah comment tu les as plantés! Ah ah ah ah

Daryl - Bien joué mon cœur! Allez on y va, tu les décolles qu'on puisse dégager? Y'a un gros groupe de rôdeurs qui va se pointer d'ici quelques minutes.

Ava - T'es sûr ? on peut pas les laisser se faire bouffer? On récupère Carl et Sophia et on s'en va!?

Daryl - Désolé mon amour, mais ce n'est pas possible!

Merle/Ava - Dommage.

Merle, calmé, et moi nous regardons avant d'éclater de rire. Daryl secoue la tête avec son magnifique sourire en coin trop sexy, ou là je m'égare. Merle monte côté conducteur alors que Daryl me prend dans ses bras côté passager. D'un discret geste de la main j'annule le sort de glue sur les roues du camping-car et Musclor nymphette et Shériff tombent tête la première dans une petite marre de boue. J'éclate de rire à cet événement imprévu et Merle démarre la voiture alors que les autres montent dans leur véhicule et se mettent en route également. En route pour l'autoroute.

Daryl - Alors tu parlais de quoi à notre bébé?

Ava - Je lui ai demandé s'il était un mini toi ou une mini moi...

Merle (excité)- Il t'a répondu? Allez dit dit dit c'est un ptit gars ou une ptite princesse? Allez dit dit dit à tonton Merle!

Daryl - Putain Merle concentre toi sur la route! Je te signale qu'on a une femme enceinte avec nous, ce n'est pas le moment de déconner!

Ava (calme) - Doucement Mon cœur, il ne voulait pas à mal, n'est-ce pas mon Marty!?

Merle (honteux) - Non, désolé ptite maman...

Ava - Fais juste attention grand frère, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous aussi! Et non ce petit bout de chou n'a rien voulu me révéler...il a même arrêté de donner des coups quand je lui ai posé la question...un futur maraudeur!

Daryl - C'est dans ses gênes! Entre Teddy et lui, il va falloir qu'on ait des yeux derrière la tête tout le temps!

On éclate tous de rire puis on se concentre sur la route. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon homme et ferme les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai du m'endormir parce que la seconde d'avant je regarde la route puis la seconde d'après je suis allongé la tête sur les genoux de mon chéri.

Daryl - Alors bien dormi?

Merle (taquin) - Eh bah ptite maman, tu n'arrêtes plus de pioncer, pire qu'une marmotte!

Ava - Je me suis endormie...désolé je...je me suis pas vu partir...(baille) ou là ça fait du bien, cette grossesse me pompe beaucoup d'énergie.

Daryl - Tu en as besoin pour notre bébé et pour toi ma petite étoile, dors aussi souvent que tu veux et aussi longtemps que tu veux!

Je l'embrasse tendrement après m'être redressée et me pose dans les bras de mon homme pour le reste du trajet.

Daryl - Ça va? Tu n'as pas de nausées?

Je secoue la tête négativement, le bon côté du CDC est que mes nausées ont complètement disparus, enfin. Je suis liiiiiiiiibre!

Ava - Il était temps, j'en suis quand même à plus de 4 mois de grossesse...

Merle - T'inquiète pas ptite maman, il prend juste son temps ce petit cœur! Comme tonton Merle!

Daryl - C'est normal pour les sorciers que les symptômes durent un peu comme les grossesses sont beaucoup plus longues.

Ava - Ah je savais pas pour les nausées...j'espère que les vertiges vont disparaître également.

Daryl - Ça va venir, j'en suis sûr!

Daryl pose une main sur mon ventre et je me cale plus confortablement dans ses bras pendant que Marty conduit. J'en profite pour scanner les différents véhicules avec ma magie. Tandis que dans la voiture de Rick, celui-ci et Lori (alias Nymphette) parlent de leur visite au grand Canyon et comment Carl était tombé malade; dans le camping-car Shane (alias Musclor) nettoie son fusil avec précision et montre à Andréa comment nettoyer sa propre arme.

Je suis sortie de mon exploration par Marty qui stoppe le camion. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la caravane de nos véhicules bloquée dans un enchevêtrement de voitures abandonnées.

Merle - Eh merde! Putain de zombis!

Ava - Doucement Marty...

Je suis surprise par le camion qui se met à trembler comme en réponse à l'énervement de Merle, lorsque tout s'arrête quand il sort du véhicule en claquant la porte, nous laissant seul Daryl et moi. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux sous le choc puis tournons notre regard vers notre grand frère dehors entrain de se prendre la tête avec Musclor.

Daryl - C'est le frangin qui a fait ça?

Ava - Les zombis sont par définition surnaturels, or nous aussi avec notre magie...Marty est peut-être sans magie mais il a un noyaux qui théoriquement pourrait être rempli! Entouré d'autant d'éléments magiques il semblerait que ce dit noyau se soit rempli...il fait de la magie accidentelle Daryl...comme Teddy et notre bébé feront.

Daryl (abasourdi) - Mon frangin devient un sorcier...putain de merde, si les darons pouvaient le voir ils se chieraient dessus!

Ava - Je pense que le rituel que j'ai pratiqué sur lui a également fait son effet, au delà de ce que je voulais...

Daryl - Quel rituel?

Ava - Celui des Black pour le protéger...

Daryl - Ah oui ta protection...merci pour lui..

Ava - C'est mon frère et mon meilleur ami, il est le seul qui se soit intéressé à moi sans contrepartie...je l'aime, et je t'aime Daryl Dixon!

Daryl - Ava Dixon sonne bien aussi...

Ava (émue) - C'est une demande en mariage?

Daryl - Théoriquement nous sommes déjà uni mon cœur...

Ava - Théoriquement oui.

Daryl - Mais je voudrais beaucoup que tu sois ma femme légalement si je peux dire ça comme ça...pouvoir t'appeler Ava Dixon tout comme nos enfants...enfin si tu le veux.

Je suis choquée et tellement heureuse par cette demande. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait se marier officiellement...notre lien d'âme étant une union dépassant tous les plans.

Ava - Oh mon chasseur...je ne peux que dire oui! Je le veux! Oui! Oui! OUI!

Je lui saute dans les bras du mieux que je peux compte tenu du fait que nous sommes encore dans le camion. On s'embrasse passionnément et pour la première fois depuis mon viol, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec un homme...non avec mon homme! On finit par s'écarter l'un de l'autre et stopper le baiser puis je vois mon amour fouiller dans la poche de son jean et sortir un petit objet. Oh mon dieu! Est-ce une bague? Non une bague de fiançailles... il me regarde droit dans les yeux...bon sang qu'ils sont magnifiques, je me perds dedans, je sens le bébé bouger et donner des coups alors je pose ma main libre sur ma bosse et ça semble le calmer. Daryl prend la parole tout en tenant ma main gauche dans la sienne, il tient la bague dans son autre main.

Daryl - J'ai choisi cet anneau lors de notre dernier raid. Il y avait une bijouterie et Merle m'a aidé à trouvé ce que je voulais pour toi. Alors Ava Potter Black, je sais que nous sommes déjà lié par notre âme mais consens tu à devenir ma femme ?

Ava (larmoyante) - Oh Daryl...Oui je le veux! Je t'aime!

Daryl - Je t'aime aussi mon ange!

Il me passe la bague à l'annulaire gauche puis m'embrasse la main avant de me tirer tout contre lui et de m'embrasser passionnément. Je me détache un tout petit peu de mon homme pour lui poser une question.

Ava - Mon chasseur, quand veux tu qu'on se marie?

Daryl - Quand le veux tu?

Ava - le plus tôt possible.

Daryl - Je pensais...on peut attendre d'avoir récupéré Teddy? Comme ça tu auras Andy et Dobby et notre fils sera avec nous. On pourra aussi effectuer l'adoption de sang.

Je reste sans voix devant sa proposition. Je suis tellement heureuse que les larmes coulent d'elles même sur mes joues. Seul mon grand sourire semble indiquer à mon fiancé, oh fiancé semble tellement bien. Seule mon grand sourire semble indiquer à mon fiancé que je suis heureuse et non triste.

Ava - C'est une merveilleuse idée mon chasseur. Merci d'y avoir pensé mon cœur. Je t'aime.

Nous nous câlinons encore un peu pendant que j'admire ma bague. Elle est toute simple: un anneau en or jaune surmonté d'un rubis bien taillé, je l'aime. Je repense ensuite à la nouvelle situation de Marty, et sa magie naissante ne va pas être de tout repos connaissant son tempérament. Je suis encore abasourdie face à ce retournement de situation, et quand je pense à tous ces cracmoles tués ou abandonnés à la naissance par les sang-purs...j'ai envie de pleurer et mais pas de joie cette fois-ci. Nous finissons par sortir du camion pour aider le groupe dans ce qui semble être de la récupération de vivres.

Lori - C'est un cimetière Rick, il ne faut pas rester longtemps ici!

Rick - Trouvons ce dont on a besoin pour réparer le camping-car et on s'en va!

J'aperçois Dale faire des signes à Rick du haut du camping-car et ma magie m'avertit qu'un danger approche.

Ava - Daryl, Merle je crois que ça va se corser!

Merle - Kesipasse ptite maman?

Daryl (inquiet) - Oh putain, Merle cache toi vite! Ava avec moi!

Merle (comprenant) - Eh merde!

Ava - Daryl, je peux me protéger moi même!

Daryl - Steu plaît bébé, laisse moi être là pour toi notre bébé!

Je finis par acquiescer et Daryl nous emmène à l'abri dans un véhicule tout près de nous et élève une barrière anti zombi, tandis que Marty arrive à rejoindre notre camion qui est déjà protégé et à s'enfermer dedans. Plus loin je vois Rick qui se met à faire des signes aux autres survivants qui se cachent tous sous les différents véhicules alentours. Je me tourne et vois des centaines de zombis arriver sur nous. Je remarque T-Dog non loin de notre cachette, se mettre à couvert lui-même, il semble être blessé son bras est en sang, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Beurk. Il s'est caché sous un rôdeur définitivement mort. Daryl me sert dans ses bras pendant que je tiens mon ventre en sentant notre bébé très agité. Sans aucun dû à mon stress. Mon fiancé se met à me masser tendrement le ventre pour calmer notre petit ce qui fonctionne et à pour conséquence de me détendre également.

Les rôdeurs marchent à côté des voitures sans regarder dessous ni dedans, tant que personne ne bouge ou ne fait de bruit tout ira bien. Quelques minutes s'écoulent et la horde semble presque sans fin...puis le flot diminue pour ne laisser que deux ou trois rôdeurs passer puis enfin plus aucun. Je patiente encore un peu, sait-on jamais qu'il y ait des retardataires. Nous avons bien fait d'attendre car deux rôdeurs passent soudainement près de notre voiture, et je commence à paniquer quand je remarque Sophia se mettre à découvert près d'eux. Dès qu'elle les remarque elle fuie dans la forêt en bordure de l'autoroute. Les rôdeurs buttent dans la glissière de sécurité mais finissent par tomber de l'autre côté et se relèvent pour poursuivre la petite qui crie, complètement paniquée. Oh non ma belle Sophia. Rick se jette à son secours en les poursuivant dans la forêt. Tout les autres survivants y compris Merle, Daryl et moi sort de sa cachette. Daryl me tient serré contre lui alors que Carol hurle pour sa petite fille à l'orée de cette masse verdoyante. Lori tente de la consoler et les autres continuent leurs recherches.

Carol - Oh Lori! Ma petite fille est poursuivie par des rôdeurs!

Lori - Shhhht! Rick va te la ramener saine et sauve Carol, j'en suis certaine! Shhhht .

T-Dog s'est ouvert le bras et je lance une petite pique de magie sur sa plaie pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte trop. Je ne veux pas non plus que ça paraisse suspicieux alors je ne le soigne pas, mais il tiendra au moins deux à trois jours comme ça, du moment que ça ne saigne plus. Merle s'approche de nous et me serre également dans ses bras.

Merle - Tout va bien ptite maman? Comment va le bébé?

Ava (fatiguée) - On va bien Marteau...et toi?

Merle - Ça va aussi...alors je vois que l'frangin a fait sa demande! Hé hé à quand la cérémonie?

Daryl - Quand Andy, Dobby et ton neveux seront là.

Ava - Daryl à suggéré que nous fassions la cérémonie d'adoption de sang pour Teddy en même temps...

Merle (excité) - Vrai de vrai? Oh trop bien! ça veut dire qu'on le récupère bientôt alors!?

Ava - J'espère...dès qu'on est à peu près en sécurité...ou sinon on se détache du groupe et on retourne chez moi, enfin chez nous désormais. Je ne peux décemment pas partir avant que la petite soit retrouvée...

Merle - Ouai...

Daryl - Saint Rick va sans doute faire appel à nous...si j'y vais tu prends soins de ma petite étoile frangin?!

Merle - Comptes sur moi frangin, inversement aussi hein! Prends bien soin de la ptite sœur!

Daryl - T'as même pas besoin de le préciser Merle!

Merle se détache de moi après une caresse au bébé et un baisé sur ma joue. Je lui sourie alors qu'il s'éloigne pour continuer sa recherche de matériel et de vivres. Daryl m'embrasse la tête quand je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je suis tellement fatiguée. J'ai faim aussi.

Ava - J'ai faim.

Daryl - Tu veux des gâteaux?

Ava - Je veux bien merci. (prend le paquet tendu) Tu crois qu'ils vont la retrouver rapidement?

Daryl - J'espère, tu as besoin de te reposer dans un vrai lit et ce n'est pas la banquette du camion qui va te permettre de bien te reposer pendant ta grossesse. Je ne mets pas ta santé et celle du bébé en jeux pour l'égo de Rick et Shane!

Ava - Je t'aime mon chasseur!

Daryl - Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite étoile!

Je mange quelques gâteaux assise sur une voiture pendant que mes hommes recherchent des fournitures. Nous voyons soudainement Rick ressortir de la forêt, tout seul, et mon cœur se serre devant les possibilité de sa solitude. A-t-il trouvé Sophia et à préféré laisser son corps reposer en paix dans la forêt? Non il l'aurait ramené ne serait-ce que pour sa maman... alors deuxième possibilité, il ne l'a pas retrouvée. Je range mon paquet de gâteaux face à cette situation. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que ça pourrait être Teddy ou ce bébé que je porte, dans quelques années et perdu dans une forêt si grande, si remplie de créatures assoiffés de sang et de chaire, si froide. Je sens des mains essuyer mon visage et en les levant yeux je me rends compte que Daryl me regarde avec un air inquiet. Je lui sourie tendrement, me voulant rassurante, prends une de ses mains dans la mienne et la porte à ma bouche pour déposer un tendre baiser.

Daryl - Tout va bien mon cœur?

Ava - Rick vient de revenir. Seul.

Merle - Il n'a pas trouvé la gamine...et si on la cherchait?

Daryl - J'y vais, je la trouverais à la place de cette bande d'incapable!

Ava - Je viens avec toi!

Daryl - non mon cœur, tu ne peux pas crapahuter dans une forêt infestée de zombis dans ton état!

Ava - Je viendrais que tu le veuilles ou non! C'est moi qui porte ton bébé, alors je crois avoir mon mot à dire, non?

Merle - Ah ah ah ah Tu gagneras jamais contre Ava, frangin! Et souviens toi qu'elle est enceinte, pas malade! Je te signale qu'elle a défait le plus grand sorcier noir de tout les temps, il serait temps que tu lui fasses un peu confiance, tu crois pas?

Ava - Merci grand frère. Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu prends soin de toi pendant qu'on la cherche, hein!

Merle - T'inquiète sœurette! Toi aussi prends soin de vous deux!

Ava - Beurk j'aime pas ce surnom! Et toujours ne t'en fais pas.

Merle - Ok ptite sœur. C'est mieux? Et je m'en fais toujours, je suis ton grand frère après tout, c'est mon rôle que j'accepte avec grand plaisir ma petite Ava!

Ava - Merci grand frère!

Merle dépose un baisé fraternel sur ma tête, me fait un gros câlin et un bisou accompagné d'une délicate caresse sur ma bosse de grossesse et s'en retourne à la recherche. Je descends de la voiture et me rapproche de Daryl.

Ava - Alors verdict?

Daryl - Ok mon cœur, mais au moindre signe de malaise ou de danger tu te protèges, compris?

Ava - Compris, merci mon chéri! (l'embrasse) Bon si on allait les rejoindre, ils semblent former une équipe de recherche.

Daryl - Allons-y.

Affectivement le retour de Rick seul avait pas mal affolé les troupes et Glenn, Shane et Rick avait formés un groupe de recherche. Rick s'approche de nous et demande à Daryl de se joindre à eux pour retrouver Sophia. Daryl accepte et je leur lance un sort de confusion discrètement pour qu'ils ne me fassent pas chier à m'empêcher de venir avec eux. Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt et Daryl nous dirige en suivant les empruntes par terre. De mon côté je scanne les environs avec ma magie peut-être que l'un de nous trouvera une piste mais jusqu'ici rien. Aucun résultat. Je sens le bébé s'agiter à mesure qu'on s'enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt.

Daryl - Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit?

Rick - Je l'ai laissé juste là! J'ai éloigné les rôdeurs dans cette direction en remontant le ruisseau.

Daryl - Super! On est pas dans la merde.

Rick - Le temps que je revienne, elle n'était plus là. Je lui ai dit d'aller par là et de garder le soleil sur sa gauche.

Daryl - Hé demi lune! Mets-toi sur le côté, tu salope la piste!

Shane - Et si elle sait pas distinguer sa gauche de sa droite?

Rick - Elle m'a très bien comprise Shane!

Daryl vient vers moi discrètement pendant que Musclor et Shériff se disputent comme un petit couple marié depuis 40 ans, et m'embrasse en caressant mon ventre tendrement. Il récolte quelques coups de notre bébé qui reconnaît sans aucun problème son papa. Je remarque bien l'air inquiet de mon homme alors je lui sourie pour le rassurer. Je remarque Glenn nous espionner discrètement plus loin et je vois bien qu'il envie notre situation de couple.

Daryl - Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Ava - Une piste au nord mais je ne sais pas si on va arriver à quelque chose avec ces deux cons!

Daryl - T'inquiète ma belle, je m'en occupe! Je t'aime.

Ava (souriante) - Je t'aime aussi mon cœur! Allez va leur faire ton numéro de chasseur!

On s'embrasse une dernière fois puis se tourne vers les deux abrutis et le chinois, pardon Coréen!

Daryl - J'ai des empruntes bien nettes ici. Elle a fait ce que tu lui a dit, elle est retournée vers l'autoroute. On va se disperser et revenir sur nos pas.

Shane - Allez, viens Rick. On va la retrouver. Elle doit être planquée dans un buisson quelque part.

On suit Daryl qui suit à son tour les traces de pas de Sophia au sol. Soudain il me lance un regard inquiet, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il?

Daryl - Tout se passait bien jusqu'ici. Elle avait qu'à continuer tout droit. Elle a tourné par là!

Glenn - Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça?

Shane - Peut-être qu'elle a vu quelque chose qui lui a fait peur, et qu'elle s'est enfuie!

Glenn - Un rôdeur?

Ava - Un ours!

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, m'ayant sûrement oublié, mais je remarque le petit sourire en coin de mon fiancé. Il sait que je vais les exploser.

Rick - Un ours?

Shane - Pourquoi un éléphant mangeur de tuba?! c'est ridicule!

Ava - Il y a des traces mon cœur?

Daryl - Il y a des empruntes d'ours en effet, bien vu chérie.

Ava - Il y a aussi des traces de griffures sur les troncs d'arbres tout autour de nous et des poils bruns à hauteur d'homme.

Shane - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On continue ou on rentre?

Rick - Non. Le mieux c'est que Glenn et toi vous alliez rejoindre les autres. Ils vont commencer à paniquer. Vous leur dites qu'on est sur sa piste, et qu'on fait tout notre possible! Mais surtout vous faites en sorte qu'ils gardent leur calme. C'est le plus important.

Shane - Et tu gardes la pétasse en cloque?

Ava - Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pétasse? Elle t'emmerde Musclor! Va donc continuer à baiser Nymphette et fous nous la paix pour changer!

Shane (furieux) - Putain je vais te défoncer Salope!

Il s'avance vers moi dans le but d'exécuter sa menace lorsque Daryl se place devant moi en protection. Je sens sa magie gronder sous la fureur qu'il ressent devant la menace proféré contre moi. Shane colle une droite à mon chasseur qui le fait tomber par terre légèrement sonné. Personne n'a le temps de réagir qu'il fonce sur moi et m'en colle une également. Je tombe par terre, heureusement pas sur mon ventre, et je sens le sang affluer dans ma bouche alors que ma lèvre inférieur est ouverte sous la violence du coup. Je suis un peu étourdie et ma magie forme une barrière protectrice sur mon ventre au cas ou. Glenn et Rick nous regardent choqués puis horrifiés de ce que Musclor vient de d'oser faire...frapper une femme, enceinte de surcroît...il n'a vraiment aucunes limites cet ...cette excuse d'un homme. Daryl se relève et se précipite sur moi, inquiet pour le bébé et moi. Quant à moi, je vois rouge. Depuis les Dursley et Greyback je n'ai jamais laissé qui que se soit poser la main sur moi je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui!

Ava - Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça Shane!

Je le regarde dans les yeux et laisse ma magie juger de sa punition hormis la mort qui est beaucoup trop douce pour lui. Je ne suis pas choquée par le sort infligé, et je regarde Shane s'écrouler par terre à son tour et se tortiller de douleur en hurlant à pleins poumon. Heureusement ma magie pense à élever une bulle de silence autour de nous, je ne tiens pas à attirer tous les rôdeurs alentour.

Shane - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daryl m'aide à me relever et passe un bras autour de moi, me regardant avec inquiétude.

Daryl - Tu vas bien petite étoile? Et notre bout de chou?

Ava (faible mais souriante) - Ne t'en fais pas trop mon cœur, mon ami Dobby a protégé le bébé avec un sort elfe. Tant qu'il est dans mon ventre il est à l'abri...même de l'Avada...ça n'empêche pas les complications de grossesse malheureusement...

Avec sa main libre il lance un scanne discret vers notre bébé et moi et se détend légèrement ce que je prends pour une bonne nouvelle. Notre bébé n'a rien et aucune complication pour le moment...je crois que sinon je l'aurais tué et demandé à Mort de lui faire subir l'enfer pour moi. Daryl m'embrasse doucement à cause de ma lèvre et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je fond sous son étreinte alors que Musclor se tortille toujours. Je lève son sort après deux minutes et remarque que Glenn et Rick me regardent avec peur cette fois. Mon chéri se tourne un peu vers Musclor tout en me gardant dans ses bras et lui parle froidement.

Daryl - Tu as de la chance qu' Ava se soit chargé de toi pourriture! Moi je t'aurais dépecé vivant et très très lentement, sans compter ce que t'aurais fait Merle!

Ava (furieuse) - Casse toi maintenant! On va se charger de la petite Sophia vu que tu sers à rien! Et si mon bébé à la moindre séquelle...tu souhaitera n'avoir jamais levé la main sur moi! Crois moi je peux faire bien pire que ce que tu viens de ressentir!

Shane acquiesce avec peur, se relève difficilement et s'éloigne en essayant de courir malgré la douleur et raideur de ses membres. Daryl passe son doigt délicatement sur ma plaie et un pique de magie stoppe l'écoulement de sang sans fermer la plaie, sinon ça serait bizarre pour les autres. Glenn et Rick déglutissent sous la peur puis Glenn se retourne dans la direction empruntée par Musclor et le suit pour retourner sur l'autoroute. Rick se tourne vers nous pour nous jauger puis nous propose de continuer. Je regarde Daryl avec une question silencieuse et il hausse les épaules puis penche vers l'acquiescement. Je me tourne vers Rick et le jauge à mon tour, puis lui propose un plan pour retrouver Sophia plus facilement.

Ava - Es-tu digne de confiance Rick Grimes?

Rick - Bien sûr!

Daryl - Ce qu'on va faire pour retrouver Sophia ne doit être raconté à personne! Sous aucun prétexte! on a ta parole?

Ava - Vœux incassable!

Daryl - Tu es certaine?

Je hoche la tête en confirmation puis Daryl demande à Rick de promettre sur sa vie, au sens propre, de ne pas dévoiler nos secrets à qui que se soit sans notre autorisation. Contre toute attente Rick Grimes en a plus dans le pantalon que ce que je pensais et promet sur sa vie. Je prépare le cercle de protection pour effectuer le sortilège de localisation en utilisant la magie pour aller plus vite. La vie de Sophia est peut-être en danger il faut que je me dépêche.

Daryl - Tu es certaine que ça ira pour le sort?

Ava - Oui mais je ne peux pas aller la chercher, tu t'en charges?

Daryl - Bien sûr mon cœur.

Rick (surpris) - Vous parlez de magie? Vous êtes des sorciers?

Daryl - Comment es tu au courant?

Ava - Ne me dit pas que nymphette est également au courant?!

Rick - Lori? Non, j'ai une tante qui est une sorcière mais elle vit en Grande Bretagne. Mon oncle, son mari, est décédé dans une guerre magique de ce que j'ai entendu...

Ava - Oh putain...comment s'appelait ton oncle?

Rick - Ted Tonks pourquoi?

Daryl - Marié à Androméda Black?

Rick - Vous les connaissez?

Ava - Oh putain, je suis liée à nymphette...fait chier! Andy est comme un mère pour moi, on est lié par les Black et leur petit fils Teddy est notre fils adoptif. Nymphadora, ta cousine, s'est marié à Rémus Lupin pendant la guerre et ont eu Teddy. Ils sont décédés tous les deux pendant la grande bataille contre des sorciers sombres. Ton oncle est décédé à cause des sorciers sombres également.

Rick - Alors on est ...cousin en quelque sorte?!

Ava - Ouai...ça fait pas de toi ou te femme ma famille, c'est clair? Ma famille tu l'as menotté sur un toit en plein soleil à porté de dents des rôdeurs et ça je te pardonnerais jamais!

Rick - Je comprends. Je te laisse faire ton sort. Si besoin je suis là!

Daryl - Ok mec! Tu auras assez d'énergie chéri?

Ava - Ça devrait aller, mais je serais faible après! J'ai trouvé sa poupée dans le ruisseau tout à l'heure pour m'aider.

Je sors la poupée de Sophia pour leur montrer puis m'assieds dans le cercle de protection et me lance dans le sort de localisation. Il me faut bien quinze minutes pour la trouver et je suis sidérée par la distance qu'elle a parcouru, pour une si petite fille, sous l'effet de la peur.

Ava - Je l'ai! 3 kilomètres à l'Est. Elle est cachée dans un placard d'une cabane en bois. Fais attention il y présence de zombis! Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir avec une morsure ou une griffure je te préviens! Je n'élève pas deux bébé toute seule avec juste Marty en aide!

Daryl - Oui il serait capable de leur donner des clous à bouffer pour qu'ils chient des marteaux!

Ava - Daryl, je ne plaisante pas mon chasseur!

Daryl - T'inquiète petite étoile, je serais prudent! J'y vais, à tout de suite.

Ava - Tiens, donne lui ça!

Je lui tends la petite poupée puis m'adosse à l'arbre derrière moi pour me reposer de l'énergie dépensée pour le sort. Daryl prends la poupée, me dépose un doux baisé sur la tête puis transplane. Rick me regarde subjugué mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Le silence règne en rois. Quelques minutes après le départ de mon homme je vois une magnifique biche sortir de derrière un arbre. Je dépasse la barrière de protection du cercle pour m'approcher tout doucement. J'aimerais beaucoup la caresser. Je m'approche petit à petit d'elle qui s'immobilise en me fixant des yeux. Je pense à Lily Potter à chaque fois que je vois une biche, papa m'a parlé de son patronus après la mort de maman qui était une biche jusqu'à ce qu'il change en loup. J'y suis presque. Encore quelques centimètres. Encore. Encore un peu. Je suis sur le point de poser le bout de mes doigt sur son pelage délicat lorsqu'une détonation retentit soudainement près de nous. Le silence est brisé. La magie est rompue. Le pelage de la biche se tache de rouge et une douleur semblable au doloris me prend dans la poitrine. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer et j'entends mon nom être hurlé tout près de moi. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine et la lève vers mes yeux, elle est recouverte de rouge: du sang, mon sang. Je m'écroule au sol seulement retenue par Rick, paniqué, qui appuie sur ma plaie pour endiguer l'hémorragie. J'aperçois mon chasseur sur le côté avec Sophia, génial il l'a trouvé. Je vois mon homme courir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, prenant le relais de Rick qui s'occupe de Sophia de ce que je vois.

Daryl - Non Non NON...NON!

Ava (très faible) - Daryl...

Nos yeux se croisent et je peux vois toute sa souffrance devant mon état, puis je sombre dans le néant. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un homme dire qu'il est désolé puis plus rien.

°Fin PDV Ava°

XxxxxX

°PDV Externe°

Ava vient de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Daryl lorsqu'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, en surcharge pondérale et tout affolé, surgit de derrière la biche. Celle-ci est déjà morte et si personne ne bouge Ava risque la même chose, même si son statut de maîtresse de la mort la rend immortelle, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui on est plus sûr de rien, et sa mort pourrait affecter leur bébé également.

L'homme s'approche d'eux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues devant la blessure d' Ava.

Homme - Je...J'ai pas fais exprès...je je l'ai pas vu, elle était derrière la biche! J'vous jure j'ai pas fais exprès!

Daryl - Putain, t'es qui toi? Si ma femme meurt je te tue! T'as pigé?

Homme - Je...je suis Otis, je...j'ai compris monsieur...je connais un médecin qui peut la soigner...je suis tellement désolé, je voulais juste ramener la biche pour nourrir ma famille.

Rick - On comprend Otis mais il faut vraiment qu'on soigne Ava, elle est enceinte et pourrait perdre son bébé!

Otis - Oh non! Suivez moi!

Daryl se relève et prend sa femme dans ses bras tout en envoyant un pic de magie dans la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne saigne à mort. Le flot diminue et se stoppe même un peu. Rick prend Sophia sur son dos et commence à courir derrière le duo Daryl/Ava et Otis en direction du lieu d'habitation d' Otis où se trouve un médecin espérons le pour Ava et le bébé.

XxxxxX

Loin de notre groupe, en Grande Bretagne magique, caché dans un manoir ancestral, un petit bout de chou de presque trois mois se réveille en hurlant. Rien ne le console, même pas sa grand mère qui essaye pourtant tout ce qu'elle peut. Teddy Lupin Potter finit par se calmer après quelques heures à pleurer et hurler pour sa maman, inquiétant par ce fait Androméda Tonks et Dobby au sujet d' Ava.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 9. Alors verdict?

Je l'aime vraiment pas Shane pour le mettre sous le doloris d'entrée de jeu, désolé pour les fans :/, mais il y a des choses qui ne se font pas, et frapper une femme qui plus est enceinte c'est non! lol il ne l'a pas volé, et il a frappé mon Daryl aussi! grrrr ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 10 qui devrait sans doute être un peu plus long, mes excuses mais ma muse fait du yoyo :(.

xoxo Shalimare.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Précédemment dans Histoire Surprenante:**_

_°PDV Externe°_

_Ava vient de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Daryl lorsqu'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, en surcharge pondérale et tout affolé, surgit de derrière la biche. Celle-ci est déjà morte et si personne ne bouge Ava risque la même chose, même si son statut de maîtresse de la mort la rend immortelle, dans le monde d'aujourd'hui on est plus sûr de rien, et sa mort pourrait affecter leur bébé également._

_L'homme s'approche d'eux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues devant la blessure d' Ava._

_Homme - Je...J'ai pas fais exprès...je je l'ai pas vu, elle était derrière la biche! J'vous jure j'ai pas fais exprès!_

_Daryl - Putain, t'es qui toi? Si ma femme meurt je te tue! T'as pigé?_

_Homme - Je...je suis Otis, je...j'ai compris monsieur...je connais un médecin qui peut la soigner...je suis tellement désolé, je voulais juste ramener la biche pour nourrir ma famille._

_Rick - On comprend Otis mais il faut vraiment qu'on soigne Ava, elle est enceinte et pourrait perdre son bébé!_

_Otis - Oh non! Suivez moi!_

_Daryl se relève et prend sa femme dans ses bras tout en envoyant un pic de magie dans la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne saigne à mort. Le flot diminue et se stoppe même un peu. Rick prend Sophia sur son dos et commence à courir derrière le duo Daryl/Ava et Otis en direction du lieu d'habitation d' Otis où se trouve un médecin espérons le pour Ava et le bébé._

_XxxxxX_

_Loin de notre groupe, en Grande Bretagne magique, caché dans un manoir ancestral, un petit bout de chou de presque trois mois se réveille en hurlant. Rien ne le console, même pas sa grand mère qui essaye pourtant tout ce qu'elle peut. Teddy Lupin Potter finit par se calmer après quelques heures à pleurer et hurler pour sa maman, inquiétant par ce fait Androméda Tonks et Dobby au sujet d' Ava._

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Les Greene et Nouvelle Venue.**

°PDV Externe°

Daryl court devant le petit groupe avec Ava, blessée, dans ses bras. Il est suivi par Rick portant Sophia sur son dos et par Otis (le chasseur responsable de l'accident d' Ava) qui peine à courir sur une aussi longue distance.

Daryl (à Otis) - On arrive quand? On arrive quand?

Otis - A 800mètres! Droit devant! Hershel! Allez trouver Hershel! Il aidera votr' femme!

Daryl continue de courir, Ava reperdant du sang en léger flot, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas risquer de transplaner avec elle à cause des conséquences pour le bébé et elle. Otis finit par tomber au sol d'épuisement. Rick le relève prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber Sophia.

Otis - Je suis désolé, pardon!

Rick - Allez on avance.

Daryl n'en peut plus de courir. Il est à bout de souffle mais tient bon pour sa femme. Pour son bébé. Pour sa famille. Il s'arrête un court instant lorsqu'il aperçoit la maison devant lui, puis reprend sa course. Sur le porche de la maison une jeune femme observe son arrivée avec des jumelles.

Jeune femme - Papa!

Daryl arrive enfin à destination. Au même moment une homme d'un certain âge et sa famille sortent de la maison.

Vieil homme - Elle s'est fait mordre?

Daryl - Non! Tiré dessus par votre ami!

Vieille femme - Otis?

Daryl - Il m'a dit de trouver Hershel. C'est vous? Aidez moi, pitié elle est enceinte!

Vieil homme - Je suis Hershel. Amenez là à l'intérieur.

Daryl - Aidez ma femme et mon bébé je vous en supplie!

Hershel - Entrez!

Ils entrent dans la maison, Ava n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et le saignement s'écoule de nouveau à grands flots.

Hershel - Patricia? Apporte-moi ma trousse d'urgence. Maggie?

Maggie - Oui?

Hershel - Coagulants, analgésiques. Apporte-moi tout ce que j'ai!

Maggie - D'accord.

Hershel - Il me faut des serviettes propres, des draps, de l'alcool. Posez-là.

Ils arrivent devant un lit où Daryl pose une Ava inconsciente très délicatement.

Hershel - Prenez la taie! Pliez là en plusieurs fois et appuyez sur la plaie!

Daryl s'exécute et appuie fortement sur la plaie de sa compagne pour endiguer le flot de sang. Il est trop fatigué par sa course et les émotions intenses pour arriver à utiliser sa magie en aide. Il a besoin qu' Ava et le bébé aillent bien, puis de se reposer afin que sa jauge de magie remonte au maximum.

Daryl se recule légèrement de sa femme, tremblant et sous le choc, à la demande d' Hershel. Celui-ci ausculte sa patiente avec son stéthoscope et son tensiomètre alors que tout le monde s'affaire autour d' Ava.

Hershel - Ça y est, je sens son pouls. Il est très faible et sa tension est vraiment basse. De combien est-elle enceinte?

Daryl - Un peu plus de quatre mois.

Hershel - Très bien, elle a de la chance que la balle n'ait pas touché le bébé!

Patricia - Je prends le relais monsieur. Reculez.

Hershel - Maggie, l'intraveineuse!

Maggie - On a besoin de place.

Hershel - Comment vous appelez-vous?

Daryl (l'air absent) - Daryl.

Hershel - Daryl? (hochement de tête positif) Bien, Daryl on va faire tout ce qu'ont peut pour sauver votre femme et votre bébé! Mais vous devez nous laisser un peu d'espace. Tout de suite!

Daryl recule, quand il entend les voix de Rick et Sophia venant de l'extérieur. Il les voit arriver, suivi d' Otis qui peine, depuis la fenêtre. Daryl sort pour les rejoindre après un dernier regard inquiet vers sa femme et son enfant. Il s'arrête sous le porche et est rejoint par le petit groupe essoufflé.

Otis (essoufflé) - Elle est vivante? Et le bébé? Vous êtes arrivé à temps?

Daryl ne répond pas. Il est comme absent. Il se mange le pouce, anxieux avant de se rendre compte du sang de son âme-sœur qui recouvre ses mains et ses vêtements. Rick dépose Sophia par terre et se rapproche de Daryl pour l'aider à surmonter le choc.

Rick - Eh Daryl attends...ça va allez. Tiens!

Il tend à Daryl un chiffon pour s'essuyer un peu. La petite fille s'approche d'eux, les larmes aux yeux et toute tremblante en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras.

Sophia - Je suis désolé de m'être enfuie monsieur Daryl, monsieur Rick. Je recommencerais pas! Promis.

Rick - Ça va aller Sophia, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en veux! On était juste inquiet pour toi ma puce.

Ils retournent à l'intérieur de la maison jusque dans la chambre où est soignée Ava. Elle gît dans le lit toujours inconsciente. Pâle comme la mort. Immobile et endormie telle la belle au bois dormant. Elle a une intraveineuse sur le dessus de la main et Daryl sens son cœur se serrer devant ce tableau si triste. Hershel s'approche d'elle pour prendre sa tension puis se tourne vers eux pendant que Patricia continue de comprimer la plaie.

Hershel - Vous connaissez son groupe sanguin?

Daryl ne pouvant pas dévoiler la magie et leur groupe sanguin universel il répond O+ comme lui. Hershel paraît soulagé.

Hershel - C'est une bonne chose, ne vous éloignez pas, j'ai besoins de vous. Que s'est-il passé Otis?

Otis - J'étais entrain de traquer une biche. J'ai tiré et la balle à traversé l'animal pour se loger dans cette jeune femme juste derrière. Je ne l'ai pas vu, à aucun moment sinon je n'aurais jamais tiré, je vous le jure monsieur Hershel!

Hershel - Je le sais Otis, je le sais, ne te tracasse pas, elle va aller bien. Je vais m'en assurer! La balle a été ralentie en passant à travers cette biche, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a la vie sauve. Mais à l'impact la balle à éclaté. Ce qui est problématique car il y a pleins de morceaux que je vais devoir retirer un par un. À première vue je n'en compte pas loin d'une dizaine.

Otis se rapproche de Patricia, qui entre temps a passé le relais de compression de la plaie à Hershel, et Daryl serre les poings devant la vue de l'homme responsable de l'état de la femme qu'il aime.

Otis - Je ne l'ai pas vu...à aucun moment! J'ai tiré, et tout à coup elle était allongée par terre en sang.

Patricia le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le déculpabiliser. Quant à Daryl est sur le point de craquer et d'exploser la gueule d' Otis.

Daryl - Rick, Merle est au courant pour Ava? Et Carol pour Sophia?

Rick - Non. Ça va aller Daryl, on va aller les prévenir, concentres toi sur ta femme et ton bébé!

Daryl - J'y compte bien!...j'y compte bien.

XxxxxX

Du côté des autres membres du groupe, Shane rassemble tous les membres mis à part Merle, T-Dog et Dale pour effectuer une battue et trouver Sophia. Avec l'accident d' Ava, personne n'avait pensé à prévenir le groupe de l'autoroute que Sophia était saine et sauve. Alors que le groupe de recherche numéro 2 rentre de la battue, Dale s'occupe de T-Dog dont la blessure au bras n'est pas fameuse. Merle vient de leur passer des cachets antibiotiques pour éviter l'infection lorsqu'une drôle de sensation le prend aux tripes...Comme si quelques chose de grave venait de se passer.

Merle - Faites qu'Ava et le frangin aillent bien!

XxxxxX

Chez les Greene, Maggie sort de la chambre où se trouve Ava, vers l'extérieur de la maison. Daryl est partit prendre l'air cinq minutes pour essayer de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il en profite pour essayer de calmer sa magie qui est complètement chamboulée par l'état de son âme-sœur et de perdre leur bébé.

Maggie - Daryl? Elle a besoin de sang!

Daryl suit Maggie à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à la chambre de soin où Hershel et Patricia essayent de tenir Ava qui se débat dans la panique et la douleur, murmurant sans cesse le nom de son âme-sœur.

Ava (murmurant) - Daryl...Daryl...Daryl...

Rick entre à son tour dans la chambre pour aider et reste choqué par le spectacle.

Hershel - Vous! Venez la tenir!

Rick - Oui, d'accord. C'est bon!

Patricia - Merci.

Rick prend la place de Patricia et exerce une emprise un peu plus forte sur Ava pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal en se débattant comme elle le fait. Daryl quant à lui fait ressortir sa magie vers sa compagne pour la rassurer et la soulager, avec succès. Elle finit par se calmer, sa propre magie fusionnant avec celle de son homme. Quel meilleur moyen pour la calmer que sa magie? Aucun. Une fois Ava détendue au maximum compte tenu de sa situation, Daryl se concentre sur les actions du docteur et remarque ses mains pleines de sang et la pince trifouillant dans la blessure d' Ava. Un premier éclat de balle est enlevé, puis un second, puis bientôt 6 reposent dans le récipient. Viennent les septièmes et huitièmes éclats...ils sont tellement petits, pas étonnant qu'il y en ait autant. Son observation est interrompue par Patricia qui souhaite quelque chose de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi.

Patricia - Votre femme à besoin de sang Daryl!

Rick (criant) - Daryl! Dépêche toi! Ta femme et ton bébé ont besoin de toi! DARYL!

Le cri de Rick fait sortir Daryl de sa léthargie et il tend immédiatement son bras à Patricia qui le prépare avec expérience pour la transfusion. Ava se met soudainement à pousser un gémissement plaintif monstrueux puis se tait. Le silence presque glacial prend Daryl aux tripes et seule la magie répondante de sa compagne et de leur bébé le rassure sur leur état. Ava est juste évanouie à cause de la douleur.

Rick (inquiet) - Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle...?

Hershel - Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle s'est évanouie. Et voilà le neuvième, je vérifie qu'il n'en reste plus...ah un dernier! Je crois que la balle est complète!

Le calme est revenu. Patricia branche la perfusion sur le bras d' Ava dont la plaie est propre, cousue et sur laquelle un pansement neuf repose pour éviter toute contamination extérieur. Hershel prend sa tension, gardant un œil inquiet sur Daryl toujours relié à sa femme par le processus de transfusion. Le docteur surveille également les battements de cœur du bébé qui sont étonnement bon pour le traumatisme subit par sa mère.

Hershel - Sa tension est stable!

Daryl - Merle devrait être là! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe...elle est comme une sœur pour lui, et sa belle-sœur. Il faut que j'aille le chercher et que je le ramène ici!

Hershel - Je vous le déconseille. Votre femme va avoir besoin de plus de sang et vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Daryl ne voulant pas se compromettre et dévoiler la magie à ces moldus acquiesce, tandis qu'Hershel demande à Rick de ne pas laisser Daryl s'éloigner de plus de 20 mètres du lit de sa femme. Patricia entre dans la chambre pour enlever la transfusion alors que Daryl se lève, embrasse Ava et son bébé puis passe devant Rick pour quitter la chambre.

Rick - Eh, pas de bêtises hein!?

Daryl (se mordillant le pouce d'angoisse) - C'est bon, ça va! Ça va!

Rick (vérifiant autours d'eux) - Tu va pas me jeter un sort et partir chercher ton frère hein?!

Daryl - Même si j'voulais j'ai pas assez de force à cause de la perte de sang! Et puis même si on va tous camer avec des zombis ont dévoile pas la magie, j'ai une femme et deux enfants à protéger!

Rick - Deux? Et puis vous n'êtes que fiancé par encore marié Daryl!

Daryl - En fait on est lié à l'âme donc marié par magie! Et le bébé est le mien, Ava à un filleul adopté que je compte bien adopter aussi! Et c'est pas parce que t'es son cousin ou quequ'chose que t'as ton mot à donner! Occupes toi de ta femme et de ton gosse, sinon Shane le fera!

Rick (misérable) - Ils couchent vraiment ensemble?

Daryl - Ta femme à ordonné à la mienne de s'éloigner de Merle et moi pour satisfaire aux besoins masculins de ton meilleur pote parcque t'es revenu d'entre les mort elle ne peux plus se le taper! Ça veut dire quoi pour toi?

Rick - ...

Daryl s'en fuit au salon suivit par un Rick démoralisé, et les deux se retrouvent vite face à Otis et Maggie qui patientent sur le canapé. Daryl s'appuie contre une des fenêtre et ferme les yeux, essayant de faire le point sur la situation et de calmer encore sa magie. Je peux peut-être contacter Merle par une vague de magie... pense Daryl avant qu'un vertige ne le prenne et qu'il abandonne l'idée. Hershel entre dans la pièce en s'essuyant les mains, obtenant l'attention de toutes les personnes présente.

Hershel - Elle est hors de danger, j'ai réussi à retirer tous les fragments de balle. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille...on refera une transfusion dans 1H environ pour combler la perte de sang, alors Daryl ne vous éloignez pas trop de la maison!

Daryl - Compris. Et notre bébé?

Hershel - Le bébé à l'air de bien se porter. Si elle se repose bien allongée pendant au minimum une semaine, qu'elle s'hydrate et mange correctement, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et aucun risque pour le bébé.

Daryl vacille avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Rick, qui s'est rapproché anticipant le malaise.

Daryl - Merci mec!

Rick - Pas de quoi.

Daryl - Merci Doc...Merci à vous tous...

Otis - Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout!

Daryl - Pas de soucis Otis, tu l'as pas fait volontairement, et Ava et notre bébé vont bien aller..

XxxxxX

Le groupe de recherche dans la forêt se débat avec le groupe de rôdeurs qui vient de les attaquer. Andréa se retrouve à terre, évitant de justesse que les dents du mort vivant ne lui grignote un morceau de chaire. Elle se retrouve vite aidée par Shane qui abat sa hachette sur le crâne pourri de l'attaquant et aide Andréa à se relever.

Shane - Tout va bien?

Andréa - Ouai, merci!

Shane se dirige ensuite vers l'endroit où il a mis Lori et Carl en sécurité et abat trois autres rôdeurs sur le chemin. Il se met en protection devant la mère et son fils prêt à déjouer toute attaque. Carol se déchaîne sur un rôdeur, expulsant toute la colère et l'inquiétude pour sa fille, tandis qu'Andréa abat le dernier mort vivant du groupe d'attaquant en le décapitant.

Shane - Tout le monde va bien?

Tous - Ouai.

Une cri retentit alors qu'un rôdeur débarque de derrière un arbre et se jette sur Carol qui tombe au sol en criant. Personne n'a le temps de réagir qu'un cheval portant une femme débarque au galop et explose la tête du rôdeur, sauvant par la même occasion Carol d'une morsure très proche. Lori se jette sur la victime et l'aide à se relever vérifiant l'absence de blessure.

Lori - Tu vas bien Carol?

Carol - Oui, grâce à cette femme. Qui est-ce?

Tout le monde se tourne vers la cavalière qui est à l'arrêt tout près d'eux.

Cavalière - Merle? Merle Dixon?

Lori - Il est pas là! Vous êtes qui?

Shane - Putain pourquoi vous cherchez le connard raciste?

Cavalière - C'est Rick qui m'envoie!

Lori (affolée) - Rick? Rick? Il va bien? Ou est-il? Qu'est-ce que cette traînée lui a fait?

Carol - Il a retrouvé ma Sophia? Ou est ma petite fille?

Cavalière - Sophia est en sécurité chez nous, elle dormait quand je suis partie.

Carol (fondant en larmes) - Oh merci mon dieu! Merci merci merci!

Lori - Ou est Rick?

Shane - Ou est Rock bordel?

Cavalière - Je cherche Merle, Ava s'est fait tiré dessus et mon père s'est occupé d'elle, mais Daryl a demandé à ce qu'il soit auprès d'elle.

Voyant que ni Shane ni Lori n'allait répondre, Andréa choquée par l'annonce, indique l'endroit où se trouve Merle et le reste de leur groupe sur l'autoroute.

Andréa - Il est resté avec nos véhicules sur l'autoroute au niveau de l'embouteillage géant.

Cavalière - Merci...

Andréa - Andréa.

Cavalière - Merci Andréa, moi c'est Maggie. Faites demi-tour et allez jusqu'à Fairborn Road. Rendez-vous à la boîte aux lettres au nom des Greene, c'est là que se trouve le reste de votre groupe!

Maggie s'en va dans la direction indiqué par Andréa pour remplir sa mission et ramener Merle auprès de sa famille. Elle trouve Dale et Glenn entrain de bricoler le moteur du camping car et Merle se ramène aussitôt pour les protéger en cas d'attaque. Maggie leur explique la situation et Merle se retrouve choqué, mais finit par réagir et se dirige en hâte vers le camion de son frère en criant après Maggie.

Merle - Putain de merde, Rendez-vous là bas!

Maggie - Ok. Refermez bien la barrière après être entré!

Merle - Compris mam'selle!

Maggie s'en retourne chez elle par la forêt alors que Merle fonce à reculons dans la direction de la ferme des Greene. Dans la voiture certains objets sont comme dans l'espace, ils flottent à cause de la magie émanant de Merle sans que celui - ci ne s'en aperçoive.

De retour au campement, le groupe de recherche explique à Dale et T-Dog ce qu'il s'est passé mais surtout que Sophia est en sécurité chez les Greene.

Dale - Je me demande qui a bien pu tirer sur Ava?

Carol - Je n'en sais rien, Dale. Il y a juste cette femme qui a débarqué à cheval et m'a sauvé d'un rôdeur, elle demandait après Merle de la part de Rick.

Andréa - Elle connaissait le nom de Daryl et Sophia!

Dale - Et ça va Carol? Tu n'as rien?

Carol - Non c'est bon, juste un peu sale...mais je suis heureuse que ma Sophia aille bien...j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle soit encore toute seule dans cette forêt, ou pire...qu'elle soit mordue par un rôdeur...oh mon dieu Dale, je n'aurais jamais survécu si ma petite princesse avait subie cette épreuve en plus de tout ce que son père nous faisait...

Dale - C'est finit Carol! Il n'est plus là et Sophia est en sécurité, tu va la retrouver très bientôt. Et toi Andréa tout va bien?

Andréa (déprimé) - Oui...ça ira, comme d'habitude.

André et Carol s'éloignent de Dale et partent chacune à leurs occupations tandis que Dale murmure en regardant le dos d'Andréa.

Dale - Tu as perdu Amy, je ne te laisserai pas te perdre ma fille!

XxxxxX

**_Chez les Greene_**

Rick sort sous le porche pour prendre l'air. Il est rejoint par Hershel. Le crépuscule laisse une vue à couper le souffle et pendant l'apocalypse chacun profite à fond de la moindre beauté que la vie a à offrir.

Rick - Cet endroit est magnifique!

Hershel - Ma famille possède le terrain depuis 160 ans.

Rick - C'est tellement paisible. J'en reviens pas. Un petit coin épargné. Vous avez beaucoup de chance!

Hershel - Nous n'avons pas totalement été épargné. Nous avons perdu des voisins, des amis. L'épidémie m'a pris ma femme, mon gendre.

Rick - Je suis désolé.

Hershel - Mes filles n'ont pas été touchées. Je remercie Dieu chaque jour de sa clémence! Tout ce qui nous reste, c'est de pouvoir continuer à vivre en paix, jusqu'à ce qu'un remède soit découvert.

Rick - On est allé au CDC, mais il n'existe plus maintenant et il n'y a pas de remède Hershel!

Hershel - Depuis des siècles, l'Homme fait face à des épidémies mortelles. Il se prend une bonne claque pendant un certain temps, et puis un beau jour, il rebondit. La nature reprend ses droits, et restaure l'équilibre. Elle remet les choses à leur place, voilà tout!

Rick - J'aimerai bien partager votre avis...

Daryl les rejoint sous le porche lorsque au loin le galop d'un cheval se fait entendre. Maggie se rapproche, tandis que Merle vient se garer peu de temps après devant la maison.

Daryl - Tiens, Merle à pris mon camion!

Maggie - Comment vont ta femme et ton enfant?

Daryl - Mieux, elle a repris quelques couleurs, mais dort toujours. Et le bébé ira bien si elle suit les ordres du médecin.

Il sort précipitamment du véhicule pour aller à l'arrière prendre quelque chose. Ils aperçoivent vite qu'il s'agit d'une personne inconsciente et Merle se rapproche d'eux en criant.

Merle - Vite! Un médecin!

Hershel - Que s'est-il passé? Magie, on va la mettre avec la femme de Daryl.

Merle - Elle s'est écroulée devant le camion un peu après avoir quitté l'autoroute!

Hershel - Suis moi, et dépose là délicatement sur le lit.

Merle emboîte le pas à Hershel et Maggie alors que Rick et Daryl les suivent également. En entrant dans la chambre ou se repose Ava, Merle marque un temps d'arrêt à la vision de sa sœur si pâle et allongée sur le lit, du sang sur ses vêtements et les draps. Il finit par rentrer et obéir aux ordres du docteur tout en laissant la place autour du lit.

Hershel - Comment vous appelez vous?

Merle - Merle, je suis le frère de Daryl et Ava est comme ma sœur et ma belle sœur.

Hershel - Très bien, alors Merl, ma fille Maggie et moi allons nous occuper de cette demoiselle. Allez voir votre frère, il a besoin de manger après tous ses dons sanguins.

Merle - Mais/

Maggie - T'inquiète pas, mon père est médecin! Il s'est occupé d' Ava!

Merle - Ok, tenez moi au courant s'il vous plaît.

Maggie - Pas de soucis.

Merle quitte la pièce après un dernier regard à Ava et à la mystérieuse jeune femme blonde. Il redescend dans le salon pour rejoindre Daryl, retourné s'asseoir peu de temps avant.

Merle - Eh frangin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi ma ptite maman est dans cet état?

Daryl - Elle a retrouvé Sophia grâce à un sort de localisation, mais elle s'est fait tiré dessus alors que j'étais partie la chercher.. elle aurait du rester en sécurité dans son cercle de runes mais une biche a attiré son attention et elle a voulu la caresser...Otis, le chasseur de la famille, a tiré sur la biche sans voir Ava, la balle a traversé l'animal pour se loger dans la poitrine d' Ava...mais elle va s'en sortir.

Daryl tente de se lever du fauteuil où il s'est assis, seulement pour vaciller et atterrir dans les bras de son frère.

Merle - Doucement frangin. T'as donné combien de fois ton sang à notre ptite maman pour être dans cet état?

Daryl - Deux fois, seulement deux fois. Je pense que sa magie la soigne doucement mais sûrement, sinon il aurait fallu beaucoup plus de transfusion pour un moldu.

Merle - Et le bébé ?

Daryl - Le bébé n'a rien. Il n'a subit aucun dommage, heureusement sinon on ne s'en serait pas remis...j'ai hâte d'avoir Teddy avec nous en sécurité et d'aller chez nous.

Merle - Ouai Ava ne s'en serait jamais remise si elle avait perdu votre bébé...moi aussi j'ai hâte de retrouver mon ptit bouchon, Andy et Dobby aussi.

Daryl - Et la fille que t'as ramené, c'est qui?

Merle - Je pense qu'elle est une sorcière qui connaît Ava!

Daryl se remet debout un peu gauchement et projette un peu de magie pour vérifier que sa compagne ne risque rien, il finit par se détendre quand aucun danger ne se profile à l'horizon. Il se rassied dans le fauteuil alors que Merle s'est assis dans le canapé en face de lui.

Merle - Un danger?

Daryl - Non, mais je reste sur le qui vive...comment tu sais qu'elle la connaît?

Merle - Avant de s'évanouir elle a appelé Ava, et puis elle ressemble à cette fille dans les souvenirs de la frangine...c'est flou...

Daryl - Tu crois qu'elle est un danger pour nous?

Merle (perdu) - Je...

Daryl - Frangin? Tu hésites? T'es Merle Dixon! On te donne un marteau et tu chies des clous...!

Merle - C'est exactement pour ça que Ava m'appelle marteau!

Les deux frères éclatent de rire avant que Merle ne termine sa réponse à la question de Daryl.

Merle - Je ressens comme un lien avec elle.

Daryl (surpris) - Tu crois qu'elle est ton âme-sœur?

Merle - Je...Je pense que oui...

Daryl - Félicitation frangin! J'espère juste que c'est une amie d' Ava...Et pas un ennemi...

Les deux frères laissent place à un silence pensif pendant quelques minutes, et sont coupés par Hershel qui rentre dans la pièce où ils se trouvent pour leur donner des nouvelles de notre inconnue blonde. Merle se relève brusquement, inquiet pour son âme-sœur théorique, tandis que Daryl reste assis pour éviter tout malaise éventuel.

Merle - Alors docteur?

Hershel - Alors la jeune femme ira bien Elle a quelques coupures, un poignet foulé, la lèvre inférieur ouverte et une plaie un peu plus profonde sur le bras foulé, mais dans l'ensemble rien qui mette sa vie en danger.

Daryl - On peut aller les voir, Ava et elle?

Hershel - Elles se reposent toutes les deux, donc oui mais ne les réveillez pas et ne restez pas longtemps. Vous devriez vous reposer également messieurs, surtout vous Daryl! Avec tout le sang donné à votre femme, il vous faut du sommeil et de la nourriture pour refaire vos réserves!

Merle - Merci doc!

Daryl - Compris doc, et merci!

Hershel - Je vous en prie, mais je vous avoue Daryl que votre femme guérie remarquablement vite! C'est étonnant, mais plus que bienvenue par les temps qui court.

Les deux frères se regardent pensant la même chose 'magie!' puis emboîtent le pas à Hershel qui sort du salon s'occuper de ses affaires. Merle s'en va au chevet de la belle inconnue blonde qui repose, soignée et changée, dans un lit près de celui d' Ava. Il s'assied au bord du lit et dégage doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de la belle endormie et lui caresse la joue tendrement avec le plat de sa main. Il ne sait que penser à son sujet...il est perdu et ne souhaite que se confier à sa sœur de cœur pour avoir des conseils sur ce lien qu'il ressent les lier lui et son inconnue.

Daryl quant à lui s'en va au chevet de sa femme qui dort encore profondément et dont la bosse de grossesse bouge très légèrement sous les timides coups du bébé. Il pose une main sur la bosse et sens quelques coups de leur bébé, tandis que sa seconde main prend la main la plus proche de sa compagne pour la serrer tendrement. Elle lui manque. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont en couple, mariés même, mais elle lui manque terriblement. Il lui murmure des paroles tendres et amoureuses dans le creux de l'oreille et espère son réveille chaque minutes qu'il passe, sans succès.

XxxxxX

En bas Patricia fait à manger pour la petite Sophia qui s'est réveillée de sa petite sieste, complètement affamée. Rick leur tient compagnie, et aide Patricia à préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Patricia voit bien que la petite n'est pas rassurée d'être loin de sa maman, surtout après la terrifiante épreuve subie plutôt dans la journée.

Sophia - Mais elle va venir ma maman?

Rick (rassurant) - Oui, Maggie la fille d'Hershel, est allée les prévenir qu'on t'avait retrouvé. Ils ne devraient pas tarder ma puce.

Sophia - Je suis tellement désolé d'être sortie de sous la voiture, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur...

Rick (doux) - Je comprends Sophia mais si jamais sa se reproduit tu restes près d'un adulte et surtout tu ne bouges pas à moins qu'on te le dise! C'est compris?

Patricia - Tu sais petite Sophia, moi aussi j'aurais fais comme toi...tu as vraiment été très courageuse et je pense que ça mérite une bonne tarte aux pommes maison en dessert! Qu'en penses-tu? Tu veux bien m'aider?

Sophia - Oh oui! On pourra en garder une part pour Ava s'il vous plaît? Elle m'a sauvé et elle est blessé à cause de moi...

Patricia - Oh bien sûr ma chérie, mais tu sais, Ava va aller bien et ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle a été blessé, c'est juste un accident comme il en arrive souvent...

Rick - Patricia a raison Sophia! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est compris? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as juste eu peur...

Sophia - Et le bébé dans le ventre d' Ava? Il va aller bien aussi? Monsieur Daryl et monsieur Merle sont pas fâchés contre moi?

Patricia - Le bébé va très bien ma chérie tout comme sa maman! Et je suis certaine qu'avec notre fabuleuse tarte aux pommes ils seront encore mieux!

Rick - Et personne n'est fâché contre toi! Ni Merle, ni Daryl, et encore moins Ava quand elle se réveillera!

Sophia hoche la tête, acceptant petit à petit les paroles rassurantes de Patricia et Rick et bientôt en entend plus que les éclats de rires dans la cuisine alors que Rick termine le repas, que Patricia épluche et coupe les pommes pour la garniture et que Sophia pétrie la pâte sablée pour le fond de la tarte.

XxxxxX

Merle et Daryl redescendent dans le salon discuter et se poser un peu pour laisser Ava et l'inconnue se reposer de leurs blessures. Chacun pense, sans le savoir, aux derniers membres de leur famille qui se trouvent encore en Angleterre et à quand les retrouvailles pourront se faire. Dehors la nuit est bien installée et le silence est roi.

Une délicieuse odeur embaume la maison des Greene faisant gargouiller les estomacs de tous et alors que Patricia les appelle tous pour passer à table, un moteur de voiture retenti dans la nuit, réactivant les réflexes de survie jusqu'à maintenant en pause. Patricia reste dans la cuisine avec Sophia pour la faire manger tandis que Hershel, Rick, Daryl et Merle sortent sous le porche, toutes armes dégainées et prêtes à faire feu. Maggie regarde par la fenêtre, un fusil prêt à faire feu au cas ou. Une voiture s'approche et se gare devant la maison juste à côté du camion de Daryl, et sortent deux hommes dont on arrive pas à discerner l'identité dans la nuit. Ils marchent vers l'entrée de la maison et alors que les Greene restent alertent, le groupe de Rick se détend. Les deux hommes n'ont pas encore aperçue leurs futurs hôte et semblent se disputer.

Homme 1 - Tu crois qu'on doit sonner? Il y a quand même des gens qui vivent là!

Homme 2 - On va pas s'emmerder avec la politesse. T'as vu dans quel monde on vit!

Arrivé en bas des marches ils remarquent enfin le groupe armé qui les observe.

Rick - Glenn, T-Dog.

Glenn - Eh salut Rick!

Daryl - Vous avez refermé la barrière derrière vous?

La dernière chose que souhaitent Daryl et Merle est qu'une horde de rôdeurs puissent entrer sur la propriété plus facilement à cause d'une barrière non fermée.

Glenn - Eum...salut Daryl. Oui on rabattu le loquet comme on l'a trouvé.

T - Dog - On est venu pour aider. S'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire?

Merle - Ou sont les autres?

Glenn - Shane à pas voulu que tout le groupe vienne d'un seul coup.

Rick - Et Carol n'est pas avec vous? J'aurais pensé qu'elle voulait retrouver sa fille rapidement pourtant...!

Glenn (mal à l'aise) - Eum...

T - Dog - Shane et Lori lui ont interdit de venir avec nous!

Rick - Pardon?!

Glenn - Ils ont dit que puisque elle était pas capable de garder sa gamine sous contrôle, tout ça s'était de sa faute et que donc elle devait rester jusqu'à demain où reste du groupe nous rejoindra..

T - Dog - Le camping car manquait de quelques finitions pour les réparations et ils ont continué à chercher des fournitures dans les carcasses autour...

T - Dog remarque le regard méfiant sur son bras blessé et éclairci aussitôt la situation.

T - Dog - Je ne me suis pas fait mordre vous inquiétez pas! Je me suis blessé contre une portière de voiture en voulant me cacher de la horde de rôdeurs. On a essayé de nettoyer comme on pouvait et Merle m'a donné des antibiotiques mais ça recommence à saigner...

Hershel - Je vais regarder ça, je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de la femme de Daryl.

Glenn - Comment va Ava? Et le bébé?

Rick - Elle est tiré d'affaire grâce à Hershel et sa famille.

Daryl (murmurant) - Ouai mais aurait pas été dans cet été sans eux non plus!

Rick - Le bébé va bien aux dernières nouvelles.

Hershel - C'est en grande partie grâce aux transfusions de sang de Daryl que sa femme va bien!

Merle - Ouai heureusement qu'ils ont le même groupe sanguin!

Hershel - Rentrons, nous allions passer à table mais je vais coudre cette plaie d'abord!

Glenn - On a apporté un tube de calmant et des antibiotiques aussi. T - Dog en a déjà pris mais peut-être que si Ava en a besoin...enfin si c'est pas dangereux dans son état..

Rick - Merci Glenn, T - Dog va faire soigner ton bras avant que sa s'aggrave!

Tout le monde rentre l'un à la suite de l'autre et Hershel emmène T-Dog dans le salon afin de lui recoudre sa plaie au bras. Merle et Daryl montent à l'étage au chevet des deux blessées tandis que Maggie et Rick retournent dans la cuisine suivit par Glenn pour retrouver Patricia, Otis et Sophia.

Glenn - Salut tous le monde, je suis Glenn, je fais partie du groupe de Rick, Sophia, Daryl, Merle et Ava.

Maggie - Enchanté Glenn, je suis Maggie, mais on s'est déjà vu dans la forêt! Voici Patricia et son mari Otis. Le médecin est mon père Hershel, et ma sœur, Beth, est dans sa chambre. Elle vient de perdre son petit ami et n'est donc pas très en forme.

Glenn - Oh désolé pour elle.

Maggie - Ouai, c'était un chic gars.

Glenn - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ava?

Otis - Je chassais une biche et quand je lui ai tiré dessus la balle à traversé pour se planter dans la poitrine de...de la femme de Daryl...elle était de l'autre côté de l'animal...je ne l'ai pas vu du tout...

Glenn - Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas fait exprès Otis, vous n'avez pas l'air du genre méchant! Je vous crois.

Rick - Tous le monde va bien sur l'autoroute?

Glenn - Carl et Lori vont bien. Carol à hâte de retrouver sa fille...d'ailleurs elle te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle...elle le fera en arrivant demain mais elle tenait à ce que je transmette ses plus sincères remerciements à Ava, Daryl et toi!

Rick - C'est normal, on ne pouvait pas laisser une petite fille toute seule dans la forêt surtout avec les rôdeurs...c'est l'amie de Carl en plus...

Sophia - Je vais la voir quand ma maman?

Patricia - Demain ma puce. Tu vas manger et aller faire un gros dodo et demain matin je suis certaine que ta maman sera là avant le repas!

Tout le monde s'assied à table et Patricia rajoute des assiettes pour Glenn et T-Dog puis chacun commence à manger dans le silence. Ils sont vite rejoint par T-Dog une fois sa plaie soignée.

Maggie - Ou est mon père?

T - Dog - A l'étage vérifiant sur ses patients, il a dit de manger sans lui.

Sophia - Et monsieur Daryl et Merle? Ils viennent pas manger?

Rick - Ils vont arriver ma puce.

Patricia - Sinon on leur fera une assiette chacun et on leur montera, maintenant mange et au dodo!

Sophia - Oui madame Patricia!

XxxxxX

**_Dans la chambre d' Ava_**

Daryl et Merle sont chacun au chevet de leur belle dulcinée lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. D'abord sur le qui vive devant une possible menace, les deux se détendent en voyant Hershel rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'avance pour ausculter Ava avec son stéthoscope, d'abord pour sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Il vérifie ensuite la plaie et marque un temps d'arrêt qui inquiète Daryl.

Daryl - Un soucis avec ma femme et mon bébé doc?

Hershel - Euh...non Daryl. C'est juste que la plaie de votre femme est déjà pratiquement cicatrisée, ce qui devrait être impossible. Elle ne serait pas une sorcière à tout hasard?

Merle et Daryl se raidissent. Daryl prêt à user de magie pour oublieter le docteur. Hershel se rendant compte du malaise qu'il a provoqué place ses mains devant lui en signe de paix et rassure les deux frères.

Hershel - Oh ne vous faites pas de soucis, ma fille Beth est une née de moldu...

Daryl - Vous êtes au courant pour la magie alors?!

Hershel - Oui, ça a été un choc pour de fervent croyant comme nous mais je sais que ma fille n'est pas un adorateur du diable et j'ai vu des choses fabuleuses que la magie peut faire alors vous n'aurez aucun problème venant de ma famille ou de moi même!

Daryl (méfiant) - Oui nous sommes des sorciers, c'est pourquoi Ava guérit aussi rapidement!

Hershel - C'est bien, j'en suis heureux pour elle. Combien de temps durera sa grossesse? J'ai lu que ça pouvait être plus longtemps qu'une grossesse normale...

Merle - au total elle portera son bébé pendant 13 mois.

Hershel ouvre de grands yeux devant la nouvelle et regarde le ventre d' Ava d'un nouvel œil.

Daryl - Elle en a encore pour un moment. On a un fils de trois mois chez la mère d'adoption d' Ava, que nous voulons récupérer rapidement alors vous pensez qu'on pourra partir quand?

Hershel (surpris) - 3 mois?

Merle - C'est son filleul qu'ils ont adoptés.

Hershel - Vous ne pouvez pas aller le chercher par cheminette?

Daryl - Vous avez une cheminée?

Hershel - Oui, j'en ai fait installer une dans le grenier pour Beth...elle allait à Salem et devait rentrer toutes les fin de semaines...

Merle - Daryl aurait du y aller mais on a été instruit par des tuteurs à domicile.

Hershel - On est des moldu, les magiques d'ici sont compréhensifs mais il ne faut pas pousser. En tout cas si vous voulez utiliser la cheminée de Beth, il n'y a aucun soucis...la poudre est sur le manteau, et pour rentrer dans la pièce vous avez juste à lancer un petit pic de magie sur la porte et elle s'ouvrira toute seule. Les non magiques ne peuvent pas l'ouvrir alors les autres membres de votre groupe ne pourront pas vous suivre.

Daryl - Merci Docteur.

Hershel - Hershel, vous pouvez m'appeler Hershel tous les deux, ça vaudra pour les demoiselles ici présentes. En tout cas le bébé va très bien, bon rythme cardiaque comme la maman, et les mouvements sont toniques, quand elle sera réveillée je lui ferais un examen gynécologique pour vérifier son col, mais d'ici là repos! Pour vous aussi messieurs... mangez un peu et vous pourrez venir vous reposer après.

Merle - Et pour la belle inconnue?

Hershel - Quant a elle, elle va bien, mises à part les blessures dont je vous ai parlé elle n'a rien d'autre. Il lui faut juste du repos et de la nourriture.

Merle - Merci doc...Hershel.

Hershel - C'est normal.

Les trois hommes redescendent dans la cuisine ou Sophia, Patricia et Otis sont absent. Rick et Glenn sont entrain de faire la vaisselle et rincer pendant que T-Dog essuie et range. Hershel s'assied à table et se sert à manger pendant que Daryl et Merle font de même.

Rick - Comment va Ava?

Daryl - Bien, elle récupère bien.

Merle - On ira récupérer Teddy quand elle ira mieux.

Glenn - Vous allez partir?

Daryl - Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous en préoccuper depuis le CDC!

Glenn (s'énervant) - Vous nous avez lâché!

Merle - On a refusé de donner notre sang à un scientifique fou qui a voulu tous vous faire exploser! On a eu raison!

Daryl (furieux) - Je n'allais pas risquer ma femme juste pour vos beaux yeux!

Merle - Et puis on fait ce qu'on veut! On a un endroit ou se mettre en sécurité avec mon neveu alors on le fera que ça vous plaise ou non!

T - Dog - Vous n'auriez pas de la place pour moi s'il vous plaît?

Daryl - T'es intéressé?

T - Dog - Désolé Rick mais j'en ai ras le bol de Shane et Lori! Quand je vois comment ils ont ordonné à Carol de ne pas venir retrouver sa fille...ça me dégoûte!

Rick - Je comprends...je vais divorcer...enfin si ça veut réellement dire quelque chose dans ce monde.

Daryl - Ava pourrais dissoudre tes liens avec Nymphette si tu veux.

Rick - Comment ça?

Merle - Elle est à la tête de la famille Black...comme tu es rattaché à cette famille par le mariage de Ted Tonks avec Androméda Black, Ava peut le faire mais ce sera à toi de l'expliquer.

Rick - Je vais y réfléchir. Mais merci.

La réplique de Rick laisse place au silence alors que tout le monde termine son activité et que Merle fait la vaisselle pour les trois retardataires. Tout le monde va se coucher aux différents endroits indiqués par leurs hôtes, pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10.

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai ma muse qui a décidé de prendre des vacances sans m'emmener dans ses bagages...c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de se planquer dans ses valises, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre :(...

Verdict? Je ne suis pas très contente de moi sur celui-ci, il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire...vraiment désolé pour cette piètre performance. j'essaierais de faire mieux pour le suivant!

Rick va-t-il vraiment divorcer?

Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Carol et Sophia? Entre Shane, Lori et Rick?

Ava va-t-elle enfin se réveiller? et la belle inconnue blonde? est-elle réellement l'âme-sœur de Merle? Quelqu'un aura-t-il deviné son identité?

xoxo Shalimare. :)


	11. AN

_**Bonjour tous le monde.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël (trèèèès en retard) et une très bonne Nouvelle Année 2020.**_

_**Ma muse n'est toujours pas au top, mais je n'abandonne aucunes de mes histoires, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore et toutes mes excuses pour cette looooooongue attente.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés mes histoires en favoris et ou alerts, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que mes histoires plaisent quand même à quelqu'un.**_

_**Xoxo à vous tous.**_

_**Shalimare.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Précédemment dans Histoire Surprenante:_**

_Les trois hommes redescendent dans la cuisine ou Sophia, Patricia et Otis sont absent. Rick et Glenn sont entrain de faire la vaisselle et rincer pendant que T-Dog essuie et range. Hershel s'assied à table et se sert à manger pendant que Daryl et Merle font de même._

_Rick - Comment va Ava?_

_Daryl - Bien, elle récupère bien._

_Merle - On ira récupérer Teddy quand elle ira mieux._

_Glenn - Vous allez partir?_

_Daryl - Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous en préoccuper depuis le CDC!_

_Glenn (s'énervant) - Vous nous avez lâché!_

_Merle - On a refusé de donner notre sang à un scientifique fou qui a voulu tous vous faire exploser! On a eu raison!_

_Daryl (furieux) - Je n'allais pas risquer ma femme juste pour vos beaux yeux!_

_Merle - Et puis on fait ce qu'on veut! On a un endroit ou se mettre en sécurité avec mon neveu alors on le fera que ça vous plaise ou non!_

_T-Dog - Vous n'auriez pas de la place pour moi s'il vous plaît?_

_Daryl - T'es intéressé?_

_T-Dog - Désolé Rick mais j'en ai ras le bol de Shane et Lori! Quand je vois comment ils ont ordonné à Carol de ne pas venir retrouver sa fille...ça me dégoûte!_

_Rick - Je comprends...je vais divorcer...enfin si ça veut réellement dire quelque chose dans ce monde._

_Daryl - Ava pourrais dissoudre tes liens avec Nymphette si tu veux._

_Rick - Comment ça?_

_Merle - Elle est à la tête de la famille Black...comme tu es rattaché à cette famille par le mariage de Ted Tonks avec Androméda Black, Ava peut le faire mais ce sera à toi de l'expliquer._

_Rick - Je vais y réfléchir. Mais merci._

_La réplique de Rick laisse place au silence alors que tout le monde termine son activité et que Merle fait la vaisselle pour les trois retardataires. Tout le monde va se coucher aux différents endroits indiqués par leurs hôtes, pour un repos bien mérité._

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Réveil. Bonnes et Mauvaises nouvelles.**

**_10/09/10_**

La matinée est rythmée par le repos et les soins prodigués aux patientes chez les Greene tandis que sur l'autoroute les survivants remballent toutes leurs affaires dans les différents véhicules. Personne n'ose s'approcher de Lori et Shane qui sont collés ensemble depuis le départ de Rick la veille. Les autres n'ont vraiment pas appréciés que miss reine des abeilles et Musclor refusent à Carol de retourner auprès de sa fille sauvée.

Shane - C'est bon tout est rangé?

Lori - Ouai, il ne reste plus qu'à charger les bidons d'eau dans le camping car et on peut partir! Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas aller de notre côté plutôt que de retrouver Rick et cette petite peste ?

Shane - On a pas le choix Lo', Rick remuera ciel et terre pour vous retrouver, du moins retrouver Carl! Et tu le sais...je te promets qu'un jour nous serons enfin ensemble sans personne pour nous en empêcher! Pour le moment il faut garder les apparences et suivre le chemin.

Lori - Je l'espère mon amour...je l'espère...

Une fois l'eau chargée chacun des survivants monte dans les véhicule en prenant bien soin de laisser Shane et Lori seuls dans une voiture, même Carl refuse de rester avec eux. Il aime beaucoup sa copine Sophia et en veut à sa mère d'avoir été si méchante avec la maman de son amie la veille. Le cortège part donc peu avant que le soleil soit au dessus de leur tête direction la ferme des Greene!

XxxxxX

Au moment du repas chez les Greene, Daryl se trouve au chevet de sa femme encore endormie. Merle est profondément endormi au chevet de notre belle inconnue, un filet de bave coulant lentement de sa bouche entre ouverte. Daryl, la main de sa femme entre les siennes, la lui caresse tout en murmurant de tendres paroles à son oreille.

Il voit leur bébé répondre à sa voix et faire quelques montagnes russes dans sa petite bosse de grossesse. Elle ressemble maintenant un melon jaune.

Daryl - Réveille toi mon ange...pour notre bébé, et pour qu'on puisse récupérer notre fils, Andy et Dobby! Tu me manques tellement Ava...si tu savais. Je me sens tellement vide et désespéré sans toi à mes côtés...te voir dans cet état...j'espère ne plus jamais le faire!

Hershel entre dans la chambre pour l'examen médical de ses patientes, et commence par l'inconnue réveillant par la même occasion Merle. Hershel rassure Merle sur l'état de santé de sa belle.

Hershel - Elle devrait se réveiller dans la journée je pense. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps pour reprendre ses esprits et se remettre de ses blessures!

Merle - Merci Hershel.

Celui-ci se déplace vers Ava, et Daryl se décale pour lui laisser de la place. Merle, rassuré sur l'état de son âme-sœur se rapproche du lit de sa petite sœur pour écouter le diagnostique également.

Daryl - Comment va ma femme et mon bébé aujourd'hui Hershel?

Le docteur regarde la blessure de l'épaule entièrement guérie, puis pose son stéthoscope sur la poitrine d'Ava pour écouter son cœur et ses poumons, lorsqu'il déplace son instrument sur le ventre de sa patiente un gros pic de magie envoie une décharge d'un bout à l'autre du stéthoscope et Hershel se retire rapidement sans avoir pu entendre le cœur du bébé. J'envoie une salve de ma magie vers Ava pour la calmer et la guider vers nous.

Merle - Sa va Hershel?

Hershel - Oui oui Merle, je pense que votre sorcière de femme ne veut pas que je m'approche de votre bébé Daryl! Mais sinon elle va bien, sa blessure est complètement guérie, ça devrait tirer lors de mouvements, sinon elle est complètement rétablie! Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque sont excellent également. Elle devrait se réveiller dans la journée je pense, sinon au plus tard dans la nuit. Pareil laissez lui reprendre ses esprits et surtout repos, eau et nourriture! Je ferais un examen plus approfondi à son réveil.

Daryl - Merci Hershel!

Hershel - Comme je l'ai dit à Merle, c'est normal!

Ils sont interrompu par des coups à la porte immédiatement suivis par l'entrée dans la chambre de Patricia et Maggie portant chacune un plateau repas. Sophia entre également et fait un bisous à chacun des occupant de la pièce puis repart presque aussitôt laissant les adultes rire devant la bonne humeur de la petite fille. Personne ne doute que sa bonne humeur soit en rapport avec l'arrivée prochaine de sa maman.

Patricia - On vous apporte le repas les garçons. Comment vont vos demoiselles?

Daryl - Beaucoup mieux, merci Patricia.

Merle - Elles vont sans doute se réveiller aujourd'hui d'après le doc. Merci pour le repas à vous deux.

Maggie - Allez, on vous laisse manger en paix. Laissez les plateaux devant la chambre dès que vous aurez terminé, je viendrais les chercher.

Daryl - Merci à vous tous!

Hershel, Patricia et Maggie sortent de la chambre et la porte se referme alors que nos deux frères s'assied pour manger leur repas tout en discutant.

Daryl - Tu crois qu'Ava l'a fait exprès?

Merle - De quoi, sa décharge?

Daryl - Ouai.

Merle - Je pense...elle doit émerger de l'inconscience mais rester encore faible malgré les transfusions de ton sang!

Ils sont interrompu par un gémissement venant du lit d'Ava. Daryl envoie sa magie vers la sienne et elles se mettent à ronronner de plaisir de se retrouver. Après quelques secondes de silence le gémissement reprend accompagné d'un mouvement d'une main de notre sorcière nationale. Les garçons laissent leurs plateaux pour se précipiter auprès de la femme de l'un et de la petite sœur de l'autre.

Ava - mmmm

Daryl - Eh ma puce!

Ava - Da...eurf...eurf...eurf...soif..

Merle attrape le verre posé sur la table de nuit et le remplis d'eau avant de le tendre à son frère. Daryl l'attrape puis aide sa femme à se redresser très légèrement pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

Daryl - Tiens mon cœur, bois doucement.

Il la repose délicatement sur les oreillers que Merle à empilés pour qu'elle soit un peu surélevée. Elle finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son mari dévoilant toutes ses émotions.

Ava - Que...Que s'est il passé? Daryl ou on est?

Daryl ne pouvant pas parler à cause de l'émotion de voir son âme-sœur consciente et en vie, la serre dans ses bras tendrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il lui transmet tout son amour pour elle et tout son bonheur de la savoir en bonne santé et vivante. Ava perd le contrôle de sa magie pendant le baiser et les meubles se mettent à s'élever du sol. Daryl se détache à contre-coeur d'Ava, puis d'un geste de la main remet tout en place avant d'expliquer la situation à sa compagne. Merle la prend dans ses bras et verse même quelques larmes de voir sa petite sœur en vie et consciente. Ava prend la main de chacun des hommes dans les siennes de chaque côté de sa personne puis la discussion continue.

Ava - Comment va le bébé?

Daryl - Hershel, le docteur qui s'est occupé de ta blessure, dit qu'il va très bien. Il veut t'examiner complètement dès ton réveil pour être certain que ton col est bien fermé mais sinon notre bébé est vigoureux et en pleine forme. Il sait qu'on est des sorciers.

Ava se raidit dans ses bras prête à s'enfuir à tout moment, ses pensées ne sont pas plaisantes et Merle pose sa main libre en réconfortant sur sa jambe tout en lui sortant un sourire à la Merle pour l'apaiser.

Merle - T'inquiète pas belle au bois dormant, sa fille est un sorcière, une née de moldu alors on ne craint rien. Et puis je ne laisserais rien t'arriver ptite maman!

Ava - Je le sais Marty! Je le sais. Je ne suis juste pas en bon terme avec les moldus au courant de notre condition...

Daryl - Hershel n'est pas comme les Dursley mon ange, il adore sa petite fille, Beth, il nous a même proposé d'utiliser sa cheminette pour récupérer Teddy...

Ava (heureuse) - C'est vrai? tu vas pouvoir aller le chercher avec Andy et Dobby?

Daryl - J'attendais juste que tu te réveilles mon amour!

Ava - Oh je suis si heureuse mon chasseur! On va retrouver notre petit garçon! il doit avoir tellement grandit maintenant...

Merle - Eh ! moi aussi je veux retrouver mon petit bouchon!

Daryl - Oh la la tu sais que c'est mon fils Merle! Tu auras également le tient un jour ne t'en fais pas frangin!

Merle - Ouai...en tout cas si tu préfères un examen magique ptite maman, je suis certain qu'Andy t'en donnera un, sinon l'frangin pourra le faire!

Daryl - Avec grand plaisir ma petite étoile!

Ava (émue) - Merci les garçons, effectivement je préférerais!

Quelques minutes de silence passent avant qu'Ava ne s'aperçoive de la bouille toute triste de son grand frère.

Ava - Que se passe-t-il grand frère? Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

°Fin PDV Externe°

XxxxxX

°PDV Ava°

**_Retour en arrière_9/09/10_**

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine et la lève vers mes yeux, elle est recouverte de rouge: du sang, mon sang. Je m'écroule au sol seulement retenue par Rick, paniqué, qui appuie sur ma plaie pour endiguer l'hémorragie. J'aperçois mon chasseur sur le côté avec Sophia, génial il l'a trouvé. Je vois mon homme courir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, prenant le relais de Rick qui s'occupe de Sophia de ce que je vois.

Daryl - Non Non NON...NON!

Ava (très faible) - Daryl...

Nos yeux se croisent et je peux vois toute sa souffrance devant mon état, puis je sombre dans le néant. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un homme dire qu'il est désolé puis plus rien. J'espère ne pas saigner à mort...je reviendrais mais je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé et causer autant de douleur à mon chasseur!

XxxxxX

J'émerge légèrement pour sentir les bras d'un homme autour de moi. Mon homme sans aucun doute. Je suis dans ses bras et il semble courir, je n'ai pas le temps ni la capacité de réfléchir et je re sombre dans le néant. Je flotte dans le noir, il ni a rien autour de moi, juste le silence. Le noir. Ni sol ni ciel...absolument rien!

XxxxxX

Une douleur irradie de ma blessure, je me sens vaseuse et je gémie de souffrance. Quelqu'un trifouilles dans ma blessure et la douleur est absolument intenable, je me reperds dans le néant qui m'accueille encore une fois à bras ouverts.

XxxxxX

**_10/09/10_**

Je commence à émerger du néant. Des voix. J'entends des voix autour de moi. Daryl! Marty! D'autres personnes parlent aussi mais je ne les connais pas...je sens quelque chose serrer très fort mon bras et c'est douloureux, mais moins que cette blessure par balle! Quelque chose se pose sur mon ventre, je dois protéger mon bébé! Je me concentre pour envoyer une pic de magie et enfin de compte j'arrive à canaliser assez de pouvoir pour envoyer une décharge électrique sur ce danger qui menace mon bébé et la chose se retire immédiatement. Pas assez pour le tuer mais assez pour menacer de représailles si ça recommence. Une autre magie me répond, chaude, amoureuse, rassurée...Daryl. Je suis en sécurité, il ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver ni au bébé! Je suis tellement fatiguée...

...je n'entends plus que mon chasseur et mon Marty, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est tellement dur. Je gémie de frustration et sens aussitôt la magie de Daryl ronronner contre la mienne. Une autre magie se lie à la mienne. Nouvelle. Forte. Comme celle d'un enfant mais pas le miens car en dehors de mon corps...elle ressemble à...non...si?...Marty...c'est confirmé! Mon grand frère à de la magie! Son noyau doit être complètement rempli désormais...il va falloir que mon chasseur et moi lui apprenions tout ce que nous savons, il aura néanmoins de la chance puisqu'il n'aura pas de baguette pour apprendre, il sera plus libre.

Ava - mmmm

Daryl - Eh ma puce!

Ava - Da...eurf...eurf...eurf...soif..

Daryl me redresse légèrement puis dépose doucement un verre d'eau contre mes lèvres et me fait boire quelques gorgées qui je l'avoue me font beaucoup de bien.

Daryl - Tiens mon cœur, bois doucement.

Il me re dépose délicatement sur les oreillers empilés qui me permettent d'être un tout petit peu surélevée, ma poitrine est douloureuse et j'ai un peu mal quand je prends de grandes respirations. Je finis par ouvrir complètement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de mon mari dévoilant toutes ses émotions.

Ava - Que...Que s'est il passé? Daryl ou on est?

Mon chéri me sert dans ses bras tendrement puis m'embrasse passionnément. Je ressens tout son amour pour moi et tout son bonheur que je sois vivante et consciente. Je perds le contrôle de ma magie et sens les meubles se mettre à s'élever du sol. On se détache à contre-coeur l'un de l'autre puis mon chasseur renvoie tout le mobilier en place correctement au sol d'un geste de la main. Il me fait ensuite un compte rendu détaillé des événements survenus pendant mon inconscience et je suis tellement heureuse que la petite Sophia soit saine et sauve. Merle me prend dans ses bras et verse même quelques larmes dans mon cou, je n'en mène pas large non plus. Les émotions sont tellement intenses que je sens un petit coup dans le ventre ramenant mon attention sur ma petite bosse de grossesse qui m'a l'air encore plus grosse...je songe que depuis mon réveil je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles de mon bébé, tellement heureuse de retrouver ma famille...il ne manque plus que mon petit Teddy, Andy et Dobby! Je serre la main de chacun de mes hommes dans chacune des miennes, et j'enchaîne la discussion sur un autre sujet.

Ava - Comment va le bébé?

Daryl - Hershel, le docteur qui s'est occupé de ta blessure, dit qu'il va très bien. Il veut t'examiner complètement dès ton réveil pour être certain que ton col est bien fermé mais sinon notre bébé est vigoureux et en pleine forme. Il sait qu'on est des sorciers.

Je me raidie à l'idée d'un inconnu entre mes jambes, ses doigts dans mon intimité et ça me ramène à Greyback et ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit là...je suis prête à m'enfuir pour ma sécurité s'il le faut, Merle et Daryl doivent comprendre les cheminement de mes pensées car il pose sa main libre sur ma jambe en réconfort tout en me sortant son sourire made in Merle.

Merle - T'inquiète pas belle au bois dormant, sa fille est un sorcière, une née de moldu alors on ne craint rien. Et puis je ne laisserais rien t'arriver ptite maman!

Ava - Je le sais Marty! Je le sais. Je ne suis juste pas en bon terme avec les moldus au courant de notre condition...et encore moins un étranger entre mes jambes!

Daryl - Hershel n'est pas comme les Dursley mon ange, il adore sa petite fille, Beth, il nous a même proposé d'utiliser sa cheminette pour récupérer Teddy...

Ava (heureuse) - C'est vrai? tu vas pouvoir aller le chercher avec Andy et Dobby?

Daryl - J'attendais juste que tu te réveilles mon amour!

Ava - Oh je suis si heureuse mon chasseur! On va retrouver notre petit garçon! il doit avoir tellement grandit maintenant...

Merle - Eh ! moi aussi je veux retrouver mon petit bouchon!

Daryl - Oh la la tu sais que c'est mon fils Merle! Tu auras également le tien un jour ne t'en fais pas frangin!

Merle - Ouai...en tout cas si tu préfères un examen magique ptite maman, je suis certain qu'Andy t'en donnera un, sinon l'frangin pourra le faire!

Daryl - Avec grand plaisir ma petite étoile!

Ava (émue) - Merci les garçons, effectivement je préférerais!

Je remarque la tristesse dans les yeux de mon Marty et même s'il est doué pour le cacher j'arrive à déceler son mal-être dans les traits de son visage. Je n'aime vraiment pas que ceux que j'aime soient triste de quelque manière que ce soit.

Ava - Que se passe-t-il grand frère? Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers l'autre lit dans la chambre et Marty souffle, dépité. Je me tourne, difficilement, dans la même direction et je suis glacée d'effroi. Je cri un nom. Je cri SON nom.

Ava - LUNA!

Daryl et Merle sursautent à mon cri et me regardent surpris et inquiet. Mes larmes se mettent à couler devant l'état de ma sœur...ou est Neville? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-elle ici? Est-il arrivé quelque chose en Angleterre? Je retiens mes sanglots du mieux que je peux mais je n'y arrive qu'à moitié et je sens mon chasseur resserrer sa prise sur ma main en réconfort. Je ne quitte pas Luna des yeux. Elle a l'air si pâle et blessée...que lui est-il arrivé?

Ava (apeurée)- Que...que s'est-il passé? Est-elle...?

Daryl - Tu l'as connais de ton passé petite étoile?

J'acquiesce et tends la main vers Luna n'osant pas la toucher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse...

Merle - Elle a transplané devant le camion pendant que je venais vous rejoindre. Elle s'est évanouie en t'appelant, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'ai emmené avec moi.

Ava - Tu as bien fait Marty. Qu'a-t-elle comme blessures?

Merle - Le poignet foulé et pleins de coupures. Sa lèvre inférieur est ouverte comme si elle/

Ava - Comme si elle l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier sous une douleur insoutenable...

Je le coupe en fermant les yeux, connaissant que trop bien le pourquoi de cette blessure. Je sens leurs regard surpris sur moi. Il hoche la tête en confirmation et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux en gémissant de tristesse devant le traitement subi par ma sœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir les magies présentes dans la pièce. Celle de mon homme: Chaude, forte, amoureuse, ronronnant de plaisir contre la mienne. Celle de Merle: Jeune, sauvage, forte et taquine en même temps. Celle de mon bébé: forte pour son âge de gestation, chaude, chipie et sauvage. Mais je sens une quatrième magie en plus de celles que je viens de citer...elle aussi jeune et sauvage...un peu comme celle de mon bébé?! Oh mon dieu! Non! Je dois vérifier...

Mes larmes tombent encore plus nombreuses sur mes joues et je ré ouvre les yeux pour me tourner vers mon compagnon qui me regarde très inquiet. Il pose une main sur ma joue essayant de me réconforter et de me transmettre autant de force qu'il peut. J'embrasse l'intérieur de sa main pour tenter de le rassurer un minimum mais ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à un beau sourire.

Ava - Mon chasseur, donne moi ma baguette s'il te plaît. (Merle se tend, et je sourie légèrement devant la découverte de ce que cela implique) Merle, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, elle est ton âme-sœur n'est-ce pas?

Merle - Que...comment?

Ava - Tu la regardes comme ton frère me regarde. Je dois...hum...je dois vérifier comment va son bébé.

Daryl et Merle halètent de surprise puis j'exécute une série de sortilèges de diagnostiques au dessus de Luna et de son ventre, encore plat, dès ma baguette en main. Je pourrais très bien le faire sans mais je n'ai pas encore l'énergie, peut-être d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Merle (hésitant) - Alors, comment...?

Ava (amusée) - Comment vont Luna et son bébé?

Il hoche de la tête alors que je m'installe dans les bras de mon homme qui a profité de mon diagnostique pour se glisser contre moi.

Ava - Elle a été sous le 'cruciatus' pendant plusieurs jours mais son bébé a été protégé par le bouclier de son...de son papa...Neville s'est sacrifié pour la protéger elle et leur bébé je pense...

Daryl - Elle est ton amie de Poudlard, c'est ça? Celle de deuxième année?!

Ava - Avant j'étais dans la maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde magique que la fille qui a survécu soit répartit dans la maison des mages noirs, et dès ce moment ils se sont tous méfié de moi...dame noire en devenir que j'étais pour les Gryffondor. Dumbledord voulait absolument me coller ses protéger dans les basques et ma maison ne lui a pas facilité la tâche je dois dire...Hermione Granger, fille unique et née de moldu, et Ronald Weasley, septième fils de huit enfants. Le dernier enfant étant une fille un an plus jeune que nous. Je ne me suis entendu qu'avec quelques frères aînés de Ronald: William dit Bill, Charles dit Charlie, les jumeaux farceurs Fred et Georges. En seconde année j'ai rencontré Luna un an plus jeune que moi, elle faisait sa première rentrée à l'école de magie et était un peu perdu malgré ses airs assurés, elle fut répartit dans la belle maison de Serdaigle. J'ai vite vu qu'elle était maltraité et harcelé par ses camarades de dortoirs et même de maison, alors je l'ai prise sous mon aile et je l'ai protégée.

Je fais une pause de quelques minutes et en profite pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau du verre que me tend mon chéri. Je reprends enfin mon explication, perdue dans mes souvenirs alors que mes mains sont posées sur ma bosse de grossesse en protection et elles même recouvertes de celles de mon compagnon.

Daryl - Ça va aller mon cœur?

Ava - Oui mon chasseur...Pendant ma chasse aux horcruxes pour vaincre Voldouille et ses voldettes (ricanement de Merle) elle s'est marié à celui qui aurait du être mon frère, et qui fut son premier amour: Neville Longdubat. Mais ils ont dû attendre un peu avant de faire un enfant...Luna n'avait que 15 ans...la dernière fois que je les ai vu ils m'ont annoncé que leur bébé jouerais avec Teddy et bout de chou...Neville et moi aurions du grandir ensemble, sa maman est ma marraine et la mienne était la sienne...

Mon chasseur resserre son emprise autour de moi et caresse mon ventre en réconfort alors que le bébé donne quelques petits coups.

Merle - Don elle est marié et enceinte...et n'a que 16 ans, c'est ça?

Ava - Ne fais pas cette tête Marty, on dirait que tu viens de mordre dans un citron à pleines dents...eh j'y pense vous croyez que les rôdeurs aiment le citron ? on pourrait essayer, non?

Les garçons me regardent étrangement puis nous rions tous les trois, avant que je ne continue mon explication envers Marty.

Ava - Luna est une voyante Marty! Elle savait probablement que tu étais son âme-sœur et non Neville avant même de te rencontrer!

Merle / Daryl - Une voyante?

Merle - De combien est-elle enceinte?

... - 2 mois et demi...

On se tourne tous les trois vers Luna et d'un geste de la main nos lits se rapprochent et elle se jette doucement dans mes bras, faisant attention à mon bébé et à mon épaule.

Luna - Oh Ava! Tu m'as manqué si tu savais...je ne savais pas si je te retrouverais un jour!

Ava - Doucement ma douce sœur...qui t'a mis dans cet état que je l'étripe!? que s'est-il passé?

Luna se met à trembler dans mes bras, prise de gros sanglots incontrôlables. Merle lui frotte le dos, essayant de la calmer un peu tandis que je lui sourie et le remercie muettement. Luna s'écarte un peu de moi et se rapproche imperceptiblement de mon Marty sans que personne ne dise rien.

Luna - Les méchants Weasleys et le shouté au citron...ils m'ont kidnappés alors que je revenais de chez Andy...

J'inspire de choc devant les paroles de ma sœur de cœur.

Luna - Je suis désolé Ava...

Je ravale mon sanglot en comprenant qu'il est réellement arrivé quelque chose à celle que je considère désormais comme ma mère. Mes larmes se mettent à couler et mon estomac se contracte sous la douleur sourde que je ressens.

Ava (en larmes) - Andy...Oh non...non non non NON! Comment l'ont ils trouvé? Ils ne pouvaient pas franchir mes protections! Elle était censé être chez papa!

Luna - Elle est sortie pour me sauver mais en faisant ça...

Ava - Les protections se sont affaiblies...comment...?

Luna (en pleurs) - Ils l'ont torturé pour te trouver...tu aurais du la voir, si courageuse! Une véritable Black! La famille avant tout! Elle n'a rien donné, aucune information, aucun cri, elle n'a rien mendié! Alors ils l'ont tué avec une malédiction sombre, elle a finit par se vider de tout son sang...

Je veux me rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux qui changent de couleurs traverse mon esprit et je me ressaisit. Mon bébé est agité, je sens des coups de plus en plus forts alors que je me crispe devant la douleur dans mon ventre. Daryl doit l'avoir vu car il se rapproche de moi et masse mon ventre tendrement de façon circulaire. Je lève la tête et le vois en larmes, inquiet et en colère. Son regard doit refléter le miens. Il m'embrasse la tête doucement et s'écarte de moi en direction de la porte qu'il ouvre pour sortir. Il la referme derrière lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il ré entre accompagné d'un vieil homme.

Hershel - Un problème mesdames?

Daryl - Je ne m'y connais pas en grossesse mais je crois que ma femme à des douleurs qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir!

Hershel - Des contractions madame Dixon?

Ava (enrouée) - Je...je sens que sa contracte dans le bas du ventre et mon bébé est très agité...

Je me raidie sous une autre douleur, et le docteur s'approche de moi doucement, je me méfie malgré ce qu'à dit Daryl, mais le laisse m'ausculter.

Hershel - Trop de stress...ce n'est pas bon dans votre état!

Ava - On vient d'apprendre le décès d'une personne chère à notre cœur...

Hershel - Je suis navré, toutes mes condoléances...mais il vous faut du repos et de la détente pendant quelques jours ! Peut-être que votre mari peut aller chercher votre aîné?!

Daryl et moi nous tournons vers Luna qui nous sourie malgré les larmes.

Daryl - Ou est Teddy?

Ava - Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Luna - Il va bien! Andy l'a envoyé avec Dobby en sécurité!

Merle (en larmes) - Ptit bouchon peut venir retrouver sa famille! On le protégera! Dobby devrait aussi être avec nous!

Daryl - Merle a raison, Dobby est la famille, il est temps qu'il pleure avec nous et qu'il puisse se reposer aussi!

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de parler qu'un Dobby tout cerné et blessé apparaît près de nous avec un paquet dans les bras. Daryl récupère le paquet alors que Merle se précipite pour attraper Dobby, tandis que Hershel commence à soigner Dobby dès que Marty l'allonge près de moi dans le lit. D'autres larmes coulent dès que je vois l'état de mon petit ami...j'attends qu'Hershel ait terminé avant de me tourner vers mon fils... oh qu'il a bien grandit! Je regarde la première rencontre entre un père et son fils et je peux voir la connexion entre les deux! Daryl caresse la joue de notre fils tendrement puis lui dépose un délicat baiser sur la front alors que Teddy se met à faire des bulles avec sa bouche ce qui fait rire son père. Je sourie mais cela n'atteins pas mes yeux, trop inquiète pour Dobby. Je reporte mon attention sur Hershel qui s'éloigne de mon ami.

Hershel - Je ne m'y connais pas en elfe de maison mais votre ami n'a rien de grave. Il est épuisé et sous nourri. Beaucoup de repos et quelques bon repas réguliers pendant au moin jours devraient lui redonner toutes ses forces.

Ava - Merci docteur!

Hershel - Appelez moi Hershel ce sera plus simple.

Ava - Alors appelez moi Ava.

Luna - Et moi Luna!

Hershel se tourne vers elle et je le vois souffler de surprise et de choc.

Hershel - Beth?

Luna - Non Monsieur Hershel, mais je suis une lointaine cousine de votre femme, les Lovegood ont toujours eu de la magie en eux...tout comme votre branche était en sommeil et ne s'est réveillé qu'avec Beth il y a peu...

Hershel - I ans et demis...

Luna - Je sais que c'est perturbant mais vous vous y ferez! Par contre je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler le mal que font les rôdeurs aux vivant!

Hershel - Euh non...

Luna - Alors vous voudrez bien remercier nos anciens amis et faire appel aux héliopathe pour aider ceux dans votre grange à partir, n'est-ce pas?!

Hershel (mal à l'aise) - Euh...je...

Luna (plus féroce) - N'est-ce pas!

Hershel - Mlle Lovegood dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici chez moi?

Luna - Et dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes des sorciers adultes!?

Ava - Putain, me dites pas qu'il y a des rôdeurs dans la grange? Hershel je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous mais si vous ne voulez pas que ça soit moi qui m'en occupe je vous conseil de vous en débarrasser! Il n'y a aucun remède pour les zombis, tout comme pour les inferis, c'est la magie noire qui anime des corps morts! Et je vous interdit de parler comme vous venez de le faire à ma sœur! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre monsieur Greene?

Personne ne parle alors que ma magie nous entoure tous, prête à tuer. Hershel hoche la tête en accord avec mes paroles avant de sortir de la chambre. Daryl s'approche de moi avec notre fils et les larmes se remettent à couler.

Daryl - Ca va aller ma petite étoile?

Ava - Oui mon chasseur, donne moi notre fils, il m'a tellement manqué.

Merle - Eh à moi aussi il m'a manqué le ptit bouchon!

Luna - Au fait, bonjour les gars, moi c'est Luna!

On se met tous à rire et je lui lance un petit pic de magie de guérison pour que ses blessures se soignent rapidement. J'ouvre grand les yeux alors que Luna est soudainement entouré d'une lumière blanche puis se retrouve comme si elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Merle - Eh beh ça alors!

Luna (choquée et surprise) - Oh.

Je la vois poser une main sur son ventre plus arrondi qu'il y a quelques minutes, et j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

Ava - Oups.

Luna - Ava, je crois que votre petit est très intelligent! Il voulait que sa cousine ait le même âge que lui alors il a accéléré son développement jusqu'au même stade que toi!

Merle - Hein? C'est un garçon que la frangine attend? Et on attend une fille? Euh enfin...tu...je ...

Je vois mon Marty rougir, HEIN ROUGIR? Merle ne rougit pas! c'est juste impossible! Merde, il est vraiment épris de ma petite sœur...Pauvre Neville...je regarde Luna, je n'ose pas poser la question...je la vois tourner son regard vers moi et se remplir de larmes.

Luna - Il nous a protégé le bébé et moi.. il a reçu un avada dans le dos par Weasley. Kreatture à réussi à me sortir de là mais il est mort après m'avoir posé un sort elfique sur le ventre...

Ava - Celui de protection des elfing?! Merci Luna...Je suis désolé que tu l'ais perdu comme ça, il aurait été un super papa!

Luna - Je sais mais il connaissait notre destinée, j'en rêve depuis Poudlard...mais nous voulions essayer...Mais je suis certaine que Merle sera un super papa également! Et pas de mais! Tu seras super avec notre fille! Ah juste une chose à faire avant!

Luna se penche vers Merle et l'embrasse doucement. Une lueur dorée entoure mon Marty et ma Luna pour se diriger vers son ventre à elle ou se trouve ma nièce et s'estompe.

Luna - Et voilà! Plus aucune raison de refuser ton âme-sœur et ta fille! Nous sommes mariés et notre bébé est génétiquement ta fille! L'ordre du poulet ne peut plus rien pour nous la prendre! J'ai officiellement la nationalité de mon époux en accord avec les lois sur les âme-sœur!

Daryl - Félicitation frangin, Luna!

Ava - Félicitation à tous les deux! Alors quand vas tu accoucher? Tu veux un diagnostique?

Luna - Je veux bien, Daryl pourrait le lancer?

Daryl - Bien sûr belle sœur!

Pendant que mon époux et âme-sœur s'occupe de ma sœur, je regarde mon bébé qui a bien grandit. Il me ressemble énormément.. on va juste attendre que Dobby aille mieux et on fera notre union et l'adoption de sang de Teddy. Je pose mon fils qui vient de s'endormir contre ma poitrine et je le sens agripper mes cheveux alors que sa petite joue repose sur mon sein. Le petit que je porte et qui semble être un garçon d'après ma voyante de sœur s'agite puis s'endort presque aussitôt le pied de son frère posé contre lui. Quelques larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux alors que je contemple mes enfants. Je pleure la mort d'Andy, Neville, Kreatture, de toutes les personnes que nous avons perdu. Papa me manque...je sens mon compagnon s'approcher et essuyer mes larmes. Je relève la tête pour le voir me regarder inquiet.

Daryl - tous va bien mon amour?

Ava - Je suis triste d'avoir perdu Andy...Neville, Kreatture...mais je suis tellement heureuse que Teddy et Luna aillent bien...je suis en colère que ces enfoirés me cherchent encore! Je ...

J'éclate en sanglots, me cramponnant à mon fils dans mes bras alors que Daryl s'installe dans le lit près de moi et me cale dans ses bras pour me consoler.

Daryl - Chut...là ma petite étoile, je suis là! Tout va bien, nous allons bien...Andy est allée retrouvée tout ceux qu'elle a perdu tout comme Neville...Quand viendra notre heure, nous les retrouverons...même si ça prend des siècles...

Ava - Je suis tellement désolé Daryl!

Daryl - De quoi mon amour?

Ava - D'avoir mis la vie de notre fils en danger... j'ai été si inconsciente Daryl! Je n'aurais pas dû sortir du cercle de runes! J'aurais pût blesser notre bébé! Au mon dieu j'aurais pu le perdre! Je serais revenue mais pas lui!...

Je commence à hyper ventiler devant la compréhension de ce qui aurait pu arriver si j'étais morte, je sanglote et m'agrippe encore plus fortement à mes enfants sans leur faire mal. Daryl penche sa tête et la pose dans le creux de mon cou, tout en re serrant ses bras autour de moi sans pour autant me comprimer.

Daryl - Ne panique pas petite étoile! J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose, cette biche était absolument magnifique! Tu n'as pas perdu notre bébé alors ne t'en fais pas! Tu devrais te reposer un peu mon amour! Le docteur a dit beaucoup de repos! Je m'occupe de notre fils aîné et je prendrais ce qu'il faut dans ton sac secret pour le faire manger. Toi tu te repose et t'occupe de notre second fils! Je t'aime ma petite étoile!

Je me calme et m'endors sans m'en rendre compte. La voix de mon mari me berce ainsi que la respiration de notre fils sur mon sein.

Ava (marmonnant) - Je t'aime mon chasseur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'abominable attente...ma muse s'est barré en vacances et à oublié de revenir...je suis impardonnable...Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs...

Je n'abandonne absolument pas mes histoires, je vais juste mettre beaucoup plus de temps à poster qu'avant.

En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu.

Xoxo Shalimare.


End file.
